


Summer Love

by fckbdgrl



Category: Jake Gyllenaal, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Adaptação de uma au do twitter, Eu não resisti, M/M, Muito amor e algum drama, Romance, Summer Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 133,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckbdgrl/pseuds/fckbdgrl
Summary: Tom Holland, um universitário prestes a se formar, embarca em um mês de férias no Havaí.Seus planos seriam: surf, cerveja e visitar todos os pontos turísticos possíveis.Isso muda quando ele conhece Jake e o que seriam duas semanas de aulas de surf se transformam em um intenso e apaixonado amor de verão.Jake, um professor de francês que ensina turistas a surfar durante suas férias.Tudo o que ele queria era fazer o que gosta durante férias e ainda ganhar um dinheiro extra, mas tudo muda quando seu aluno é um jovem turista inglês que o atrai como ninguém.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Dia 1

**Author's Note:**

> E voltamos agora com uma long fic do meu casal favorito, aviso aqui que isso é feito apenas para diversão, sem intuito de ofender ninguém e eu não ganho nada por isso, apenas surtos internos.  
> São pessoas reais que devem ter sua privacidade respeitada, então vamos apenas fanficar entre nós (mesmo que eles adorem alimentar essa fic).  
> A fic foi publicada primeiramente em formato de au no twitter com a conta @notgalalau, que é minha, haverão algumas mudanças daquela versão para essa.  
> Mesmo que esteja 95% pronta, sempre estou aberta a sugestões.  
> Sim, o título é da música Summer Love - One Direction.  
> Nos encontramos nas notas finais, boa leitura.  
> Vou adorar saber sua primeira impressão.

###  TOM 

Me afasto do táxi e deixo com que levem minhas malas enquanto faço o check-in na recepção do hotel. 

Estava exausto, só queria cair na cama e dormir durante um longo tempo, pensei que estava preparado para as vinte horas no avião, mas não estava, tudo doía e eu sentia que poderia dormir por um mês. 

Ainda não acreditava que estava, finalmente, no Havaí. Depois de anos economizando o que podia e o que não podia, consegui minhas férias do trabalho junto com as férias da faculdade, fechei um pacote de três semanas em um hotel por um preço barato e mais alguns passeios, tudo já devidamente pago, obrigado. 

Sempre quis vir ao Havaí, achava linda a cultura, o povo, a comida, as praias e cachoeiras, quase não acredita quando desci do avião. Estava ali. 

Não era um hotel luxuoso, mas serviam café da manhã e tinha piscina, não que eu tivesse planos de usá-la, queria ficar no mar o máximo possível. 

Pego o elevador e aperto meu andar, o sol não demoraria muito a se pôr, então dormiria e iria aproveitar o Havaí no dia seguinte. Iria a todos os lugares possíveis, comeria de tudo e aprenderia o que pudesse. Não sabia se poderia voltar um dia, então desfrutaria ao máximo do que a ilha tivesse a me oferecer. 

Quando entro no quarto, vi que minhas malas já estavam ali, separei minha roupa de dormir, um short apenas, pego uma toalha e vou ao banheiro. 

Estava quente na rua, por sorte já haviam ligado o ar condicionado do quarto e o cômodo estava com uma boa temperatura.

Deixo com que a água do chuveiro batesse em minhas costas como uma massagem, horas sentado na poltrona do avião haviam me deixado dolorido. Depois de longos minutos no banho, me sequei e vesti a roupa que havia separado, desliguei as luzes e deitei. 

O dia seguinte seria longo e eu mal podia esperar.


	2. Dia 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos para mais um capítulo hoje, ainda estão curtos por estarem no começo, mas espero que estejam gostando.
> 
> Boa leitura :)

###  TOM 

Sinto o sol quente queimar minha pele e agradeço mentalmente por ter passado protetor solar antes de sair. Tiro os óculos de sol do rosto e o engato na gola da camiseta. Não pude deixar de olhar ao redor e admirar a areia branca e a água cristalina a minha frente, os prédios enormes e bonitos a minhas costas, todas aquelas pessoas bronzeadas, turistas ou moradores. 

Estava em Waikiki Beach, que fica em Honolulu, capital do Havaí. Já tinha visto fotos das famosas praias, mas nunca imaginei que seria tão bonito assim. Eu quase não acreditava que andava por entre os coqueiros de Waikiki. 

Sinto o estômago roncar e me amaldiçoo, talvez pela quinta vez no dia, por ter perdido o café da manhã. Por sorte haviam várias barraquinhas e carrinhos de comida. 

Eu sabia que no Havaí a culinária era principalmente voltada para frutos do mar, então não foi uma surpresa ao encontrar um quiosque especializado em camarão. Trato de pedir um espeto de camarão e o que eles chamam de coquetel havaiano, uma mistura de suco de abacaxi, suco de tomate e leite de coco, o que, surpreendentemente, deu certo. 

Começo a comer rapidamente, queria visitar lojinhas e comprar lembranças para meus amigos, eles me matariam se não levasse nada na mala, mas estava realmente ansioso para me perder pela avenida Kalakaua, no meio das pessoas e dos prédios, conversar com nativos e turistas do mundo todo, ver pessoas diferentes do que estava acostumado na Inglaterra. 

Logo devoro meu espeto de camarão, seguro o abacaxi, que servia como taça para o coquetel, e tomo o restante. Aquilo estava maravilhoso. 

Coloco o abacaxi sobre o balcão, agradeço o atendente com um _‘mahalo’_ e recebo um sorriso caloroso em resposta, as pessoas ali eram simpáticas, provavelmente já acostumados com turistas. 

Saio andando pela praia, sentia a areia entre meus dedos, sorri apesar do incômodo, tiro as sandálias dos pés e ando em direção à água. Queria senti-la em minha pele, queria saber sua temperatura, queria ter certeza de que realmente estava ali. 

Eu nunca havia me sentido daquele jeito antes, em nenhum dos outros lugares que visitei, ainda não fazia nem um dia e eu sentia como se finalmente pertencesse a algum lugar. 

Desvio de duas crianças que corriam e caminho até a beirada do mar, entro na água e deixo com que ela chegue até os joelhos molhando um pouco da minha bermuda. Fecho os olhos e inspiro, sinto o sal da água em meu nariz e não consigo resistir ao sorriso que queria se mostrar em meus lábios, era bom, não deveria ser, mas era. 

Suspiro enxugando o suor da testa. Estava tão acostumado com o frio de Londres que aquele calor estava quase me matando, mas não conseguia reclamar, era tão maravilhoso estar ali, conheci muita coisa apenas naquele dia e vi como era tão diferente do que eu estava acostumado. 

Em Londres as coisas eram mais frias, não apenas no sentido literal da palavra, mas ali no Havaí havia mais cor, mais sorrisos, as pessoas não eram tão reservadas e aquilo fazia com que eu deixasse de me sentir um entranho no ninho como costumava me sentir onde morava. 

Eu sempre fui afetuoso demais para os padrões normais das pessoas que eu conhecia, sempre sorri demais, abracei quando o esperado era apenas um aceno de cabeça. 

Vejo a fachada do hotel e agradeço aos céus, estava exausto. Tentaria dormir um pouco e, se não estivesse muito cansado mais tarde, procuraria um bar e tomaria uma cerveja para refrescar... e também porque eu adorava cerveja e estava precisando de uma, ou duas. Provavelmente mais. 

Ao chegar no quarto, jogo as sacolas com as lembranças para meus amigos sobre a cama e deito entre elas. Chuto os chinelos para qualquer lugar do quarto e fecho os olhos, tomaria banho apenas dali há alguns minutos, só queria descansar um pouco os pés. 

Acabo cochilando sem perceber e quando acordo já havia se passado meia hora, então levanto e tomo um banho demorado, ao sair olho o horário no celular, ainda era cedo e, como estava descansado, iria procurar algum lugar para beber. Sem festas naquela noite, apenas algumas cervejas, mas pararia primeiro na recepção e conversaria com a recepcionista, queria fazer aulas de surf e talvez ela pudesse me indicar alguém, havia visto em algum lugar que existiam cursos para qualquer nível por ali. 

O que era bom já que eu nunca havia subido em uma prancha. 

Visto algo, passo perfume e desço, a mulher estava distraída lendo um livro, seus olhos castanhos pareciam devorar as palavras com rapidez, isso acaba me lembrando um de meus irmãos. Não haviam pessoas além dela por ali, me aproximo tentando não a surpreender, não lembrava seu nome, mas sempre fui péssimo com eles. 

Ela desvia o olhar do livro quando parece perceber minha aproximação, me lança seu sorriso simpático e bonito, eu o devolvo sem ao menos perceber. Estava sorrindo mais que o normal ali. 

— Olá, posso ajudá-lo? 

— Oh, pode sim. — Respondo. — Eu estava pensando em fazer aulas de surf, você teria alguma indicação de um curso? Um folheto? 

— Sim, claro, tenho alguns aqui. — Responde já pegando alguns folhetos que estavam perfeitamente organizados ao seu lado, me entrega e eu olho brevemente, era exatamente aquilo, lhe dou um sorriso, mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para agradecer, ela se aproxima mais um pouco. — Mas eu tenho um amigo que dá aulas particulares. 

Isso imediatamente me chama atenção, um professor particular era mais promissor do que aulas em grupo já que ele não precisaria se dividir em mais de uma dúzia de alunos e poderia me dar total atenção, mas isso também podia implicar em um valor bem mais caro que o normal. 

— Ele é de confiança, não cobra caro como a maioria e é um ótimo professor, posso ver se ele ainda está livre. — Ela sugere, se ele fosse realmente tudo isso, valia a pena, então concordo. A vejo tirar o celular da gaveta e começar uma ligação. — Jake? Oi... não, amanhã, você sabe que hoje eu trabalho. Não foi por isso que eu te liguei... certo... então, você ainda está livre para dar aulas de surf ou já tem um aluno? Oh, que bom então, vu te indicar para alguém... sim, ele está aqui... certo, vou fazer isso. 

A vejo rolar os olhos em resposta ao que ele fala antes de se despedir e desligar o celular. 

— Ele ainda está livre. — Me diz, então começa a anotar um número de telefone no papel. — O nome dele é Jake, esse é o número dele, se você puder ligar em uma meia hora e conversar com ele pra acertarem os detalhes, ele está indo dirigir agora e não vai poder atender. 

— Certo, tudo bem, muito obrigado mesmo. 

— Sem problemas, você tem cara de quem aprende rápido, mas se não for, ele é realmente muito bom em ensinar. — Diz com humor. 

— Porque ele não trabalha dando esses cursos coletivos? — Pergunto curioso, se ele cobrava mais barato e dava aula para apenas um aluno, então não devia realmente conseguir muito dinheiro com isso, a não ser que ele cobrasse um preço exorbitante, o que aparentemente não faz. 

— Ele só faz isso nas férias, é mais porque gosta de surfar e de ensinar, não é realmente a profissão dele, ele daria aulas até de graça, mas as pessoas não costumam confiar em coisas assim. — Ela esclarece, aceno com a cabeça entendendo, não o conhecia, mas devia fazer sentido para ele, esperava que ele fosse realmente bom e que aquilo não fosse apenas um papo de vendedor. 

— Certo, entendo, vou ligar para ele depois, muito obrigado novamente... — Me interrompo e olho em seu crachá. — Anne. Mahalo, Anne. 

— Disponha, não hesite em me procurar se procurar dicas de algo, conheço tudo por aqui. — Ela responde, lhe dou mais um aceno de cabeça e, antes de me afastar, lembro de algo. 

— Você conhece um bar aqui perto? — Pergunto, ela ri brevemente e me indica um que ficava há alguns quarteirões de distância, me fornece bons detalhes do que havia nele, as bebidas e os petisco que ela classificou como os melhores da casa. Se eu já gostava de Anne antes, agora mais ainda. 

Ainda conversamos por alguns minutos sobre alguns lugares do Havaí em que eu deveria ir, então me despedi e comecei a andar sem pressa, era final da tarde, o céu estava bonito, aquela transição do dia para a noite, parei alguma vezes para observar algumas coisas e quando percebi já haviam se passado quarenta minutos. 

Tiro o celular do bolso e o papel que Anne havia me dado, digito o número de Jake e toca apenas duas vezes antes que ele atenda. 

— Alô? — Sua voz soa do outro lado da linha, era grave e bonita, eu podia ouvir sons de grilos ao fundo, mas nada além disso. 

— Oi... Jake? — Pergunto para ter certeza de que era o número certo. 

_— Sim, eu mesmo._

— Sou Tom, Anne me deu seu número, é sobre as aulas de surf. 

Jake se mostrou uma pessoa realmente gentil e simpática, conversamos por um bom tempo sobre as aulas, horários e o período que ele seria meu professor. 

Duas semanas. 

Mais do que qualquer curso dos folhetos e seu preço era realmente bom. 

Eu apenas precisei me conter e não suspirar a cada vez que ele dizia meu nome com sua voz bonita. 

Nos despedimos com um ‘até logo’ e um encontro marcado para o dia seguinte. 

Não um daqueles encontros, apenas a primeira aula. 

Decido que já era hora de ir para o bar e percebo que estava bem perto, era bonito, tocava música boa e a cerveja era gelada, tento não exagerar, já que tinha compromisso no dia seguinte, mas seria uma boa noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos em breve:
> 
> Postado em: 17/10/2020


	3. Dia 3 - Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, gente, um pouco mais tarde do que o esperado, culpem minha mão por alugar meu computador para assistir seus filmes de ação haha  
> Queria dar um oi especial pra galera do twitter que está aqui.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo.  
> Boa leitura.

### TOM

Percebo que fiz bem ao acionar o despertador antes de dormir porque acordo em um sobressalto de um sono profundo quando ele toca, eu perderia a hora, tenho certeza. 

Não havia bebido demais, mas cheguei tarde, já que acabei fazendo alguns amigos no bar e saímos para procurar comida às duas da manhã. Eles eram legais, alguns turistas, outros dali do Havaí mesmo, mas infelizmente esquecemos de trocar telefones e eu não lembrava de seus nomes, o que era uma pena, poderíamos sair de novo. 

Tomo um banho relaxante, passo protetor solar, tinha medo de que o sexto sentido de Zendaya denunciasse que eu não o havia feito e ela me ligasse pronta para a bronca, visto algo que julgo ser apropriado para surfar, arrumo a mochila e saio do quarto, Anne atendia alguém na recepção, então apenas lhe lanço um cumprimento, a praia não ficava exatamente perto dali e eu não fazia ideia de como chegar lá de ônibus, então peço um táxi. 

A diferença entre mim e um cachorro era que eu não balançava a língua, mas olhava curioso e empolgado pela janela, não culparia o taxista se quisesse rir. _Eu riria._

Praticamente pulo do carro depois de pagar, tinham tantas pessoas ali. Acho que nem em um milhão de anos eu me cansaria da beleza daquele lugar.

Começo a caminhar e logo chego na praia em si, a areia estava quente, o céu não tinha nuvens, tão diferente do que eu estava acostumado, daquele clima frio, do céu nublado, da chuva. 

Começo a olhar em volta procurando Jake, não fazia ideia de como ele era, falamos apenas por telefone, então não era tão fácil o encontrar ali naquele lugar cheio de gente, pela sua voz eu sabia que era mais velho, mas ele não havia me dado exatamente uma discrição detalhada. 

Cabelo escuro, camisa laranja, olhos azuis. 

Ele poderia ter enviado uma foto. 

Me sinto idiota por um momento, então pego o celular da mochila, o desbloqueio. Eu tinha uma foto, claro que tinha, porque não pensei nisso antes? Como falei com ele apenas por ligação, sem mensagens no whatsapp, não me lembrei desse detalhe. 

— Oi, desculpe. — Ouço uma voz atrás de mim antes que eu pudesse mesmo abrir o aplicativo, era grave e bonita, eu a conhecia, então viro e preciso piscar algumas vezes. — Você é o Tom? 

Por um momento eu achei que fosse o sol que estivesse me fazendo delirar, talvez as cervejas que havia tomado na noite anterior ainda estivessem fazendo efeito. Eu realmente devia ter olhado sua foto. 

Alto, pele bronzeada, barba espessa que ficava maravilhosa nele, olhos azuis intensos e um sorriso que fez meus joelhos tremerem. 

_Céus, como eu lidaria com isso?_

— Sim, eu... eu sou Tom. — Gaguejo, respiro fundo tentando controlar os batimentos cardíacos que haviam acelerado de repente, mas o que não consigo controlar são meus olhos de passearem por seu rosto, pelo pescoço, os maravilhosos ombros largos, e os braços... _céus._ Percebo que alguns segundos se passaram e ele me encarava curioso, divertido, isso me faz quase contorcer de vergonha. – Você é Jake? 

Percebo esses seus lindos olhos azuis me analisarem rapidamente, um arrepio sobe por minha espinha e minha boca seca. 

_Que droga era aquela?_

Não consigo deixar de notar o pequeno sorriso que aparece em seus lábios quando ele volta a encarar meus olhos, engulo em seco, percebo que sua mão estava estendida em minha direção, dedos longos e... _Thomas, se controle._

Aperto a mão que me era oferecida e lhe lanço um sorriso, tudo o que consigo pensar era em como eu lidaria com duas semanas de aula com um professor extremamente quente, eu tinha certeza que qualquer um que me conhecesse saberia que eu estava extremamente atraído pelo homem a minha frente, mas esperava que isso não seja óbvio para ele. 

— Sim, sou Jake. — Ele finalmente responde, o sorriso que ele me lança quase me faz entrar em combustão ali mesmo. Ele era muito bonito, eu não estava preparado para aquilo... _para tudo aquilo._ Ele parecia ter por volta dos trinta, se ao meu primeiro olhar ele pareceu realmente atraente, os detalhes os deixavam mais ainda. Os cílios longos, as sardas em seu nariz, seus lábios... eu tinha quase certeza que ele era um bom beijador só de olhar para eles e aqueles braços pareciam fortes o bastante para me segurar com força e... _de novo indo para esse lugar, Thomas?_ — Pronto? 

— Ah... sim. — Respondo, sua mão deixa a minha e eu sinto falta do calor imediatamente, Jake indica com a cabeça para que eu o acompanhe em direção a um quiosque, balanço a cabeça tentando tirar meus pensamentos da parte da minha mente para onde eles estavam indo e o sigo. — Então, Jake, eu devo lhe avisar que realmente nunca cheguei perto de uma prancha, acho que não falei sobre isso antes na ligação.

— Não se preocupe, vou bem devagar com você. — Jake fala, reúno todas as forças para segurar a vontade de andar um pouco mais devagar apenas para ver como Jake parecia de costas, eu tinha certeza de que ele parecia maravilhoso, mas eu não queria ser indiscreto ou desrespeitoso ao acabar olhando demais. 

Jake senta em um dos bancos e indica que eu sente a sua frente, meus pés estavam longe do chão, eu precisava conter a vontade de balançá-los como uma criança mesmo que eu adorasse fazer isso. 

— Então, Tom, é sua primeira vez? — Pergunta, eu odiava meus pensamentos traidores naquele momento, como todas as coisas que haviam saído da boca de Jake nos últimos dois minutos pareceram extremamente sugestivas, como seus olhos e seus sorrisos me faziam ter uma ideia de que a atração não era unilateral. E, céus, nós quase não havíamos trocado palavras ainda, eu não costumava ser assim, era tímido demais para simplesmente flertar com alguém que eu mal conhecia. 

Decido não parecer mais um garotinho com os hormônios a flor da pele e prestar atenção na conversa, eu nem ao menos sabia se aquilo era real ou se era apenas coisa da minha cabeça, talvez ele não estivesse realmente flertando comigo e eu estava imaginando tudo aquilo. 

— No Havaí? Sim, minha primeira vez. — Respondo um pouco atrasado. – Sou de Londres. 

— Eu imaginei pelo sotaque. — Jake diz se inclinando um pouco para frente em direção à mim, seu cheiro invade meu nariz e me sinto tonto por um momento, pisco algumas vezes e encolho os ombros. 

— Eu sempre quis vir ao Havaí, é tudo tão diferente e bonito. — Digo, olho em volta para fugir de seu olhar intenso, mas não consigo resistir por muito tempo e volto a focar no homem a minha frente. — É muito quente também. 

Meu Deus, eu me sentia patético agora. Aquilo era um flerte? _Não. Aquilo era uma vergonha._ Bateria na minha própria cara se pudesse. Espero realmente que ele não tenha percebido. 

— Você acha? — Jake pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada. 

_Porra, ele percebeu._

Rezava para que o calor em meu rosto fosse do sol e não porque estava corando, mas eu sabia que não tinha tanta sorte assim. 

Encolho os ombros e dou um sorriso tímido em resposta. Jake parecia perceber o que acontecia ali, eu sabia disso pela expressão que ele fazia, só esperava que ele não se ofendesse ou risse da minha tentativa ridícula de flertar. 

— Vamos para a sua primeira lição, ok? 

Aceno com a cabeça e apoio um cotovelo no balcão do quiosque, aquilo era bom, mudar de assunto, pelo menos assim eu poderia parar de me envergonhar. 

Vejo duas bebidas serem deixadas ali e o homem atrás do balcão sorrir para ele, o encaro confuso, eu não havia pedido aquilo. 

— Mas eu não- 

— É por minha conta. — Jake me interrompe pegando uma bebida e a aproximando mais de mim, _mas ele nem havia falado nada para o atendente._ — Mahalo, Ryan. 

O homem, Ryan, assente com a cabeça e volta a atender outra pessoa. 

— Ok, obrigado. — Falo tentando não gaguejar. Jake sempre oferecia bebidas para seus clientes? 

_Eu não queria me iludir._

— Continuando com a primeira lição. — Jake começa, então toma um gole da bebida. – Tente não entrar no espaço de outros surfistas, isso pode causar um acidente feio, acredite em mim. 

Então Jake ri e faz uma careta como se lembrasse de outra ocasião, não queria imaginar os tipos de acidentes que isso poderia causar. 

— Você vai usar uma longboard, é mais fácil para iniciantes. — Jake segue com a explicação e eu o ouço atento. — Você não vai se tornar um profissional, mas vai conseguir pegar uma onda legal até semana que vem. Vamos começar na areia, vou te ensinar a ficar de pé e a remar, depois vamos pra água e ver seu equilíbrio, ok? 

— Por mim tudo bem, você que manda. — Respondo tentando não parecer entusiasmado demais. E eu estava pra caralho. 

Olho para o mar e vejo vários surfistas ao longe, sabia que não conseguiria ser como eles e pegar aquelas ondas enormes, mas seria divertido e, bem, pelo menos poderia olhar para meu instrutor bonito pelos próximos dias. 

Ouço sua explicação enquanto tomo a bebida que estava maravilhosa, devia perguntar o nome antes de irmos. Jake falava com segurança, isso me fazia ter certeza de que ele sabia o que estava fazendo. 

— Eu vou pegar nossas pranchas, nos encontramos ali embaixo. — Jake diz após longos minutos me explicando sobre o que faríamos em seguida, aceno com a cabeça e ele pisca antes de levantar. 

_Ele piscou para mim?_

Pego meu celular e mando mensagens desesperadas para meus amigos, Harrison me fez prometer tirar uma foto discreta de Jake. Fui exagerado, escandaloso e emocionado, mas meus amigos entediam isso, me aconselharam primeiro a descobrir sobre seus interesses. Se gostava de homens, pra ser mais exato, mas eu tinha minha desconfiança, mesmo que eu não gostasse de assumir a sexualidade de ninguém. 

Contei até sobre minha vergonhosa tentativa de flertar. 

Então decidi que era hora de ir ao encontro dele, sua camisa havia sumido, aquilo fez meus joelhos fraquejarem, porra, eu não estava preparado. Não resisto e o estudo enquanto ele não percebia minha aproximação, eu não tinha exatamente um ‘tipo’, mas se tivesse que escolher, seria aquele. 

Seu sorriso me deixa desconsertado quando me vê, me sinto corar novamente, posso estar enganado, mas ele parece apreciar aquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ficamos por aqui, em breve estarei de volta com a parte 2 :)
> 
> Postado em: 19/10/2020


	4. Dia 3 - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui temos a parte 2 do terceiro dia do Tom no Havaí, espero que gostem.
> 
> Nos falamos lá embaixo :)

### TOM

Deixo a mochila no chão e tiro a camisa um pouco sem jeito, minha pele ainda era pálida, mas eu esperava mudar isso em breve, um bronzeado não faria mal e ficaria bem em mim. 

Jake logo me mostra a prancha que eu usaria, me explica o que faríamos naquele dia em detalhes maiores do que havia me dado anteriormente, me instrui como remar e como subir na prancha, parecia fácil, pelo menos ali na areia, mas pelo que havia pesquisado na internet tentar no mar era bem diferente. 

— Isso, exatamente assim. — Jake fala ao meu lado. — Agora deixe os joelhos flexionados. 

— Assim? — Pergunto concentrado, precisa conter o susto ao sentir as mãos de Jake em minha cintura, aquele calor que eu havia sentido antes quando apertávamos as mãos retornando. 

— Fique assim, afaste mais as pernas, coloque os braços desse jeito pra melhorar o equilíbrio. — Jake fala próximo ao ouvido meu ouvido, se ele notou meu arrepio e o suspiro que soltei, não demonstrou, eu pedia aos céus que não tivesse notado. — Você tem certeza que nunca subiu em uma prancha? 

— Eu só tenho um bom equilíbrio. — Brinco, mas era verdade, o balé que fiz quando criança havia ajudado nisso. Engulo em seco sentindo sua respiração em meu pescoço, viro a cabeça para fitar Jake, ele estava tão perto, sorria para mim, tudo o que consigo fazer é sorrir de volta, acho que não conseguiria falar com ele ali tão perto, então volto a olhar para a frente. 

_Estava delirando ou Jake estava flertando comigo?_ Analisei aquele tempo que passamos juntos e poderia até dizer que sim, mas não o conhecia bem ainda para ter certeza. 

Decido parar de pensar nisso e voltar meus pensamentos para todas as coisas que ele me explicou, coisas que eu sabia que não lembraria. 

— Vamos pra água? — Jake pergunta se afastando e me deixando respirar novamente, aceno com a cabeça, talvez assim, com ele um pouco longe, eu pudesse me concentrar melhor e não ser uma vergonha total. – Aqui, faça como eu te ensinei. 

Entro na água e sigo suas instruções, começo a remar em direção a uma pequena onda, fico de pé quando ele sinaliza, mas não dura muito e logo meu corpo tomba para o lado, dou um suspiro frustrado quando volto a superfície, mas Jake parecia satisfeito. 

— Não faça essa cara, foi bem pra primeira vez. — Diz, se aproxima de mim e segura a prancha, subo sem muita dificuldade e sento. — Lembre de flexionar um pouco mais os joelhos. — Instrui dando um tapinha em meu joelho esquerdo. — Tente se acostumar com o ritmo da água pra manter o equilíbrio, não lutar contra ela, não pense muito também, mesmo com técnica, surfar é mais natural se você aprender a sentir o mar. 

— Certo, vou tentar de novo. — Concordo, Jake se afasta e me observa, consigo ficar na prancha por mais tempo antes de cair, repito o processo várias vezes até conseguir me equilibrar direito sobre a prancha, as coisas melhoram a partir daí e acabo não me sentindo mais tão horrível nisso, após minha última queda, apenas apoio os cotovelos na prancha sem subir. — Então, como eu fui? 

— Você está indo muito bem, Tom. – Jake responde, ele se aproxima de mim e apoia os cotovelos na prancha, eu o observo ali do lado oposto, seus dedos tamborilando na prancha, suspiro sentindo o calor chegando ao meu rosto novamente e eu sabia que estava corando ali bem na sua frente, onde ele não teria dúvidas de que era por sua causa. 

_Sim, aquilo era um pouco constrangedor_ , principalmente por aquele sorriso de quem tinha certeza do que acontecia ali que ele tinha nos lábios, mas eu não faria nada, esperaria seu próximo passo, queria saber se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo ou se era apenas uma brincadeira ou se o sol do Havaí havia afetado meus neurônios.

— Que tal continuarmos amanhã? Você deve estar com fome. — Sugere, olho no relógio e vejo que estava na hora do almoço, havíamos passado a manhã inteira ali e nem percebi o tempo passar, só então noto que estava faminto. 

— Tudo bem, no mesmo lugar? — Pergunto, Jake assente em resposta, então começo a sair da água, o acompanho de perto, não me contenho e observo suas costas, tão bem desenhadas a partir de seus ombros largos. Não sinto frio quando saio da água, eu poderia me acostumar com aquilo. Lembro que não havia programado nada para a noite, então respiro fundo antes de perguntar, não faria mal e ele provavelmente conhecia tudo ali. — Você sabe onde tem um lugar com cerveja boa por aqui? 

— Tem uma cervejaria, Yard House, fica na Lewers st. — Jake responde e para em pé de frente para mim na areia, pensa por um momento antes de continuar a falar. — É sempre lotado, mas a cerveja é muito boa, tem o Hula's também, fica no andar de cima do Teddy’s Burger, na Kapahulu, é bem legal e tem uns drinks bons... é um bar gay. Também tem o Scarlet, gosto de ir nas sextas para o show das drag queens, ele fica aberto até quase de manhã, fica na 80 Shouth Pauai St. O meu bar favorito é o Bar 35, fica no Hotel St., tem uns 150 tipos de cerveja no menu. 

— Definitivamente é o meu tipo de bar. — Digo rindo, poderia passar por todos os tipos de cerveja daquele lugar durante minha estadia ali, eu realmente gostava da bebida. 

— A pizza também é boa, o pessoal de lá é legal, não é caro, depois das dez eles liberam a pista para dançar até o amanhecer. — Jake explica, eu realmente me interessei pelo lugar, com certeza iria lá durante a noite, mas sua sugestão de bares gays não me passou despercebida, talvez fosse uma indicação discreta de sua sexualidade e eu não deixaria passar. 

Jake pega a prancha e parece ponderar por um momento, mas não presto muita atenção, já que abaixo para pegar minha mochila e camisa. 

— Vou estar lá as oito com alguns amigos se você quiser aparecer. — Ele sugere, o olho surpreso, o que não passa despercebido por ele. — Anne estará lá, Ryan também e mais um amigo. 

— Não vou incomodar? — Pergunto, não o conhecia direito, uma parte minha estava sem graça ainda por toda nossa interação da manhã, outra parte receosa por ainda não saber que tipo de pessoa ele era, e também sobre Jake está sendo apenas gentil em me convidar e eu estar parecendo bobo. 

— Claro que não, acho que você ainda não conhece ninguém aqui, não é? — Ele pergunta, aceno e encolho os ombros, não conhecia realmente ninguém ali além das pessoas do bar da noite anterior, se é que posso dizer isso, já que nem ao menos lembrava seus nomes. — Então apareça por lá, vai ser legal, mas se você quiser, não quero ser intrometido. 

— Eu vou, me espere lá. — Digo rezando para que aquela fosse uma boa ideia, não estaríamos sozinhos, era um local público, qualquer coisa estranha eu diria que iria ao banheiro e nunca mais apareceria. — Posso te enviar uma mensagem? 

— Claro, vou te mandar o endereço com mais detalhes. — Responde, então suspira e me oferece novamente a mão. — Até a noite.

###  JAKE 

Talvez eu estivesse apostando nas coisas rápido demais, mas não poderia ser julgado por aquilo. 

Qual foi minha surpresa quando Anne me ligou dizendo que conhecia alguém que estava interessado em meus serviços, aquilo era algo novo já que eu costumava encontrar meus alunos por conta própria, então acabei ficando curioso com o que havia chamado a atenção de minha amiga para que ela tomasse essa decisão. 

Sua voz doce me chamou a atenção quando ele me ligou, mas parecia jovem demais, pelo que Anne havia me dito por mensagem, devia ter pouco mais de vinte, não era o que normalmente me interessava, então decidi deixar isso de lado. 

Mas isso mudou quando eu o vi. 

Estava onde marcamos de nos encontrar, parecia me procurar, eu não havia dado uma discrição muito detalhada de mim. O sol do Havaí ainda não o tinha deixado bronzeado, o que poderia ser uma indicação de que ele estava ali a poucos dias, resolvi me aproximar.

Nunca esqueceria sua expressão quando me viu, de como gaguejou ao se apresentar, do flerte desajeitado. _Não consegui deixar de flertar de volta._

Tom era bonito, eu não podia negar, não era exatamente meu tipo, então foi completamente estranho e confuso quando eu senti aquela atração tão grande por ele logo que nossos olhos se encontraram. Nunca me senti daquela maneira antes e pude perceber que ele compartilhava do mesmo interesse. Tom parecia ser muito transparente sobre como se sentia, eu podia ver em seu rosto boa parte das coisas que passavam por sua cabeça.

Então decidi convidá-lo para ir ao bar. Não era algo arriscado, pelo menos não tanto, meus amigos estariam ali e eu poderia dar a justificativa de que estava mostrando alguns bons lugares a ele. 

_Mesmo que eu soubesse que não poderia enganá-los com aquilo._

Almoço com Ryan, que obviamente não parou de fazer piadinhas com o fato de eu estar _“flertando descaradamente”_ , segundo ele, com Tom. Eu estava, mas, como disse, ninguém podia me julgar por isso. 

Passo a tarde com minhas sobrinhas, acabo dormindo na metade do filme, como sempre, também acabo acordando com o rosto cheio de maquiagem da minha irmã, como sempre. As duas garotinhas adoram fazer isso, só era um problema quando resolviam pintar minha barba, então era bem difícil tirar. 

Nós éramos vizinhos de frente e depois do jantar, quando vi que já estava perto da hora de ir para o bar, apenas atravesso a rua e entro em casa. Tomo banho e me arrumo sem pressa, me esforço mais do que de costume, o que não tinha nada a ver com Tom. 

_Claro que não._

Então pego o celular e procuro seu contato no whatsapp, envio o endereço do bar, ele responde quase imediatamente, isso me faz sorrir de maneira involuntária. 

_Pelos deuses, Jake, não comece com isso._

Tom era apenas mais um turista que eu estava ensinando a surfar, poderia até ter belos e brilhantes olhos castanhos, lábios rosados e uma timidez adorável que o fazia corar e o deixava ainda mais bonito, mas era jovem demais e eu não tinha certeza se teríamos algo em comum. A atração forte era óbvia, mas eu sabia por experiência que aquilo não era o suficiente. 

Ouço uma buzina tocar e meu celular toca em seguida, era Ryan indicando que já estavam ali. Iríamos no carro de Hugh, que seria o sóbrio da noite. 

Desço as escadas e saio pela porta, entro no carro e me encontro sob o olhar malicioso de meus três amigos. 

— Então, Jake, preparado para a noite? — Anne pergunta, eu conhecia essa sua voz sugestiva, conhecia muito bem, isso quase me faz mudar de ideia e voltar para casa correndo.

— Sim, claro. 

— Soube que teremos companhia essa noite. 

Era Hugh quem falava dessa vez, eles já sabiam exatamente o que era, Ryan não os poupou de detalhes sobre nossa manhã, então tudo o que falassem seria apenas para me atormentar, por isso decidi ignorá-los pelo restante da viagem. 

Por sorte logo estávamos no bar, conseguimos pegar a última mesa disponível, ali costumava lotar, pedimos cerveja e não demora até que eu receba uma mensagem de Tom. 

— Vou ali na frente buscar o Tom. — Aviso já levantando, rolo os olhos quando vejo suas expressões maliciosas e me enfio por entre as pessoas. 

Tom estava muito bonito, talvez fosse a única pessoa usando calças no bar, mas elas eram justas e mostravam mais ainda como suas pernas eram maravilhosas. 

Tento não olhar muito enquanto o esperava colocar a pulseira com o número de sua comanda, então ele se aproxima e tudo o que eu havia pensado mais cedo sobre ele ser apenas meu aluno de surf foge de minha mente.

— Oi, Jake. — Diz, sua voz doce e a expressão adoravelmente tímida, mas ansiosa, preciso me conter e não me inclinar para frente para sentir o cheiro que vinha de seu pescoço alvo e bonito. 

— Oi, Tom. — Digo assim que recupero a voz, então indico que ele me siga para dentro do bar, peço aos deuses para que meus amigos sejam um pouco mais discretos e não nos envergonhem. 

Tom os cumprimenta ainda tímido, permanece assim pelo menos até o garçom chegar com sua primeira bebida. A música não era tão alta, então todos da mesa podíamos conversar sem esforço, aproveitei para conhecê-lo melhor daquela forma. 

Tudo estava bem até meu celular começar a vibrar no bolso. Meus amigos queriam que eu o chamasse para dançar, eu não sabia se deveria, ainda não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia. Eu não costumava ser assim, mas fiquei inseguro por um momento, não sabia se estava bem o suficiente para me envolver com alguém. 

_Mas fui convencido, claro._

— Ei, quer dançar? — Pergunto próximo ao ouvido de Tom, ele me olha surpreso, mas assente, deixa a garrafa na mesa e levanta, haviam muitas pessoas ali então para não nos separarmos o pego pela mão e o puxo em direção à pista. 

Eu sabia exatamente que música era aquela, começamos a dançar um pouco sem jeito, mas isso foi mudado rapidamente. Tom se aproxima de mim e não posso deixar de me sentir surpreso ao perceber como ele era bom, como movia os quadris no ritmo e fazia aquilo parecer tão fácil. 

Acabamos tão próximos que não resisto e o puxo mais contra meu corpo, Tom rodeia meu pescoço com os braços enquanto se move, o olhar não desviando do meu. Eu podia jurar que estava enfeitiçado pelo garoto, por aquele seu olhar intenso e, se não tivesse tanto auto controle, sabia que o beijaria ali mesmo 

Mas, novamente, _ninguém podia me julgar_ , Tom era espetacular e eu não tinha certeza se poderia resistir a ele. 

Seguro uma de suas mãos e o giro deixando-o de costas para mim, tentava acompanhar seu rebolado, Tom era realmente muito bom naquilo. 

Eu sentia seu corpo quente contra o meu, suas curvas sob minhas mãos. Tive vontade de sentir sua pele, saber se era macia, mas não queria cruzar essa linha sem ter certeza de que era o certo. Percebo que ele me olha pelo canto dos olhos e sinto uma de suas mãos deslizar por minha nuca. 

Eu sabia que aquela dança estava um pouco sensual demais para a ocasião, mas não me importava, já estava embriagado pelo seu cheiro. 

O viro e lhe dou um sorriso quando Tom volta a ficar de frente para mim, seguro uma de suas mãos e a outra passo ao redor de sua cintura, Tom segura minha nuca com a mão livre e passamos a nos mover juntos, uma sincronia perfeita.

### TOM

Eu só conseguia usar toda a força que tinha para não beijar Jake ali na frente de todos, ou eu estava louco, ou Jake também estava interessado em mim, mas não faria nada, não ainda, precisava ter certeza e talvez ainda fosse muito cedo. 

Jake segura minhas duas mãos e me gira, me abraça pelas costas enquanto dançamos, a barba roçando em meu pescoço me causando arrepios. 

Preciso me conter para não fechar os olhos e jogar tudo pro alto, a beijá-lo para saber se aqueles lábios eram tão macios quanto pareciam, se seus braços podiam me carregar e me sentar sobre uma dessas mesas. Eu esqueceria de onde estava e de qualquer pudor se continuássemos assim. 

Viro para ele e agarro a frente de sua camisa com uma mão, a outra encontra o caminho para sua nuca, sua testa encosta na minha e seu olhar intenso quase me faz esquecer de como respirar. 

Eu podia jurar que ele me beijaria ali, eu estava esperando por isso. _Eu queria isso._

Mas a música acaba e nos encaramos ofegantes mais tempo do que era aceitável. Nos afastamos devagar, lhe lanço um sorriso envergonhado, começamos a andar em direção à mesa, os três tentam disfarçar que nos encaravam, Anne levanta uma sobrancelha para Jake, que apenas sorri para ela, olho para os três e sinto o rosto corar ao me dar conta de que haviam visto como dançávamos na pista. 

Eu estava envergonhado demais por toda a cena, minha timidez tirando tudo de mim, mas isso não me impediu de dançar novamente com Jake. Dancei apenas com ele, na verdade. Apesar da clara diferença de idade entre mim e todos ali e eles parecerem amigos bem próximos, não me senti excluído em momento algum da conversa, acabei até entrando em uma competição infantil com Ryan sobre quem tomava cerveja mais rápido. 

_Competição essa que eu orgulhosamente venci._

Eu havia gostado de todos ali, esperava que pudéssemos sair mais vezes. 

A noite havia sido maravilhosa, mas infelizmente havia acabado, não consigo conter o sorriso ao ver Ryan tropeçar enquanto ia em direção ao bar, tomo o último gole da cerveja e levanto, coincidentemente Jake levanta ao mesmo tempo, lhe lanço um sorriso e acabamos seguindo juntos para o banheiro, percebo que não possuía mictório, então entro em uma cabine, não demoro e logo encontro Jake na pia lavando as mãos, caminho até parar ao seu lado. 

Havia perdido a conta de quantas cervejas tomei, então estava um pouco tonto. Jake sorri para mim e parece acompanhar meu estado. Abro a torneira e começo a lavar as mãos, sinto o olhar do outro sobre mim, viro o rosto para encara-lo, desligo a torneira e começo a enxugar as mãos no papel toalha. 

— O que achou daqui? — Jake pergunta, a voz mostrando o quanto havia bebido, lhe lanço mais um sorriso antes de responder. Sempre ficava risonho quando bebia. 

— Aqui é incrível, obrigado pelo convite. — Respondo, ouço a porta bater com a única pessoa além de nós dois que estava ali, saindo do banheiro, observo Jake se aproximar de mim, apoio as costas na pia e o encaro. 

— Você está bonito. — Jake elogia, consigo me sentir tímido mesmo que estivesse bêbado, então agradeço o elogio em um sussurro, Jake para próximo a mim, os olhos azuis meio nublados me fitando intensamente, não consigo conter minhas mãos e elas sobem por seus braços. Sinto meus pelos se arrepiarem com a expectativa do que aconteceria ali. Não era o local mais romântico, mas não importava. Tudo o que eu queria era que ele me beijasse. 

Jake leva as mãos até minha cintura, começa a se inclinar devagar, encara meus lábios e roça o nariz no meu. Subo as mãos até seu pescoço, começo a fechar os olhos esperando pelo beijo que eu queria tanto, sinto a respiração bater em meu rosto e as mãos apertarem minha cintura com mais força, suspiro antes de sentir os lábios roçando nos meus levemente, um arrepio subir por minha espinha, então a porta se abre e bate na parede em um estrondo nos assustando, uma figura desconhecida passa por nós dois rapidamente, entra em uma cabine e logo ouvimos o som de vômito. 

Faço uma careta para Jake, nos afastamos e sorrimos sem jeito um para o outro, o clima de antes havia se dissipado. Jake indica com a cabeça para que eu o acompanhe para fora do banheiro. 

O sigo em silêncio, pensava no que quase havia acontecido no banheiro, na sensação que foi os lábios de Jake roçando nos meus, nas mãos de apertando minha cintura... engulo em seco com o arrepio que sobe por minha coluna apenas com esse pensamento. 

Chegamos à mesa e encontramos todos nos esperando, eles nos lançam olhares desconfiados, sinto o rosto esquentar ao entender o que parecia a situação, então todos seguimos para fora do bar. 

— Você vem com a gente, certo? — Hugh pergunta, ele não havia bebido naquela noite, era o responsável por levar os amigos para casa pelo que eu havia entendido. 

— Não precisa, eu pego um táxi pro hotel. — Respondo, não queria ser inconveniente e abusar. 

— Nada disso, é caminho, vem com a gente. — Hugh insiste, encolho os ombros e aceno os acompanhando até o carro. 

Hugh sobe no banco do motorista, Anne entra no banco do passageiro, Ryan, Jake e eu nos acomodamos no banco de trás, encosto a cabeça na janela e sinto o sono chegando, já era tarde, as cervejas fazendo seu bom efeito de sonífero, mas desperto ao sentir uma mão roçar em minha coxa, olho para baixo e vejo a mão de Jake, lhe dou um sorriso, Hugh parecia concentrado na rua, Anne mexia no celular, Ryan cochilava. 

Sua mão se move um pouco e roça na parte interna da minha coxa, mas ele não me olhava, encarava a rua naturalmente, engulo em seco ao perceber a mão começar a subir por minha perna lentamente, então fico imóvel, minha mente tentando entender o que acontecia ali. 

Mas o carro passa em uma lombada e Jake recolhe a mão, o olho e o que recebo é um sorriso sem graça em resposta, a vontade que tinha era de pegar a mão de Jake e colocar sobre minha virilha, mas nem a bebida me dava coragem o suficiente para aquilo. 

Não demora para que o carro parasse em frente ao hotel, tiro o cinto e ouço o som da porta destravando. 

— Obrigado pela carona, Hugh. — Agradeço esticando a mão e apertando a de Hugh, aperto o ombro de Anne que vira a cabeça e sorri para mim. — Tchau, Anne. 

Olho para Ryan que ainda estava adormecido, então fito Jake lhe dou um sorriso antes de engolir em seco ao lembrar do que havia acontecido naquela noite, do corpo junto ao meu na pista de dança, as mãos me segurando firme, os olhos me encarando tão intensamente, lembro do banheiro, do cheiro do perfume de Jake em minhas narinas, as mãos subindo por minha cintura, os lábios, que pareciam tão macios, roçando nos meus. Lembro da mão em sua coxa, deslizando e acariciando, chegando tão próxima a minha virilha. 

Não leva mais que dois segundos para que todas aquelas lembranças invadam minha mente, então me inclino em direção à Jake, uma mão apoiada em seu joelho, beijo o canto de sua boca e o ouço soltar um suspiro leve. 

— Tchau, Jake. — Falo, a voz baixa e rouca, o que me assusta por um momento. — Eu adorei a noite. 

Desço do carro e fecho a porta, meu coração dava saltos no peito, entro no hotel e cumprimento o recepcionista, chamo o elevador, que não demora a chegar, entro e me apoio na parede não conseguindo conter o sorriso bobo. 

Foi uma boa e surpreendente noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que acharam? Aguardo seus comentários.
> 
> Postado em: 19/10/2020


	5. Dia 4 - Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo grande, então será dividido em duas partes.
> 
> Boa leitura.

### TOM

Olho em volta e vejo Jake sentado na areia, a pele bronzeada contrastando com a areia branca, as mãos apoiadas no chão enquanto ele se inclinava para trás, os músculos dos braços saltando enquanto ele aproveitava o sol com os olhos fechados.  
Eu tinha tinha vontade de ficar ali e o observar por um longo tempo, vendo cada pequena parte que ainda não tive oportunidade de admirar. Não podia negar a atração instantânea que senti no momento que meus olhos pousaram em Jake, a noite anterior, tudo o que aconteceu, era uma prova de que essa atração era correspondida.  
Havia dormido demais, esqueci por um momento que precisava estar ali, minha mente ainda estava nublada pelo sono logo que o despertador tocou, mas esperava que ele não se importasse com os cinco minutos de atraso.  
Respiro fundo quando decido me aproximar, Jake parecia não perceber minha presença, estava tão distraído que eu poderia sentar junto a ele e provavelmente não seria notado, então paro ao seu lado e limpo a garganta.  
Jake passeia o olhar sobre mim, dos pés até encontrar meus olhos, me estudando sem disfarçar, me fazendo engolir em seco e minhas pernas tremerem, então ele sorri e levanta, preciso inclinar um pouco a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos.  
— Desculpe o atraso. — Falo envergonhado, Jake assente levemente e coloca as mãos nos bolsos do short fino que usava.  
— Sem problema, não demorou, eu também acabei de chegar. — Ele responde, inclina um pouco a cabeça para a direita, um sorriso se forma em seus lábios, me encara em silêncio, não consigo sustentar esse olhar, eu sentia que ele podia enxergar tudo em mim, toda aquela atração que eu estava sentindo por ele, então fitei o chão. — Pronto? Vamos ver se você é um bom aluno ou já esqueceu tudo o que eu te ensinei.  
— Eu posso surpreender você. — Digo, reúno coragem e o olho por entre os cílios, Jake tinha aquele mesmo olhar do dia anterior, aquele que dizia saber exatamente o que acontecia ali, eu só queria saber se a atração que eu sentia era correspondida ou se aquilo era apenas um jogo para ele. — Vamos?  
Seria bom ter algo para pensar além daquilo, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria, já que o alvo de meus pensamentos estava bem ali… _sem camisa_ , aquele peito maravilhoso ao alcance de meus dedos.  
Decido me afastar alguns passos e deixo minha mochila no chão, aquilo pareceu indicativo o suficiente para começarmos, foi quase uma repetição do dia anterior, mas não ficamos muito tempo fora da água, ele também usaria uma prancha naquele dia.  
Eu não fui uma completa vergonha, um pouco mais difícil no começo, mas logo consegui pegar o jeito, Jake pareceu satisfeito com o que estava vendo, aquilo me fez sentir uma pontinha de orgulho.  
Decidimos dar uma pequena pausa e apenas observar o horizonte, o sol já estava alto, o mar calmo. Desvio o olhar para Jake e percebo como é clara a admiração dele por tudo aquilo. Seu olhar encontra o meu, fico constrangido ao ser pego o encarando.  
— O que achou do Havaí até agora?  
**_Quebra de tempo_ **  
— Eu achei ela bem parada no início, na verdade ela toda é bem parada, eu não me senti… empolgado no final como geralmente acontece. — Digo, estávamos lado a lado na água, um em cada prancha, era a segunda pausa que fazíamos, na primeira havíamos conversado sobre minha estadia no Havaí até aquele momento, não que eu já tivesse visto muita coisa, ainda era o quarto dia e o primeiro eu apenas dormi, mas ali o que acabei descobrindo que Jake era um fã de filmes e séries assim como eu. — Os vivos pareciam burros e os zumbis inteligentes.  
— Sem falar que eles corriam como atletas. — Jake aponta, aquela também era uma das minhas críticas, mas talvez porque eu tivesse preferência em zumbis mais clássicos. — Foi uma temporada inteira sem entender o que diabos aconteceu, eu esperava que pelo menos uma parte do mistério fosse esclarecido. Outra coisa curiosa é que geralmente as pessoas precisam ser mordidas, mas lá elas só precisavam morrer.  
— Sim, a Bárbara no acidente de carro. — Digo virando um pouco para fitar Jake, acho que acabei me empolgando demais, ele parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo. — Ela voou pela janela e morreu, então virou aquela zumbi atlética, inteligente e barulhenta.  
— Você realmente odiou os zumbis, não é? — Jake pergunta rindo, dou de ombros tentando disfarçar como aquele som de sua risada fez algo dentro de mim dar saltos.  
— Eles eram horríveis, quando você vira um zumbi tem que se tornar lento porque seu cérebro só consegue manter as funções básicas e querer comer cérebros, lá eles viravam soldados. — Respondo de olhos arregalados, Jake não contém o riso observando minha empolgação, mas não consigo me conter. — Eles não matavam pra comer cérebros, eles matavam pra transformar mais pessoas, mas talvez tenha uma explicação pra isso, a esperança é a última que morre.  
— Verdade, você tem um bom ponto. — Jake concorda, desvia o olhar do meu e encara o horizonte. — O ápice foi confuso e desinteressante, não responderam perguntas, só criaram mais outras, foi difícil criar empatia pelos personagens, o William era muito instável, muitas coisas aconteceram porque ele não conseguia se controlar, até agora eu estou confuso se ele estava infectado ou não, ele só voltou ferido e depois pediu pra abandonarem ele, mas passou muito tempo, já era pra ele ter se transformado, eu também não entendi muito bem porque as pessoas que estavam no centro não entravam no estádio e ficavam perambulando lá por fora e morrendo.  
— Exatamente. — Respondo levantando as mãos indignado, eu realmente havia me empolgado. — Foi confuso, eu esperava entender pelo menos uma coisa, mas acabei com mais perguntas ainda… e eu prefiro os zumbis clássicos.  
—Eu também prefiro os zumbis clássicos, idiotas lentos que só pensam em comer cérebros. — Jake fala, volta a me me encarar e não consigo identificar o que era aquilo em seu olhar, mas sabia que era bom.  
Mas não consigo manter o olhar no seu, a mesma dúvida de antes martelando em minha cabeça.  
— Aqui é tão perfeito. ── Digo de repente. — As pessoas estão certas quando falam que é o paraíso.  
— Eu amo esse lugar, já conheci outros bem diferentes, mas aqui… o Havaí tem um efeito em mim, eu nunca o deixaria. — Jake confessa, se inclina para trás deitando na prancha e vira um pouco a cabeça para me olhar. — Mas eu nunca fui em Londres, como é?  
— Londres é incrível, tão bonita… tudo lá, sabe? — Respondo encarando Jake. — Você consegue ver a história dela por todos os lugares e, ao contrário daqui, é bem fria, você não pode sair sem um casaco.  
— Todo mundo lá é bonito como você? — Jake pergunta, fico surpreso pela ousadia, só consigo sorrir envergonhado, eu sabia que Jake podia ver o vermelho chegando ao meu rosto, olho para o horizonte tentando disfarçar.  
— Todo mundo aqui é bonito como você? — Devolvo a pergunta, era arriscado, mas também uma indicação de nosso interesse mútuo, Jake ri e volta a sentar na prancha.  
— Você já viu muita gente aqui, me diga você. — Jake fala, olho para ele brevemente antes de encarar a prancha começando a arranhá-la com a ponta do dedo, ele realmente me pegou com aquilo, eu teria que escolher se era sincero ou se escondia o que realmente achava. Não que a segunda opção faça algum sentido, já que era bem óbvio o que eu achava de sua aparência.  
— Não… ── Respondo depois de um momento reunindo coragem, a voz um pouco mais alta que um sussurro, então desvio o olhar para Jake e lhe dou um sorriso pequeno. ── Ninguém aqui é bonito como você.  
Eu já havia visto várias pessoas ali, mas nenhuma delas me chamou atenção como Jake, me atraiu daquela forma. Eu ainda ficaria quase um mês no Havaí, não tinha planos de me envolver com alguém durante aquele tempo, mas eu não sabia se poderia ignorar aquilo que acontecia ali.  
**_Quebra de tempo_**  
— Você parece exausto. ── Jake fala me observando, eu estava na água, apoiava os braços na prancha a fazendo de boia, estava cansado, mas não era algo incomum pelo que ele havia dito, surfar podia ser bem cansativo e eu sentia na pele, principalmente pra quem não tinha o costume, o que era o meu caso. Então o vejo olhar para relógio e fazer uma careta. ── Já é tarde, que tal encerrar por hoje?  
— Certo, eu acho que vai chover. ── Respondo olhando para cima, o céu estava escuro e as nuvens carregadas, Jake faz o mesmo, então me instrui a sair rapidamente da água, paramos próximos um do outro na praia, ele pega minha prancha e crava na areia ao lado da dele. ── Como eu fui?  
— Você cumpriu sua promessa de me surpreender. ── Jake responde, lhe lanço um sorriso convencido, isso parece diverti-lo, ele passa uma mão pelo cabelo, chega mais próximo a mim e sorri um pouco ansioso. ── Posso perguntar algo?  
— Sim, claro.  
── Você já foi em um luau aqui? ── Fico um pouco surpreso com sua pergunta, mas nego com a cabeça. Pelo que eu soube, a ideia de luau que tínhamos fora dali era bem diferente da real. ── Gostaria de ir em um comigo?  
Pisco duas vezes quando ouço o convite e meu coração começa a bater forte no peito.  
── Vai acontecer um hoje a noite, sei que é muito em cima da hora, entendo se você tiver planos ou se não quiser ir…  
── Não eu… quer dizer, sim. ── Me interrompo percebendo que estava apenas me atrapalhando mais com a resposta. ── Eu adoraria ir com você, Jake.  
Aquele olhar ansioso se torna aliviado, o que acaba me deixando mais nervoso.  
── Certo, perfeito. ── Suspira profundamente. ── Já andou de moto?  
── Hum… não.  
── Que tal ter essa experiência?  
Pondero por um momento. Eu nunca havia andado de moto, não tinha medo, mas nunca tive a oportunidade.  
── Parece bem interessante para mim. ── Respondo.  
Jake sorri e se aproxima mais de mim, encaro um ponto atrás dele porque não tinha certeza se conseguiria resistir ao seu olhar, mas percebo que sua mão se move e levanta meu queixo, seus olhos azuis fitam os meus intensamente, minhas pernas tremem e eu sabia que mais um pouco desabaria ali mesmo.  
── Temos um encontro então. ── Diz, a voz baixa e rouca, a ponta de seu nariz roça no meu e meus olhos vão se fechando até que estejam apenas entreabertos. ── Pego você às dezoito?  
── Sim…  
Antes que eu possa sentir seus lábios chegando finalmente aos meus um trovão alto soa me fazendo pular.  
── Nem ouse. ── Resmungo, ele parecia querer rir. _Eu riria._  
— Eu não vou. ── Jake responde, seu rosto brilhava com divertimento, me encara por um instante, os olhos pareciam brasa, não algo intenso que me queimaria até os ossos, mas um calor que me acolhia, me relaxava, como uma lareira em noite fria. Jake se aproxima me beijando no rosto, os lábios macios contra minha bochecha, a barba arranhando minha pele levemente, era uma sensação boa, fazia meu estômago dar voltas, como se algo se movesse dentro de mim, não sabia se eram aquelas as borboletas que falavam, então Jake se afasta, parecendo tão afetado quanto eu por aquele nosso pequeno momento, dá um sorriso leve e pisca em seguida. ── Até mais tarde, Tom, use chinelos ou a areia vai te atormentar a noite toda dentro dos sapatos.  
Só consigo sorrir para as costas de Jake enquanto o vejo ir embora, uma prancha debaixo de cada braço, o short baixo no quadril… eu não lembro de querer tanto beijar alguém como queria beijar Jake, queria tocar seu cabelo e sentir a barba queimar minha pele, sentir aquelas mãos me apertando e puxando contra seu corpo. Queria entender como conseguia sentir tudo aquilo tão rápido.  
Lembro do que senti quando o vi no dia anterior, ainda não acreditava que havia sido ousado o suficiente para flertar com ele daquela forma e o que menos acreditava era estar sendo correspondido. Era só olhar para ele… alto, bonito, gentil. O jeito que ele ficava sexy naquela prancha… tinha um sorriso de quem poderia quebrar meu coração e me faria agradecer por isso, mas seus olhos, aqueles olhos me faziam perder o fôlego, sabia que ele não faria isso, não intencionalmente, seus olhos eram azuis como o mar em um dia tranquilo, com pequenas ondas chegando na praia e a água morna que me relaxava. Não consegui encontrar alguém que se comparasse com aquilo.  
Pego minhas coisas assim que não consigo mais ver Jake, vou a procura de um banheiro com chuveiro, ainda queria ir ao Pearl Harbor após almoçar, o dia seguinte seria cheio, iria observar as baleias depois da aula de surf e talvez conseguisse um desconto para nadar com as arraias. Tentaria não pensar no encontro com Jake, ainda não acreditava que ele havia me convidado. Foi inesperado.  
Eu tinha medo de parecer desinteressante e bobo para ele, Jake era mais velho e parecia tão seguro de si com tudo, parecia flertar tão naturalmente enquanto eu precisava me esforçar para não falar algo vergonhoso. Jake me fazia gaguejar como um colegial só de sorrir para mim. Via como algumas pessoas o olhavam e não podia julgar, Jake era bonito demais e chamava atenção, e eu era jovem, tímido e emocionado, mas Jake tinha me convidado para sair, então talvez eu não fosse tão ruim assim, talvez tivesse algo que o interessasse, o atraísse, que aquele olhar que ele me lançou mais cedo quando nos preparavamos para entrar na água significasse que ele sentia aquela atração na mesma intensidade que eu sentia.  
Suspiro e entro no banheiro, esperava não ter areia no cabelo.

### JAKE

── Então você chamou ele. ── Ryan diz, disfarço o sorriso tomando um gole do suco. ── Quantos anos ele tem?  
── Não perguntei, mas pouco mais de vinte. ── Respondo, sabia o que passava pela cabeça dele, era o que também estava a minha.  
── Ele é mais novo que você. ── Aponta, faço uma careta, o que lhe faz levantar as sobrancelhas. ── Só não é… comum.  
── Também é uma surpresa para mim. ── Murmuro, coloco mais um camarão na boca e começo a mastigar.  
── Eu pensei que você tivesse dado um tempo de relacionamentos, não te vejo com ninguém desde aquele lance estranho com o irmão da Blake.  
Eu não queria falar sobre aquilo, sobre ele, sobre o que o relacionamento estranho havia causado em mim, sobre como tudo o que era bom e o que eu amava agora parecia tão distante de mim, Que boa parte de mim estava adormecida e eu não sabia se iria acordar.  
Mas Ryan não sabia, ninguém sabia, o que eu podia fazer era não entrar em uma conversa sobre _ele_.  
── Eu não sei o que aconteceu, nunca me interessei por alguém mais jovem, mas quando eu o vi… foi diferente, foi como se algo em mim estivesse sendo puxado em direção à ele. ── Confesso com sinceridade, Ryan apoia os cotovelos no balcão e se inclina em minha direção. ── Mas não sei se devo.  
── Ele parece ser legal, é bonito, não vejo porque não investir. ── Ele opina. ── Você é um adulto, ele também, vocês se deram bem, você está solteiro, então experimente, se divirta. É um encontro, veja como as coisas acontecem a partir daí, não é como se você tivesse pedido o garoto em casamento.  
── Desde quando você dá conselhos? ── Pergunto, ele sabia que aquilo era um agradecimento, bate em meu ombro e se afasta para atender um cliente.  
Ele estava certo, eu poderia me divertir, Tom era interessante e nossa atração era mútua.  
Mas eu tinha medo.  
As cicatrizes de meu "relacionamento" anterior me marcavam profundamente, mesmo que eu soubesse não se tratar da mesma situação, continuava receoso e não sabia se estava pronto para me envolver com alguém.  
Tom parecia ser um doce, não era como _ele_. Tínhamos um encontro naquela noite, seria bom para nos conhecermos melhor, então eu poderia decidir o que faria a partir dali, mas uma coisa eu sabia, aquilo tudo o que eu estava sentindo, aquela atração tão forte, a vontade de tomar seus lábios em um beijo logo e explorar toda sua pele, aquilo tudo não era por acaso, mesmo ainda receoso, eu não tenho certeza se conseguiria resistir.  
Eu tinha meus trinta anos, muitos relacionamentos, já havia me atraído por outras pessoas à primeira vista, mas não daquela forma, não naquela intensidade, não por alguém de vinte anos e tímido ── a última parte eu confesso ser extremamente adorável ──, aquilo era novo e curioso, essa atração ser correspondida era um ponto a favor.  
Se as coisas não funcionassem, se não tivéssemos assunto ou química, iríamos lidar com isso como adultos e não precisaríamos nos ver após as duas semanas.  
Com esse pensamento deixo o dinheiro sobre a mesa e me despeço de Ryan com um aceno, ando até minha moto e vou calmamente para casa, precisava de um banho, poderia ter usado os banheiros da praia, mas acabei esquecendo shampoo e sabonete.  
Não dormi logo que cheguei em casa na madrugada, passei bons momentos pensando no que havia acontecido no bar, em toda a conversa com Tom, nossa primeira dança, um pouco desajeitada no início, mas depois… seu corpo junto ao meu, suas mãos, seu cheiro. Eu não queria pensar muito em seu traseiro, como movia os quadris.  
_Pelos deuses._  
Paro a moto na garagem, entro na casa silenciosa, o cheiro bom das tantas flores que eu tinha ali, ligo a televisão apenas para ouvir algum som ali. Eu gostava do silêncio, mas nos últimos tempos meus pensamentos estavam altos demais e eu precisava que algo que pudesse abafá-los.  
Subo as escadas e entro no quarto, ainda era início da tarde, muito tempo antes do meu encontro com Tom, então tomaria um banho rápido, arrumaria a casa, daria um cochilo e então iria tomar um bom banho, colocaria uma roupa bonita e aproveitaria a noite.  
Mesmo com todos os meus receios tentaria fazer com que fosse agradável. Algo me diria que seria, aquilo me fazia sorrir como um idiota.

### TOM

── Receberam as fotos? ── Pergunto vendo meus amigos através da tela do celular.  
── Sim, agora desembucha. ── Harrison diz, rolo os olhos em resposta e ele mostra o dedo do meio para mim.  
── Foi uma boa noite, claro, os amigos dele são bem legais. ── Respondo, Zendaya suspira impaciente porque sabia que eu estava deixando o mais importante de fora. ── Ta bom, ta bom.  
── Você precisa aprender a ser mais fofoqueiro com o Harrison, Tom. ── Jacob diz, ao contrário de qualquer outra pessoa, Harrison adquiriu um ar convencido.  
── Nós quase nos beijamos no banheiro. ── Digo de uma vez. ── E hoje de manhã quando ele me chamou pra sair.  
Dou risada das exclamações surpresas e empolgadas que eles soltam, eu havia feito mistério sobre tudo, não de propósito, cheguei tarde, acordei atrasado, fiquei o dia no mar, a tarde em Pearl Harbor, não tive tempo de conversar com eles.  
── Te chamou pra sair?  
── Sim, Zen, hoje depois da aula, ele perguntou se… se eu já fui em um luau, então me chamou pra ir com ele, então nós, bem… ele quase me beijou, mas fomos interrompidos... de novo.  
As expressões dos meus amigos fazem meu rosto corar, eu sabia que estava parecendo aquele idiota bobo e emocionado que sempre espantava os caras, mas não conseguia me conter.  
── Olhem só a carinha dele. ── Harrison praticamente grita.  
── O que esse cara tem que fez você ficar caidinho tão rápido? ── Jacob pergunta com os olhos praticamente saltando de curiosidade.  
── Além de ter aqueles pelos maravilhosos no peito? ── Pergunto o vendo fazer careta. ── Jake é bonito, gentil, eu me senti… diferente, me senti tão atraído por ele que foi até estranho.  
── Como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido antes. ── Harrison aponta. ── Lembra daquele garoto da sua aula?  
── Humm… boa lembrança. ── Murmuro, mas tento não ir para as partes mais _quentes_ daquilo tudo. ── É mais que isso, eu mal funciono quando ele me olha daquele jeito.  
── De que jeito? ── Zendaya pergunta.  
── Como se ele pudesse ver o Tomzinho sem roupa. ── Harrison responde malicioso, meu rosto cora mais ainda e ouço as gargalhadas vindo do celular.  
── Você é um idiota pervertido. ── Murmuro sem graça, mas era mais ou menos aquilo. ── Eu vou esperar pra ver como nosso encontro vai se desenrolar, não faz parte dos meus planos me-  
── Até você conhecer um surfista bonitão. ── Harrison me interrompe.  
── Até eu conhecer um surfista bonitão. ── Concordo. ── Mas vocês acham que eu não vou parecer um idiota?  
── Idiota porque?  
── Você me conhece, Jacob, eu sempre espanto as pessoas porque sou um pouco pegajoso demais. ── Respondo. ── E o Jake é mais velho, você sabe, eu fico parecendo um garotinho.  
── Você fala como se ele tivesse cinquenta. ── Zendaya diz. ── Vocês se deram bem até agora e você é um doce, Tom, não se sinta inseguro com isso, tenho certeza de que ele já está caidinho por você.  
── Você acha?  
── Thomas, eu tenho experiência em você. ── Harrison diz. ── Muita experiência, se é que você me entende.  
── Por _“experiência”_ você quer dizer que vocês namoraram e você tirou a virgindade dele. Ainda lembro de todos aqueles meses e das coisas que ouvi quando fizemos festa do pijama na sua casa.  
── Tantos detalhes, Zen. ── Harrison brinca. ── Tom, você foi meu melhor namorado, em todos os sentidos se me permite dizer.  
── Um pervertido.  
── Você me ama assim, Jacob. ── Harrison diz. ── Tom, você é inteligente, bonito, mais gentil que qualquer outra pessoas e tem um-  
── Harrison. ── Zendaya o interrompe em tom de aviso.  
── Você é maravilhoso e ele vai ter sorte se der uns beijinhos em você. ── Harrison conclui. ── Agora é tarde, preciso do meu sono de beleza, descanse um pouco, depois se arrume e vá para seu encontro com o surfista bonitão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A parte 2 será publicada até amanhã, não tivemos atualizações ontem porque estava com meu gatinho no veterinário, mas ele está bem agora.
> 
> Deixem seus comentários e kudos, por favor.  
> Façam uma leitora feliz.
> 
> Postado em: 21/10/2020


	6. Dia 4 - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não consegui publicar ontem, mas estou aqui.  
> Alguns avisos sobre o capítulo:  
> Conteúdo +18 em boa parte, mas o início é livre.  
> A música citada é Harleys in Hawaii, Katy Perry.
> 
> Nos vemos lá embaixo.

### JAKE

Eu procurei realmente me esforçar para o encontro, e nem foi mesmo um esforço real, me sentia bem para fazer aquilo. Depois de arrumar a casa, coisa que estava precisando fazer, dormi por pouco mais de meia hora, então arrumei a barba que estava um pouco desalinhada e me permiti um longo tempo na banheira. Usei sais de banho para relaxar, acendi um incenso no quarto e fiz o que não fazia a um tempo.

_Absolutamente nada._

Cuidei de mim, na verdade. Pensei em quem era agora, no que minha vida havia se transformado, no que eu teria que fazer para lidar com as mudanças.

Primeiro voltaria a cuidar de minha espiritualidade, minha casa precisava do símbolo do olho de Kanaloa com urgência, equilibrar as energias.

Faria tudo aos poucos, no meu tempo e com cuidado me curaria.

Mas por enquanto aproveitaria a noite, não pensaria muito no depois, tentaria não colocar obstáculos, tentaria apenas ser um cara normal que iria a um encontro com um cara bonito.

_Um cara bem bonito._

Tinha algo em Tom, a maneira que ele sorria me fazia sentir algo novo, também me fazia sentir aquilo que eu pensei que não sentiria novamente. Lembro de seus olhos, do brilho feliz que tinha neles, de seu rosto corado pela timidez, como não conseguia me encarar sem quase se contorcer.

Ele é encantador e parecia fácil falar com ele, nos dois dias que nos conhecíamos havíamos tido conversas seguras, não exatamente sobre nós, mas conversas comuns sobre o Havaí, sobre programas de televisão, sobre tudo, menos sobre coisas mais íntimas. Talvez mudasse naquela noite, poderíamos nos aproximar mais.

_Você pode fazer isso, Jake._

Já era hora de sair da banheira, vou para o quarto e começo a me arrumar, não queria me atrasar, tinha planos de assistir ao pôr-do-sol, era uma visão maravilhosa ali no Havaí. Me olho no espelho e percebo que parecia bem, _eu me beijaria, com toda certeza._

Vou para a garagem e subo na moto, por mais que eu amasse o mar, não morava tão perto, eram muitos prédios e pessoas, muito barulho e correria, mas onde eu morava era tranquilo, ficava perto de um bosque, os passarinhos realmente cantavam na minha janela de manhã e tinha um bar a poucos quarteirões.

_o local perfeito_

O trânsito estava calmo, o que era uma surpresa para o horário, chego ao hotel poucos minutos antes da hora marcada, então espero, lhe envio uma mensagem às dezoito em ponto, ele parecia estar me esperando na recepção já que sai pela porta logo em seguida.

Tom estava lindo, uma camisa bonita de botões que lhe caía perfeitamente bem, bermuda e chinelos, o cabelo caído um pouco na testa mostrava que havia passado as mãos pelos fios, parecia estar nervoso. O estudo de disfarçar enquanto ele se aproxima, seu rosto cora a perceber meu olhar. Atravesso os dois passos que me separavam dele e apoio as mãos em sua cintura, me inclino para beijar seu rosto, sua pele era macia e ele cheirava tão bem, ouço seu suspiro e sinto suas mãos em meus ombros, seu sorriso faz algo estranho em meu peito.

— Oi. ── Tom fala, a voz baixa apenas para eu ouvir. ── Você não devia estar usando uma jaqueta de couro ou algo assim?

— Deixei ela em casa. ── Respondo, subo uma mão até seu queixo e o acaricio com o polegar, eu não sei porque fiz isso, mas foi uma boa ideia, já que ele corou lindamente. ── Você está lindo.

— Obrigado, você também. ── Tom responde, vejo seus olhos quase se fecharem quando subo a mão que estava em seu queixo pelo rosto, os dedos tocando levemente sua pele macia, e arrumo o cabelo que caía em sua testa.

Era… _interessante_ aquele efeito que eu tinha sobre ele, como eu o afetava, eu estava gostando de ver suas reações. Gostaria de ver mais, mas precisávamos ir.

— Vamos? ── Pergunto, Tom assente em resposta, me inclino deixando mais um beijo em seu rosto, então pego o capacete e coloco em sua cabeça, coloco o meu e subo na moto. ── Segure firme em mim.

Tom sobe atrás de mim e enlaça seus braços ao redor do meu tronco, dou partida e logo estamos cruzando as ruas, o sol estava se pondo e o céu estava bonito, uma mistura de rosa e roxo, vou mostrando a ele tudo o que encontramos no caminho, contando brevemente suas histórias, ele ouvia com atenção e curiosidade. Era um passeio que não havia sido programado por ele, mas que pensei em cada detalhe.

Quando chegamos a praia ainda não estava totalmente escuro, era bonita a visão da areia branca, o mar azul e o sol sumindo no horizonte.

Estaciono a moto e Tom desce, me entrega o capacete e o prendo na moto com o meu, então viro novamente para ele e arrumo seu cabelo que havia sido bagunçado pelo vento, Tom parece não conseguir deixar de sorrir com aquilo.

Boa parte daquele receio que eu sentia havia ido embora, bastou apenas estar perto dele, agora estava ansioso para ver como a noite iria se desenvolver, se realmente nos daríamos bem ou se aquela atração era algo puramente carnal.

Desço uma mão por seu braço até alcançar sua mão, o olho pedindo permissão para segura-la e Tom apenas entrelaça seus dedos aos meus em resposta, algo dentro de mim aquece, não consigo conter o sorriso, uma vontade descomunal de me inclinar e tomar seus lábios em um beijo me possuiu, apenas juntar nossos lábios para senti-los, mas não seria tão atrevido mesmo que já tivéssemos quase nos beijado anteriormente.

— Como foi a experiência de andar de moto pela primeira vez? ── Pergunto guiando Tom até o local em que o luau acontecia, os dedos entrelaçados aos dele, nossos braços roçando um no outro conforme andávamos.

— Incrível, é tão boa a sensação do vento no rosto. ── Tom responde sorrindo sincero para mim, chegamos no que parecia ser uma cortina de conchas, recebemos cada um colar de flores e entramos, a música típica sendo tocada no palco, mesas com petiscos, espetinhos de frutas e bebidas servidas em abacaxis. ── É lindo, Jake.

As pessoas fora daqui tinham uma ideia diferente de como era um luau, mas, para ser sincero, eu preferia a versão deles. As coisas se tornaram mais... _eventos comerciais_ , mas ainda era bonito, mostrava a cultura para turistas.

— Que bom que gostou. ── Digo vendo como os olhos de Tom pareciam brilhar ao olhar em volta, ele parecia maravilhado com tudo, era tão encantador observá-lo. ── Quer uma bebida?

— Sim, por favor. ── Tom responde, o levo até a mesa de bebidas e o entrego um abacaxi, era um coquetel havaiano que eu adorava. O local já estava cheio, podia ver meus amigos do outro lado, eles foram tão gentis com Tom no bar, haviam gostado dele, suas opiniões eram importantes para mim, pelo que havíamos conversado eles eram os que mais torciam para que tudo corresse bem.

Ninguém sabia o que realmente havia acontecido meses atrás, mas sabiam que algo estava errado, que não terminou bem, mas nunca consegui falar sobre a extensão do estrago que aquilo me causou. Eu tinha vergonha. Vergonha por me deixar levar e não perceber mais cedo o problema, também por ainda não ter superado.

— Vamos sentar? ── Pergunto, não era hora para pensar naquilo. ── Vão ter apresentações depois e o jantar.

— Sim, vamos ficar com seus amigos? ── Tom questiona, nego com a cabeça e me aproximo mais dele.

— Vamos ficar só nós dois por enquanto. ── Respondo, Tom assente, vejo seus olhos piscarem em surpresa e seu rosto se tornar um pouco ansioso, percebo que ele não tinha certeza de que aquilo era um encontro romântico. ── Mais tarde vamos dançar se você quiser, então falamos com eles.

— Tudo bem, vamos sentar então. ── Tom diz, é adorável como ele tenta não gaguejar, o levo até as mesas grandes de madeira onde todos poderiam sentar lado a lado, andamos até encontrarmos espaço o suficiente para nós dois, então nos sentamos, as mãos entrelaçadas sobre uma coxa de Tom, os ombros juntos enquanto olhávamos para a dança que acontecia.

— Depois do jantar as apresentações ficam mais intensas, é um verdadeiro show. ── Sussurro para Tom, o vejo tirar uma foto do palco e depois guarda o celular no bolso, começa a balançar a cabeça no ritmo da música, não consigo deixar de observá-lo, já havia visto aquela apresentação outras vezes e, mesmo que nunca tivesse visto, ver as reações de Tom era bem mais interessante, apreciar como ele parecia maravilhado com aquilo, sorrindo para o palco, até que a apresentação acaba e ele deita distraidamente a cabeça em meu ombro.

— Desculpe. ── Sussurra se afastando quando parece se dar conta do que havia feito, eu não me importava, queria que ele voltasse a deitar a cabeça em meu ombro, queria vê-lo se aconchegar a mim. Eu não sei de onde aquilo vinha, mas eu não lutaria contra.

— Tudo bem. ── Sussurro de volta, Tom vira a cabeça para me olhar e percebe que eu já o encarava, estávamos tão próximos, lhe dou um sorriso carinhoso, Tom parece se derreter sob meu olhar, sua mão aperta a minha levemente, nossos dedos ainda entrelaçados.

Sinto uma carícia em meu rosto, não resisto e inclino a cabeça contra sua mão, aquilo era bom, me permiti ser vulnerável naquele momento. Seus olhos descem para minha boca e eu percebo o quanto queria beijá-lo, como queria sentir a textura de seus lábios, seu gosto.

Eu sinto o polegar de Tom acariciando meu rosto, via o olhar que ele tinha, então tomo coragem e me inclino um pouco em sua direção, ignorando todas as pessoas ao meu redor, inclusive a senhora que tinha o cotovelo em minhas costas, vejo a luz diminuindo para a próxima apresentação, o céu já estava escuro, então Tom se aproxima, a respiração batendo em meu rosto, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos.

Eu já esperava algo para atrapalhar o momento, alguém caindo sobre nós dois, um trovão, qualquer coisa, mas o que senti foram os lábios de Tom tocando os meus, foi um beijo simples, apenas um toque de lábios que durou poucos instantes, mas foi como se todo o meu fôlego tivesse sido tomado.

_Acho que era meu melhor primeiro beijo com alguém._

E eu já havia beijado muitas pessoas.

Tom se afasta e me encara, um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios, ele parecia afetado da mesma forma por aquele simples toque de lábios e também aliviado, arrisco pensar que era o mesmo alivio que eu sentia. Lhe dou um sorriso carinhoso, me inclino e deixo um beijo em sua têmpora. Não me sentia nervoso assim com alguém há tanto tempo, nem mesmo com… _eu não iria pensar nele naquele momento._

Sinto Tom encostar a testa em meu ombro antes de virar para o palco e se ajeitar no banco, a mão que estava entrelaçada a minha dá um aperto mais forte.

— Eu achei que nunca fosse conseguir beijar você. ── Tom comenta, as duas vezes que quase nos beijamos chegam a minha mente me fazendo rir.

— O universo parecia estar brincando um pouco com a gente. ── Respondo, ou talvez quisesse ver o quanto poderíamos resistir antes de ignorarmos tudo ao nosso redor e nos entregarmos um ao outro ou apenas desistirmos daquilo tudo.

— Eu quis fazer isso desde que pus os olhos em você. ── Tom confessa, levanto minha mão livre e acaricio seu rosto corado.

── Eu não posso negar que também quis o mesmo. ── Digo, ele sorri bobo, Tom parecia ainda mais bonito naquele momento, tudo o que eu queria era beijá-lo novamente, então inclino minha cabeça em direção a ele.

Quase pulamos de susto quando ouvimos o anúncio de que o jantar foi servido, estávamos tão concentrados em sussurrar um para o outro que esquecemos das coisas a nossa volta, então levantamos e vamos nos servir, percebo que ele olhava curioso para algumas coisas, sabia que não eram comuns onde ele morava.

— Isso é o kalua pork, é um porco cozido sob a terra, esse aqui é um tempero com salmão cru, esse é o poi, um purê feito de inhame, aqui é só salada mesmo, pão de inhame e peixe cozido. ── Explico apontando para os pratos, Tom se servia em dúvida, mas não se deveria comer, já que decide pegar um pouco de tudo.

— Ué, não precisa pagar? ── Tom pergunta confuso.

— Não, vamos sentar. ── Respondo, as entradas incluíam a bebida e comida, então não precisávamos pagar, Tom me segue de volta ao lugar e senta, coloco o prato ao seu lado, mas continuo em pé. ── Vou pegar mais bebida, quer o mesmo drink?

— Sim, por favor.

Levanto e vou até a mesa de bebidas, pego dois drinks e, ao voltar para a mesa, percebo que ele ainda não havia começado a comer.

— Você me esperou? ── Pergunto sentando ao lado de Tom, o mais novo assente com a cabeça e corresponde ao meu sorriso. ── Vamos comer então, é tudo muito bom, então não tenha medo.

— Ah, por favor, pode ter certeza que eu não tenho. – Tom brinca antes de começar a comer, o que ele faz sem medo. ── Isso é, realmente, muito bom.

— Incrível, não é? ── Pergunto, meus olhos em Tom enquanto o observava comer, ele parecia tão empolgado com aquilo, era extremamente adorável. ── Ainda tem sobremesa.

— Jake, está sendo perfeito. – Tom diz, os olhos brilhando enquanto me encara, come o restante da salada de seu prato e toma um pouco do drink, passo os braços sobre seus ombros assim que termino, o sinto se acomodar a mim enquanto encara o palco, começaria a dança com fogo. A luz alaranjada das tochas brilhavam nos olhos de Tom, ele olhava tudo com atenção. ── Ok, isso é bem impressionante.

— É a minha parte favorita também. ── Confesso, a apresentação é perfeita e logo termina, então viro para Tom. ── Quer tirar algumas fotos com eles?

— Claro, podemos fazer isso? ── Tom pergunta, aceno com a cabeça e levanto, seguro sua mão e vamos andando para trás do palco, cumprimento Peter, converso rapidamente com ele que permite nossa entrada.

— Meu cunhado. ── Explico quando passamos por ele, chegamos até os bastidores e cumprimentamos alguns dançarinos. ── Vem, me da seu celular.

Tom entrega o celular para mim e fica entre dois dançarinos, sorri para a foto e os agradece, se aproxima e olha a foto tirada.

— Vamos dançar? ── Pergunto, Tom assente empolgado, eu já havia percebido desde o dia anterior que ele gostava de dançar. Quando voltamos para a praia vejo que as pessoas já estavam espalhadas dançando, vejo meus amigos a poucos metros e o puxo para cumprimentá-los. ── Oi, lembram do Tom?

— Oi, gente. ── Tom os cumprimenta, percebo que ele estava tímido de repente, mais do que antes. Meus amigos o cumprimentam de volta, vejo pelo olhar de Anne que ela estava achando adorável como ele parecia tímido. ── Isso aqui é incrível, melhor do que eu já havia imaginado.

— Eu também me apaixonei quando vi pela primeira vez e venho sempre que posso. – Anne diz, ela não havia crescido ali como nós apesar de morar no Havaí a anos, mas via o lugar como sua casa. ── Vamos para a casa do Hugh depois tomar uma cerveja, que tal?

── O que acha? ── Pergunto me dirigindo a Tom, mas fazia ideia de qual seria sua resposta, seria um bom fim de noite.

── Por mim tudo bem.

— Certo, agora vamos deixar eles aí e ir dançar. ── Digo e puxa Tom pela mão, andamos até próximo a água, haviam poucas pessoas ali e a música não era tão alta, poderíamos dançar e conversar, então me aproximo de Tom, seguro sua cintura e começo a dançar, ele acompanha meus passos enquanto me encarava, a noite estava sendo perfeita, a comida, as danças, agora estar ali na beira da água e se balançando com ele em meus braços.

Iniciamos uma conversa baixa, um pouco mais íntima do que as que tivemos, Tom me conta um pouco mais sobre ele, conto um pouco sobre mim. É fácil e confortável conversar com ele.

A música é trocada e Tom sorri parecendo reconhecer a nova, eu não fazia ideia do nome, mas conhecia a voz da cantora.

— _Boy, tell me, can you take my breath away?_ ── Tom sussurra movendo o corpo contra mim, segura minha nuca com as duas mãos e a acaricia, seguro sua cintura com um pouco mais de força, Tom sabia como dançar e o fazia bem, e eu sabia, depois daquele pequeno beijo que demos antes, que não poderia mais resistir a ele. Ainda tinha receio, claro, mas aquilo parecia não importar no momento, não quando ele se tornou mais ousado, quando passou a me olhar daquela maneira, pelos deuses, eu precisava lembrar que estava em público. ── _Let me run my fingers through your salty hair._

Sobe os dedos pelos meus cabelos lentamente e fecho os olhos com o contato, estremeço quando seus lábios passeiam pela extensão do meu pescoço, aquilo era um pouco ousado demais para o local que estamos, mas não me importava, não quando sua língua tocou minha pele.

Tom se vira e dá as costas para mim, eu tentaria não enfiar as mãos por debaixo de suas roupas, mas era difícil. Subo as mãos pelos lados de seu corpo, suas curvas eram maravilhosas, seu cheiro e eu precisava sentir o gosto de sua pele.

— _You and I, I, riding Harleys in Hawaii, I'm on the back, I'm holding tight, want you to take me for a ride, ride when I hula-hula, hula, so good you'll take me to the jeweler, jeweler, jeweler._ ── Tom sussurra, beijo a extensão de seu pescoço e ele estremece em meus braços, olho em volta rapidamente e percebo que as poucas pessoas ali não nos encaravam, Tom parece perceber o mesmo, já que vira e apoia as mãos em meu peito, as desce lentamente, os botões da camisa engatando em seus dedos, por um momento pensei que ele iria tirá-la ali mesmo.

Encosto a testa na dele sem desviar nossos olhos, ele me deixaria louco se continuasse assim. Aperto mais as mãos em sua cintura, passo os lábios pela extensão de sua bochecha esquerda e sinto Tom apertar minha camisa entre as mãos, volto a encará-lo e vejo em seus olhos a mesma vontade que eu sentia, então inclino a cabeça um pouco para o lado e finalmente o beijo.

Ouço seu suspiro assim que nossos lábios se tocam, as mãos subindo por meu tronco novamente até alcançarem a nuca, puxando meus fios de cabelo e movendo o corpo contra o meu no ritmo da música. Entreabro os lábios e sinto sua língua adentrando minha boca e tocando a minha, não sei como consigo conter o gemido. _Aquilo estava me enlouquecendo._

Sinto Tom se afastar e abro os olhos, ele parecia tão afetado quanto eu, segura meu rosto e passa o polegar sobre meus lábios, preciso conter a vontade de suga-lo para dentro da boca, então me inclino e o beijo com voracidade, sentindo Tom derreter em meus braços enquanto correspondia, aquele beijo quase me fazendo esquecer onde estávamos.

Tom estava ofegante quando nos afastamos, os olhos escuros e lábios vermelhos, olha em volta rapidamente e então me encara, eu sabia que não estava muito diferente, aquilo havia me afetado tanto, seu beijo era… _delicioso_ , seus lábios macios, o gosto maravilhoso.

— Vem comigo. ── Tom sussurra, se estica para me dar um selinho, então me puxa por entre as pessoas, saímos do luau, percebo que íamos em direção a um quiosque fechado bem ao lado de uma árvore, não o questiono quando me empurra contra a parede e volta a me beijar, esperava que a sombra da árvore nos cobrisse e ninguém visse como parecíamos ter esquecido o pudor.

Eu precisava sentir sua pele, seu corpo, subo as mãos por dentro de sua camisa, meus dedos gelados lhe causando arrepios, suas mãos entrelaçam em meu cabelo, puxa os fios com força e um gemido sobe por minha garganta.

Era bom, _porra, muito bom_. Eu estava perdendo o controle, já sentia a bermuda que eu usava ficando apertada.

As mãos de Tom descem para meu peito, começa a desfazer os botões da camisa, as mãos explorando minha pele, percebi que ele apreciava aquela parte do meu corpo. Nos virei e o pressionei contra a parede do quiosque, o ergo pelas coxas e suas pernas se entrelaçam ao redor da minha cintura.

Passeio os lábios pelo seu pescoço, seu cheiro era maravilhoso, passo a língua pela pele, seu gemido desce diretamente para meu pau. Beijo sua boca avidamente, meus quadris se movem contra os seus e percebo que ele estava tão excitado quanto eu.

_Pelos deuses, estávamos assim e aquele ainda era nosso primeiro encontro._

— Jake... ── Tom chama entre um ofego e outro, mordo seu lábio inferior e ouço seu gemido deliciado, pelos deuses, ele já estava tão entregue a mim, ao que acontecia ali. ── Me leva pra outro lugar?

— Pra onde você quer ir? ── Pergunto, ele respira fundo, o estudo enquanto recupera o fôlego, seu rosto corado, os lábios inchados, uma visão completamente excitante.

— Pra onde você quiser me levar. ── Tom responde em um sussurro, mordo meu lábio inferior tomando um momento para pensar, eu ainda não o conhecia bem, era nosso primeiro encontro e eu nunca havia feito aquilo.

— Que tal... a minha casa?

Eu não convidava ninguém para minha casa, não assim, mas Tom… eu sentia que podia. 

_Era um risco?_

_Sim._

_Eu me importava no momento?_

_Não._

— Sim, pra sua casa, por mim tudo bem. ── Tom fala, se inclina e me beija novamente, aperto suas nádegas do jeito que queria fazer desde que o vi pela primeira vez, movo os quadris em sua direção, Tom não consegue conter o gemido de escapar por seus lábios.

Me afasto e o desço, vejo que ele bambeia quando chega ao chão, as pernas trêmulas. Seguro sua cintura e o firmo de pé, seus braços enlaçam meu pescoço e nos beijamos brevemente.

— Certeza? ── Pergunto, mesmo que Tom tivesse sugerido ir para outro lugar, queria ter sua afirmação.

— Certeza, Jake. ── Tom responde, se estica e me beija nos lábios lentamente, explorando minha boca com a língua e acariciando meus cabelos. Era diferente agora, não era aquele beijo excitado de antes, então se afasta e acaricia meu rosto, me dá um sorriso e deixo um beijo leve em sua testa.

Eu realmente não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas deixaria para pensar nisso em outro momento. Pego uma de suas mãos e entrelaço nossos dedos, saímos de onde estávamos escondidos e começamos a caminhar em direção a moto que, por sorte, não estava longe.

O trânsito não estava ruim e eu passava por entre os carros com tranquilidade, Tom estava agarrado a minha cintura como se fizesse isso todos os dias, não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele, devia se sentir receoso por estar indo para um lugar com alguém que não conhecia muito bem, mas eu cuidaria para que ele se sentisse seguro.

Via as pessoas passando rápido na calçada, os coqueiros balançando com o vento, se olhasse um pouco para cima conseguia enxergar o céu estrelado sobre nossas cabeças.

Sinto uma mão descendo pelo meu peito, eu havia esquecido de abotoar a camisa novamente, então podia sentir seus dedos passeando pela minha pele, paro em um sinal e aperto sua coxa direita, ele geme baixo em meu ouvido. Mas sua mão desce mais, chega ao cós da bermuda e seu indicador adentra minha roupa.

— Você vai me deixar louco assim, sabia?

— Eu pensei que você já estiveste.

_Garoto atrevido._

O sinal abre e volto a dirigir, sem mais provocações pelo restante do caminho. Deixo a moto na garagem e entramos pela porta da frente, fecho a porta atrás de nós e empurro Tom contra ela, começo a beijá-lo com avidez. A uma semana atrás eu me imaginava estar em casa, tomando cerveja e lambendo minhas feridas, mas estava ali beijando um jovem universitário bonito, sentindo suas mãos arrancando a camisa do meu corpo.

— Você está sozinho? ── Tom pergunta, desço os lábios por seu pescoço, pressiono uma coxa entre suas pernas e ele geme alto.

— Sim, eu moro sozinho.

── Bom.

Dou um risinho de sua fala e o ajudo a tirar a camisa, passo as mãos pela sua pele alva e o puxo até o sofá, Tom senta em meu colo e, porra, ele agarra meu cabelo e começa a rebolar em meu colo, seus lábios capturam os meus e sua língua invade minha boca, nos viro e o deito no sofá, cubro seu corpo com o meu, o beijo profundamente enquanto me movo contra ele.

Eu estava me deliciando com seus gemidos, eram prazerosos, excitantes, eu precisava levá-lo para cima.

── Vem comigo.

O puxo pela mão, demora mais que o esperado subirmos as escadas, não conseguimos tirar as mãos um do outro, mas chegamos ao quarto, fecho a porta com o pé e o empurro contra o colchão.

── Jake… aahh. ── Geme quando alcanço seu mamilo direito, _sensível então._

Tom era tímido, eu sabia daquilo, mas ele me empurrou pelos ombros e me deitou na cama, montou em mim e sorriu malicioso.

_Tão sexy ali._

Desce os lábios por meu pescoço, a língua passeando pela pele, os dentes mordiscando, mas não com força o suficiente para deixar marcas.

— Isso é incrível. ── Digo entre um ofego e outro, Tom deita sobre mim e lambe um de meus mamilos me fazendo soltar um suspiro.

— O que é incrível? ── Tom pergunta, sinto sua boca descendo por meu peito, suas mãos abrindo minha bermuda e descendo um pouco minha cueca.

— Você é sempre tão tímido, diferente... ahh... porra... ── Me interrompo para gemer quando sinto sua língua em mim, apenas me provocando.

— Eu posso ser tímido. ── Tom fala, então o encaro, seus quadris para cima e o rosto próximo ao meu membro excitado, coloca a língua para fora e lambe enquanto seus olhos me fitam intensamente.

Não respondo, apenas deito a cabeça no travesseiro sentindo a boca de Tom ao redor de mim, sugando e lambendo, me fazendo precisar morder os lábios para não gemer alto, tudo o que sinto pelos próximos minutos é Tom me tomando daquela forma, me dando tanto prazer que eu mal podia pensar.

— Porra, Tom... ── Murmuro ofegante, puxo Tom até alcançar seus lábios, nos virando na cama e o apertando contra o colchão.

— Eu quero você... ── Tom pede contra meus lábios, um arrepio sobe por minha coluna quando ouço sua voz rouca. Eu o queria também, o queria tanto, eu nem lembro da última vez que quis tanto alguém. ── Agora.

Me ajoelho na cama e tiro sua roupa, Tom era gostoso pra caralho. Eu sabia que precisaria dele novamente, que apenas uma vez não seria suficiente para explorar tudo aquilo. Levanto sua perna e beijo sua canela, vejo a expectativa em seus olhos, acaricio sua pele com a ponta dos dedos e ele estremece.

── Jake…

── Você é muito apressado, sabia?

Eu faria como ele queria, mas precisava olhá-lo por um momento apenas para ter certeza.

Eu nunca trouxe alguém para sexo casual na minha casa e as coisas que eu havia sentido durante todo aquele dia me diziam que não seria nada casual e só podia torcer que não fosse para ele também.

Beijo a parte interna de sua coxa e dou uma mordida porque estava adorando vê-lo se contorcer, estava adorando como ele era sensível. Estava adorando tudo aquilo.

Me afasto e alcanço a mesa de cabeceira, pego lubrificante e camisinhas, deixo ao seu lado na cama e termino de tirar minha roupa. Volto a deitar sobre ele e coloco uma mão entre nossos corpos, o agarro entre os dedos e inicio uma masturbação lenta, Tom geme sem pudor algum, aqueles sons deliciosos iam direto para meu pau.

── Jake, por favor…

Pego o lubrificante ao nosso lado da cama e lambuzo os dedos, começo a prepará-lo devagar, Tom se agarrava a mim enquanto gemia contra meus lábios, até que encontro o que procurava, ele geme alto, suas unhas cravam em minhas costas. Eu poderia vir só de olhar para ele assim.

── Mais… ── Pede em um gemido, mas me afasto, ele estava uma bagunça bonita, deliciosa e excitante sobre a cama. Pego uma camisinha, rasgo o pacote e a visto, uso mais uma quantidade generosa de lubrificante e deito sobre ele, suas mãos emolduram meu rosto e sua língua toca meus lábios antes que ele me beije, suas pernas se acomodam ao meu redor e eu o invado devagar atento a todas as suas reações, seus suspiros. Não queria que fosse desconfortável, parece não ser, mas ainda assim espero por um momento até que ele se mova um pouco contra mim.

Sexo não é apenas um ato físico em busca de prazer, pode ser, claro, mas quando se encontra uma conexão como aquela tudo o que se sente é inigualável. Eu estava sentindo aquilo.

Eu queria, com toda certeza, que aquilo acontecesse novamente, mas mas não dependia apenas de mim, então iria aproveitar cada pequeno momento e cada uma de suas reações.

Tom balançava a cada investida que eu dava, não poupava gemidos, suas mãos puxavam meus cabelos tentando extravasar tudo aquilo que sentia.

── Mais rápido, Jake… aahh… isso.

O som de nossos corpos se chocando tomava conta do quarto, os gemidos de Tom eram abafados pelos meus lábios, eu também não conseguia conter os meus.

Suas mãos encontram meus ombros e ele me empurra de costas na cama, Tom monta em mim e acho que nunca vi nada mais sexy na vida.

Suas mãos se apoiam em meu peito enquanto ele sobe e desce com força, a cabeça inclinada para trás, os lábios entreabertos. Levo as mãos para seus quadris e ele se inclina para frente, trocamos um beijo ofegante e desajeitado, mas tão bom quanto os outros.

Ouço meu celular tocar em algum lugar sobre a cama, mas o ignoro, Tom volta a sentar, se inclina para trás e apoia as mãos em minhas coxas.

_Porra, porra, porra…_

Agarro seu membro e começo a masturbá-lo, aquele parece ser um estímulo para que ele se mova com mais força.

Mas meu celular toca novamente.

Tom para de se mover, senta e apoia as mãos nas próprias coxas, eu estava todo dentro dele, podia sentir sua pressão quase me esmagando e a sensação era maravilhosa.

── Atenda. ── Diz ofegante, move um pouco os quadris e geme baixo, pego o celular, era Anne.

── Oi. ── Digo ao atender.

 _── Oi, vocês sumiram._ ── Anne diz. ── _Já estamos no Hugh._

── Desculpe, acabei esquecendo, já estou em casa. ── Respondo, olho para Tom e o vejo passear as mãos da minha barriga até meu peito, sorri de maneira travessa antes de morder os lábios e começar a se mover devagar. Era demais para meu autocontrole. ── Falo com vocês amanhã, tchau, Anne.

Jogo o celular ao meu lado na cama e agarro as nádegas de Tom com força, começo a mover os quadris para cima e ele quase grita.

── Jake… i-isso.

Nos rolo na cama e o deito de bruços, puxo seus quadris para cima até que ele esteja de joelhos, o invado de uma vez, seus cotovelos se apoiam na cama e ele me olha por cima do ombro, o rosto tomado pelo prazer.

Dou um tapa estalado em sua nádega direita, ele parece adorar isso.

── Jake… ── Diz em um gemido, então apoia as mãos na cabeceira da cama e se ergue um pouco. ── Mais.

Eu podia ouvir o desafio em sua voz. Já havia entendido que o que Tom tinha de timidez no dia-a-dia, tinha de atrevimento na cama.

Agarro seu cabelo e o puxo para trás, afundo o rosto em seu pescoço e ele geme deliciado com meus beijos. Olho para baixo brevemente e vejo sua maravilhosa bunda empinada, o barulho alto que fazia sempre que eu me chocava contra ela em uma estocada.

Solto seu cabelo, levo a mão entre suas pernas e o agarro entre meus dedos, uma de suas mãos encontra meu cabelo e entrelaça os dedos entre os fios. Seus gemidos vão se tornando mais altos e mais agudos e percebo que ele já estava perto, eu também não duraria muito.

O som que ele faz quando vem é maravilhoso, como estremece em meus braços. Eu daria tudo para ver seu rosto nesse momento.

Então aquela sensação me invade, o prazer tomando meu corpo, Tom ainda gemia em meus braços.

Me jogo ao seu lado na cama e respiro fundo para recuperar o fôlego, jogo a camisinha na lixeira ao lado da cama e o encaro, Tom já me olhava, um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto corado.

── Oi. ── Sussurra, me inclino um pouco em sua direção e o beijo brevemente.

── Oi. ── Sussurro de volta, Tom parece ter voltado a ser aquele garoto tímido de antes. ── Tudo bem?

── Sim. ── Me responde baixo, viro de lado e levo uma mão para suas costas, passeio um dedo pela linha de sua coluna lentamente, ele afunda mais ainda o rosto no travesseiro e solta um risinho bobo.

── Acho que preciso de um banho. ── Digo, então sento na cama. ── Me acompanha?

── Claro. ── Responde, levanta da cama e só agora parece perceber o ambiente em volta. A luz da lua iluminava o quarto, não o suficiente para ver tudo com clareza, Tom tentou não parecer curioso demais, era até engraçado.

Vou até o interruptor e acendo a luz, não perco o olhar que ele me dá, me aproximo e enlaço sua cintura com os braços, o beijo longamente, Tom geme baixinho contra meus lábios. Eu pensaria em tudo no dia seguinte, no que aquilo estava parecendo. Por enquanto eu me concentraria apenas no agora. O ergo pelas coxas e sinto seu sorriso contra meus lábios, sigo até o banheiro e só o desço quando estávamos debaixo do chuveiro.

O banho é mais curto do que eu gostaria, ainda um pouco estranho apesar de tudo o que havíamos feito minutos antes, mas aquele era um momento de intimidade diferente, um momento em que não havia uma distração.

— Quer dormir aqui? ── Pergunto assim que saímos do banho.

— Posso? ── Tom pergunta, ele parecia meio incerto, como se tivesse dúvidas de que eu falava sério.

— Pode, Tom. ── Respondo, me inclino e deixo um selar em seus lábios. ── O que você usa para dormir?

— Pode me emprestar uma camisa? ── Tom pergunta, aceno e vou até o guarda-roupa, entrego uma camisa ao mais novo que a veste imediatamente, coloco apenas uma cueca e pego a toalha da mão de Tom a levando ao banheiro, minha camisa o cobria até as coxas e, _porra, elas eram incríveis._ Desligo a luz e guio Tom até a cama, ele deita a cabeça em meu ombro, uma perna sobre meu corpo e uma mão espalmada em meu peito, parecia tão confortável ali. Não resisto e levo a mão que estava sob Tom até sua nádega, acaricio lentamente a pele sob meus dedos, então o sinto menor mover a cabeça e beijar meu queixo, o olho e ele sorria pequeno, faz um bico encantador e o beijo carinhosamente. ── Você está com sono?

— Não e você? ── Pergunto, ouço Tom suspirar e logo começa a acariciar meu peito com a ponta do dedo.

— Não. ── Tom responde simplesmente. ── Quer conversar sobre algo?

— Pode ser, sobre o que quer falar?

— Não sei, o que você faz quando não está ensinando turistas a surfar e rindo quando eles caem na água? ── Tom pergunta, só consigo rir antes de responder.

— Eu sou professor de francês. ── Digo, sinto Tom se mover sobre mim e apoiar um cotovelo na cama para me olhar. ── E treino o time de basquete.

— Jura? ── Tom pergunta, suas sobrancelhas se erguem e seus olhos brilham em curiosidade, ele fica tão bonito assim que não resisto e lhe roubo um beijo.

— Oui. ── Respondo, Tom era extremamente adorável com aquele olhar curioso, tinha vontade de esmaga-lo em um abraço. ── Eu não tenho cara de professor?

— Olhando daqui... pela minha experiência você parece ser um bom professor. ── Tom responde, se move deitando sobre mim, um cotovelo de cada lado de minha cabeça, subo as mãos por suas coxas devagar, sua pele era tão macia. ── Eu não sei se conseguiria dar aula para vários adolescentes, eu lembro do ensino médio.

— Não é fácil, adolescentes são muito intensos, se é que você me entende. ── Digo com uma careta enquanto ele me ouvia atentamente. ── Mas eu gosto, é bom ensinar, a melhor recompensa é ver eles aprenderem.

— Meu Deus, você é um típico professor apaixonado. ── Tom brinca, dou risada e afundo a cabeça no travesseiro. Ele não estava errado. ── Então você jogava basquete na faculdade?

— Eu me dividia entre jogar basquete, estudar e surfar. ── Explico, um sorriso nostálgico aparece em meu rosto. ── Eu queria ser profissional em um dos dois esportes, mas estourei o joelho e mudei os planos, acabei me tornando professor e me apaixonando. Quando estamos sem aula eu ensino alguns turistas a surfar apenas pra rir quando eles caem na água.

— Fico feliz em saber que diverti você com todas as minhas quedas. ── Tom responde de olhos cerrados, mas eu sabia que ele não estava realmente irritado, dou uma risada baixa, subo as mãos por sua costa sabendo que Tom usava apenas minha camisa, nada além disso. _Sexy pra caralho._

— Não muito, você caiu bem menos do que eu esperava. ── Digo, Tom faz uma careta e acho que estava lembrando de todas as suas quedas. ── Você é um bom aluno.

— Não tem como não ser com você me ensinando. ── Tom sussurra, levanto as sobrancelhas para ele, vejo seu rosto corar antes que ele o esconda em meu peito. ── Não me olhe assim.

— Você fica vermelho por tudo, é adorável. ── Digo, o ouço bufar frustrado.

— Eu não costumo corar, acredite em mim. ── Tom resmunga. ── Eu sou tímido, mas corar não é algo que costuma acontecer.

— Então porque você cora o tempo todo? ── Pergunto, ouço Tom bufar contra meu pescoço antes de soltar um risinho.

— Não sei, talvez a culpa seja sua. ── Responde.

— Você acha? ── Pergunto rindo baixo. ── Eu acho que você é só doce demais.

— Uma das minhas camadas. ── Tom brinca, então suspira e fica em silêncio por um momento, percebo como seu coração acelera um pouco e me pergunto porque ele ficou nervoso de repente. ── Jake?

— Diga, doce. ── Respondo, o apelido combinava perfeitamente com ele.

— Eu não quero parecer bobo... ── Tom começa, mas para por uns instante para respirar fundo parecendo tomar coragem. ── O que aconteceu hoje... vai acontecer de novo?

Uma parte de mim dizia não, a parte que estava machucada e só pensava em auto preservação, mas outra, a maior, dizia sim, que não faria mal e que poderia ser bom.

Então tomo a decisão em poucos segundos. Não iríamos pedir um ao outro em casamento, seríamos apenas dois adultos aproveitando um pouco juntos.

— Se depender de mim, sim. ── Respondo. ── Você quer que aconteça de novo?

— Sim. ── Responde, entretanto havia algo em sua voz, era como se não tivesse certeza. Não do que queria, mas do que eu queria, acho que ele havia percebido minha pequena dúvida. Então seguro seu queixo para fazê-lo me encarar, lhe dou um selinho demorado que o faz sorrir, volto a acariciar suas coxas nuas maravilhosas e a conversar.

### TOM

Desço as escadas olhando em volta curiosamente, o chão estava gelado sob meus pés. Não havia prestado atenção na sala anteriormente, claro que minha atenção estava voltada para outra coisa naquele momento, algo como um surfista bonitão meio despido com a língua na minha garganta, mas agora podia observar por um momento.

Paredes brancas com quadros bonitos e algumas fotos, vasos de flores, TV, sofá, mesa de centro. Tudo muito bem organizado e bonito. Entro no corredor, haviam mais plantas por ali. Conto três portas antes de chegar na cozinha.

Procuro o interruptor onde Jake havia indicado e acendo a luz. A primeira impressão que tenho é de que ele é uma pessoa organizada, tudo ali era um pouco vintage.

Uma cozinha muito bonita.

Pego o celular e envio uma mensagem para meus amigos para avisar que estava bem e que o encontro havia sido bom.

Sem detalhes demais.

Ainda não havia acostumado com o fuso, então me surpreendi quando vi que todos estavam acordados e era quase almoço, o que me faz ter que responder algumas perguntas e corar com alguns comentários maliciosos.

Meus amigos são terríveis.

Eu ainda não havia pensado muito no que aconteceu, meu plano inicial era não me envolver com ninguém, mas conheci Jake. Meu plano para nosso primeiro encontro era comer, conversar, tomar algumas cervejas, voltar para o hotel e lhe dar um beijo de despedida.

Mas as coisas não aconteceram conforme o planejado mais uma vez e eu tive um dos melhores sexos da minha vida. Talvez eu até pudesse o persuadir a mais uma rodada antes de dormir.

Eu não o conhecia bem e, na metade do caminho para sua casa, tive receio de seguir com aquilo que havia pedido no calor do momento, mas algo me dizia para confiar nele.

Se eu ainda podia ser assassinado enquanto dormia?

Sim.

_Mas esperava que não, era muito jovem pra morrer._

Não o ouço chegar na cozinha e me assusto quando o celular é tomado de minhas mãos e seu peito entra em contato com minhas costas.

— Jake, meu celular. ── Protesto, vejo Jake o colocando na mesa e suas mãos se apoiam em minha cintura.

── O que quer comer? ── Pergunta, mas não encontro voz para responder quando sinto seus lábios contra meu pescoço, inclino a cabeça para o lado e lhe dou mais acesso, ele parece gostar, já que cola mais o corpo ao meu.

Nesse momento lembro de que não usava nada por debaixo da camisa e de que ele estava apenas de cueca.

_Talvez fosse uma boa hora para aquela segunda rodada._

Viro para ele e enlaço os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Se ele entende minhas intenções imediatamente ou não, eu não saberia dizer, mas me beija profundamente, desço uma mão para suas costas e o trago para mais perto de mim, eu podia sentir todo seu corpo agora e, _céus, era incrível._

Sou erguido e sentado sobre a mesa, sinto suas mãos entrando por debaixo da camisa que eu usava, seus lábios descem por meu pescoço, aperto minhas pernas ao seu redor o trazendo mais para perto.

Sim, eu sentiria todas as vezes que sentasse no dia seguinte e era até constrangedor pensar nisso, mas tudo o que eu queria no momento era… _mais._

— Eu posso...? ── Jake pergunta.

— Sim, por favor, Jake. ── Respondo sem nem ter certeza do que ele pedia, eu só sabia que queria.

Suas mãos me empurram até que eu deite na mesa, sinto seus beijos em minha barriga, a barba arranhando a pele, descendo mais e mais, mas nunca chegando… _lá._

── Jake… ── Quase imploro, ele beija minha coxa antes de levantar.

── Eu já disse que você é muito apressado?

── E você parece gostar de me fazer implorar.

O sorriso que ele me dá me faz engolir em seco, era predador, provocativo.

── Eu ainda nem estou tentando, Tom.

E eu acreditava naquilo, _céus…_

Jake se inclina sobre mim e… oh, porra.

Agarro seus cabelos e só consigo gemer alto. Aquilo era bom, muito bom, eu mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

Eu nem sei quanto tempo passa, mas é quase frustrante quando ele se afasta. Sou puxado para cima e meus lábios são tomados em um beijo desejoso, enfio uma mão em sua cueca e já o encontro pronto para mim. Quente, pesado e duro.

── Espere um segundo. ── Jake murmura contra meus lábios, então se afasta e sai da cozinha, minhas mãos tremiam em expectativa. Ouço uma porta abrir e fechar em questão de segundos e logo Jake está de volta à cozinha, me beija profundamente, as mãos separando mais ainda minhas pernas.

Seus quadris se movem contra os meus, seus dentes mordiscam meus lábios, eu estava pegando fogo.

── Desce.

Faço o que Jake diz, ele me vira e me inclina sobre a mesa, olho por cima do ombro e ele me encarava, o olhar que ele me dá faz eu me sentir desejado como nunca antes.

── Você é uma boa visão, doce.

Sua voz rouca faz meus joelhos tremerem, apoio a testa na madeira fria, fecho os olhos quando ouço o pacote da camisinha ser rasgado, minhas nádegas são separadas, dou um gemido arrastado quando o sinto me preencher. Começa devagar, então se torna mais rápido, mais forte, me ergo e sinto seus beijos em meu pescoço, minha camisa é tirada e lançada sobre a mesa, quando percebo já estou na ponta dos pés.

── Delicioso. ── Sussurra em meu ouvido, viro a cabeça e trocamos um beijo desajeitado, então me inclino novamente sobre a mesa.

Tudo o que posso fazer é gemer o nome de Jake por longos minutos, sentir suas mãos em meus cabelos, se chocando contra minhas nádegas, então ele me vira para si, me senta sobre a mesa. Eu já estava tão perto.

── Venha pra mim. ── Diz, não me contenho mais, minha mente explode e só consigo chamar por seu nome. Sinto uma estocada funda e ouço seu gemido rouco contra meus lábios. Nos separamos ofegantes, sua testa se apoia na minha, os olhos fechados, acaricio seu rosto devagar, um sorriso brota em seus lábios.

Trocamos pequenos beijos antes de subirmos e tomarmos mais um banho, nos acomodamos juntos na cama, Jake apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro, acaricio seu cabelo devagar e ele suspira deliciado.

── Acho que o lanche fica pra amanhã. ── Digo, ele ri e beija meu pescoço.

── Boa noite, Tom.

── Boa noite, Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que acharam? Ficou um pouco grande, mas as vezes não consigo conter os dedos.
> 
> Me deixem um comentário, vou adorar.
> 
> Até o próximo.
> 
> Postado em: 23-10-2020


	7. Dia 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encontrem @haceween no twitter.

### JAKE

Acordo sentindo um calor um tanto incomum contra mim, abro os olhos e vejo uma cabeleira escura, as memórias da noite anterior voltando em um turbilhão.

_O encontro, os beijos, o sexo._

Tom dormia pacificamente agarrado a mim, parecia tão confortável como se já tivesse feito isso várias vezes antes. A noite havia sido um pouco diferente do que eu havia planejado, mas eu não poderia reclamar de nada. Nos demos bem, conversamos, tivemos uma conexão maravilhosa, e toda aquela química... 

Olho no relógio e vejo que ainda era cedo, pelo menos para as férias. Passava das sete da manhã, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir mais, então levanto devagar, arrumo a camisa que Tom usava, ela havia subido e estava mostrando coisas demais. Ando até a janela e abro as cortinas, o sol brilhava do lado de fora e os passarinhos cantavam no bosque, fecho os olhos e aproveito aquele calor bom.

Eu nem lembrava da última vez que havia feito isso.

Faço uma pequena prece pedindo para que seja um bom dia e agradecendo pela boa noite, então me dirijo ao banheiro e me olho no espelho. Eu parecia bem, uma expressão relaxada mesmo que tivesse dormido menos que o normal já que ficamos acordados até tarde.

Por curiosidade olho minhas costas no espelho, vejo fracos arranhões por onde suas unhas haviam passado. Eu fiz muito sexo casual, principalmente quando era mais jovem, mas nunca, nunca mesmo, havia convidado alguém para minha casa, pelos menos até a noite anterior.

Minha casa era meu refúgio, apenas quem eu confiava vinha ali, pessoas importantes para mim, eu gostava de manter as coisas assim, não sabia o que as pessoas tinham no coração, as coisas que elas poderiam trazer para meu lar, então sempre preferi não arriscar.

Também sempre preferi preservar minha intimidade.

Então quando me vi convidando Tom para minha casa, foi uma surpresa, eu mal o conhecia, não sabia quase nada sobre ele ou sobre suas intenções, mas aquilo não me importou no momento, eu senti algo em mim que dizia ser certo fazer aquilo, que eu devia me permitir ter aquilo com ele.

Me ocupo em escovar os dentes, iria fazer café para nós dois e perguntar se ele teria planos para o dia, se não tivesse eu o levaria para algum lugar, gostaria de mais um tempo juntos.

Quando volto para o quarto encontro Tom acordado, ou pelo menos alguma parte dele. Senta na cama assim que me vê, os olhos entreabertos, o cabelo bagunçado e uma expressão de sonolência.

── Bom dia, doce. ── Digo, ele murmura algo como "dia" e boceja, me aproximo da cama e sento ao seu lado, Tom volta a deitar e acomoda a cabeça em meu colo, continuo a me sentir surpreso por ele já estar tão confortável comigo. ── Dormiu bem?

── Sim, você quase não ronca. ── Responde, o encaro indignado, seu riso ecoa pelo quarto trazendo um calor gostoso para meu peito. ── Que horas são?

── Sete e vinte e nove. ── Respondo após olhar brevemente no relógio, ele apenas faz um murmúrio de entendimento e fecha os olhos, aproveito essa oportunidade para estudar seu rosto de perto.

Tom tinha uma sobrancelha bagunçada adorável, seu nariz era bonito, sardas clarinhas espalhadas por ele, cílios longos, lábios finos e rosados. Vinte e dois anos recém completados, pelo que havia me falado na noite anterior.

Aquela era mais uma coisa nova para mim.

Sempre me interessei por pessoas mais velhas, algumas poucas da minha idade, nunca alguém mais jovem. Nunca alguém que corava e gaguejava sempre que eu flertava ou era um pouco mais ousado.

Mas todas aquelas coisas pareciam deixar Tom ainda mais atraente.

Seus olhos se abrem e por um momento me perco naquele seu olhar intenso e curioso, seu rosto vai adotando aquele tom rosado que ficava tão bem nele, um sorriso tímido brota em seus lábios.

── Você está encarando. ── Diz baixo, acaricio seu cabelo devagar sentindo a maciez dos fios entre meus dedos.

── Eu sei. ── Respondo usando o mesmo tom. ── Quer tomar café?

── Sim, por favor. ── Diz, senta na cama e se inclina em minha direção para deixar um beijo em meu rosto. ── Posso usar seu banheiro?

── Claro, fique a vontade, tem escova de dente na gaveta da pia. ── Digo, ele acena com a cabeça, levo uma mão até seu rosto e faço uma carícia leve em sua bochecha. ── Vou estar na cozinha.

── Certo.

O vejo levantar e ir entrar no banheiro, parecia meio acanhado ainda. Mesmo que eu esteja tentado a permanecer de cueca, visto um short antes de descer para a cozinha.

Me ocupo em preparar o café, não sabia do que ele gostava de comer pela manhã, então faço o mais comum: panquecas, ovos e bacon.

Me perco no que fazia, cozinhar era terapêutico por mais simples que seja a refeição, só desperto quando ouço barulhos de passos atrás de mim.

── Quer ajuda? ── Tom pergunta, viro para trás e o encontro vestido, pelo menos parcialmente, já que estava sem camisa. ── Eu não sei onde perdi a camisa.

Dou um riso de como ele parecia sem graça, ela devia estar perdida no caminho entre a porta de entrada e a cama.

── Está tudo bem. ── Garanto, indico para que ele sente e coloco um prato na sua frente. ── Não sabia o que você gostava de comer pela manhã.

── É perfeito pra mim, obrigado.

Percebo que ele ainda parece um pouco inseguro ali, talvez devido a sua timidez, então me inclino e capturo seus lábios em um beijo doce, uma de suas mãos encontra o caminho para minha nunca e ele faz um carinho bom.

Aquilo parece fazer com que ele relaxe um pouco, então sento a sua frente e começamos a comer. Percebo que havia me descuidado e deixado algumas marcas por seu corpo, me divido entre a culpa e a vaidade, não consigo resistir.

Engatamos em uma conversa sobre o dia, descubro que ele faria um passeio pela tarde, iria ver as baleias, mas nada além disso. Tínhamos uma aula de surf naquele dia, mas talvez ele quisesse adiar e ver outro lugar. O convidaria após o café.

── Sua casa é bonita. ── Diz após um momento em silêncio. ── Você gosta de plantas.

── Estão em quase todos os cômodos. ── Respondo. Sempre gostei da natureza e minha irmã dizia que um dia eu me mudaria para uma barraca no quintal e deixaria a casa para as plantas. ── Sempre gostei, acho que veio dos meus pais.

── Eles moram perto?

── Em uma comunidade a poucas horas daqui, depois que eu e minha irmã crescemos eles se mudaram pra lá, dizem que cuidaram de nós e agora querem tempo apenas para eles. ── Respondo. ── Mas se não os visitarmos pelo menos três vezes ao mês eles fazem um drama digno de oscar.

── Eles parecem legais.

── Eles são estranhos. ── Digo, ele levanta as sobrancelhas em curiosidade. ── De um jeito bom, você entenderia se os conhecesse. Eles adoram filmes, dos mais idiotas aos mais profundos, não perdem os bailes para pessoas de meia idade e falam mais palavrão que eu e minha irmã juntos.

Um sorriso surge em seus lábios e só consigo pensar em como ele e meus pais se dariam bem, pelo pouco que o conhecia, sabia que eles iriam adorá-lo.

── E seus pais? ── Pergunto, mas me arrependo no momento seguinte quando vejo seu rosto cair.

── Eles eram incríveis. ── Murmura, sinto algo em meu estômago pesar e a culpa me invadir.

── Oh, eles-

── Eles estão vivos. ── Me interrompe, então me sinto confuso sobre ele ter falado no passado. ── Eles só não falam comigo.

── Sinto muito. ── Digo com o coração apertado, ele sorri triste e encara a mesa. ── Você não precisa falar sobre isso.

── Não, tudo bem. ── Responde. ── Eles eram incríveis até eu me assumir aos quinze anos, quando fiz dezoito me "convidaram" a sair de casa.

── Tom…

── Tudo bem, Jake, não se preocupe. ── Diz, engulo em seco e alcanço sua mão sobre a mesa, a aperto em sinal de conforto e ele me olha agradecido. ── Aquele homem de ontem era seu cunhado, certo? Você é próximo de sua irmã?

── Tão próximo que ela mora do outro lado da rua. ── Respondo, percebo sua troca de assunto e decido não falar mais sobre seus pais, era um assunto doloroso para ele e eu não queria trazer pensamentos ruins. ── Ela é mais velha, mas somos inseparáveis desde que nasci, tem uma foto grande dela na sala.

── Acho que vi. ── Diz pensativo. ── Tenho três irmãos, sou o mais velho, dois deles estão na faculdade e o mais novo tem quase dezesseis.

Começamos a trocar histórias entre irmãos e percebo que, mesmo que seus pais não sejam pessoas legais com ele, seus irmãos eram bem próximos e eles pareciam se amar incondicionalmente.

Meus pais não foram exatamente receptivos quando contei para eles que não me interessava apenas por mulheres, não foram rudes ou pararam de falar comigo, mas houve aquela estranheza, aqueles olhares estranhos e refeições em silêncio. Não durou muito, em algumas semanas uma nova conversa aconteceu e as coisas foram melhorando aos poucos até o ponto em que minha mãe conspirou com uma amiga para juntar os dois filhos.

Mal elas sabiam que nós fugíamos durante a noite para nos encontrarmos no parque perto de onde eu morava.

Fiquei de castigo por dois dias por sair escondido e corrido riscos, mas era mais divertido às escondidas do que "namorar no sofá" como minha mãe gosta de falar.

Hoje em dia ele é casado com uma mulher incrível que eu namorei quando tinha dezoito, ainda me orgulho de ter juntado os dois, eles combinam tanto que parecem almas gêmeas e eu ter me envolvido com os dois passou a ser uma brincadeira interna nossa.

Desarrumamos a mesa após o café, Tom me impede de lavar a louça com a justificativa de que eu já havia preparado a refeição.

── Você pode me olhar. ── Diz mostrando aquele seu lado atrevido que eu quase não havia visto até agora.

── É bom pra mim. ── Respondo, me apoio na mesa e espero enquanto ele lava as xícaras e pratos que havíamos usado, não trocamos palavras até que ele termine, então vira para mim e cruza a distância que nos separava.

── Eu… hum… eu acho que devo ir, não quero tomar sua manhã e atrapalhar. ── Diz baixo, nego com a cabeça e o puxo para mais perto de mim.

── Você não atrapalha, pode ficar se quiser. ── Respondo. ── E nós temos uma aula de surf hoje, lembra?

Seus olhos se arregalam mostrando que ele havia esquecido daquilo.

── Mas… se você quiser fazer outra coisa, posso te levar em um lugar.

── Que lugar?

A curiosidade toma seu rosto e eu não resisto em lhe roubar um selinho demorado. _Tom era encantador demais._

── Você vai gostar. ── É o que respondo, ele me olha desconfiado, mas enlaça os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. ── Podemos ir e voltar no almoço, então você vai ver suas baleias, prometo te compensar com o surf.

── Não vou mesmo incomodar?

Algo em mim se aperta ao ouvir novamente aquela insegurança em sua voz, me inclino e beijo seu rosto com carinho.

── Vou adorar passar esse tempo com você. ── Respondo, Tom sorri e acena com a cabeça, se estica capturando meus lábios em um beijo mais longo que os outros que trocamos naquele dia, o aperto contra meu corpo e peço permissão para aprofundar o beijo, sua língua curiosa encontra a minha e nos beijamos longamente, é tão bom que eu não consigo conter meus suspiros, Tom gemia baixinho contra meus lábios.

Nos viro e o sento sobre a mesa, devo confessar que estava adorando vê-lo me olhar de cima. Voltamos a nos beijar com intensidade, o tempo ao nosso redor parecia ter parado. Tom beija como se estivesse dando tudo de si no ato, é intenso, mas não como os beijos desejosos e excitados da noite anterior.

── Jake, eu achei umas roupas suas no chão da sa… ops.

Tom se afasta de mim e olha assustado para a porta da cozinha, Maggie estava parada ali e seu olhar desviava de mim para Tom.

── Desculpem. ── Pede, Tom desce da mesa e parece se conter para não se esconder atrás de mim, parecia prestes a explodir e seus olho estavam arregalados. ── Acho que isso é de vocês, bem que eu achei essa aqui pequena pra você, maninho.

Rolo os olhos para ela ao ouvir o tom malicioso em sua fala.

── Bom dia, Maggie. ── Murmuro, ela levanta as sobrancelhas pra mim como se perguntasse quem era minha companhia. ── Maggie, Tom. Tom, Maggie.

Tom diz um cumprimento baixo e completamente envergonhado, isso parece divertir minha irmã.

── É um prazer, Tom.

Peço com os olhos para que ela seja uma boa irmã e não envergonhe nós dois, mas eu não sei se dá certo, já que Tom cutuca minha cintura.

── Eu… eu vou deixar vocês conversarem, vou pro seu quarto, tudo bem?

── Claro, doce.

Tom sorri para mim e vai até minha irmã, ela entrega as duas camisas que tinha nas mãos, ele solta um agradecimento baixo e quase corre para fora da cozinha.

── Quem é o garoto? ── Maggie pergunta baixo se aproximando de mim, aquela expressão de quem esperava ansiosamente pela fofoca.

── Tom, mas você já sabe disso porque o Peter te contou.

── Claro que me contou, ele é meu marido, mas quero ouvir de você. ── Ela diz. ── Ele é tão… jovem.

── Sim, eu sei. ── Resmungo, ouço sua risada baixa e ela para ao meu lado, enlaça um braço ao meu e apoia a cabeça em meu ombro.

── Se conhecem há quanto tempo?

── Dois dias.

Maggie levanta a cabeça e me encara surpresa, ela me conhecia melhor do que ninguém e sabia que eu não fazia aquilo.

── E você trouxe ele pra sua casa? ── Pergunta. ── Não me olhe assim, só não é muito comum vindo de você, maninho.

── Eu sei, estou dando aula de surf para ele, foi assim que nos conhecemos, mas, bem… eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu me interessei por ele desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez. ── Confesso, Maggie faz apenas um barulho de entendimento e incentiva que eu continue. ── Também é estranho para mim, eu nunca fiz algo do tipo, mas ele tem algo diferente.

── Além do chupão no pescoço? ── Pergunta sugestiva, faço cara feia, mas isso só faz com que ela dê risada. ── Ele é bonito e parece ser tão tímido.

── Ele é. Tímido e bonito. Tem vinte e dois anos, é um doce. ── Digo e percebo que minha voz havia soado carinhosa demais. ── Eu não sei o que é isso.

── A vida. ── Ela responde simplesmente e me encara. ── Colocando alguém no seu caminho que vai te desafiar e mostrar algo que você não conhece, que nunca viveu, você só precisa saber o que fazer com isso, se vai aproveitar ou se vai se esconder.

── Eu deveria me esconder. ── Sussurro sentindo aquilo que eu estava contendo desde o dia anterior tentando sair. ── Mas acho que não quero.

── Então não se esconda. ── Diz, fica a minha frente e segura minhas duas mãos. ── Ele aparece ser legal, senti algo bom vindo dele, então viva, eu sei que você está precisando, mas tenha prudência, ok?

Maggie sempre conseguia entender tudo com poucas palavras, ela sempre cuidava de mim como uma boa irmã mais velha, mesmo que eu já fosse um homem de trinta anos barbado.

── Obrigado, Ruth. ── Digo, ela rola os olhos contrariada pelo uso de seu segundo nome, mas beija minhas duas mãos com carinho. ── O que você veio fazer aqui tão cedo?

── Como eu sei que você gosta de ir surfar pela manhã, queria te pegar em casa antes de sair e perguntar sobre um cara que tinha ido com você ao luau ontem. Devo dizer que ele é encantador e dou minha total permissão.

── Eu já disse que seu marido é um fofoqueiro?

── Com quem você acha que ele aprendeu?

Rimos um do outro antes que ela me puxe para um daqueles seus abraços de urso.

── Agora que eu sei quem é, vou embora, não quero atrapalhar vocês. ── Diz, então se afasta e começa a sair da cozinha. ── Não faça nada que eu não faria.

── É difícil achar algo que você não faria. ── Respondo alto, ela ri já no corredor e um momento depois a porta bate.

Subo em direção ao quarto e paro na porta, Tom parece não ter me notado, estava sentado com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, as pernas flexionadas e o queixo apoiado nos joelhos, digitava furiosamente no celular, seus olhos desviam do aparelho para mim quando entro no cômodo, seu rosto cora e ele sorri envergonhado.

── Maggie já foi. ── Digo me sentando ao seu lado na cama. ── Ela tem a chave, por isso fomos… _surpreendidos._

Tom geme sem graça antes de apoiar a testa nos joelhos.

── Foi uma bela maneira de conhecer ela. ── Murmura, dou uma risada alta, passo um braço ao redor de sua cintura e o puxo até meu colo.

── Ela disse que você é encantador.

── Não foi ironia?

Puxo seu rosto em minha direção e lhe dou um beijo breve.

── Não. ── Respondo, acaricio seu rosto com as costas da mão direita e ele fecha os olhos parecendo aproveitar o carinho. ── Já se decidiu?

── Me leve para seu lugar. ── Diz, aceno levemente com a cabeça o vendo se inclinar em minha direção, trocamos alguns pequenos beijos antes que ele se afaste e deite ao meu lado na cama, parecia um convite para mim, me deito sobre ele apoiando os cotovelos no colchão, suas mãos exploram lentamente minhas costas enquanto trocamos um beijo longo e profundo.

É bom apenas estar ali com ele, não precisar pensar no lado de fora, beijá-lo sem preocupações, ou pelo menos sem pensar nelas, sentir apenas seus lábios macios e convidativos contra os meus, sentir suas mãos me acariciando e o calor de seu corpo.

── Jake, eu… ── Tom começa logo que se afasta, sai de debaixo de mim e senta na cama, sento a sua frente e ele encara os dedos parecendo não querer olhar em meus olhos. ── Eu preciso te falar que eu posso ser um pouco bobo as vezes.

── Bobo?

── Sim, bobo e emocionado, então só ignore algumas coisas que eu falar ou fizer. ── Continua, sobe o olhar para os meus e tenta sorrir. ── Eu queria te dizer logo pra você não se assustar, mas eu não estou querendo assumir que você vai querer passar mais tempo comigo, eu sei que acabamos de nos conhecer e eu sou um pouco tímido demais, você não precisa-

── Tom, respira. ── O interrompo segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, ele para de falar e respira fundo. ── Fico feliz que você seja… _bobo_ , porque assim eu não preciso me conter, já que eu também sou. Nós acabamos de nos conhecer e isso só faz com que eu queira passar mais tempo com você, exatamente para te conhecer melhor.

── Descul-

── Não peça desculpa, está tudo bem. ── Digo e lhe roubo um beijo estalado. ── Eu gostei dos momentos que passamos juntos até agora, quero mais alguns, se você também quiser.

Ele não responde, mas o beijo que me dá é resposta o suficiente.

── Vou tomar um banho, te faria um convite, mas você já parece ter tomado.

── Sim, é que eu… pensei que deveria ir embora. ── Confessa baixo.

── Uma pena que eu não vá ter sua companhia. ── Digo e Tom cora deliciosamente. ── Prometo não demorar.

Beijo seus lábios antes de levantar da cama e ir para o banheiro.

### TOM

Céus, eu já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes corei só naquela metade de hora que estava acordado, eu realmente não sabia o que Jake tinha que me fazia corar como um garotinho.

E sua irmã… eu não acho que posso olhar pra ela de novo.

Pego novamente o celular que estava esquecido ao meu lado na cama e vejo que meus amigos enviaram mais de trinta mensagens enquanto eu estava tendo aquela pequena conversa com Jake.

_Eram um bando de fofoqueiros._

Os respondo rapidamente e concordo com todas suas recomendações sobre ir pra um lugar desconhecido com alguém que eu mal conhecia, mas encerro a conversa quando os comentários começam a ficar maliciosos demais, eu não precisava pensar em detalhes no que aconteceu na noite anterior e ter uma ereção bem ali.

Visto minha camisa e sento na cama, podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro e a imagem de Jake tomando banho aparece na minha cabeça. Porra…

_Thomas, não seja um pervertido._

Eu não sabia onde ele me levaria e estava curioso, Jake devia conhecer tudo ali e disse que queria passar um tempo comigo, então talvez fosse um local mais privado, algo bom para conversar e relaxar, se fossemos continuar com aquilo, seria bom que pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor.

Eu só precisaria me conter e não ser tão emocionado, isso poderia afastar Jake como sempre acontecia. Sempre fui um pouco… dedicado em meus encontros, mas eu não sabia que mal tinha em mandar uma mensagem a noite perguntando sobre o dia ou ser carinhoso, não é como se eu estivesse apaixonado ou algo do tipo, mas se eu estava com alguém era porque eu me importava de alguma forma.

Talvez tenha perdido tanto tempo pensando que quando dei por mim Jake já saía do banheiro.

Completamente nu.

Minha boca seca enquanto o observo, se eu não estivesse mais sentindo os efeitos da noite anterior em meu traseiro, faria questão de lamber todo seu corpo e deixar com que ele me fodesse em todos os cômodos da casa.

Mas nada que eu não possa fazer amanhã.

── Tom…? ── A voz de Jake me tira de meus pensamentos pervertidos, ele me encara com uma expressão divertida e parecia saber o que se passava pela minha cabeça. ── Tudo bem?

_Não, eu quero chupar seu pau._

_Thomas, seu pervertido._

── Sim, Jake. ── Respondo e minha voz soa um pouco esganiçada demais, ele ri pelo nariz antes de virar de costa para mim e começar a se vestir.

Pela primeira vez noto como sua bunda é maravilhosa e não posso deixar de me perguntar se, em algum momento, ele permitiria com que eu aproveitasse um pouco dela.

 _Versatilidade é tudo_ , palavras do Harrison e eu concordava completamente.

Decido pensar na minha professora de biologia do segundo ano e impedir que coisas indesejadas acontecessem ali, por sorte Jake se veste rapidamente, coloca algumas coisas na mochila e me chama para fora do quarto, passamos rapidamente pela cozinha e logo estamos indo em direção ao hotel, eu precisava trocar de roupa.

Anne não estava na recepção, talvez fosse sua folga, Jake entra atrás de mim no quarto e agradeço aos céus que ele estava organizado.

── Fique a vontade, só vou trocar de roupa. ── Aviso, ele senta na cama e, ao contrário de mim, não tenta disfarçar enquanto me observa, minhas mãos tremem com seu olhar, não era avaliativo, era desejoso. Respiro fundo para tomar coragem e viro para ele. ── Me ajuda com o protetor?

── Claro. ── Responde simplesmente, caminho até ele e lhe entrego o tubo. Jake levanta, passa pelo meu rosto, meu pescoço, pelos ombros, volta a sentar na cama, suas mãos descem pelo meu peito, descem mais até o cós da cueca. ── Coloque um pé aqui.

Indica o espaço na cama entre suas pernas, faço o que ele diz e suas mãos espalham o protetor devagar por minha perna, depois na outra então indica que eu vire.

Fecho os olhos quando sinto suas mãos em minhas costas, descendo mais e mais, afastando minha cueca para baixo e passando em minhas nádegas.

Lembro da noite anterior de quando ele não as acariciou assim, mas bateu com força e eu havia adorado aquilo.

— Pronto. ── Jake diz, me afasto um pouco grogue com todos aqueles toques e o agradeço com um sorriso. ── Foi um prazer.

_Sim, ele queria me matar._

Me concentro em vestir minha roupa, arrumo o cabelo e viro para ele.

── O que devo levar? ── Pergunto.

── Uma roupa pra trocar, uma toalha, seu protetor solar. ── Enumera, pelo visto íamos para algum lugar com água. Arrumo minha mochila rapidamente. ── Pronto?

── Sim, vamos.

Saímos do quarto e logo Jake agarra minha mão, nós iríamos realmente andar de mãos dadas ali, a luz do dia, com todos vendo. _Não entre em pânico, Thomas._

O elevador estava vazio quando entramos, o que é perfeito já que Jake parece não pensar duas vezes antes de me pressionar contra a parede e me beijar, uma de suas mãos maravilhosamente grandes envolve meu pescoço e eu sinto meus joelhos falharem.

_Deus do céu._

Agarro as costas de sua camisa com as duas mãos e me esforço para não cair, o correspondo com tudo de mim, pena que era um elevador e logo ele se abriria. Jake se afasta logo antes das portas se abrirem, a expressão tranquila como se não estivesse com a língua na minha garganta cinco segundos antes, mas eu estava ofegante e com o rosto pegando fogo, o casal que estava parado do lado de fora nos olha de um jeito que denuncia saberem o que acontecia ali.

Pego Jake pela mão e o puxo para fora, lhe fuzilo com o olhar quando ele solta um risinho divertido, mas eu pedia internamente para que ele me beijasse daquele jeito novamente.

── Onde vamos? ── Pergunto logo que chegamos a sua moto.

_Pra completar todo o pacote Jake tinha uma harley._

── Uma praia de nudismo. ── Responde, arregalo os olhos e o encaro alarmado. ── É brincadeira.

── Ainda bem, acho que não estou preparado pra mostrar minha bunda por aí. ── Murmuro, seu sorriso se torna malicioso e ele se inclina um pouco em minha direção.

── É uma bunda deliciosa, doce, gostaria de manter a visão apenas para mim, se você concordar.

Dou um gemido envergonhado e apoio a testa em seu ombro, Jake ri baixinho, suas mãos descansam bem na curva entre o final da minha coluna e meu traseiro, seus lábios beijam minha têmpora, o que faz meu peito aquecer com o carinho.

Eu ainda estava um pouco inseguro, aquilo estava parecendo bom demais, então não queria estragar tudo sendo inconveniente. Imaginei que ele iria querer que eu fosse embora pela manhã, então não iria impor minha presença, foi uma surpresa quando ele me convidou pro passeio.

── Vamos, doce? ── Sugere, aceno com a cabeça, eu estava adorando aquele apelido, me afasto e planto um beijo em seus lábios.

── Vamos.

**──────────────────────────**

### TOM

O sol esquentava minha pele enquanto eu boiava na água gelada, aquilo era tão relaxante. Sabia que se levantasse a cabeça poderia ver Jake deitado na grama de olhos fechados.

Estávamos em um pequeno lago, pelo que Jake havia me dito, poucas pessoas frequentavam ali, então era provável que não tivéssemos companhia.

Eu ainda não havia pensado no que aconteceu nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, foi tudo tão rápido, mas eu não podia dizer que não estava gostando do que estava acontecendo.

Jake é quase um sonho, me espanta que ele seja solteiro, mas ainda bem que é. Eu havia me sentido seguro com ele, havia sentido outras coisas _muito boas_ também. 

Todo aquele tempo que passamos juntos havia sido maravilhoso, esperava que tivéssemos mais daquilo enquanto eu estivesse ali.

Afundo na água e nado até o raso, começo a me aproximar de Jake e ele parece ouvir meus passos já que abre os olhos.

── Venha aqui. ── Chama, deito sobre seu corpo, suas mãos subindo por minhas costas enquanto o beijo devagar suspirando contra seus lábios, um gemido baixo sobe por minha garganta quando sua língua toca a minha. ── Hummmmm bom.

Dou beijos leves em seu pescoço, ele suspira deliciado e inclina a cabeça para o lado, eu estava adorando aquilo, não era sexual, era apenas… carinho. Volto a beijar seus lábios brevemente, então o encaro.

── Nós já devíamos estar confortáveis assim um com o outro? ── Pergunto, lhe roubo mais um beijo e vejo um sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

── Nós fizemos sexo no primeiro encontro, Thomas, acho que é completamente compreensível. ── Responde com humor, solto um risinho e concordo com a cabeça sentando em seu colo. ── E você fica espetacular aí.

Meu rosto cora mesmo que eu tente conter isso, desvio o olhar de seu rosto para sua barriga, o que não melhora muito minha situação, já que tinha um pequeno chupão em sua pele, resultado de nossa noite.

── Estamos pulando etapas e indo um pouco rápido. ── Brinco, Jake senta e logo seu rosto está bem próximo ao meu.

── Acha que estamos indo rápido demais? ── Pergunta, apesar do seu tom de brincadeira, capturo um pouco de seriedade em sua voz.

── Estou gostando de como as coisas estão acontecendo, mesmo que seja rápido. ── Respondo com sinceridade, rodeio seu pescoço com os braços e encosto minha testa na sua. ── A culpa é sua por ser tão bonito.

── Você acha? ── Pergunta, beija meu queixo, depois bem abaixo da minha orelha, eu era tão sensível ali. ── Você parece gostar disso.

Não consigo responder pois engasgo em um gemido, Jake continua me provocando com suas mãos e sua boca. Só havíamos ficado juntos na noite anterior, mas ele já parecia conhecer meu corpo tão bem.

── Jake… ── Ofego, suas mãos adentram meu short e apertam minhas nádegas. ── Espera.

── O que? ── Pergunta se afastando, o constrangimento parece se mostrar em meu rosto já que ele me olha um pouco preocupado, mas eu ainda estava… sensível por conta da noite anterior, então acho que sexo agora não era uma boa ideia.

── Eu só… eu ainda estou um pouco, você sabe. ── Murmuro, ele me olha confuso, mas em instantes o entendimento chega a ele. ── Então… hum, desculpe.

── Não, não, tudo bem. ── Diz, volta a deitar na grama e suas mãos descansam em minhas coxas. ── Mas eu ainda posso olhar pra você aí.

Não consigo conter o riso, Jake fazia eu me sentir tão bonito, tão desejado. Eu estava gostando das coisas que sentia com ele.

── Vem pra água comigo? ── Pergunto, Jake murmura uma afirmação, levanto e começo a andar em direção a água, mas o chão some sob meus pés quando seus braços me erguem, um riso rompe por minha garganta até que caímos na água, não era fundo, meus pés tocavam o chão, então logo chego a superfície. ── Acho que sua ideia não deu muito certo.

── Eu acho que deu sim. ── Responde, me puxa pela cintura e ataca meus lábios com um beijo ávido. Eu gostava de beijos, gostava muito, era uma das minhas coisas favoritas e eu poderia ficar fazendo apenas isso por horas, podia perceber que Jake também gostava, ainda bem que gostava, porque ele beija bem pra caralho. ── Sua boca é deliciosa, doce.

── Acho que é a terceira ou quarta coisa em mim que você diz ser deliciosa.

── Estou começando a achar que você todo é.

Trocamos mais um beijo, dois, três. Céus, eu havia perdido a conta. Então nos concentramos em conversar, mesmo que estejamos apenas nós dois ali, usamos um tom baixo, parecia tão íntimo.

Jake me conta um pouco mais sobre ele, sobre seus gostos, sobre o que gostava de fazer. Descubro que ele não nasceu ali, mas veio tão jovem que não sabe o que é morar em outro lugar, que mora naquela casa desde os vinte e cinco e espera nunca sair dali, mas eu podia sentir algo nele, uma tristeza profunda, ele não a mostrava realmente pra mim, mas eu via ela escurecendo seus olhos as vezes.

── Eu nunca convidei alguém que havia acabado de conhecer para ir até a minha casa. ── Diz, agora a sua pequena hesitação na noite anterior fazia sentido. ── Nunca mesmo.

── Sem sexo no primeiro encontro?

── Eu consigo pensar em uma centena de lugares para se fazer sexo sem ser a minha casa, doce.

A única coisa que passa pela minha cabeça era se ele já havia feito sexo ali onde estamos.

── Eu sempre fui um pouco, como você disse? Bobo. Eu posso ser um pouco bobo também, então não costumo me aproximar demais, a não ser que eu sinta aquilo que senti quando vi você.

Meu coração acelera quando o ouço dizer isso, então ele havia sentido algo também, não sei se a mesma atração na mesma intensidade que senti, mas havia algo. 

── O que você sentiu? ── Pergunto, pela primeira vez Jake desvia o olhar do meu e percebi que não era por timidez. Era aquilo novamente, aquela tristeza que arrancava o brilho de seus olhos. Eu não sabia o que havia acontecido com ele, nem o conhecia bem ainda, mas aquilo me partiu o coração, então apenas me estico e deixo um beijo em seu rosto. ── Me conte sobre seus alunos.

Ele me olha agradecido por conta da troca de assunto, Jake me disse não deixar as pessoas se aproximarem por se apegar rápido demais a elas, então o que eu acho é que ele permitiu que alguém chegasse perto o suficiente, ele se apegou, talvez a amou, e essa pessoa partiu seu coração e ainda é tão doloroso que ele parece ter medo de me deixar chegar tão perto.

Repasso todas as nossas conversas pela minha mente e me dou conta de que eu deveria fugir. Eu me apegava rápido demais, Jake também. Eu fui magoado tantas vezes e Jake estava de coração partido; e nós dois já estávamos tão… tão assim. Eu não me sentia apenas atraído por ele, eu me sentia bem na sua presença, eu estava gostando de sua companhia. Aquilo era perigoso para nós dois,

Eu deveria fugir, mas o que faço é beijá-lo carinhosamente. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer no dia seguinte, talvez continuemos juntos, talvez as coisas esfriem, talvez nosso tempo seja bom, divertido. Eu não sei dizer, mas eu vim ao Havaí para viver e as coisas que Jake estava me fazendo sentir… poderíamos ser bons um para o outro, eu tentaria ser para ele.

### JAKE

── Sobe um pouco. ── Tom sugere logo que desce da moto. Já havíamos almoçado após toda a manhã maravilhosa juntos, ele é uma boa companhia, ainda adoravelmente tímido, mas tão fácil de conversar, de rir, tão bom de beijar também.

── Tudo bem. ── Digo, indico que vou estacionar e ele me espera na calçada, nem parece ponderar antes de segurar minha mão e entrelaçar nossos dedos. Entramos na recepção e passamos direto para o elevador, eu sabia que Anne não estaria trabalhando naquele dia.

Percebo como Tom cora logo que entramos no elevador, as lembranças do beijo de mais cedo, eu sabia que era isso. Não podia repeti-lo agora já que outros hóspedes estavam ali, mas aperto sua mão e lhe lanço um sorriso malicioso quando ele me encara.

── Tarado. ── Murmura, preciso me conter para não rir alto. Saímos em seu andar e andamos um pouco rápido demais até seu quarto. Me senti dez anos mais jovem nesse momento. Decido externalizar isso enquanto Tom abre a porta e ele quase derruba a chave as risos. ── Entra, vamos logo.

Entro no quarto e deixo minha mochila na cama, Tom liga o ar condicionado e fica em pé bem na direção dele.

── Você está com tanto calor assim? ── Pergunto, Tom vira para mim e faz uma expressão de derrota enquanto acena com a cabeça. ── Você pode tirar a roupa toda, eu não me importo.

── Eu já disse que você é um tarado?

── Acho que dois minutos atrás.

Tom rola os olhos antes de dar uma risadinha, então se aproxima de mim e enlaça os braços ao redor da minha cintura.

── Você precisa estar em algum lugar agora? ── Pergunta.

── Não, por que?

── Eu preciso de um banho e alguns minutos de descanso, quer me fazer companhia?

Eu já sabia a resposta, mas finjo ponderar apenas para ver sua expressão ansiosa.

── Claro.

── Bom.

Dou um sorriso antes de me inclinar e lhe dar um selinho demorado. Tomar banho e descansar. Nada de convite com segundas intenções. Eu não sei se ele percebe como eu aprecio isso.

Sinto suas mãos adentrarem minha camisa, ela é puxada para cima e levanto os braços para que ele possa tirá-la, mas Tom não faz nada além de me abraçar e deitar a cabeça em meu ombro, isso me faz pensar que aquilo estava significando algo para ele também, que não se tratava apenas de sexo.

Lembro de sua pergunta de algumas horas atrás, do que eu havia sentido quando o vi e eu simplesmente não consegui responder. Eu já posso sentir Tom acariciando minhas barreiras externas e isso me assusta como o inferno por ainda ser nosso segundo dia juntos.

── Vem comigo. ── Diz se afastando, me guia até o banheiro e tira o restante das roupas de costas para mim, também termino de me despir e entro no chuveiro, é um pouco pequeno para nós dois, mas conseguimos dividir. ── Me deixe lavar seu cabelo, sim?

Se eu fosse uma pessoa que corava, eu estaria completamente vermelho nesse momento. Seu tom de voz é tão carinhoso que eu sinto algumas coisas dentro de mim borbulhando.

Viro de costas e logo sinto o cheiro bom de seu shampoo tomando o banheiro, seus dedos massageando meu couro cabeludo me fazendo fechar os olhos e quase gemer em apreciação. Eu sou um homem adulto e independente, mas gosto de ser cuidado assim, de sentir que a outra pessoa se importa.

── Você está um pouco tenso, quer uma massagem depois?

_Pelos deuses…_

Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo decidindo apagar todas as outras coisas da minha mente, todo o medo e receio que estava sentindo e seguir o conselho de Maggie de viver e aproveitar aquilo. Eu acho que merecia depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

── Se não for incomodar você. ── Respondo, ele apenas cantarola algo que não entendo e liga o chuveiro sobre mim, o banho segue em silêncio depois disso, mas eu não perco os sorrisos doces que Tom me lança.

Tiro a roupa que estava na mochila, mas visto apenas a parte de baixo, Tom pede que eu deite de bruços na cama e começa a massagear minhas costas, só percebo que havia dormido quando acordo um pouco confuso sobre onde estou e o vejo cochilando ao meu lado.

── O que você tem, garoto? ── Pergunto baixo para mim mesmo. Nem percebo quando começo a sorrir enquanto o encaro, ele parecia tão pacífico, qualquer pessoa estaria receosa em ter alguém em seu quarto de hotel, mas ele parecia não se importar com aquilo.

Acaricio seu rosto e ele abre os olhos devagar, sorri ao me ver e se aproxima mais deitando em meu peito.

── Dormiu bem? ── Pergunta, então percebo que estava tão descansado e relaxado como se tivesse dormido um dia inteiro.

── Sim, obrigado pela massagem.

Tom solta um risinho e beija meu peito, então meu pulso é segurado e ele dá um pulo da cama ao ver a hora.

── Vou me atrasar, puta merda.

Quase fico tonto ao ver Tom correr de um lado para o outro no quarto, então levanto e seguro seus ombros.

── Se vista, eu levo você. ── Digo, ele pisca surpreso, então acena com a cabeça, me rouba um beijo rápido antes de voltar a se vestir, coloco minha roupa e o espero. Ele parecia comigo quando eu tinha sua idade. ── Pronto?

── Tem certeza? Não quero-

── Se você disser "atrapalhar" ou "incomodar", Thomas…

Ele encolhe os ombros e não continua, isso me faz ter certeza de que era realmente essas palavras que ele usaria. Tom já deve ter se sentido um incômodo tantas vezes que tinha internalizado isso, eu não conhecia toda sua história, mas ouviria se ele quisesse contar, enquanto isso não acontecesse, eu o deixaria saber o quanto apreciava sua companhia e que ele não era um fardo para mim de maneira alguma, muito pelo contrário.

Encontramos o elevador vazio, passo um braço ao redor de seus ombros e lhe dou um beijo suave e carinhoso, tão diferente do de horas mais cedo. Tom sorri bobo para mim, apoia a testa em minha clavícula e passa os braços ao redor do meu tronco, ficamos assim até que as portas do elevador se abram, mas ainda me sinto relutante em me afastar, pelo menos até lembrar que ele estava atrasado.

── Onde fica? ── Pergunto, Tom me diz o endereço de cabeça, não era longe e chegaríamos a tempo. ── Você não vai se atrasar.

── Você não vai dirigir no dobro do limite, não é? ── Ele pergunta um pouco temeroso, chegamos na moto e coloco o capacete em sua cabeça.

── Não, doce. ── Respondo, coloco meu próprio capacete e subo na moto, logo sinto seus braços ao meu redor e seu queixo descansar confortavelmente em meu ombro.

O percurso dura menos que o esperado, ele parece ansioso, passa os braços ao redor dos meus ombros em um abraço e agradece duas ou três vezes.

── Aproveite o passeio. ── Digo, Tom sorri e o rosado pinta seu rosto quando pego sua mão direita e beijo seus dedos. ── Sentirei sua falta.

── Também vou sentir a sua, Jake. ── Responde baixo. ── Obrigado pela manhã e pela carona.

── Foi um prazer. Me ligue mais tarde, sim?

Tom assente e se inclina me beijando em uma despedida.

Eu não sabia o que faria naquela tarde, não estava com vontade de surfar, minha casa estava arrumada, meus amigos estavam trabalhando, menos Anne, ela poderia ter uma ideia sobre o que fazer.

Pego o celular e lhe envio uma mensagem, ela não pensou duas vezes antes de me convidar para sua casa. Eu e Anne nos tornamos amigos instantaneamente quando nos conhecemos, éramos os mais próximos em idade que Ryan e Hugh.

Paro na frente de sua casa, era próxima ao hotel onde ela trabalhava e Tom estava hospedado. Eu sabia que a porta estava aberta e entrei sem bater, ouvi uma música vinda da cozinha e encontro Anne preparando alguma coisa.

── Oi. ── Digo, ela apenas olha por cima do ombro e pisca para mim, percebo que mastigava. Alguns segundos depois vira com dois pratos nas mãos. ── Espero que um seja para mim.

── Claro que não, são meus. ── Responde, então os deixa na mesa e me dá um abraço. Ela e Tom tinham a mesma altura…

_Pelos deuses, eu não conseguia mesmo tirar ele da cabeça._

── Estou pronta para ouvir sobre sua noite. ── Diz se afastando.

Houve uma época em que todos pensavam que éramos apaixonados um pelo outro, posso confessar que em algum momento eu gostaria que isso fosse verdade. Anne era incrível, uma das melhores pessoas que conheci, mas nunca sentimos nada além de amizade um pelo outro.

── Vamos pra sala, tem suco na geladeira.

Antes que eu possa responder, ela pega os pratos e sai em direção à sala. Pego dois copos, a jarra de suco na geladeira e a encontro no sofá assistindo a uma série policial. Anne usava apenas um short e a parte de cima de um biquíni azul, ela sempre estava assim em casa, mas diz que vestiria apenas isso se pudesse. Sirvo suco nos dois copos e sento ao seu lado no sofá.

── Você devia ter desligado o celular, Jake. ── Murmura, a encaro confuso sem fazer ideia sobre o que ela falava. ── Lembra que eu liguei ontem, certo?

── Sim. ── Respondo, foi bem na hora que eu e Tom estávamos… _ocupados_. ── Acabei esquecendo que iríamos para o Hugh, mas porque eu deveria ter desligado o celular?

── Porque, você disse que falaria comigo depois, mas eu ainda perguntei se o Tom estava com você. ── Ela explica. ── E descobri que Tom estava com você.

"Mas meu celular toca novamente.

Tom para de se mover, senta e apoia as mãos nas próprias coxas, eu estava todo dentro dele, podia sentir sua pressão quase me esmagando e a sensação era maravilhosa.

── Atenda. ── Diz ofegante, move um pouco os quadris e geme baixo, pego o celular, era Anne.

── Oi. ── Digo o atender.

── Oi, vocês sumiram. ── Anne diz. ── Já estamos no Hugh.

── Desculpe, acabei esquecendo, já estou em casa. ── Respondo, olho para Tom e o vejo passear as mãos da minha barriga até meu peito, sorri de maneira travessa antes de morder os lábios e começar a se mover devagar. Era demais para meu autocontrole. ── Falo com você amanhã, tchau, Anne.

Jogo o celular ao meu lado na cama e agarro as nádegas de Tom com força, começo a mover os quadris para cima e ele quase grita.

── Jake… i-isso."

Ao pensar no que Anne poderia ter ouvido eu sinto vontade de me afogar com o suco, lhe encaro culpado e ela parece dividir meu constrangimento.

── Acho que nunca desliguei um celular tão rápido na vida.

── Desculpe, Anne.

Ela balança a cabeça e volta a encarar a televisão.

── Tudo bem, eu só queria contar pra você caso começasse a agir estranho do tipo: me jogar na frente de um carro.

── Você precisa mesmo ser tão dramática? ── Brinco, recebo um soco no ombro e dou um falso gemido de dor. ── Anne, posso te pedir algo?

── Eu não contarei nada a ele, não se preocupe, prefiro apagar isso da mente.

── Ele iria ficar com tanta vergonha.

Anne me encara por um momento antes de sorrir, era terno e carinhoso, como os que Maggie me dava quando estava feliz por mim.

── Vocês estão se dando bem, não é? ── Pergunta, não consigo conter o sorriso bobo que se forma em meus lábios e aceno com a cabeça. ── Ele parece ser um bom garoto, gostei dele logo que o vi.

── Por isso que você me indicou? ── Pergunto, Anne dá de ombros e toma um gole de seu suco. ── Anne…

── Eu não sei porque fiz isso, pra ser sincera, acabei tendo a ideia e tomei a decisão na hora. ── Ela responde. ── Não pensei que vocês teriam algum envolvimento, até porque ele não é exatamente seu tipo, talvez se fosse uns dez anos mais velho. Eu só… eu sei que você encontra seus próprios alunos e eu apenas dou folhetos daquelas aulas em grupo, mas dessa vez eu senti que deveria chamar você.

Me inclino beijando sua têmpora com carinho.

── Obrigado por ter feito isso, acho que eu não o teria conhecido se não fosse por você.

Anne sorri, mas parece pensativa antes de voltar a falar.

── Eu acho que teria. ── Diz. ── Alguém parece estar mexendo os pauzinhos para que vocês se encontrem, se não fosse eu, seria de outra forma.

── Você acha?

── Eu sei que algo aconteceu, Jake, algo que você não contou para ninguém, eu vou esperar até você estar pronto e me dizer. ── Anne fala virando para mim e segurando uma de minhas mãos. ── Talvez o Tom seja alguém que possa mostrar que você pode ser feliz de novo, não como se ele fosse sua cura, porque depende realmente de você, mas que ele possa estar ao seu lado de uma maneira que eu, os caras ou sua irmã não podemos.

Eu sinto lágrimas tentando chegar aos meus olhos enquanto a ouço falar, então os fecho com força e respiro fundo.

── Ele tem algo bom, eu senti logo que o vi.

── A Maggie disse o mesmo. ── Conto. ── Mas Anne, eu… eu não quero usar Tom como alguém que esteja ali apenas para ajudar com meus problemas, ele tem seus próprios, veio aqui para poder esquecer tudo por um tempo, para poder aproveitar, não para lidar com meu drama.

── Não é drama, Jake. ── Minha amiga diz. ── Então não o use, pelo menos não seus sentimentos, porque o corpinho eu sei que você já aproveitou bastante ontem a noite.

── Anne, tenha foco, pelos deuses.

Anne ri alto jogando a cabeça para trás, não consigo resistir e a acompanho, eu sabia que ela havia falado aquilo apenas para aliviar o clima.

── Você está gostando de passar esse tempo com ele, certo? Então apenas não o afaste, aproveite esse momento e o que vocês tem, saia um pouco dessa redoma que você construiu e se permita ser feliz, o faça feliz também pelo tempo que ele estiver aqui. Se você diz que ele precisa aproveitar, que precisa superar seus próprios fantasmas, o ajude nisso.

Sua mão toca meu rosto com carinho.

── E eu adorei ele, se você não o quiser, eu o roubo para mim.

── Ele é gay, Anne.

── Você é um estraga prazer.

Passo um braço ao redor de seus ombros e a puxo para um abraço, Anne murmura que me ama e eu devolvo a declaração.

Acho que estava precisando de apenas mais aquele incentivo para continuar.

── Agora cala a boca que o comercial acabou e o episódio é inédito.

### TOM

Já era quase noite quando chego de volta ao hotel, estava tão cansado que tudo o que queria era dormir por horas seguidas, havia acordado cedo e o pequeno cochilo antes de ir ao passeio não havia compensado, já que, bem, eu não havia dormido muito durante a noite.

Tomo um banho rápido e me jogo na cama, lembro de Jake ter pedido para que eu ligasse, então pego o celular e procuro seu número.

── Alô? ── A voz de Jake chega aos meus ouvidos, deixo o celular ao meu lado no viva voz e abraço o travesseiro.

── Oi, é o Tom. ── Digo, me sinto ridículo no momento seguinte pois ele sabia quem era.

── Oi, doce, como foi o passeio?

Agradeço que ele não esteja perto, já que eu coro ridiculamente com o apelido.

── Você está corando, não é? ── Pergunta, solto um gemido vergonhoso e afundo o rosto no travesseiro.

── Não. ── Murmuro. ── O passeio foi incrível, pegamos um barco e fomos para o mar, precisamos procurar um pouco, já que não é período de migração, mas foi lindo, sabe? Elas são enormes, Jake.

Me calo ao perceber que estava começando a me empolgar, isso sempre acontecia e eu sabia que algumas pessoas podem achar isso irritante.

── Devo confessar que nunca fui nesse passeio. ── Jake responde. ── Qual é o melhor período?

Ele não devia ter feito essa pergunta, era o mesmo que me dar permissão para falar em disparada sobre o assunto. Jake parece estar mesmo interessado em baleias e, se não tiver, pelo menos era bom em fingir. Me fez várias perguntas sobre o assunto e não consegui deixar de me sentir orgulhoso por nem hesitar em responder todas elas.

Não contenho o bocejo e olho pela janela, me surpreendo ao notar que estava escuro, olho o celular e vejo que estava conversando a quarenta minutos com Jake.

── Humm… você deve estar cansado. ── Jake diz, mas antes que eu possa responder, bocejo novamente. ── Vou entender isso como um sim.

── Estou um pouco. ── Respondo. ── O que você fez hoje?

── Passei um tempo com a Anne, depois fui dar um oi para a Maggie como todos os dias, agora estou em casa. ── Diz, uma onda de vergonha passa por mim quando lembro de como sua irmã nos pegou pela manhã. ── Já comeu?

── Não. ── Murmuro. ── Não acho que posso levantar e ir comprar.

── O que você gosta de comer?

── Eu como de tudo, Jake. ── Respondo. ── Você tem o número de algum lugar?

── Vou levar algo para você.

── Não precisa.

── Tarde demais, vejo você em breve, doce.

── Mas…

Ainda tento falar, mas ele já havia desligado. Dou um sorriso para o nada ao pensar em como ele é atencioso, sua casa não era exatamente perto, então vir aqui só para me trazer o jantar era tão gentil. Precisava levantar e me vestir.

Eu gosto do que sinto quando estou com ele, gosto de como ele é gentil, gosto de quando ele me beija, gosto de suas mãos em mim e seu sorriso é maravilhoso.

Lembro de me sentir confuso ao acordar pela manhã sem saber onde estava, de pensar por um momento que o que havia acontecido não passava de um sonho. Até que Jake saiu pela porta do banheiro usando apenas uma cueca que não deixava espaço para minha imaginação.

Lembro do carinho em sua voz quando me desejou bom dia, da carícia em meu cabelo quando deitei a cabeça em seu colo. Já estávamos tão próximos e confortáveis um com o outro.

Mal percebo quando durmo, estava realmente cansado. Estava sonhando com baleias coloridas quando ouço batidas na porta, sento na cama meio grogue e lembro de Jake, chego na porta em dois pulos e a abro.

── Uma bela recepção. ── Jake diz após me olhar de cima a baixo, só então percebo que ainda não havia vestido uma roupa e estava apenas de cueca.

── Entra antes que alguém me veja assim. ── Digo de olhos arregalados e lhe dando espaço para entrar, Jake parece achar a situação engraçada, pelo menos é isso que seu sorriso denuncia.

Fecho a porta atrás de nós dois me aproximo dele, um de seus braços me rodeia e ele se inclina para me roubar um beijo.

── Oi, doce. ── Sussurra, não resisto e rodeio seu pescoço com os braços para lhe dar um selinho demorado. ── Também senti saudade.

── Também? ── Pergunto, ele arruma a coluna e eu fico pendurado nele na ponta dos pés, Jake me dá um daqueles seus sorrisos maliciosos e ergue as sobrancelhas. ── Só um pouquinho.

Percebo que realmente havia sentido sua falta naquelas poucas horas que ficamos longe, então lhe roubo mais um beijo antes de me afastar.

── Eu disse que não precisava. ── Falo ao ver as sacolas, Jake apenas dá de ombros e as coloca na escrivaninha do quarto.

── Você estava cansado, com fome e que tipo de pessoa eu seria se não te trouxesse comida?

── Certo, certo, eu não vou discutir. ── Digo, indico com a cabeça para que ele sente na cama apenas para que eu pudesse acariciar seu cabelo. ── Obrigado, Jake.

── É sempre um prazer, você sabe. ── Responde, encaro seus olhos pelo que possa ser tempo demais antes de me dar conta que ainda estava com pouca roupa.

── Eu vou só colocar uma roupa. ── Digo me afastando, havia arrumado boa parte das minhas coisas no guarda roupa do quarto, era melhor do que ficar remexendo a mala o tempo inteiro.

── O que é uma pena, estou adorando você assim. ── Jake provoca, apenas pisco para ele por cima do ombro e visto um short. ── Você parece realmente cansado.

── Ah, sabe como é. ── Falo me aproximando dele. ── Acordei na cama de um cara que quase não me deixou dormir a noite, passamos a manhã em um lugar legal e ainda fiquei em alto mar a tarde inteira.

── Você pareceu ter gostado muito de não dormir. ── Ele acusa segurando minha cintura e me puxando para perto, me dá um beijo logo abaixo do peito e os arranhões de sua barba trazem arrepios para meu corpo. ── Você precisa comer agora.

── Não vai comer comigo? ── Pergunto confuso, ele nega com a cabeça.

── Já comi, doce.

── Então você realmente só saiu de casa pra me trazer comida? ── Jake assente em resposta. ── Não precisava mesmo se incomodar, mas obrigado por isso, foi muito gentil.

Me inclino em sua direção e o beijo brevemente.

── E eu adorei poder ver você. ── Confesso, lhe roubo um selinho antes de me afastar. ── O que você trouxe para mim?

Vou até a escrivaninha com Jake em meu encalço e só consigo pensar em como comeria aquilo tudo sozinho.

── Salada de repolho com abacaxi, arroz havaiano, ele tem hum… cebola, pimentão, abacaxi, gengibre, molho de soja, abacaxi fresco, ervilhas e presunto, acho que é isso, haupia pra sobremesa e mai tai para beber. ── Explica, era muita coisa, mas parece estar tudo tão delicioso, era muito colorido também.

── Vocês gostam mesmo de abacaxi, não é?

── Você está na terra do abacaxi, doce.

Começo a comer devagar, eu realmente gostava de experimentar coisas novas, principalmente se envolvesse comida. Tudo estava tão bom que eu poderia morrer e estaria feliz e completamente satisfeito. Se a dúvida de que eu conseguiria comer tudo existiu em algum momento, ela já estava esquecida.

Jake me confessa que adora cozinhar, muitas das coisas havia aprendido com Hugh, que possuía um pequeno restaurante e Ryan, que tinha seu quiosque e preparava os melhores pratos com camarão da ilha. Lhe conto que gostava de cozinhar, aprendi muito quando fui morar sozinho, mas não me comparava ao meu irmão Sam que amava a cozinha. Percebo que Jake estava um pouco menos contido se comparado ao tempo que passamos juntos antes, não sei o que levou a isso, mas só consigo me sentir feliz em saber que ele estava me sentindo mais a vontade comigo.

── Acho que vou ficar uma semana sem comer. ── Murmuro logo que termino.

── Talvez eu tenha me empolgado um pouco. ── Confessa, mas não parecia estar se sentindo muito culpado. ── Agora venha aqui comigo.

── Me dê apenas um minuto. ── Peço desviando de seus braços e entrando no banheiro, escovo os dentes e arrumo o cabelo que estava apontando para todas as direções, então volto para o quarto. ── Oi.

Rodeio a cama e deito, Jake, que usava sapatos pela primeira vez desde que eu o havia conhecido, os tira e deita ao meu lado.

── Obrigado pelo jantar. ── Agradeço, uma de suas mãos chega ao meu rosto e ele acaricia minha bochecha. ── Vamos surfar amanhã, não é? Quer dizer, você vai surfar e eu vou tentar.

── Você não é ruim, estou sendo sincero, um dos meus melhores alunos e só foram duas aulas.

── Você está dizendo isso só pra me agradar. ── Brinco, me aproximo mais dele na cama e deito a cabeça em seu braço. ── Você dá aula há quanto tempo?

── Desde bem jovem, tinha mais ou menos uns dezesseis quando comecei. ── Responde, me surpreendo com quanto tempo isso faz, quase quinze anos. ── Eu conheço essa expressão, faz bastante tempo mesmo, como eu vim muito pequeno pro Havaí, praticamente cresci surfando, acho que ser professor sempre foi parte de mim, então comecei a ensinar turistas, era meu trabalho de férias.

── E como você acabou sendo professor de francês? ── Pergunto. ── Eu sei que não era sua primeira opção.

── Eu já participava de competições desde antes da faculdade, mas queria ter um diploma mesmo que nunca fosse usá-lo, já que meu plano seria viver de surf ou basquete. ── Conta. ── Eu estava na licenciatura de francês, já falava o idioma porque meus pais me ensinaram, por isso escolhi o curso, estava participando de um campeonato de basquete quando sofri um acidente na quadra, foi tão feio que precisei mudar os planos, nada mais de surfar ou jogar profissionalmente, ainda dói quando faço muito esforço. Foi um pouco difícil no começo, era meu sonho indo por água abaixo, mas em um momento eu acabei me conformando, quando me formei comecei a dar aulas particulares de francês, gostei disso, fiz cursos de didática e técnicas de ensino, quando surgiu uma oportunidade de emprego eu não pensei duas vezes antes de fazer a entrevista, estou lá até hoje.

── Então você é feliz sendo professor? ── Pergunto baixo, meus olhos estavam pesados, mas não queria dormir agora, estava bom ali com ele. 

── Sim, eu sou. ── Responde, me puxa para mais perto e acaricia meu cabelo. ── Você está exausto, doce.

── Não… ── Murmuro, Jake ri pelo nariz e me puxa para mais perto.

── Durma um pouquinho. ── Sugere, o abraço e tento murmurar algo, mas o carinho em meu cabelo não permitia.

### JAKE

Não demora nada para que Tom durma, é provável que ele acorde apenas na manhã seguinte, então tento me desvencilhar dele, mas isso só faz com que ele se aconchegue mais a mim.

Seu apelido combinava perfeitamente, Tom é realmente um doce.

Decido ficar mais um pouco até que seu sono seja profundo, deixaria uma mensagem em seu celular e colocaria a chave por debaixo da porta.

── Boa noite, doce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postado em: 26/10/2020


	8. Dia 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos nas notas finais.
> 
> Me encontrem em @haceween no twitter.

### TOM

O despertador do celular toca alto me fazendo quase pular da cama, tateio quase cegamente em busca dele para cessar com o barulho. Depois de finalmente encontrá-lo, desligo e volto a deitar na cama com o coração ainda acelerado pelo susto.

Lembranças da noite anterior chegam a minha mente, o jantar que Jake me trouxe, nossa conversa, adormecer em seus braços. Ele deve ter ido embora em algum momento depois que dormi, o que era uma pena, gostaria que ele tivesse ficado. Pego o celular e vejo que ele havia me enviado uma mensagem ainda na noite anterior.

_“Você é lindo dormindo.  
Que seus sonhos sejam doces como você.  
Até amanhã._

_Jake  
xoxo”_

Apoio o celular no peito e dou um sorriso bobo para o teto, eu já estava completamente encantado com Jake. Por tudo nele. Eram poucos dias ainda, mas parece bem mais, era quase como se eu já o conhecesse. Céus, eu realmente senti saudade quando ficamos separados por algumas horas.

Eu sei o quão emocionado posso ser, como me apego rápido, mas aquilo parece cedo até mesmo para meus padrões.

É ridículo, eu sei, não consigo me conter, acho que nem estou tentando de verdade, estava sendo bom, não podia negar. Eu não muito bem o que pensar sobre destino, mas se essas coisas existem, talvez estivéssemos destinados a nos encontrar. Eu sei que é meu sexto dia aqui, que tenho apenas mais vinte e quatro, mas não quero que isso acabe me impedindo de viver tudo o que eu estou sentindo. 

Lhe envio uma mensagem de bom dia e sou respondido menos de um minuto depois, me avisa que havia passado a chave por debaixo da porta na noite anterior e eu sento na cama para verificar, ela estava no chão. Jake se oferece para me dar carona até a praia, não tento negar, gostava de andar em sua moto, a sensação de liberdade era maravilhosa e eu podia abraçá-lo tão perto.

Me preparo rapidamente para o dia e vou tomar café, como algumas frutas e torradas, mas sinto falta do chá, então fico com o suco, desço para a recepção e já encontro Anne ali.

— Bom dia. — Digo me aproximando, ela sorri imediatamente quando me vê e apoia os cotovelos no balcão. Anne tem o cabelo castanho escuro assim como os olhos, lábios cheios e um sorriso que me faria cair aos seus pés se eu gostasse de mulheres.

— Bom dia, Tom. — Responde. — Quais seus planos para o dia?

— Surfar agora pela manhã. — Digo. — Ou pelo menos tentar, já que passo a maior parte do tempo caindo.

— Jake me disse que você não é ruim. — Ela diz, antes que eu abra a boca para protestar, ela continua. — Você vai pra minha casa hoje, o Jake também, mesmo que ele não saiba ainda.

— Sua… casa?

— Sim, churrasco, cerveja, música, Hugh, Ryan, Jake, você. — Explica, abro a boca para negar, mas ela se adianta. — Nem pense em negar.

Vejo ela olhar por cima do meu ombro e abrir um sorriso malicioso, descubro imediatamente o porque ao sentir mãos em minha cintura e um beijo no pescoço que me faz suspirar. Era Jake. Não perco o olhar que Anne me dá ao ver como me derreto com um simples toque e isso me faz corar como um garotinho.

— Bom dia, doce. — Diz baixo. — Bom dia, Anne.

— Bom dia, Jacob. — Anne responde. — As oito na minha casa, o Tom já concordou.

— Certo, estaremos lá. — Jake concorda, olho de um para o outro e não contenho a risada. Eles são malucos. — Vamos?

— Sim. — Respondo, nos despedimos rapidamente de Anne e começamos a andar em direção a saída, Jake beija minha têmpora com carinho enquanto caminhamos, eu já me sinto tão próximo e tão ligado a ele, só posso esperar é que isso seja correspondido. — Nem vi você sair ontem.

— Foi bem difícil, acredite em mim, você não me soltava por nada. — Ele diz com humor, normalmente eu ficaria envergonhado e pediria desculpas, mas decidi não fazer isso desta vez.

— Talvez esse fosse um sinal de que eu queria que você ficasse.

Nesse momento chegamos a sua moto e Jake vira para mim.

— Vou ficar da próxima vez. — Promete, me inclino em sua direção e apoio a testa em sua clavícula, eu queria que ele ficasse. Beijo a pele de seu pescoço e suspiro para sentir seu cheiro, é tão bom que eu poderia ficar ali por horas, depois inclino a cabeça para trás até encontrar seus olhos, consigo ver tanto carinho ali, talvez ele tenha pensado em voltar para minha cama enquanto ia para casa, em deixar com que eu me aconchegasse entre seus braços, beijar minha cabeça enquanto me deseja boa noite. Talvez ele esteja sentindo aquelas mesmas coisas que eu. — Vamos?

Murmuro uma afirmação já sentindo seus lábios tocando os meus levemente, não é o suficiente para mim, mas estávamos na rua e eu sei como as pessoas podem ser, então contenho a vontade de me pendurar nele e o beijar longamente para aplacar a saudade de seus beijos, me contento em subir em sua garupa e abraçar sua cintura enquanto íamos para a praia.

Eu definitivamente cogito em comprar uma quando tiver dinheiro o suficiente, teria que lembrar de procurar alguns modelos na internet depois. Não posso deixar de dar uma risadinha ao perceber que estava fazendo planos de comprar uma moto sem nem ao menos saber pilotar.

Jake estaciona no local de costume, caminhamos até o quiosque de Ryan, que abre um sorriso assim que nos vê.

— Tom, Jake. — Cumprimenta, sento em um dos bancos do balcão e lhe dou um sorriso.

— Oi, Ryan, tudo bem? — Pergunto, ele cantarola uma afirmação e desvia o olhar de mim para Jake algumas vezes, prefiro não imaginar o que se passa na cabeça dele. — Você pode me dar uma daquelas bebidas que é com leite de coco? Não faço ideia do nome.

— Claro, claro. — Responde. — Vai querer alguma coisa, Jake?

— O mesmo que ele.

Ryan pisca para mim antes de dar as costas e ir buscar as bebidas, Jake, que estava de pé ao meu lado, chama minha atenção.

— Vou buscar nossas pranchas, não demoro. — Avisa, me rouba um beijo, mas antes que ele possa se afastar, o pego pela gola da camisa e o puxo para mais um, Jake sorri para mim quando me afasto, era um sorriso sincero, feliz, isso me aquece por dentro. — Não sinta muito a minha falta, doce.

Com isso ele se afasta, viro novamente para o balcão e devo estar com um sorriso idiota no rosto, já que Ryan arqueia as duas sobrancelhas para mim.

— Aqui. — Coloca a bebida na minha frente, apoia os cotovelos no balcão e me encara. — Eu preciso dar “a conversa” pra você?

— “A conversa”? — Pergunto confuso.

— Sobre não o magoar e essas coisas que os amigos dizem. — Explica, arregalo os olhos surpreso, me senti com quinze anos novamente. — Acho que não, você parece ser um cara esperto.

— Humm… obrigado?

Ryan olha brevemente para onde Jake havia ido, dura alguns segundo, então volta a me encarar.

— Jake é como um irmão pra mim, então o trate bem, senão eu vou atrás de você. — Ameaça, apesar da expressão brincalhona e do divertimento em sua voz, eu tenho a certeza de que ele falava sério. — Você vai pra Anne hoje, certo?

— Sim, ela disse que não aceita um “não”. — Respondo, ele ri alto chamando a atenção de alguns clientes a nossa volta.

— Você vai descobrir que não se nega nada a ela. — Ryan fala e algo me diz que aquilo era no sentido literal e isso me faz pensar no quão assustadora ela pode ser por debaio de todos s seus sorrisos gentis. — Então, Tom, me fale um pouco de você.

Tomo um gole da bebida apenas para esconder a surpresa pelo seu pedido, então conto a ele o básico sobre mim. De onde venho, que estou prestes a me formar em biologia marinha, ele faz algumas perguntas estranhas, inclusive se já comi pizza de abacaxi.

— Ninguém pode me forçar a fazer isso. — Digo indignado.

— O Jake pode convencer você só piscando aqueles olhos azuis bonitinhos que ele tem. — Ryan avisa, dou uma risada alta, não podia negar que era bem provável que ele conseguisse me convencer de muitas coisas dessa forma, mas comer pizza de abacaxi não é uma delas.

— O que vocês estão falando de mim? — A voz de Jake chega aos meus ouvidos quase me fazendo pular de susto, pisco para Ryan antes de lançar a Jake um olhar inocente.

— Oi, você demorou.

Jake me olha desconfiado, então foca em Ryan que se segurava para não rir.

— Você não estava flertando com ele, não é? — Jake pergunta ao seu amigo.

— Sorte sua que sou hetero, meu amigo, porque ele é uma gracinha. — Ryan responde e me lança um sorriso sedutor.

— Ele me chamou de “gracinha”? — Pergunto me contendo para não gargalhar.

— Sim. — Jake responde de olhos cerrados em direção à Ryan, eu explodo em uma gargalhada, isso parece desmontar a carranca de Jake.

— Minha tia diz que eu sou uma gracinha. — Conto, Jake pisca um pouco confuso, então me acompanha na risada.

— Sua tia parece inteligente. — Ryan diz.

— Sim, tem uns cinquenta anos.

Jake parece quase engasgar para conter um novo riso, Ryan me encara desolado e eu só consigo pensar em como estou me divertindo com os amigos de Jake.

— Eu não sei como a Blake consegue. — Jake murmura, eu não sabia quem era, ainda não ouvi seu nome em nossas conversas.

— Ela me ama desse jeitinho. — Ryan diz convencido. — A Blake, Tom, é o amor da minha vida, você ainda não a conheceu porque no dia que todos saímos juntos ela estava de serviço.

— Ela é policial. — Jake explica.

— Não existe uma visão melhor do que a Blake de uniforme.

Jake faz uma careta da expressão de Ryan e eu tento não pensar no que passava pela cabeça do homem mais velho. 

— Certo, certo, eu não quero saber. — Jake murmura. — Minha bebida, Ryan.

Ryan rola os olhos para ele, mas eu via como aquilo era apenas brincadeira entre os dois, parecia minha relação com Harrison, tirando o fato de que acho que Ryan e Jake nunca fizeram sexo, ao contrário de mim e Harris que chegamos a namorar alguns anos antes.

— Onde você guarda as pranchas? — Pergunto curioso.

— Eu conheço alguém. — Responde. — Ela vende e aluga pranchas aqui, então guarda as minhas.

Faço um barulho de entendimento, Jake parece conhecer a ilha inteira, mas eu já havia notado o quão sociável ele é.

— Está pronto para ir? — Ele pergunta, desço do banco e fico de pé a sua frente, Jake estava mais alto que o normal sentado ali, então preciso me esticar mais ainda para lhe roubar um beijo. — Eu estou louco para ficar um pouco sozinho com você.

Uma de suas mãos acaricia meu cabelo e eu quase fecho os olhos com o carinho, queria tanto ficar sozinho com ele, poder beijá-lo longamente, poder sentir seu corpo contra o meu, suas mãos em mim.

— Então não vamos demorar. — Digo, nos despedimos de Ryan e começamos com a aula do dia. Eu estava indo bem, não caía mais tanto mesmo que tivesse pulado o dia anterior, Jake é realmente um bom professor, não havia dúvidas nisso.

Ficamos ali a manhã inteira até que a fome batesse, comemos risoto de camarão na barraquinha de Ryan e fiz questão de anotar a receita e a enviar para Sam.

— Cansado? — Jake pergunta, aceno com a cabeça fazendo uma careta, sempre ficava exausto após surfar, mas ele parecia completamente relaxado. — Você se acostuma com o tempo e não fica mais assim.

— Eu espero me acostumar mesmo. — Murmuro, Jake me pede para esperar e vai deixar as pranchas, é rápido e ele logo está de volta.

— Que tal ir para minha casa? Lá tem uma bela cama para você descansar e eu pronto para te fazer cafuné. — Jake sugere, eu nem penso em negar isso, parece uma boa ideia para mim.

— Eu só preciso de roupas. — Aviso, Jake acena com a cabeça e diz que me levaria ao hotel para pegar o que precisasse. — Então vamos. — Me aproximo mais dele. — Quero sua cama com você nela.

Jake se inclina em minha direção, mas não me beija, sussurra em meu ouvido algo que me faz corar só de pensar. Porra, eu vou adorar montar nele a tarde inteira.

_Desde quando eu me tornei um pervertido?_

Nos despedimos de Ryan e passamos rapidamente no hotel, Anne não estava ali, provavelmente era seu horário de almoço. Coloco algumas coisas na mochila e logo estamos indo para a casa de Jake.

Era tão lindo ali, a cerca branca parecia ter sido recém pintada, as flores bem cuidadas no jardim e a porta amarela. Eu gostaria de uma casa assim.

— Que tal um banho? — Jake sugere, apenas a imagem de seu corpo ensaboado faz meu rosto corar.

### JAKE

Tom é adoravelmente tímido e, apesar de eu não estar tão acostumado com aquilo em alguém que eu estava interessado, era completamente encantador vindo dele.

Havíamos tomado banho há quase uma hora atrás, passamos tanto tempo ali que quando saímos a água já estava fria. Tom fez questão de passar a esponja por minhas costas, me abraçou por trás e ficou em silêncio enquanto a água caía sobre nós dois, suas mãos escorregaram para o meio das minhas pernas por um momento, mas foi apenas para me provocar, já que a tirou logo depois.

Agora estávamos na sala, não consigo deixar de observá-lo, principalmente ali no meio das minhas tão amadas flores, ele parece gostar, já que sempre fecha os olhos ao se aproximar para sentir o perfume.

A manhã havia sido completamente agradável, o peguei no hotel, conversamos com Ryan e surfamos, Tom poderia ficar realmente bom se fizesse aquilo todos os dias, comemos risoto de camarão e iniciamos uma longa discussão sobre quem pagaria a conta, no final Tom passou algumas notas para Ryan enquanto eu procurava a carteira que havia caído no chão, no entanto eu havia decretado que dá próxima vez seria eu quem pagaria.

Agora Tom usava suas próprias roupas, o que era uma pena, as minhas ficam bonitas nele, mas ele nem precisa usar roupas se quiser.

Eu realmente estou parecendo um adolescente bobo e excitado, mas quem me culparia se aquela bermuda baixa que ele usava abria espaço para minha fértil imaginação, principalmente por saber que ele usava apenas ela e nada mais.

— Você usa adubo natural? — Ele pergunta virando para mim com aqueles olhos castanhos bonitos e curiosos, eu quase esqueço de responder por me perder naquelas sardas pequenas em seu nariz.

— Sim, prefiro assim. — Respondo quando percebo que havia se passado algum tempo desde que a pergunta foi feita, ando até ele e paro a sua frente, pego uma flor azul e coloco em sua orelha, vejo a reação que mais me encanta acontecer, a cor rosada chegando ao seu rosto e o pintando, o sorriso tímido aparecendo em seus lábios e ele desviando o olhar do meu. — Você…

Começo a falar, mas o barulho da chaleira me corta. Tom havia encontrado em meu armário pacotinhos de chá enquanto procurava um copo — que estava no outro armário, mas era engraçado vê-lo se esticando no mais alto — e perguntou gentilmente se poderia fazer para nós dois, eu não era um grande bebedor de chá, mas não negaria nada para aqueles olhos tão doces.

Sinto ele deixar um beijo leve em meus lábios antes de ir em direção à cozinha, percebi que ele adorava aquilo, me beijar a qualquer momento, parece que nem perceber que o fazia, e eu nem posso reclamar, também gosto.

Chego na cozinha e o vejo colocar alguns biscoitos em um prato, as duas xícaras já com água quente e os saquinhos de chá. Eu não conseguia me incomodar ao vê-lo transitar pela minha cozinha como se fosse algo que fizesse sempre e ali era um dos locais da casa que eu mais gostava e era ciumento.

— Eu pensei que poderíamos ir para a sala. — Ele sugere em voz baixa, parece meio incerto e talvez tivesse percebido agora que andava por ali tão confortável. Lembro do andar de cima, da varanda do cômodo que eu usava como biblioteca e escritório, era possível ver o bosque dali, uma vista bonita.

— Podemos ir para cima. — Sugiro, Tom assente rapidamente, a biblioteca-barra-escritório. Pego o prato e uma das xícaras e saio andando com ele em meu encalço, subo as escadas e paro em frente a primeira porta. — Abre pra mim, doce?

_Um apelido que combina perfeitamente com ele._

Tom abre a porta e eu entro, ele vem logo atrás e a fecha devagar, deixo a xícara e o prato na mesa e abro as portas da varanda.

Viro para Tom e ele olhava em volta, parecia curioso com meus livros e, não querendo me gabar, eu tinha uma boa coleção. Iam de livros científicos até literatura infantil.

— Vou só colocar cadeiras. — Aviso, ele me encara e sorri, parecia sem jeito por ter sido pego olhando, mas eu, mais uma vez, não conseguia me importar.

— Tudo bem, mas eu não me importo em sentar no chão. — Ele responde, eu só consigo me sentir surpreso, não era comum aquilo, pelo menos não comigo. Era algo que eu gostava, mas uma mania não compartilhada com outras pessoas.

— No chão, então. — Digo, ele sorri e vem até mim, toma um gole do chá e espera que eu siga para a varanda e sente, ele senta ao meu lado, pega o prato com biscoitos do chão, se aproxima até que nossos ombros estivessem se tocando, coloca o prato sobre as coxas e apoia as costas na parede.

Tom é bonito, isso eu soube no instante em que botei os olhos nele, eu gosto de observá-lo em todos os momentos que posso, aprender mais e mais sobre seus traços, todos os detalhes de seu rosto.

— Você está encarando. — Tom sussurra, vira a cabeça e me encara, eu não era tímido, então apenas lhe lanço um sorriso provocativo, ele levanta uma sobrancelha e passa a língua sobre os lábios, então toma um gole do chá sem tirar os olhos de mim.

— Você é incrível de se olhar. — É o que respondo, seu rosto cora levemente e ele desvia o olhar envergonhado

Um jovem peculiar, devo admitir, transitava da extrema — e adorável, como sempre posso e irei enfatizar — timidez e o excitante atrevimento. Eu adoro as duas camadas e tenho certeza que vou adorar todas as outras que tiver tempo de conhecer.

Após as conversas que tive com Maggie e Anne, decidi aproveitar aquilo que estava tendo com ele, todos nossos momentos juntos e esquecer aquelas outras coisas. Pelo menos tentar. Eu sei que estou sentindo algo, que estou começando a me apegar, que a presença dele tão perto assim de mim já conseguia me deixar relaxado e seguro. Eu sinto que posso confiar nele.

— Não fique convencido. — Digo, faço um carinho leve em seu queixo e coloco um biscoito na boca, ele parece prestes a rolar os olhos para mim e eu estou esperando ansiosamente por isso, mas decide por dar de ombros e voltar a olhar para a vista da varanda. Então ele pode ser um pouco petulante, pelo visto. Decido voltar a observar a varanda e terminar meu chá em silêncio, podia ouvir os pássaros que faziam a árvore ali da frente como casa cantarem, um vento bom balançava meu cabelo e as flores dos vasos que tinham ali deixam tudo tão perfumado.

Deixo minha xícara ao meu lado e vejo que Tom também havia terminado seu chá, ele coloca o prato ao lado junto com sua xícara e deita a cabeça em meu ombro.

_Estamos tão confortáveis_

Seguro uma de suas mãos e brinco distraidamente com seus dedos, nossos momentos eram sempre preenchidos com provocações ou apenas conversas inocentes, as sussurradas eram as minhas favoritas, pareciam tão íntimas, mas aquele silêncio que estávamos fazendo era bom, apenas sentir o calor de seu corpo ao meu lado.

Sinto ele levantar a cabeça e levar a mão livre até meu rosto, o vira e deposita um beijo simples em meus lábios. Ele realmente gosta de fazer isso e eu só posso agradecer aos meus queridos deuses porque também gosto, principalmente quando ele precisa se esticar sobre os pés — a única parte que não era extremamente bonita nele, mas quem sou eu para julgar com esses meus pés igualmente estranhos — para me dar um desses beijinhos. Era fofo.

Fofo. Eu não costumo usar essa palavra.

Volto a juntar meus lábios aos dele e não resisto em sugar um dos seus para dentro da boca, são tão deliciosos, ouço seu suspiro e aprofundo o beijo, aquela língua curiosa toca a minha e eu preciso conter o som que quer subir por minha garganta.

_É quente, molhado, gostoso._

Tom é um bom beijador e eu preciso agradecer novamente aos meus queridos deuses por ele gostar de beijos tanto quanto eu. Me afasto e abro os olhos, os dele ainda estavam fechados e eu não resisto em deixar um selinho em seus lábios. Ele abre os olhos e sorri, sinto aquela coisa estranha e desconhecida borbulhar dentro de mim, mas escolho ignorar.

### TOM

Após nosso momento bom na varanda de seu escritório em que tomamos já com biscoitos. _Céus, eu estava realmente com saudade de chá_. Vamos para a sala e sentamos no sofá, passava um filme de terror na televisão sobre adolescentes idiotas entrando onde não devem, eu nunca faria uma coisa assim, se ouço um barulho, corro pro outro lado.

Puxo os pés de Jake para mim e começo a massageá-los, eu gostava de fazer aquilo e Jake parece apreciar muito. Isso é tão doméstico e tão confortável, estar apenas assim com ele.

— Você é bom nisso. — Jake murmura. — Como aprendeu?

— Tenho amigos folgados. — Respondo. — Mas eu gosto.

O grito na televisão é tão alto que quase desabo do sofá, Jake me olha em silêncio por um momento antes de rir, faço cara feia e empurro seus pés para o chão.

— Não fica assim, doce. — Ele diz, se move no sofá até chegar a mim, não estava realmente irritado e Jake sabia disso. — Sua expressão brava é tão sexy.

O encaro indignado, mas Jake ri novamente e se aproxima mais de mim, segura meus ombros e faz com que eu deite no sofá, seu corpo quente se põe sobre o meu, ele se acomoda entre minhas pernas e eu já nem lembrava mais do que havia acontecido antes.

— Me deixe beijar você. — Jake pede já tão próximo a mim, entrelaço os dedos em seu cabelo e o puxo para um beijo, sinto seu sorriso contra meus lábios, isso só faz com que eu aperte mais os fios.

Jake me dá um daqueles beijos. Aqueles que só trocamos quando estamos sozinhos, eu esqueço absolutamente tudo ao meu redor e só consigo gemer sem pudor contra seus lábios. Eu queria tanto aquele beijo, esperei por ele a manhã inteira. 

Trocamos muitos mais daqueles, eu já estava uma bagunça completa sobre o sofá, ofegante e com os lábios inchados, posso sentir minhas pernas moles. Jake parece gostar do que está vendo.

— Você está delicioso. — Ele diz com aquela sua voz rouca tão excitante. — Você faz alguma ideia de como é bonito?

Engulo em seco e apenas pisco algumas vezes ainda um pouco extasiado.

— Você _é_ muito bonito. — Jake fala, seus lábios chegam ao meu pescoço e sua língua toca a pele, os dentes raspam e a sensação é tão boa que só consigo ofegar, uma de suas mãos chega entre nós dois e começa a abrir minha bermuda, mas o som alto do celular o faz parar. — Que diabos…

Jake me olha pesaroso antes de levantar e pegar o celular, franze o cenho ao olhar a tela e pede licença.

Permaneço ali deitado encarando o teto e com uma ereção dolorosa, não conseguia ouvir o que Jake falava, apenas sua voz um pouco longe, espero que não sejam problemas.

### JAKE

Encerro a ligação e suspiro preocupado, um de meus melhores jogadores havia sofrido um pequeno acidente, eu não me importava que ele não pudesse treinar por enquanto, o importante é que ele se recupere da melhor forma possível, mas ele pareceu tão triste ao telefone, eu lhe faria uma visita se pudesse, mas o garoto não estava na ilha.

Volto para a sala e encontro Tom deitado no sofá da mesma maneira que eu o deixei, me aproximo e vejo seu olhar desviar para mim.

— Quer continuar lá no quarto? — Pergunto, ele levanta e, sem me responder, passa por mim.

— Você não vem? — Pergunta já no pé da escada, pelos deuses, ele vai ser a minha morte.

Tom chega ao quarto antes de mim, seguro sua cintura com as duas mãos, vejo os pelos de seu corpo arrepiarem quando começo a beijar seu pescoço, ele se entrega a mim com tanta intensidade. O empurro até a cama e o faço deitar de bruços, Tom tem costas tão bonitas.

Desço as mãos por sua pele, meus lábios beijando todo aquele caminho macio, deito sobre ele tendo cuidado para não apoiar todo o meu peso sobre seu corpo, passeio meus lábios por seus ombros, mordo levemente tentando não deixar mais marcas, movo meu quadril contra ele e o ouço ofegar contra o colchão.

Não deveria existir alguém tão excitante.

O viro na cama e encontro seus olhos escuros, eles estavam nublados pelo desejo e eu sabia que os meus também estavam, o beijo lentamente sentindo suas mãos passeando por minhas costas. Mãos bonitas e que me fazem ter uma ou duas ideias.

Beijo seu pescoço ouvindo seu suspiro, sinto as pernas rodearem minha cintura e me puxarem para mais perto, passo a língua pela pele e movo os quadris contra ele, desço os lábios por sua clavícula e capturo o mamilo esquerdo entre os dentes, o gemido que recebo em resposta faz um arrepio subir por minha coluna, Tom tinha um cheiro tão bom, sua pele era macia e o jeito que ele respondia aos meus toques…

Ele é como uma poesia, todo seu corpo é, cada pequena parte sua é perfeita e combina completamente com a outra.

Abro o botão de sua bermuda e desço o zíper, me ajoelho na cama e a tiro, ele não usava nada por baixo. Me acomodo entre suas pernas e volto a beijá-lo, era diferente da primeira vez, do sexo excitado e frenético, a pressa para finalmente nos unirmos não me deixaram aproveitar tudo de Tom da maneira que queria.

Coloco uma mão entre nós dois e o seguro, era quente e já estava pronto para mim. Quando eu digo que Tom é extremamente bonito — menos os pés estranhos, mas quem sou eu para julgar — também cabia ali. Era rosado, pesado e largo, não tão comprido quanto eu, mas aquilo não importava.

— Jake… — Ouço seu gemido suplicante, eu não o deixaria esperando por muito tempo. Desço da cama e tiro minhas roupas, deito novamente sobre ele e sinto suas mãos passando por meu peito. Não é uma novidade para mim que ele aprecia essa parte do meu corpo. Vou para o sul e beijo suas coxas me contendo para não deixar mais marcas, algumas ainda estavam ali desde nossa primeira noite, as novas seriam culpa unicamente da minha barba, levanto os olhos e vejo que ele me encarava, as pupilas dilatadas e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. — Por favor…

Esperava ter um pouco mais de tempo para aproveitar de sua pele, de seu corpo, mas ele parece tão suplicante que só posso confiar que teria mais oportunidades depois daquela tarde para provar cada pequeno detalhe dele.

O capturo entre meus lábios e ouço seu gemido alto, sinto uma de suas mãos em meu cabelo e o sugo com mais avidez.

Era bom, a melhor coisa de tudo aquilo era saber que ele sentia prazer, ouvir seus gemidos e sua súplicas. Quando subo novamente sinto suas mãos em meu rosto me puxando para um beijo sem se importar com os resquícios de seu gosto em minha boca, o correspondo com a mesma intensidade enquanto sujava os dedos com o gel lubrificante, ouço seu gemido quando toco sua entrada.

_Eu sei, Tom, é gelado._

Outra coisa que me agrada é a maneira que ele me agarra enquanto eu o preparo, não decide se puxa meus cabelos, abraça meu pescoço ou arranha minhas costas. Eu gosto disso, é dessa forma que eu sei quão confortável ou não ele está, procuro entender suas reações, não tinha ainda intimidade o suficiente para saber com clareza seus limites, então teria que observar, ver o que ele gosta, como gosta.

Ouço seu gemido de protesto ao retirar os dedos, então o beijo lentamente, apenas para deixá-lo relaxado e também porque gosto de seus beijos. Visto a camisinha e seguro suas pernas, procuro seus olhos e eles me encaram ansiosos, me alinho a ele e entro devagar, vejo seus lábios de afastando um do outro em um gemido mudo, começo a me mover lentamente e deito sobre ele, sinto suas pernas me rodeando e colo meus lábios aos seus.

Nós já havíamos feito sexo e foi tão bom que repetimos poucas horas depois, mas agora, sem toda aquela ansiedade da primeira noite, eu posso me deliciar com seus gemidos ainda mais.

— Jake…

Sinto um aperto em meu cabelo e em minha cintura, então vou mais rápido, o som de nossos corpos se chocando ecoando pelo quarto, seus gemidos são abafados pelo beijo ávido que trocamos, me afasto e o encaro, seu rosto estava corado e os lábios tão inchados, ele me olha e eu posso sentir a intensidade daquilo formigando por minha pele, saio quase por inteiro e lhe dou uma estocada forte, o vejo rolar os olhos e gemer alto, então faço de novo e mais uma vez, o vendo balançar abaixo de mim.

As mãos de Tom chegam ao meu rosto e seus lábios se chocam contra os meus, é desajeitado e cheio de línguas, mas bom como tudo o que estávamos fazendo. Colo minha testa a dele e olho em seus olhos, estavam nublados pelo prazer que sentia.

Me afasto e o viro na cama, entro em um golpe e o ouço gemer alto enquanto apertava os lençóis, não resisto em lhe dar um tapa estalado, a marca de meus dedos aparecendo instantaneamente em sua nádega pálida, deito sobre ele e tapo sua boca com uma mão, ouço seus gemidos abafados enquanto vou fundo dentro dele. Tom praticamente choraminga quando passo a me mover com uma lentidão torturante, tiro a mão de sua boca, alcanço o canto de seus lábios com os meus e deixo um beijo, então mordo sua orelha e volto a me mover com rapidez.

_Tom é extremamente sexy, mas isso eu já sabia._

Levanto sobre os joelhos e trago seus quadris para cima, consigo ver seus olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos, uma mão apertando os lençóis enquanto a outra sumia por baixo dele. Eu sei onde ela está.

O vejo levantar sobre os cotovelos e não penso duas vezes antes de agarrar seu cabelo com uma mão, o puxo o fazendo arquear a cabeça para trás, lhe dou um tapa com a outra e movo os quadris com mais rapidez, minha pélvis se chocando contra as nádegas tão bonitas fazendo um barulho alto.

Solto seu cabelo e seguro seus quadris, passo a me mover devagar e o vejo me encarar com o canto de olho antes de começar a rebolar.

_Extremamente sexy._

_E excitante._

Sento sobre os calcanhares e o trago comigo, o vejo apoiar as mãos nos próprios joelhos e começar a se mover sobre mim. Ninguém movia os quadris daquele jeito.

— Rebola pra mim, doce. — Peço em seu ouvido e sou prontamente atendido, sinto seu quadril se mover, olho para baixo e não consigo ou tento conter o gemido ao ver como ele rebola no meu pau.

_Porra._

Tom se move sem parecer fazer esforço algum com aquilo, parece comandar tão bem seu corpo e eu estou adorando isso.

Gostoso pra caralho.

Deito na cama e ele se põe sobre mim, vejo meu pau sumir dentro de Tom e ele começar um rebolado lento e torturante, mas tão sexy que eu não me importava. Vejo seu sorriso quando ele começa a descer com força, seguro seus quadris e Tom começa a se mover com rapidez, as mãos espalmadas em meu peito, os olhos nos meus sem desviar. Algum dia o pediria para ficarmos somente assim, porque eu não acho que possa existir uma visão melhor que aquela.

Tom para de se movimentar e senta, eu estava todo dentro dele, coloca as mãos sobre as minhas e respira fundo, a direita é segurada e ele a leva aos lábios, chupa meu indicador e eu me deixo gemer apenas com essa visão.

Então volta a se mover, eu consigo ver a língua fora de sua boca e sei, essa cena nunca sairá da minha cabeça. Eu só quero que ele faça a mesma coisa no meu pau. 

Começo a tocá-lo enquanto ele se move sobre mim, ouço seus gemidos se tornando mais agudos conforme seus movimentos se tornavam erráticos, então entrelaça os dedos nos meus e arqueia as costas.

— Jake… — É o que passa por seus lábios quando ele vem em minha mão e barriga, não resisto ao sentir o aperto ao meu redor e me entrego ao ápice, um gemido rouco passa por meus lábios quando sinto o tremor passar por meu corpo e minha mente nublar, então respiro fundo para recuperar o fôlego, encaro Tom ofegante sobre mim, o olhar satisfeito no rosto.

Sento na cama e o beijo, era lento e carinhoso, minha língua acariciando a sua e suas mãos em minha nuca, me afasto com dois selinhos e o fito, ele sorri e bate a testa na minha, _Tom é mesmo tão doce_ , então o abraço pela cintura e me inclino para trás caindo na cama o trazendo comigo, ouço sua risada tilintar em meus ouvidos assim que caímos sobre o colchão, ele se ergue sobre os cotovelos e me encara, morde os lábios e solta um gemido manhoso ao me sentir sair de dentro de si.

— Não geme assim. — Peço, ele entende imediatamente e me lança um olhar provocativo antes de gemer novamente. Tiro a camisinha, amarro e descarto na lixeira ao lado da cama, então seguro sua cintura e o beijo longamente. Não me importava se estava sujo, o abraço contra meu corpo com mais força e suspiro entre o beijo.

— Jake? — Digo logo que nos separamos, seus olhos encontram os meus esperando que eu continue, eu me sinto completamente atrevido nesse momento e o pensamento do dia anterior quando o vi sair do banho tomava minha mente. — Quando estivermos no banho, a água caindo sobre nós dois… quando você menos esperar eu vou ficar de joelhos e chupar seu pau.

Vejo ele erguer as sobrancelhas surpreso.

— Se é para ser quando eu menos esperar, porque você está me contando?

— Pra você ficar ansioso.

Jake afunda a cabeça no travesseiro em um riso, então pega minha mão e leva entre nós dois, coloca ao redor de seu membro e a aperta. 

— Estarei ansioso. — Diz, deixo um beijo em seu pescoço e apoio a cabeça em seu ombro, minha mão começa a se mover devagar. Mesmo que meu plano seja outro, nada me impede de começar nesse momento.

— O que eu devo esperar nessa noite?

— Você quer falar sobre meus amigos enquanto faz isso? — Pergunta, beijo seu pescoço antes de murmurar uma afirmação. — Tudo bem. Você deve esperar uma noite tranquila… hum… algumas piadinhas maliciosas, cerveja e churrasco.

— Vamos de táxi? — Pergunto. —Assim você pode beber sem se preocupar.

— Ou podemos dormir lá. — Jake me responde. — Thomas…

— O que? — Pergunto, ele geme baixo, me movo até o encarar, tiro a mão que estava entre nós, sento em suas coxas para poder apreciar melhor como ele está. — Que tal aquele banho?

Jake senta, agarra minha cintura e se move até que consiga sair da cama comigo no colo.

— Você parece ansioso. — Brinco, Jake não responde, entra comigo no banheiro e me coloca no chão assim que entramos debaixo do chuveiro.

TOM

A mão de Jake entrelaça na minha assim que começamos a caminhar em direção à casa de Anne, o sol estava se pondo dando ao céu uma coloração única.

Eu me sento nervoso, minha mão quase treme sempre que penso no que está acontecendo, nos dedos de Jake nos meus, tudo está sendo tão rápido e intenso.

Jake toca a campainha e meu suspiro sai mais alto que o esperado, ele me olha confuso e eu apenas lhe lanço um sorriso, mas sabia que não era suficiente.

— Algo errado, doce? 

Aquele apelido, eu adoro como ele soa quando sai de seus lábios.

— Estou nervoso. — Respondo sinceramente.

Eu estava, já conhecia os amigos de Jake, mas era a primeira vez que eu o veria todos juntos depois da noite no bar, como eu iria olhar para eles sabendo que eles poderiam estar imaginando se o Jake já enfiou o…

_Sim, ele já o fez, muito obrigado, eu adoraria que ele fizesse novamente._

Quando eu havia me tornado essa pessoa?

— Você já os conhece, doce. — Jake fala. Sim, eles conhecem o meu flerte descarado e a minha incrível capacidade de tomar uma latinha de cerveja de uma só vez. — Eles gostam de você.

— Eu avisei que posso ser um pouco bobo as vezes. — Murmuro, mas antes que possa continuar a porta se abre e uma Anne sorridente aparece.

— Estávamos apenas esperando vocês, entrem. — Ela avisa já nos puxando para dentro. A casa era bonita, não era cheia de coisas como as casas sempre costumavam ser, eu gostava disso. — Bem vindo, Tom, a nossa reunião de… quase toda semana.

Anne nos leva até a parte de trás da casa, encontramos o restante dos amigos de Jake e mais algumas pessoas que eu não conhecia, uma moça loira sentada ao lado de Ryan e um homem que parecia ter seus trinta e oito anos. Eram bonitos. Descobri que a moça se chamava Blake e o homem, Eric. Eram irmãos e bem parecidos quando eu parei para analisar.

Haviam feito uma pequena fogueira e colocado algumas cadeiras, assavam alguma coisa na churrasqueira e tomavam cerveja.

Sento ao lado de Jake e sinto uma de suas mãos se apoiar em meu joelho, ele move o indicador em círculos distraidamente, aquilo poderia até me relaxar, mas sentia um par de olhos focados em mim desde que havia entrado ali, os minutos foram passando e a única coisa que denuncia que Jake lembra de minha presença é a mão em meu joelho, não trocamos palavras naquela meia hora que já havia passado desde que chegamos, ele parece distraído e sua pouca atenção é focada quase inteiramente na pessoa que não tirava os olhos de mim. Aquilo quase me faz querer afundar na cadeira.

Só consigo sentir confusão com aquilo, tudo estava bem entre nós dois. Passamos uma manhã agradável na praia, uma tarde melhor ainda onde pude sentir que estávamos mais próximos um do outro. Tudo parecia exatamente bem até chegarmos ao quintal.

Sinto toda a insegurança voltando para mim, tudo aquilo que eu não havia sentido naquele dia. Será que eles tinham algo?

Minha relação com Jake é recente e não temos nada sério, mas não posso deixar de sentir meu estômago embrulhar com a possibilidade daquele ser nosso último momento juntos. Eu estava gostando daquilo e Jake, pelo que percebi, também. 

Tento fazer parte da conversa e não estava sendo difícil, todos são tão simpáticos e gentis, eu não me sinto como, bem, um garotinho. Blake se mostrou bem divertida, entendi que ela e Ryan estavam juntos de alguma forma, não sei se um namoro ou um casamento. Os dois parecem combinar perfeitamente.

Eric não é tão diferente dela, mas ele me assusta e incomoda com todos aqueles olhares, parece analisar todos os meus movimentos e parece quase rolar os olhos sempre que eu abro a boca. E Jake, bem, Jake quase não falou desde que chegamos, eu não entendo isso, já que ele é extremamente falador.

Se isso me incomoda?

Sim.

Ele se divide entre olhar para Eric e desviar o olhar quando parece perceber o que estava fazendo, Eric já havia notado e parecia convencido, como se soubesse o efeito que estava causando em Jake.

Se inicia um assunto sobre espécies marinhas em extinção, coisa que eu gostava de falar, por Deus, eu faço biologia marinha, mas sempre que tento dar minha opinião ou comentar sobre algo, logo sou cortado pelo loiro a minha frente.

Todos parecem notar o que acontecia e também parecem saber de algo que eu não sei, já começava a sentir minhas entranhas se apertarem dentro de mim e preciso me conter para não me encolher na cadeira. Jake parece nem notar o que acontece.

Eu não entendo o que tinha de errado ali, é estranho e confuso. A certeza de que eles tem ou já tiveram um relacionamento começa a chegar a mim.

Levanto para pegar uma cerveja e fugir um pouco da situação, mas posso sentir um par de olhos me acompanhando.

— Pegue a outra, essa é minha. — Ouço a voz grossa de Eric falar, vir para ele com a garrafa de cerveja na mão apenas para ter certeza que ele falava comigo. — Eu só tomo dessas, então deixe pra mim.

— Eu comprei, então ele pode tomar quantas quiser, cala a boca, Eric, você está um saco hoje. — Anne diz, mas eu devolvo a garrafa e pego a outra. Me sentia humilhado? Sim.

Eu queria trazer algo, mas Anne disse que jogaria minhas cervejas na pia se eu ousasse aparecer com alguma, então eu não me atrevi, a ameaça não pareceu vazia.

Meu estômago tinha chumbo e minhas pernas pesavam enquanto eu caminhava para meu lugar, sento em silêncio enquanto encarava o chão, posso sentir os olhos em mim e isso só me faz querer afundar em um buraco.

Não aguentaria ficar ali, os amigos de Jake — menos o próprio Jake e Eric — estão tentando fazer de tudo para que eu me sinta confortável, mas eu não consigo, sei quando não sou bem vindo em um lugar e o loiro nem tenta esconder que parece prestes a me colocar sobre o ombro e me afogar no mar. Passei anos sendo humilhado e desprezado, eu sei como coisas assim funcionam.

— Onde você trabalha, Tom? — Blake pergunta, eu tenho certeza que ela está tentando ser gentil e se sente culpada pelo irmão idiota.

— Em uma gráfica. — Respondo, não parece tão emocionante quanto ter um pequeno restaurante ou ser uma policial, mas eu gosto do meu emprego. — Trabalhamos principalmente com editoras.

— Então vocês imprimem aqueles livros bobos de adolescente? — Eric pergunta tentando esconder sua provocação com uma tentativa de humor, seguro a vontade de lhe dar uma resposta atravessada.

— Alguns sim, muito bons por sinal. — Respondo. E vamos para a sétima tentativa de humilhação da noite, isso se eu não tiver deixado passar alguma.

Temos sim parceria com algumas grandes editoras e eu, as vezes, preciso me conter e não pegar um daqueles livros para ler escondido no banheiro.

— Eu não acho que esse tipo de leitura é importante. — Ele diz, contenho a vontade de rolar os olhos e apenas espero que ele continue. — Que coisas você consegue tirar desses contos? Eu não sei.

— Literatura infanto-juvenil é bem importante. — Digo, tomo um gole da cerveja antes de continuar. — Não se dá um livro complexo para um adolescente de doze anos ler, eles largam depois da primeira página, é preciso introduzir a leitura com assuntos que eles gostam de discutir, uma linguagem atual e jovem, do que adianta dar um livro com linguagem rebuscada se eles não irão entender?

— Um dicionário ao lado não deveria ser um problema.

— Eles ainda estão pegando gosto pela leitura. — Justifico. — Não faria sentido os colocar para ler um livro se eles teriam que parar de minuto em minuto para procurar palavras desconhecidas no dicionário. Os deixa entediados, irrita.

— Eu ainda acho que uma leitura mais clássica é o que vale. — Ele retruca. — Mas você deve gostar desses livros infantis. Quantos anos tem mesmo?

— Vinte e dois. — Respondo simplesmente.

Eu era a porra de uma criança, não é?

Foda-se.

Eu me sentia uma agora.

Uma criança idiota e humilhada. E Jake? Está de boca fechada e parece nem ter ouvido.

— Pare de atormentar ele, Eric. — Blake resmunga para o irmão, eu forço um sorriso que provavelmente parece uma careta, ele ri pelo nariz antes de dar um gole na cerveja, era quase como se fizesse pouco de mim.

Eu imaginei que meu problema seria a timidez em relação aos amigos de Jake e no final acabou sendo ele.

Um silêncio constrangedor se inicia após a fala de Blake e eu não estou nem um pouco afim de quebrar, foco em observar a fogueira e beber minha cerveja, não demora muito até que uma música dançante comece a tocar no rádio, termino minha cerveja em um gole e levanto, estendo a mão para Anne e ouço um 'hummmmm' que me faz rir. Jake parece finalmente lembrar que eu existo.

— Me concede essa dança, madame? — Pergunto para ela, Anne sorri e segura minha mão, a conduzo para fora da roda e começamos a dançar, posso ser metido o suficiente para dizer que eu o faço muito bem, posso ouvir alguns 'uuh' animados sempre que a giro, ela se move bem junto a mim, termino a dança a inclinando para trás e ouço alguns assobios, damos uma risada e ela abraça meu braço direito.

— Um perfeito dançarino, aprenda com ele, Ryan. — Anne diz, todos riem, inclusive o alvo da piada, passo meu olhar por Jake e sinto o sorriso em meu rosto diminuir, aquela noite com ele não estava sendo como o esperado.

— Posso usar seu banheiro? — Pergunto a Anne, ela assente e pede que eu a acompanhe, assim que passamos pela porta ela para e segura meu ombro.

— Tom, desculpe pelo Eric estar sendo inconveniente. — Ela pede. — E eu notei… desculpe pelo Jake também.

— Está tudo bem. — Digo gentilmente.

É claro que ela notaria, todos notaram como Eric parece implicar com minha presença e Jake parece ter esquecido que eu estava ali.

— Eu não devia falar isso mas… — Ela começa e suspira antes de continuar. — Eles dois já tiveram algo, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas tudo ficou estranho depois que eles terminaram, não somos tão próximos, mas ele é bom em se auto convidar para nossas saídas e nunca sabemos como desconvidar.

— Ele me faz parecer uma criança intrusa.

Ela ri sem humor e suspira.

— Todos adoramos você, Tom, você não é um intruso aqui e muito menos uma criança. — Ela diz e aperta meu ombro. — Só ignore ele e o idiota do Jake. — Ela termina, aceno com a cabeça e entro no banheiro.

Eu não tenho direito de cobrar nada, eu e Jake não somos nada e quase não nos conhecemos realmente, mas eu esperava ter um pouco mais de… não sei… de algo naquela noite. Não parece o Jake que eu estava conhecendo e convivendo nos últimos dias. Aquele Jake que quase não consegue conter a vontade de me beijar, que fala sobre mil e uma coisas ao mesmo tempo, que ouve todas as minhas perguntas idiotas, que acaricia meu cabelo enquanto estamos deitados próximos e que fez um sexo maravilhoso comigo pela tarde.

Lavo meu rosto com a água que saía da torneira e me olho no espelho, os amigos de Jake são legais e eu aproveitaria com eles, se ele continuasse sem lembrar que eu existo eu também poderia esquecer da presença dele.

Enxugo o rosto e saio do banheiro, Anne sorri para mim e guarda o celular no bolso, voltamos para o quintal, mas eu não sento ao lado de Jake, ando até Hugh na churrasqueira e me ponho ao seu lado após pegar uma cerveja.

— Então é você quem comanda a churrasqueira. — Digo.

_Sim, eu sou péssimo em iniciar conversas._

— Ninguém é melhor com ela do que eu e digo isso porque eles já tentaram. — Ele responde com humor. — Então… você é de Londres?

Aceno com a cabeça enquanto tomo um gole da cerveja.

— Um bebedor de chá, então.

Dou uma risada com sua fala.

— Vocês não tomam chá o suficiente no Havaí. — Brinco. — Me mudarei pra ilha e abrirei uma casa de chá.

Hugh ri e eu começo a sentir que aquela seria uma noite boa, apesar de tudo. Conversamos sobre algumas coisas aleatórias, ele me conta sobre seu restaurante, sua filha que está viajando com a mãe, não falamos sobre Jake ou o que estava acontecendo ali, eu agradeço por isso.

Quando a carne está assada, Hugh corta e eu pego alguns pedaços com a mão mesmo e ando até as plantas que haviam ali. Olho para os cactos de Anne com atenção, consigo ouvir a conversa a poucos metros de mim, mas eles são tão interessantes.

Eu gosto de cactos e espero que Harrison esteja cuidando bem dos meus enquanto estou fora. Sinto uma presença ao meu lado e imediatamente reconheço o perfume de Jake, uma mão toca o final da minha coluna e eu viro para encará-lo.

— Oi. — Ele diz baixo, seus olhos mostram um pouco de culpa e arrependimento, talvez tivesse finalmente notado o que estava acontecendo.

— Oi. — Respondo, tomo o último gole da minha cerveja e olho para os cactos novamente.

— Tom…

— Estou contando aquela da aula de hula, Jake, você adora ela. — Eric diz alto interrompendo o que Jake falava.

— Eu já ouvi trezentas vezes, Eric. — Jake responde.

Sinto seu braço apertar ao redor de minha cintura me puxando para perto, apoio a testa em sua clavícula e seguro a frente de sua camisa com a mão livre, é nossa primeira interação da noite, meu estômago embrulha a pensar no motivo.

— Eu não fui legal com você essa noite. — Ele diz em um sussurro, eu não nego, não poderia mentir, mas também não confirmo, me sentiria cobrando algo a mais do que eu tinha direito. — Desculpe.

— Tudo bem. — Digo simplesmente.

Zendaya sempre diz que eu perdoo as pessoas rápido demais, mas nesse caso, eu apenas não quero fazer uma cena.

— O que aconteceu? — Pergunto, deve ter um motivo para ele agir dessa maneira, seus amigos também parecem não entender muito bem, Anne disse saber que eles tiveram um relacionamento, mas as coisas não pareceram terminar tão ruim, Eric estava ali afinal.

— Podemos falar sobre isso depois? — Ele pede e eu levanto a cabeça para encará-lo. — Não quero estragar o restante da noite.

Suspiro antes de assentir, eu conseguia ver tudo nos olhos de Jake, inclusive um pouco de culpa por agir daquela forma, espero que as coisas mudem a partir de agora. Eu não quero que tudo acabe dessa maneira, ainda ficaria mais três semanas ali, espero poder aproveitar elas com ele.

Jake se inclina e me beija, imaginei que seria um simples selinho, mas ele sobe a mão da minha cintura para o rosto, aprofunda o beijo e eu preciso conter o suspiro.

— Jake, seus amigos… — Digo contra seus lábios, eles estão há poucos metros dali.

— Não ligue para eles. — Ele responde, volta a me beijar de maneira lenta, nossas línguas dançando uma com a outra, sua barba arranhando meu rosto enquanto o polegar acaricia minha bochecha. É aquele tipo de beijo que me faz derreter em seus braços e eu estou exatamente assim, ele se afasta e me dá um selinho, sorri antes de encostar nossas testas. Eu ainda estava um pouco confuso e chateado, mas dei o meu melhor para sorrir para ele. — Vamos sentar?

Aceno com a cabeça e sinto sua mão na minha, tento ignorar os olhares de seus amigos, mas sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho. Eu gosto de beijos, mas sempre me sentia envergonhado em trocar um dessa intensidade em público.

Percebo que Eric nos encara com o cenho franzido e parece formular maneiras de me atormentar na sua mente, eu estou pronto para rebater sem me importar se o ofenderia. 

— Você faz biologia, não é? — Eric pergunta, aceno com a cabeça em resposta. Eu adoro o curso e, mesmo que a faculdade que eu estudo não seja de renome, é boa. — Qual período?

— Estou indo para o último. — Respondo, ele finge surpresa e sorri.

— Você tem uma carinha de adolescente, não sabia que seus gostos haviam mudado, Jake. — Eric diz, eu sinto minhas mãos formigarem e preciso me conter para não levantar e ir embora. — Seus pais sabem que bancam suas férias pra você seduzir caras mais velhos aqui no Havaí?

Eu vejo os olhos de todos se arregalando, mas Eric não parece afetado com o que havia acabado de insinuar. Não é uma brincadeira leve ou inocente, ele havia ultrapassado um limite que não deveria.

Sinto minhas pernas tremerem e meus olhos ardem. Eu trabalho tanto para viver, economizei por muito tempo para realizar o sonho de vir ao Havaí, era ignorado pelos meus pais desde os dezoito anos, tive que me virar sozinho e ter que ouvir algo assim me fazia… eu preciso ir embora, preciso sair dali.

— Eu tenho meu próprio dinheiro e eu não sou uma criança. — Digo em uma tentativa idiota e ridícula de defender o pouco de honra que me restava depois de tudo o que aconteceu nessa noite, mas é como se eu tivesse fazendo uma piada, já que seus olhos brilham com a diversão. — Isso foi bem idiota de se dizer, você não me conhece e, se conhecesse, saberia que não deveria ter falado isso.

— Ele só estava brincando, não precisa ser duro, doce. — Ouço o sussurro em meu ouvido, viro a cabeça para Jake e o olho incrédulo. Não acredito que ele está defendendo a porra do cara que havia me tratado mal a noite inteira, mas é claro, eles são amigos e eu sou apenas o turista idiota que ele está fodendo.

Aperto os lábios um no outro e suspiro tentando não parecer irritado, levanto e tento dar meu melhor sorriso.

— Está tarde, eu vou indo. — Digo gentilmente. — Obrigado pela noite.

— Tom…

— Estou perto do hotel, termine a noite aqui, Jake, consigo voltar sozinho. — Digo para ele, Eric sorria e os outros tentavam de todas as formas para que eu não fosse embora, mas eu não ficaria ali, não daquele jeito, então olho suplicante para Anne, que levanta e me acompanha.

— Você não precisa ir, Tom, eu vou mandar ele embora agora, desculpe pelo que aconteceu, fique mais um pouco. — Anne pede aflita quando chegamos na porta, a olho agradecido, mas não conseguiria ficar ali.

— Não precisa fazer isso, eu… por Deus, eu não me sentia assim desde que fui expulso de casa. — Murmuro. — Eu estou cansado, não tenho tido um sono regular desde que cheguei aqui e hoje o dia foi cheio.

— Espero que você ainda queira sair com a gente mesmo depois de hoje. — Ela diz, se eu gostasse de mulheres, tenho certeza que estaria caidinho por ela.

— Claro que sim, inclusive podemos marcar de ir naquele bar novamente, ainda faltam muitas cervejas para eu experimentar. — Respondo, a abraço e agradeço novamente pela noite mesmo que ela tenha sido péssima, então logo estou caminhando pelas ruas frias, Anne morava próximo ao hotel, então não demoraria nada até que eu esteja na minha cama, no entanto logo ouço uma moto parar ao meu lado, eu sabia que era Jake.

— Vem, deixa eu te levar pra casa. — Ele fala, eu o encaro e nego com a cabeça. — Não seja assim.

— Não seja assim? — Pergunto incrédulo. — Eu vim pra uma reunião com seus amigos como seu acompanhante e você passou noventa e nove por cento do tempo fingindo que eu não estava ali e, quando finalmente percebe, chama minha atenção por não bajular alguém que tentou me humilhar a noite inteira.

— Tom…

— Podemos não ter nada sério, Jake, mas ainda espero um pouco que seja de consideração. — Digo, ele me olha surpreso pela pequena explosão. — Não venha atrás de mim, eu estou cansado e quero dormir.

— Mas…

— Não, Jake.

Saio andando e logo estou deitado na cama do meu quarto de hotel, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco, mas não era importante agora, eu não aceitava ser tratado assim por ninguém. Se pudesse, voltaria lá e mandaria Eric se foder.

Abro o whatsapp e respondo todas mensagens pendentes, menos as várias que Jake havia me enviado.

Minha mochila ficou em sua casa, por sorte eu sempre levava o carregador do celular no bolso, então conecto na tomada e fecho os olhos.

Que Jake espere até amanhã.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não me matem, por favor, mas acho que alguns já devem ter percebido o que aconteceu.
> 
> Deixem seus comentários.
> 
> Querem que eu publique no Wattpad também?
> 
> Postado em: 28/10/2020


	9. Dia 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então galera, primeiro um aviso importante.  
> Estou sem internet, portanto as publicações vão ficar mais distantes uma da outra que o normal, estou revisando todos os capítulos para postar uma atualização sempre que tiver uma oportunidade.
> 
> Estarei avisando sobre as atualizações na conta @notgalalau no twitter, mas minha conta de uso diário é a @haceween, se quiserem conversar, estou por lá.
> 
> AVISO DE GATILHO: Relacionamento abusivo passado.
> 
> Leiam com cuidado, nos vemos lá embaixo.

### JAKE

Sinto minha cabeça pesar quando abro os olhos, Anne me encarava do outro lado da cama e não parecia mais brava como na noite anterior.

Depois de falar com Tom, voltei até sua casa e todos já haviam ido embora, recebi uma verdadeira dura de minha amiga por tê-lo ignorado a noite inteira e ter defendido Eric.

Me aproximo e sinto sua mão pequena em meu rosto, tento sorrir, mas sei que parecia como uma careta.

— Bom dia. — Sussurro, ela sorri e beija minha testa. — Seria mais fácil se tivéssemos nos apaixonado, não é?

— Seria, mas seu coração e o meu escolheram se amar de outra forma. — Ela responde, suspiro e viro para encarar o teto, a noite passada vem a minha mente e sinto meu estômago dar voltas. — Eu não sabia sobre o Eric, você poderia ter me contado.

— Ninguém sabia. — Digo. — O Ryan já estava com a Blake quando eu percebi o que estava acontecendo, então eu não conseguiria acusar o irmão dela de algo, principalmente porque ela é incrível daquele jeito e aquilo poderia abalar os dois.

Viro para Anne e me aproximo mais, me aconchego contra ela e fecho os olhos.

— Eu sempre soube que vocês haviam notado algo de errado, mas eu nunca consegui falar sobre isso, era como se falar tornasse tudo real. — Continuo. — Ele sempre teve poder sobre mim e eu percebi isso tarde, agora não consigo fazer ele sair por completo.

Anne me abraça com força, agora ela sabia de tudo sobre Eric, como aquilo me afundou tão rápido, como eu ainda me sentia preso a ele com correntes de aço. Eu não esperava vê-lo ali naquela noite, não imaginava que ele teria essa ousadia depois de tudo, mas ele sempre foi bom nisso, impor sua presença principalmente para envenenar o lugar.

— Eu preciso falar com o Tom. — Falo após alguns minutos em silêncio. — Explicar algumas coisas e talvez ele consiga me perdoar.

— Você vai contar pra ele?

— Não sei. — Respondo. — O Tom tem algo… diferente. É bom, eu sinto como se o conhecesse há muito tempo.

— Vocês ficam bem juntos, nem parece que acabaram de se conhecer. — Anne diz, eu me afasto e a encaro.

— Nós nos beijamos a menos de uma semana pela primeira vez, mas é como se tivéssemos feito isso tantas vezes.

Respiro fundo e abaixo os olhos.

— Eu não quero me apaixonar, Anne. — Sussurro e soou como uma súplica em meus ouvidos. — Mas é tão difícil, ele é tão… eu gosto de olhar pra ele. Só olhar.

— Você já sente algo, não é?

— Sim, eu já sinto. — Respondo com sinceridade. — São alguns dias juntos, mas ele me passa tanta segurança e tranquilidade, eu sinto que posso ser eu mesmo com ele, sem esconder nada, nem mesmo as minhas manias mais estranhas. Ele é tão doce, Anne, o sorriso dele faz algo em mim se aquecer. Ontem nós ficamos na minha varanda tomando chá e comendo biscoitos, eu senti que não precisava de nada além daquilo, até o silêncio entre nós dois é bom.

— Jake, a única maneira de não se apaixonar é nunca mais ver ele. — Anne diz, fecho os lhos com força e a aperto mais contra mim. — Mas eu… se eu fosse você, não me afastaria. É complicado porque ele não vai ficar aqui pra sempre, mas vocês podem fazer dar certo enquanto ele estiver aqui. Só… só tenha cuidado.

— Eu nem sei se ele vai querer me ver depois de ontem.

— O Tom gosta de você, isso é bem visível pra qualquer um, ele deve estar bravo e magoado, mas sei que vai entender seus motivos.

Respiro fundo tentando esquecer a expressão que Tom fez na noite anterior quando foi embora.

— Eu aposto uma caixa de cerveja nisso. — Anne diz tentando me animar. — Agora tire a cara dos meus peitos.

— Parecem travesseiros.

— Eu odeio você, sabia?

Dou uma risada sentindo o chumbo em meu estômago se tornando mais leve, então pego o celular e lhe envio uma mensagem.

###  TOM

— Eu não sei. — Digo baixo, posso sentir lágrimas se formando em meus olhos enquanto falo. — Estava tudo indo tão bem, ele veio me pegar aqui no hotel de manhã, fomos surfar, almoçamos com um amigo dele, fomos pra sua casa e nossa tarde foi tão boa, conversamos e nos aproximamos mais ainda.

Respiro fundo enquanto encaro os rostos preocupados dos meus amigos através da tela do celular.

— Então nós chegamos a casa da Anne e tudo mudou. — Conto. — Ele simplesmente esqueceu que eu existo, acabei descobrindo que ele e Eric tiveram um relacionamento.

— Eric é o cara que ‘tava lá? — Jacob pergunta.

— Sim, um cara que é exatamente o tipo dele, ao contrário de mim. — Respondo. — O Jake ficava só… olhando pra ele e todas as vezes que o Eric me destratava ele não fazia nada.

— Tem alguma coisa errada. — Harrison murmura. — Você conversou com o Jake hoje?

— Não, ele me enviou várias mensagens, mas não respondi. — Digo. — Eu só… ele não parecia o Jake que eu estava conhecendo, era como… não sei, droga.

— Eles estavam flertando? — Zendaya pergunta.

— Não, eles só não tiravam os olhos um do outro. — Explico. — A Anne me disse que as coisas ficaram estranhas depois que eles terminaram.

— Você disse que ele parecia ter medo e estava hesitando quando vocês se conheceram. — Harrison diz lembrando de uma conversa anterior, imaginei que ele seria o mais bravo dos meus amigos, mas não era o que acontecia. Harrison estava preocupado, não somente comigo, mas com Jake também. — Fale com ele, Tom, eu tenho um pressentimento de que não é só isso.

— Eu não sei…

— Se ele for um idiota, cancele as aulas e procure um professor novo, nunca mais olhe na cara dele. — Jacob aconselha. — Mas eu concordo com o Harrison de que tem algo errado.

— Seja o Tom bravo e não o Tom legal, ok?

— Ok, Zen, qualquer coisa eu expulso ele daqui a pontapés.

Meus amigos me aconselham por mais longos minutos, pouco a pouco eu vou percebendo que realmente algo estava errado na noite anterior. Repasso todos os dias com Jake na minha mente, todas as nossas conversas, como ele parecia tão triste algumas vezes, a hesitação em se abrir.

Lembro da conclusão que havia chego, de alguém tê-lo magoado tanto que ele tinha medo de que isso voltasse a acontecer, talvez essa pessoa fosse Eric. _”Seus gostos mudaram”_ , foi o que ele disse à Jake, seus ataques direcionados a mim, o fato de que eles tiveram um relacionamento. Fazia sentindo.

Então me despeço de meus amigos e respondo suas mensagens, não seria o Tom legal, não conseguiria já que a humilhação da noite não me permitia, mas pelo menos o ouviria, se minha teoria estiver certa, eu não poderia julgar Jake, vi de perto como um relacionamento realmente ruim pode destruir alguém, como não é fácil ou rápido para que a pessoa se cure, que algumas marcas nunca some.

Mas não tiraria conclusões precipitadas, Jake e seus amigos são próximos, então não vejo como eles permitiriam que Eric estivesse lá. Se _aquele_ ousasse respirar o mesmo ar que Harrison, meus amigos e eu não pensaríamos duas vezes antes de o expulsar.

Ainda estou magoado, triste, humilhado, mas ouviria sua versão. Eu realmente gosto dele, não quero que as coisas terminem assim.

### JAKE

Tom abre a porta e eu nunca havia visto aquele olhar em seu rosto antes, ele me dá passagem pra entrar e indica que eu sente na cama, para em pé a minha frente e coloca as mãos na cintura, sempre achei engraçado, _bonitinho_ , quando ele faz isso, mas não nesse momento. Ele parece tão decepcionado.

— Certo, você quer conversar, vamos conversar. — Tom fala, eu não conhecia aquele tom de voz vindo dele, era sério, magoado. É difícil não ouvir sua voz doce e carinhosa praticamente cantarolando para mim.

O que temos, nosso pequeno relacionamento, está se mostrando mais importante para mim do que pensei que seria quando nos conhecemos, eu não quero perdê-lo, não assim, não por culpa de Eric e de todo seu veneno. Quero poder aproveitar tudo o que puder com ele.

Respiro fundo e pondero sobre o que falaria, não será fácil, nem tenho certeza de que poderei lhe contar tudo, se conseguirei, mas ele merece uma explicação.

— Eu quero pedir desculpas primeiro. — Falo baixo enquanto o encaro. — Eu sei que você esperava uma noite diferente.

— No mínimo não ser humilhado. — Ele responde, encolho os ombros e dou um sorriso triste, ele está certo em agir dessa maneira, eu via como Eric o estava tratando, as coisas que ele falava, mas eu não conseguia lhe dizer para parar, não podia, nunca pude. — O que aconteceu, Jake? Eu posso até ser só uma foda, mas espero o mínimo que seja de consideração.

— Você não é só uma foda, Tom. — Eu digo imediatamente, não posso deixar com que ele pense dessa forma, Tom já é importante para mim. — Eu nunca havia conhecido alguém como você antes.

Ele suspira impaciente, eu sei que estou dando voltas, mas tento criar coragem para contar o que havia acontecido, como Eric fazia eu me sentir e como aquilo parecia me matar aos poucos todos os dias, como ainda faz. O chamo para sentar ao meu lado e viro para ele, seguro suas mãos entre as minhas e respiro fundo.

Minhas mãos estão trêmulas, estou nervoso e ansioso, sei que ele pode perceber isso, o que deixa meu nervosismo pior, mas não solto as dele.

— Eu sei que não é uma justificativa. — Começo, minha garganta está seca, sinto as lágrimas querendo chegar aos meus olhos, mas as contenho. — Eu não espero que você me perdoe, mas talvez você entenda um pouco o que aconteceu.

Respiro fundo tentando tomar coragem e organizar os pensamentos antes de continuar.

— Blake mora aqui há alguns anos, mas Eric chegou no ano passado, ela e Ryan já estavam juntos, então foi natural conhecer ele. Eu… nós estávamos solteiros, eu me interessei por ele e ele por mim, era bom no início, como todo relacionamento é, todos os encontros bons, a aproximação, eu nem percebi quando me apaixonei por ele, eu achava que ele me amava, talvez amasse, mas algumas pessoas não sabem amar sem possuir, sem controlar, então em um momento as coisas… as coisas mudaram.

Me interrompo porque relembrar é tão doloroso e exaustivo, pensar na pessoa que eu era, na pessoa que me tornei e no que causou tudo isso. Tom me ouve com atenção, mas, pela primeira vez, não consigo saber o que ele pensa. 

— Eu nunca estive em um relacionamento assim antes, se é que eu posso chamar aquilo de relacionamento. Eu tenho trinta anos, Tom, mas ele me controlou e manipulou como se eu fosse uma criança. Eu percebi tudo tarde demais, percebi apenas quando parte de mim já havia se perdido e isso aqui é só… é só o que sobrou de quem eu era e eu não faço ideia se um dia vou recuperar tudo aquilo que eu tinha antes, quem eu era antes. — Conto, vejo o entendimento chegar aos olhos de Tom, seu rosto cair, mas agradeço internamente por não ver pena ali, eu não sei se aguentaria. — Ninguém sabia de nada, apenas que tivemos algo que acabou, pensavam que toda essa estranheza era pelo fim do relacionamento, não porque… porque...

Então falo tudo, todas as coisas que eu não havia contado a ninguém, nem mesmo para Anne na noite anterior, coisas que eu guardava a sete chave dentro de mim, nem percebo quando lágrimas silenciosas começam a descer pelo meu rosto. Eram lembranças boas que iam se tornando tão dolorosas.

— Eu sei que devia ter o confrontado, você estava em um local com pessoas que mal conhecia e uma delas estava te atacando daquela forma. — Digo, sinto sua mão subir por meu braço, passar por meu ombro e se instalar em minha nuca. — Mas eu não… eu só…

— Shh, tudo bem. — Tom diz e me abraça, fecho os olhos com força e o correspondo, eu precisava disso, de seu apoio e compreensão. — Não precisa falar mais nada.

— Eu não sei o que fazer pra acabar com isso. — Confesso, Tom se afasta de mim, enxuga as lágrimas que ainda desciam pelo meu rosto, então me puxa para deitar com ele, chuto as sandálias dos pés e nos acomodamos juntos na cama, tão próximos que sua respiração bate em meu rosto. Ainda sinto lágrimas em meus olhos.

— Não… não é fácil. Uma ferida assim demora para se curar. — Ele diz e me pergunto se Tom já passou por algo do tipo, talvez ele tenha visto o questionamento em meu olhar. — Não, mesmo que boa parte dos meus relacionamentos tenham sido péssimos, nunca foi dessa maneira, aconteceu com alguém próximo a mim.

— Como a pessoa está agora?

— Ele é mais pervertido que você. — Brinca tentando arrancar algo próximo a um sorriso de mim, mas eu não conseguia, ainda doía muito. — Ainda é um pouco difícil, sabe? Pra firmar relacionamentos, mas ele está bem apesar de tudo. Foi ruim, muito mesmo, doía tanto vê-lo assim e saber que eu não poderia tirar a dor, mas fiz o que pude, fiquei ao seu lado, todos nós ficamos e agora ele é quase quem era antes.

— Você acha que ele pode voltar a ser o que era? — Pergunto, Tom desvia o olhar do meu por um momento, talvez lembrando da pessoa.

— Eu não sei. — Responde. — Sempre vai existir uma parte em todos nós que lembra da dor, a dele foi grande, ele vai se curar, mas nunca vai esquecer.

— Fazem alguns meses desde que tudo terminou, eu não o via desde aí, foi um pouco difícil algumas vezes por ele ser irmão da Blake e sempre se auto convidar para nossas reuniões, então precisei pular algumas, imaginei que ele nem estivesse na ilha. — Conto, Tom acena levemente enquanto acaricia meu cabelo devagar, senti medo de não poder ter mais disso, de seus carinhos. — Então foi… quando eu o vi ali, foi como se tudo voltasse de uma vez e eu fosse aquela mesma pessoa de antes.

— Por que não contou aos seus amigos o que aconteceu?

— Por vergonha. — Respondo. — Acabei descobrindo que sou muito bom em esconder, sempre soube disfarçar muito bem o que tinha… o que tem de errado. Algumas coisas foram mais difíceis do que outras, eles tentaram me fazer falar, sabe, mas nunca conseguiram.

Fico um pouco em silêncio, não havia sido fácil contar tudo a ele, relembrar tudo aquilo, mas agora, depois que acabou, eu me sentia mais leve. Fecho os olhos me aproximando mais para sentir seu carinho, seu cheiro, ele não me rejeita, deixa suas pernas entrelaçarem nas minhas e que eu lhe abrace perto.

Eu odeio ser sensível assim, as vezes é difícil esconder as coisas que sinto, principalmente quando meus sentimentos estão tão bagunçados como agora. Sempre fui intenso demais. 

Fecho os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas que chegam a mim, eu não quero chorar novamente, eu devo ser forte, sou um adulto e não um garotinho indefeso.

— Ei, eu estou aqui com você. — Tom sussurra antes de seus lábios tocarem minha testa. — Coloque tudo pra fora.

Mas isso parece ser o suficiente para que todas as minhas barreiras caiam.

### TOM

— Oi. — Digo baixo ao ver Jake abrir os olhos, ele me lança um sorriso sonolento e eu me aproximo para deixar um beijo em seus lábios.

— Desculpe, acabei dormindo. — Ele fala, nego com a cabeça e acaricio seu rosto que ainda estava um pouco inchado, seus olhos também estavam vermelhos.

 _"Eu não consigo dizer não, confrontar ele, eu não consigo"._ Jake dizia com a voz trêmula, aquela lembrança me fazia querer abraçá-lo e protegê-lo de tudo, de todo o estrago que Eric causou e ainda causava.

Jake me disse tudo, toda sua história com Eric, tudo o que sentiu, como ele o fez se sentir pequeno e tão errado, como aquela paixão, a intensidade de Jake, todas suas crenças e coisas que ele amava eram esmagadas dia após dia. Pude sentir meu coração se partir em milhares de pedaços enquanto o ouvia.

— Como se sente? — Pergunto, Jake me lança um sorriso triste antes de esconder o rosto em meu pescoço. — Quer dormir mais?

— Estou melhor, obrigado por me ouvir. — Ele responde. — Mas não tomei café, então estou faminto.

— Vamos sair pra almoçar? — Pergunto, ele assente e se afasta para me dar um selinho demorado. — Você escolhe o lugar, o mais diferente e estranho possível.

Jake ri e me abraça mais forte, sinto seus dedos cravando na pele das minhas costas, a respiração em meu pescoço e sua barba me arranhando, eu gosto tanto dessa sensação, de seu corpo junto ao meu, da proximidade.

— Tom? — Jake me chama baixinho, ele ainda parece receoso comigo, murmuro indicando que estou ouvindo e ele respira fundo. — Você aceita minhas desculpas pelo que aconteceu?

— Você não precisa pedir desculpas. — Respondo, me afasto para o encarar. — Você deveria pedir desculpas se tivesse feito algo de errado, mas não fez, então não peça.

— Mas eu fui um idiota com você.

— O Eric foi um idiota, eu entendo porque você reagiu daquela maneira e não posso julgar você. — Digo, encosto a testa na sua e encaro seus olhos. — Você não tem culpa de nada, ok?

Jake acena levemente com a cabeça e sorri para mim, ele ainda parece descrente e surpreso com aquilo.

_"Sempre era culpa minha, Tom"._

Fecho os olhos e o beijo docemente, eu nunca havia passado pelo que ele passava, mas vi o que um relacionamento assim pode causar, hoje Harrison ainda tem dificuldades em se relacionar com alguém mais seriamente, nada além de um ou dois encontros.

Sinto minhas costas contra o colchão e o peso de Jake sobre mim, nos encaramos por um tempo, sua expressão não tão triste e angustiada como antes, trago seu rosto até o meu e lhe beijo, suspiro ao sentir sua língua acariciar a minha, seu corpo se moldar ao meu, ele só se afasta quando me deixa sem fôlego, então beija meu rosto e senta na cama.

— Ainda está cedo pra almoçar, quer dar um volta? — Jake pergunta, penso por um momento e então aceno uma concordância, levanto e tiro o short que usava ficando apenas de cueca, ele se tornou silencioso e pensativo naquele momento.

— Jake? — Chamo, ele desvia o olhar para mim e ergue uma sobrancelha. — Você lembra que tiramos aquele cochilo depois do banho ontem?

Jake assente confuso, então abaixo um pouco a cueca e mostro minha nádega direita para ele, assisto com um calor no peito seu rosto brilhar em divertimento e ouço sua risadinha baixa.

— Não foi minha intenção. — Jake diz. — Ou talvez tenha sido.

Era bem perceptível a marca de seus dentes ali, deitei de bruços na cama depois do banho, Jake havia passado alguns minutos acariciando minhas costas distraidamente, até sua mão descer e agarrar meu traseiro, não demorou até que seus dentes estivessem ali e eu soltasse um gritinho vergonhoso.

_Até que sua boca escorregou mais para baixo…_

Pisco para afastar esse pensamento, começo a procurar uma roupa, mas percebo que Jake estava em silêncio novamente, viro para trás e ele fitava o chão em silêncio, aquele olhar um pouco abalado de minutos mais cedo. Sabia que tudo estava voltando a sua mente. Caminho até ele, sento em seu colo e rodeio seu pescoço com os braços.

— Ei, olha pra mim. — Peço, Jake encontra meus olhos, seus braços me rodeiam me puxando mais para perto. — Sobre ontem… vamos esquecer, tudo bem? Nunca aconteceu, vamos pensar daqui pra frente.

— Eu quero esquecer. — Jake sussurra, se inclina e descansa a testa em meu ombro. Eu sei que ele quer e que é difícil, mas eu farei de tudo para ajudá-lo nisso. Seguro seu rosto entre minhas mãos e faço com que ele me encare.

Jake havia perdido muitas coisas com o que havia acontecido, tem medo de mostrar tudo para mim temendo ser _demais_.

— Você pode me mostrar tudo, Jake, pode ser você mesmo, eu quero conhecer tudo em você. — Peço com sinceridade, acaricio as maçãs de seu rosto e posso perceber em seus olhos como aquilo havia sido significativo pra ele. — Se abra pra mim.

— Pode ser… muito, era um problema. — Ele diz baixo.

— Não é para mim, você pode ser tudo. — Asseguro, Jake ainda me olha com dúvida, Eric sempre lhe dizia que ninguém aguentaria tudo em Jake a não ser ele, mas se aquele pouco que ele mostrava para mim já me fascinava, imagina o que ele é por completo. — Aos poucos, sim?

Jake me dá um sorriso e acena com a cabeça, eu ainda podia ver fragilidade ali, mas tudo ainda é muito recente.

— Vai me levar aonde? — Pergunto, eu queria distraí-lo de tudo aquilo, mas Jake apenas faz um murmúrio pensativo e não responde, cerro os olhos para ele com uma expressão contrariada.

— Você sabe que está fazendo biquinho, não é?

_Eu não estou_

Certo, eu estou, mas é tão espontâneo que nem percebo quando faço.

— Vamos apenas andar por aí, que tal? — Sugere, aceno com a cabeça, mas não me movo dali, acaricio sua nuca com a ponta dos dedos, Jake quase ronrona em apreciação. — Doce, obrigado por entender, por não me julgar.

Aceno levemente e encosto minha testa na sua, eu queria vê-lo feliz, é até estranho pela nossa história ainda ser tão curta e eu já ter tanto apresso assim por ele, mas eu sei porque, o apego e o carinho imenso que eu já sinto por Jake.

— Quer ficar mais um pouquinho aqui? — Pergunto, Jake se inclina para trás e deita na cama, se move até apoiar a cabeça nos travesseiros, beijo seu rosto com carinho, afundo o rosto entre seu pescoço e ombro, suas mãos começam acariciar minhas costas nuas. É bom apenas estar assim com ele, principalmente depois do que aconteceu.

A mágoa havia ido embora, mas a raiva permanecia, não de Jake, mas da causa de sua tristeza, de Eric.

— Sua… ai. — Jake começa, mas se interrompe quando seu celular começa a tocar no bolso, o nome “mãe” aparecia na tela, ele atende, mas não se move, apenas me abraça com mais força. — Oi, mãe[…] Sim, como vocês estão?[…] Como? […] Sim, mas […] Eu já disse que sua filha é uma fofoqueira? […] Não sei, mãe […] Eu humm eu posso perguntar […] Não posso prometer isso […] Não, espera, mãe […] Certo, tudo bem […] Também amo você, tchau.

Jake geme contrariado, deixa o celular ao seu lado na cama e passa a mão no rosto.

— Algo errado? — Pergunto.

— Não, só minha irmã que é uma fofoqueira. — Ele resmunga. — Meus pais querem conhecer você.

Sento na cama alarmado, Jake parece preocupado por um momento antes de rir.

— Calma, não é assim. — Ele avisa. _Como assim?_ — Não é desse jeito que você deve estar pensando.

— Me explica antes que eu tenha um colapso nervoso.

— Meus pais, eles são curiosos demais, a Maggie foi visitar eles naquele mesmo dia que nos surpreendeu na cozinha, falou que eu estou ensinando uma pessoa a surfar e acabamos nos tornando amigos próximos. — Jake explica devagar. — Eles sempre querem conhecer meus amigos, eles conhecem todos, na verdade, então eles… querem conhecer você, te chamaram para passar o final de semana lá.

— Então eles não sabem…? — Pergunto apontando de mim para ele.

— Não, amigos apenas. — Jake esclarece. Esse convite foi inesperado, ele já havia me falado o quão próximo é dos pais, mas não deixa de ser uma surpresa. — Você não precisa ir se não quiser.

— O que pode acontecer lá? — Pergunto nem acreditando que estou realmente cogitando aceitar o convite.

— Não faço ideia do que eles podem aprontar. — Jake responde rindo. — Mas não é nada demais, não se preocupe, é provável que minha mãe faça biscoitos e pergunte sobre sua vida, mas eles podem ser um pouco excêntricos.

— Excêntricos como? — Pergunto confuso e curioso.

— Eles se conheceram em uma comunidade hippie. — Ele explica. — Então eles podem ser um pouco…

— Como você? — Pergunto divertido, ele ri e acena com a cabeça. — Devem ser incríveis então.

— Eles são. — Responde, então me puxa novamente para deitar com ele. — E então?

— Tudo bem, me leve pra conhecer seus pais. — Digo, tento parecer tranquilo, mas, por mais que ele tenha me garantido que é comum e eles pensem que somos apenas amigos, não posso deixar de ficar nervoso. _E se eles não gostarem de mim?_

— Lá tem lugares bonitos, posso levar você em alguns. — Jake diz, murmuro uma afirmação, mas antes que eu pudesse me aconchegar a ele, lembro que Jake estava com fome.

— Vamos?

Jake suspira antes de se mover até me beijar, fecho os olhos sentindo seus lábios se movendo contra os meus, sua mão direita acariciar meu rosto. É tão bom que eu poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro.

Posso sobreviver apenas com Jake e um copo de água de tempos em tempos por uma semana tranquilamente.

 _Estou me tornando um pervertido_.

— O que foi? — Jake pergunta ao se afastar, mas consigo apenas soltar um riso. — Thomas…

— Não é nada. — Respondo, mas ele me olha como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando. — Vou só vestir minhas roupas.

— Tudo bem. — Concorda, mas não deixa com que eu me afaste sem antes me beijar longamente. — Quer ver um jogo de basquete hoje a noite?

— Humrum… sim. — Respondo ainda de olhos fechados, Jake me beija levemente, acha graça de como pareço tão rendido a ele, o que é verdade. Eu estou. — Me deixe levantar.

— Não estou segurando você. — Ele responde e solta um risinho contra meus lábios. — Vista suas roupas, me deixe olhar você daqui.

— Você é um tarado. — Acuso me afastando, passo por cima de seu corpo e levanto da cama, Jake nem esconde que me observa atentamente, meu rosto cora com essa atenção, mas me sinto vaidoso ao perceber em seu olhar como ele gosta do que vê.

— Você poderia ter feito isso mais devagar. — Jake diz assim que termino de me vestir, rolo os olhos e estendo a mão em sua direção, ele levanta da cama e entrelaça nossos dedos, nos guio para fora do quarto e temos sorte de pegarmos o elevador vazio mais uma vez, mas apenas esperamos as portas se abrirem em silêncio, minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e a dele sobre a minha, nossas mãos firmes uma na outra.

Anne nos olha atentamente assim que chegamos na recepção, não esconde o sorriso quando vê nossas mãos unidas.

— Bom dia. — Digo assim que chegamos ao balcão.

— Bom dia, Tom. — Ela responde, então pisca para Jake que lhe retribui com um sorriso. — Já estão indo almoçar?

— Sim. — Respondo. — Já está saindo também?

— Não, em quarenta minutos. — Ela diz após olhar no relógio brevemente, encolho os ombros e aceno. — Já tem planos para amanhã a noite?

— Visitar meus pais. — Jake responde, Anne então olha para mim esperando minha resposta.

— Visitar os pais do Jake. — Responde, ela levanta as sobrancelhas, mas não parece realmente surpresa.

— Eles adoram conhecer pessoas, principalmente amigos do Jake. — Ela diz, mas ela se inclina um pouco em minha direção e sorri maliciosa. — Não que você seja apenas amigo dele.

— Ainda bem que não sou. — Respondo usando o mesmo tom, Jake ri ao meu lado e Anne parece feliz ao ouvir esse som, mas somos interrompidos com a chegada de outro hóspede, nos despedimos rapidamente dela e saímos do hotel, quando chegamos a sua moto Jake coloca o capacete em minha cabeça. — Que tal comer primeiro? Você disse que não tomou café.

— Sim, tudo bem. — Jake responde, sobe na moto e eu monto em sua garupa, passar os braços ao redor de sua cintura já é algo automático para mim. Enquanto ele dirige lembro que deveria contar aos meus amigos o que aconteceu, não lhes daria detalhes, até porque é algo particular de Jake, apenas contaria que havíamos conversado.

Paramos em um restaurante simples, entramos e logo encontramos uma mesa.

— Quer escolher ou confia em mim? — Jake pergunta, decido confiar nele e, por mais _diferente_ que o prato fosse, era delicioso.

**——————————————————————————**

### TOM

— É algum campeonato? — Pergunto, Jake nega com a cabeça ainda com os olhos no espelho a sua frente. 

— É beneficente. — Responde, então caminha até mim e para a minha frente. — Como estou?

— Muito bem. — Digo, levanto e paro a sua frente, tiro um fio de roupa da sua barba e me estico para lhe roupar um beijo. — Vamos?

— Sim. — Responde, me olho brevemente no espelho e concluo que pareço bem, então sigo Jake para fora do quarto, descemos as escadas e saímos da casa.

Havíamos passado a tarde inteira apenas passeando por aí, Jake parecia conhecer toda a ilha e metade das pessoas dali. Pouco a pouco aquele brilho foi voltando ao seu olhar, enquanto ele me mostrava vários lugares, contava suas histórias me ensinando mais sobre a cultura do Havaí, também histórias dele e de tudo o que aprontou durante sua infância e adolescência.

— Todos já estão lá, mas vamos chegar a tempo. — Jake avisa assim que subimos em sua moto, não demoramos a chegar, estava cheio, por sorte haviam guardado nossos lugares.

— Pensei que vocês não viriam mais. — Ryan diz assim que sentamos, cutuco Jake com o cotovelo, que apenas ri de mim. Havíamos nos distraído bastante durante a tarde e acabamos perdendo a noção do tempo, mas havia sido tão divertido.

— Já está sentindo minha falta, Ryan? — Jake pergunta, o outro rola os olhos e lhe mostra o dedo. — Tão maduro.

— E eles vão começar. — Anne murmura.

— O Hugh não vem? — Pergunto.

— Não, o restaurante é sempre bem movimentado na sexta a noite. — A morena responde, aceno com a cabeça e olho para a quadra percebendo que a partida estava começando, Jake passa um braço sobre meus ombros e eu me acomodo a ele confortavelmente.

— Conhece os jogadores? — Pergunto apenas para ele ouvir.

— A maioria, alguns foram meus alunos logo que comecei a dar aulas. — Responde, quase todos eles pareciam ter por volta da minha idade pelo que percebi, _céus, Jake já é professor por anos e eu ainda nem terminei a faculdade_. — Eu sou… como você disse? Eu sou o típico professor orgulhoso vendo que eles se deram tão bem.

Dou um riso ao ouvi-lo. Mesmo que as coisas não tenham acontecido da maneira que ele planejou, é completamente perceptível que ele ama ser professor.

A partida começa e logo posso sentir a empolgação de todos ali, mesmo que meu esporte favorito seja outro, gosto bastante de basquete.

— Oi, princesinha. — Ouço uma voz falar na fileira atrás de mim, uma voz que conheço e não suporto, viro e encontro aquele sorriso debochado, Jake fica tenso ao meu lado. Os outros ainda não tinham percebido sua presença.

— Não me chame assim. — Digo. — Quero que você se afaste.

— Ou o que? — Eric provoca. — Ainda me surpreendo em como ele é novo, os próximos vão ser quem? Seus alu-

— Nem ouse insinuar isso, Eric. — Jake o interrompe levantando, todos parecem perceber que Eric estava ali, nem percebo quando Anne pula a fileira de cadeiras, só me dou conta quando a vejo apontando o dedo no rosto do loiro.

— Você vai tirar esse sorrisinho debochado da cara e ir embora daqui. — Anne diz, Blake e Ryan pareciam não entender o que acontecia ali.

— Tantos defensores. — Eric fala, olha em volta e percebe que estava chamando atenção de algumas pessoas próximas, então levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição e começa a sair. — Até mais, Jake.

Jake estava pálido ao meu lado, não queria chamar mais atenção, então o puxei pela mão e saímos da arquibancada, encontro um corredor e só paro quando chegamos ao final dele.

— Tudo bem? — Pergunto baixo próximo ao ouvido de Jake, ele assente levemente, seus braços se apertam ao meu redor e posso sentir seu coração acelerado.

— Desculpe. — Jake sussurra, seguro seu rosto entre as mãos e o faço me encarar.

— Não se desculpe. — Digo, seu olhar parecia culpado e envergonhado, isso me parte o coração. — Ele é um idiota e você não tem culpa de nada.

Jake suspira e apoia as costas na parede.

— Porque ele apareceu agora? — Jake pergunta baixo como se falasse consigo mesmo, aperto seus ombros em sinal de conforto, mesmo que tudo o que eu queira fazer seja tirar aquele sorrisinho do rosto de Eric. 

— Eles estão ali. — Ouço a voz de Ryan. Ele, Anne e Blake vem rapidamente ao nosso encontro.

— Certo, eu não queria perguntar, mas o que aconteceu? — Blake pergunta de maneira receosa, eu não responderia àquilo, é algo particular de Jake e ele só contaria a quem ele quisesse.

— Seu irmão é um idiota, Blake. — Jake responde a encarando. — Você é incrível, mas seu irmão… ele não é legal.

— Como assim? — Ela pergunta confusa, Jake nega com a cabeça indicando que não queria mais falar sobre o assunto, então Blake se aproxima e aperta seu ombro. — Eu não vou te pressionar a falar, mas se ele fez algo de errado, não importa se é meu irmão ou não, me diga, eu sei que ele pode ser um idiota.

Jake confirma com a cabeça, mas não fala nada, Blake acaricia seu braço antes de se afastar. Eu sabia que as palavras dela não haviam sido vazias, mas não deve ser nada fácil para ele falar sobre isso. Jake escondeu o que aconteceu de todos por meses, ver tudo voltando agora o estava abalando.

— Você está bem? — Anne pergunta.

— Sim, estou bem. — Jake responde, tenta sorrir, mas ainda é desconfortável. — Vamos voltar para o jogo.

— Tem certeza? Podemos ir embora. — Sugiro, ele nega com a cabeça, então se inclina em minha direção e apoia a testa na minha.

— Eu não posso deixar ele chegar a mim, não mais. — Jake sussurra, deixa um beijo em meu rosto antes de nos guiar de volta até a arquibancada, no meio do percurso vejo um grupo de três adolescentes vindo em nossa direção, eles parecem tão absortos na conversa que não nos notam até que estamos próximos, então percebo um sorriso travesso cruzar o rosto dos três e o que vinha na frente levantar a mão.

— Treinador Gyllenhaal. — O garoto diz batendo na mão de Jake. — Eu sabia que o senhor não perderia o jogo.

— Eu ainda acho que ele quer nos largar pelos universitários. — Outro comenta também cumprimentando Jake, noto que ele não solta minha mão em momento algum e seus alunos parecem não se importar com aquilo. — Olá, policial.

— Não me olhe muito, Júnior, ainda não esqueci do som alto naquela festa. — Blake diz cerrando os olhos para o garoto, ele olha alarmado da mulher para Jake.

— Festa, é? — Jake pergunta, o garoto fica pálido por um momento e eu tento segurar o riso.

_Adolescentes._

— Um mal entendido, treinador. — Ele diz, o outro garoto do trio dá um tapa em sua nuca e ele solta um 'ouch' baixo, Ryan ri baixinho ao meu lado e eu balanço as sobrancelhas para ele. — Precisa disso, Max?

— Idiota. — O garoto, Max, resmunga. — Então, treinador, o que está achando do jogo?

— Eu diria melhor se fosse um campeonato, mas como não é um jogo oficial eu sei que eles não estão dando tudo de si com medo de uma lesão. — Jake responde. — Mas o jogo está bom de assistir.

— Quem o senhor acha que vai ganhar? — O menino que, pelo que entendi se chama Júnior, pergunta.

Jake dá de ombros e os garotos parecem o olhar de forma suplicante, eu solto uma risadinha e logo sou encarado.

— Quem você acha que vai ganhar, Tom?

Eu ainda não havia visto muito do jogo para formar uma opinião, então dou de ombros e vejo Jake levantar uma sobrancelha pra mim.

— O cara do basquete é você. — Digo, ele ri e volta a olhar para os alunos, eles tinham uma expressão no rosto que dizia claramente que zoariam Jake depois.

— Eu não ajudo vocês com essas apostas, vão ver o jogo e aprendam algo. — Jake diz, eu conseguia ouvir o tom de brincadeira em sua voz, isso é bom depois do que havia acontecido a poucos minutos, então sinto ele soltar minha mão e passar um braço sobre meus ombros. — Eu vou indo e espero não ouvir mais reclamações sobre vocês, não é, Júnior?

Jake não espera uma resposta, sai andando comigo o acompanhando e solta uma risada baixa ao ouvir Júnior levar uma bronca dos amigos.

— Seus alunos sabem que você não é… hetero? — Pergunto, Jake me olha e acena com a cabeça.

— Eu não escondo quem eu sou desde que me assumi pra minha família, foi meio complicado quando eu entrei na escola e me tornei treinador, alguns pais não queriam que os filhos tomassem banho no vestiário por causa de mim. — Jake explica e eu sinto meu estômago dar voltas com sua fala. — Ser professor de francês não foi problema, ser treinador foi.

Chegamos na arquibancada e subimos, sento ao lado de Jake e espero que ele continue com a explicação.

— Eu peguei o time um mês antes do campeonato, ficamos em segundo lugar, coisa que eles não alcançavam a um bom tempo. — Ele continua. — Eu sempre respeitei meus alunos, isso é o mínimo, eu sei. Eles são crianças e eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa, mas minha sexualidade não deveria ser levada como motivo pra eu ser questionado daquela forma.

Ouço Jake xingar baixinho ao ver um lance que deu errado e percebo que não havia olhado para o jogo desde que voltamos, não consigo tirar os olhos dele.

— Eu iria sair depois do campeonato, até me despedi do time, eles quiseram saber o porque daquilo, eu dei uma desculpa, mas alguns acabaram descobrindo o motivo real. — Jake diz agora me olhando. — Eles solicitaram na direção uma reunião com os pais e com o diretor, eu nem sabia, só fui saber quando cheguei na sala sem entender o que acontecia ali. Acho que chorei uns vinte minutos no vestiário depois da reunião, nunca imaginei que me sentiria tão amado como professor como me senti naquele dia.

O olhos de Jake brilhavam ao contar a história para mim.

— Eu sei que sempre vou precisar ter cuidado porque, mesmo que a maioria goste de mim, sempre tem aqueles contra meu "estilo de vida". — Diz fazendo aspas com os dedos. — Mas saber que meus alunos me prezam dessa forma…

Ele para de falar e suspira, desvia o olhar do jogo para mim.

— Eu amo o que eu faço, Tom, meus alunos são como filhos pra mim, mesmo que eu seja jovem demais pra ter filhos da idade deles. — Ele ri com a última frase. — Eu faria tudo por aquelas crianças, então tento ao máximo ensinar valores pra eles, respeito, trabalho em equipe, eu sei que muitos não recebem esse tipo de ensinamento em casa, eu tento não ser a figura do professor chato e do treinador ranzinza, eles me respeitam como a autoridade que eu sou, mas também sabem que podem contar comigo para qualquer coisa. 

Ele ri e balança as sobrancelhas pra mim.

— Eles até tentaram arrumar um encontro pra mim com outro professor que eles juravam que era gay. — Jake diz com humor. — Ele é gay, mas também é casado, então imagina só a cara de decepção quando viram um loiro bonitão de olhos azuis aparecer lá pra buscar o que seria meu encontro.

Dou uma risada alta com a história. Típico de adolescentes.

— Ele soube disso e nós rimos hoje em dia. — Ele diz, então pisca duas vezes e o sorriso some de seu rosto. — O Eric sabe o que aconteceu com os pais dos meus alunos, por isso ele insinuou aquilo, por saber como me machuca, é… nojento e doentio tudo isso.

Jake franze o nariz antes de beijar minha têmpora e voltar a prestar atenção no jogo.

### JAKE

Tom é tão bonito ali, apenas a luz da lua o iluminando enquanto eu o observo como um idiota. Ele parece não ter me notado ainda, olhava algumas flores que já estavam dormindo.

— Ei. — Digo quando já estou próximo, Tom vira para mim e não hesita antes de pendurar os braços ao redor dos meus ombros e me roubar um beijo. — Quer deitar ali?

Tom olha brevemente para a rede que eu apontava e acena para mim, o puxo até lá e nos acomodamos juntos.

— Ainda está nervoso por amanhã, doce?

— Um pouco, são seus pais, lembra?

Solto um riso ao ouvir sua resposta, resolvo não externar minha dúvida se eles vão descobrir ou não que não somos apenas amigos, isso o deixará mais nervoso. Sinto um de seus dedos desenhar círculos em meu peito, é relaxante.

Beijo o topo de sua cabeça e não consigo deixar de pensar em como as coisas estão evoluindo tão rapidamente entre nós dois, como me sinto tranquilo em sua presença e na importância que ele já tem para mim. Sei que terei ele ali por mais vinte e três dias, espero ficarmos juntos por todo esse tempo, mas tenho que lembrar que ele é limitado e acabar não criando histórias e esperança demais em minha cabeça como sempre costumo fazer.

Sempre fui muito sonhador, lembro de criar histórias em minha cabeça quando era adolescente e me apaixonava, um capítulo novo todas as noites antes de dormir, não mudou muita coisa hoje em dia, mesmo que eu tente ser o mais realista possível. É mais forte do que eu.

— Diz pra mim o que você ‘tá pensando. — Tom pede baixo.

— Estou pensando em como gostei de conhecer você e gostaria da oportunidade de aproveitar toda a sua estadia aqui juntos. — Respondo. — Se você permitir.

— Hummmm… eu preciso pensar no assunto. — Tom murmura, fica alguns poucos segundos em silêncio antes de soltar um risinho e beijar meu peito. — Eu permito, mas só se você me fizer um cafuné agora.

— É um prazer. — Digo, ele inclina a cabeça, mas apenas o suficiente para que eu beije sua testa, que é o que eu faço, então começo a acariciar seu cabelo devagar, Tom suspira apreciando o carinho, aquele sentimento estranho e perigoso borbulha dentro de mim. — Você me deve um pensamento.

— Eu sinto como se já nos conhecêssemos. — Tom responde baixo, um suspiro profundo chega aos meus ouvidos e um beijo é deixado em meu peito. — É um pouco estranho, eu nunca senti isso antes.

— Eu me sinto assim também. — Admito e é a mais pura verdade, eu sei que não devo pensar muito sobre isso, principalmente por que nosso tempo juntos é limitado, isso pode levantar questões para mim que não devem ser levantadas no tipo de relacionamento que temos. Sinto vontade de confessar a ele como isso me assusta um pouco, mas escolho guardar essa informação para mim por hora.

É quase dez da noite, mas sairíamos apenas as oito da manhã, então poderíamos ficar ali mais um pouco antes que eu o convide para a cama.

Um convite completamente inocente, meus sentimentos ainda estão um pouco bagunçados para que eu possa pensar em outras coisas, Tom parece saber disso sem que eu precise falar, o sinto tão próximo a mim desde nossa conversa pela manhã, como se sentisse como preciso e aprecio essa proximidade.

Ficamos em silêncio por longos minutos, sei que ele não pegou no sono por ainda sentir seus dedos passeando devagar por minha pele. É um silêncio bom. Me permite pensar em tudo o que aconteceu nesses dois dias, pensar em Eric, mesmo que eu não goste muito.

Era bom no início, ele sabe como conquistar alguém. Logo descobriu tudo o que eu mais gostava, primeiro era bonito, depois o irritava, como eu preferia fazer outras coisas e não lhe dar minha total atenção.

Não pretendo deixar com que ele chegue até mim novamente, ele não pode acabar com o que existe de bom em mim, pelo menos com o que restou.

— Jake? — Tom chama baixinho.

— Diga, doce.

— Eu vou dormir assim.

Me movo um pouco até que consigo encará-lo, sua expressão estava um pouco sonolenta.

— Você me pediu isso, lembra?

Tom solta um risinho, então cola os lábios aos meus e me beija de maneira lenta e preguiçosa, seus lábios se perdendo nos meus enquanto suspirava.

— Bom… — Sussurra passando a deixar pequenos beijos em meus lábios. — Eu gosto tanto de beijar você.

— Eu sei. — Respondo baixo, Tom entreabre os olhos e seu rosto se torna adoravelmente rosado. — Tão bonito.

Tom cora ainda mais e volta a me beijar, talvez para que eu não lhe faça mais elogios, mas eu o farei.

_Depois._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu confesso que gostaria de ter feito um capítulo maior devido ao tema, explorar mais um pouco os sentimentos dos dois, mas já estava se tornando dolorido demais para mim escrever, desculpem por não fazer mais, mas espero que tenham gostado.
> 
> Nos vemos em breve.
> 
> Beijinhos da Fish.
> 
> Postado em: 31/10/2020
> 
> ps: alguém sabe como eu centralizo alguma coisa aqui? Ainda estou apanhando da formatação.


	10. Dia 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheguei depois de alguns dias, ainda estou sem wifi e é provável que eu só tenha novamente no próximo mês, então as atualizações vão continuar demorando mais alguns dias que o normal, mas tentarei postar toda semana.
> 
> A história será publicada no wattpad em breve, apenas preciso fazer uma capa haha mas se quiserem, minha conta lá é @fckbdgrl e cliche, que já foi publicada aqui, também foi publicada lá.
> 
> É isso, leiam com carinho, nos vemos nas notas finais com mais alguns recados importantes.

### JAKE

É cedo da manhã, Tom me lança um olhar nervoso a cada trinta segundos enquanto arruma suas coisas na mochila. Estamos em seu quarto de hotel, dormimos em minha casa onde Tom se enrolou contra mim na cama e não me largou a noite inteira, agora estávamos ali buscando algumas coisas para nosso final de semana com meus pais. Ainda me sinto um pouco abalado pelos últimos dois dias, então o convite chegou em uma boa hora. Nada que o carinho dos dois não melhore.

Entendo completamente o receio de Tom, por mais que meus pais sejam incríveis, são meus pais. Nos conhecemos a poucos dias e ele está indo conhecê-los, mesmo que os dois pensem que eu Tom somos apenas amigos.

_Mas ainda tenho minhas dúvidas se eles vão se convencer disso._

Meus pais sempre foram muito presentes em minha vida, conhecem todos os meus amigos, alguns são tão íntimos que parecem mais próximos deles do que de mim, então o convite para conhecer Tom não é realmente uma surpresa. A surpresa vai ser se eles realmente acharem que nós dois somos apenas amigos.

Eu só espero que os dois, se descobrirem a natureza de nosso relacionamento, não façam muitos questionamentos constrangedores à Tom.

Acreditei em Maggie quando ela disse que não revelou sobre minha real relação com ele, mas ela quer que nossos pais o conheçam, minha mãe nunca erra em suas impressões sobre as pessoas com quem me envolvo e posso apostar com quem quiser que ela vai adorar Tom.

_Ela nunca gostou de Eric._

Balanço a cabeça para espantar a imagem dele de minha mente e volto a olhar para Tom, ele parece estar quase pronto.

── Tem certeza? ── Pergunta pelo que acho ser a décima vez, levanto e cruzo o espaço que nos separava.

── Eu sei que eles vão gostar de você, então eu tenho certeza. ── Respondo. ── Tem certeza de que quer ir? Você não precisa.

── Eu quero, eu só… estou nervoso.

Passo os braços ao redor de seu ombro e beijo sua têmpora.

── Tudo bem, mas lembre que eles imaginam que somos apenas amigos, então não se preocupe com perguntas sobre suas intenções comigo.

Tom arregala os olhos e me olha surpreso, então solta uma risadinha.

— Minhas intenções com você são puras e inocentes. ── Brinca.

── Minha mãe conhece bem seus filhos, você pode até dizer que suas intenções são puras e inocentes, mas as minhas não são e eu já teria seduzido você de alguma forma. Ela me acusaria de corromper você.

Tom parece chocado por um momento, então solta uma gargalhada, a cabeça inclinada para trás e os olhos entreabertos. Tão bonito que eu me sinto sem fôlego.

── Você é um tarado, Jacob Gyllenhaal.

— Você pareceu com ela agora.

Tom faz uma careta antes de se esticar e me beijar.

── Por favor, não diga que eu pareço sua mãe.

Quem acaba fazendo uma careta sou eu e isso parece diverti-lo.

── Vamos logo, serei o Tom amigo e não o Tom que chupa seu pau.

── Hummm… você pode ser o outro um pouquinho agora.

── Estamos atrasados, Jake, vamos.

Não contenho o riso ao ser empurrado para fora do quarto, Tom tranca a porta atrás de nós e não resisto em agarrá-lo quando entramos no elevador vazio.

── Vocês sabem que o elevador tem câmeras, não é? ── Anne pergunta assim que nos vê, Tom cora mais ainda, é bem óbvio que estávamos nos beijando lá dentro porque ele ainda parece uma bagunça deliciosamente bonita.

── Eu… hum… nós não… ── Ele gagueja, Anne coloca a mão na frente do rosto para esconder o sorriso.

── Relaxa, vocês não são os primeiros a ficarem se agarrando no elevador vazio. ── Ela diz, Tom geme envergonhado em resposta. ── Já estão indo?

── Sim, minha mãe já entupiu meu celular de mensagens, ela está mais ansiosa que o Tom. ── Respondo, recebo uma cotovelada e um rolar de olhos. ── Eu só disse a verdade, doce.

── Não atormente ele, Jake. ── Anne diz, então segura a mão de Tom e a aperta. ── Os pais dele são ótimos, não se preocupe.

── Tudo bem, estou tentando não surtar. ── Ele murmura, então solta um risinho e se inclina em direção a ela. ── Espero que eles tenham fotos de infância.

── Eles tem muitas. ── Ela responde, é minha vez de rolar os olhos para os dois.

── Vamos, Tom, deixe ela aí. ── Chamo, Tom se inclina para a frente e a beija no rosto, faço o mesmo como despedida e então seguimos para fora. ── São mais ou menos duas horas até lá, vamos fazer algumas paradas para descansar.

Tom acena com a cabeça, se estica para me beijar brevemente, então coloca o capacete, subimos na moto e logo estou dirigindo em direção a casa de meus pais.

### TOM

Quando Jake me falou que seus pais moravam em uma comunidade, não imaginei que fosse um local onde apenas pessoas mais idosas moram. Pelo menos a maioria das pessoas que vi até agora eram. Percebi que tinha tudo ali, pequenas lojas e mercadinhos, casas bonitas com jardins coloridos.

Paramos em uma casa verde de cerca branca, era a última da rua, Jake deixa sua moto na sombra de uma árvore grande, desço e tiro o capacete da cabeça.

── É aqui. ── Jake avisa, arruma meu cabelo que devia ter sido bagunçado pela viagem, então segura meu queixo. ── Relaxe.

Respiro fundo tentando conter o nervosismo que estava me abatendo, então aceno com a cabeça.

── É bonito aqui. ── Digo quando começamos a andar em direção a casa, passamos pelo portão, havia um caminho de pedra até a porta. Jake não exagerou quando disse que seu gosto por flores veio de seus pais já que o jardim era cheio de flores e muito bem cuidado.

Antes que possamos tocar a campainha, a porta se abre, uma mulher bonita de cabelos curtos e grisalhos aparece, ela nos lança um sorriso caloroso, então puxa Jake para um abraço forte e depois a mim, o que não deixa de ser uma surpresa.

── Você deve ser Tom, estava curiosa para conhecê-lo. ── Ela diz me puxando para dentro.

── É um prazer, senhora Gyllenhaal.

── Naomi, por favor. Me chame de Naomi. ── Ela pede, aceno com a cabeça um pouco sem jeito, não é meu costume tratar pessoas mais velhas com tanta informalidade. ── Venha conhecer o Stephen.

── Mãe, ele vai ficar tonto assim. ── Jake brinca me vendo piscar atordoado enquanto sou puxado pela casa. 

── Não seja um estraga prazer, filho, não é todo dia que um rapaz tão bonito vem nos visitar.

Saímos pela porta da cozinha e vejo um homem de costas para nós, parece ouvir nossos passos já que vira imediatamente e abre um sorriso como o de Naomi quando nos viu.

── Finalmente chegaram, você é Tom, não é? É um prazer. ── Ele diz me oferecendo a mão, era um aperto firme, mas não intimidante, principalmente pela expressão simpática em seu rosto.

── É um prazer. ── Respondo, por sorte não gaguejo, mas eles parecem mesmo serem pessoas boas e gentis.

── Certo, apresentações feitas, vou levar o Tom lá pra cima e deixar nossas coisas, ok? ── Jake diz talvez com pena de mim por estar um pouco perdido entre os mais velhos, peço licença e o acompanho de volta para a casa, subimos para o andar de cima e andamos até o final do corredor. ── Esse aqui é o banheiro.

Olho para a porta da esquerda e aceno indicando que entendi, então subimos por uma escada mais estreita, Jake empurra a porta quadrada do teto como em todos os sótãos, mas quando entro percebo que era um quarto.

── É praticamente igual ao meu quando era adolescente. ── Ele diz com um ar nostálgico, olho em volta e a primeira coisa que percebo são duas camas de solteiro, parece que seremos colegas de quarto.

As paredes são de um azul claro, vejo uma cômoda, escrivaninha, alguns quadros bonitos no mesmo estilo dos que Jake tem em sua casa, estante com livros, o teto baixo repleto de desenhos pintados a mão, dois vasos de plantas bem cuidadas na janela.

Um quarto muito bonito.

── A cama da janela tem uma vista perfeita ao pôr do sol, fique com ela. ── Jake diz, aceno com a cabeça e deixo a mochila no chão, sento e passo uma mão na colcha de cama de estrelas, era macia e parecia confortavelmente quente.

── Você sempre fica aqui nesse quarto quando vem? ── Pergunto, Jake caminha até mim e senta ao meu lado na cama.

── Sim, é minha parte favorita da casa, um pouco infantil demais, mas me traz lembranças boas.── Ele para, fecha os olhos e respira fundo. ── É acolhedor, seguro, entende?

── Sim. ── Respondo, eu consigo sentir tudo isso, a energia boa do lugar. ── Vai ser bom pra você um pouco disso.

Jake abre os olhos e me encara, então se inclina em minha direção, para tão próximo que posso ver as pequenas pintinhas em seu nariz, suas mãos agarram uma das minhas e ele beija meus dedos.

── Obrigado por vir. ── Diz baixo, meu coração começa a bater rápido e forte, então aceno com a cabeça por saber que iria gaguejar se tentasse falar. ── Vamos descer? Meus pais vão logo vir nos chamar.

── Certo, mas… Jake?

Ele me encara esperando que eu continue, então me inclino em sua direção e lhe dou um selinho demorado, sei que não faremos muito disso no final de semana, seus pais pensam que somos amigos e, mesmo se soubessem que não somos, acho que morreria de vergonha de o beijar na frente deles.

── Agora podemos ir.

Jake ri, mas me rouba um beijo antes de levantar, descemos a pequena escada e só então me permito olhar em volta e estudar um pouco a casa. As paredes são verdes no mesmo tom do lado de fora, tudo parece tão limpo e arrumado, uma estante grande e cheia de filmes na sala, um incenso queimando em uma mesa ao lado do sofá, muitas fotos de família espalhadas.

── Esse é você? ── Pergunto apontando para uma delas. É bem óbvio que é Jake, mas não posso deixar de perguntar.

── Sim, eu tinha sua idade aí. ── Ele responde. ── Sempre fui bonitão.

O que é verdade, Jake não tinha barba, seu cabelo não era tão arrumado quanto agora, o rosto mais jovem, mas o mesmo olhar brilhante e o sorriso brincalhão. Eu seria tão caidinho por ele com vinte e dois quanto sou agora. Ele era realmente _bonitão_.

── Você tem um sinal. ── Digo, é perto dos lábios e completamente charmoso, mas a barba que ele usa agora o esconde.

── Sim, bem aqui. ── Ele diz indicando o próprio rosto, resisto a vontade de levar a mão ao seu rosto e o acariciar para tentar senti-lo já que podia ouvir passos a poucos metros de nós.

── Oi, meninos, estão com fome? ── Naomi pergunta quando nos encontra.

── Um pouco, e você, Tom?

Aceno com a cabeça e sigo os dois para o quintal, só agora percebo que havia uma mesa debaixo de uma árvore, ela estava arrumada para o almoço. Me aproximo do pai de Jake na churrasqueira para ver o que ele tinha ali e também para conversar um pouco, percebo uma variedade de coisas. Churrasco vegetariano.

── Oi, Tom, o que achou das suas acomodações? ── Ele pergunta assim que percebe eu ali.

── Perfeitas. ── Respondo. ── Obrigado pelo convite para vir aqui e por me receberem tão bem.

── E agradeço por aceitar. ── Ele diz. ── Como você e Jake se conheceram?

── Anne indicou ele quando eu perguntei sobre aulas de surf, vim passar férias aqui, cheguei há mais ou menos uma semana. ── Explico. ── Eu e ele logo nos tornamos amigos.

── Vocês parecem realmente próximos, Jake é muito sociável, mas não confia tão rápido assim, então você deve ter algo especial, nunca o vi fazer amizade com seus alunos. ── Stephen diz, não posso deixar de notar em sua voz aquele tom que eu estava temendo identificar desde quando Jake me convidou para virmos aqui. ── Então, o que você faz, Tom?

_Conversa normal, ainda bem, nada de perguntar minhas intenções com o filho dele._

── Faço biologia marinha e trabalho em uma gráfica. ── Respondo, ele faz um som de interesse, então começa a me fazer perguntas, nada íntimo demais, graças a Deus. Percebo que ele parece realmente interessado em nossa conversa, aquele receio de não gostarem de mim sumindo aos poucos, mas eu ainda não havia conversado com a mãe de Jake.

Em algum momento ouço um riso alto, tiro minha atenção do mais velho e foco em Jake. Eu senti falta dessa risada nos últimos dias, aquela alta e sincera, que faz os olhos dele sumirem e seu rosto brilhar, vir aqui está sendo bom para ele.

──Vocês são um pouco óbvios.

A voz do pai de Jake me tira de meus pensamentos, o encaro confuso e com o coração acelerado.

_Não conseguimos esconder nossa relação por nem uma hora._

_Oh, Deus!_

── Vocês não são apenas amigos, não é?

── Eu… hun? ── Gaguejo.

── Naomi e eu percebemos logo que vocês entraram pela porta. ── Ele continua, começa a virar os espetinhos tranquilamente como se estivesse falando sobre o clima, eu tomo aqueles segundos para tentar não entrar em pânico. ── Jake parece gostar de você, Tom.

_Não entre em pânico, Thomas._

── Eu… eu acho que sim.

── Você pode relaxar, garoto. ── O mais velho diz, mas isso não me ajuda muito. ── Você parece gostar dele também.

── Eu gosto. ── Respondo com um fio de voz e tento soar o mais sincero possível.

── O Jake parece muito com a mãe dele, a conheci logo que cheguei ao grupo que ela fazia parte, a comunidade hippie como Jake e Maggie gostam de falar, ela era tão linda quanto agora, estava fazendo apanhador de sonhos enquanto cantava com sua voz de anjo. Eu me apaixonei naquele instante. Naomi sempre brilhou como o sol, eu não descansei até que ela fosse minha, nos casamos e logo a Maggie nasceu, um pouco depois veio o Jake. ── Stephen conta e eu posso sentir o amor pintar sua voz. ── Nos mudamos para o Havaí quando eles eram pequenos.

── O Jake me disse que nem lembra como era morar em outro lugar além daqui.

── Ele era muito pequeno mesmo, não lembraria. ── Diz. ── Quando o Jake era adolescente começamos a perceber que ele estava querendo nos contar algo, não queríamos tirar conclusões precipitadas ou o forçar a nos dizer, decidimos esperar, então um dia fomos chamados para uma conversa, não tivemos a reação ideal.

Stephen pega uma garrafa e enche um copo, então me oferece, apesar de não fazer ideia do que é, aceito, estremeço com o primeiro gole, nunca tomei nada assim, muito forte, mas bom, Stephen ri da minha reação.

── Ele nos contou sobre não se interessar apenas por mulheres. ── Esclarece continuando o assunto. ── Hoje ele ainda deve imaginar que esse foi o real motivo de nossa reação, mas Naomi e eu nunca tivemos problemas com isso, claro que não, foi por algo que aconteceu antes que ele nasceu.

O encaro curioso quando o vejo soltar um suspiro pesaroso.

── Eram nossos amigos, eles eram tão felizes e se amavam, eram verdadeiras almas gêmeas. ── Ele conta. ── Mas acabamos encontrando pessoas que não eram boas um dia, tudo aconteceu na nossa frente, eu e Naomi não conseguimos fazer nada. Então quando Jake nos contou, tememos por ele. Pais devem proteger seus filhos, tivemos medo de que o que aconteceu se repetisse, ainda temos, mas nós vimos o que nossa reação causou, como Jake estava triste, percebemos que devíamos cuidar dele, o apoiar, o proteger, mas permitir ser quem ele realmente é.

Um peso se instala em meu peito ao ouvir a história, eu nem podia imaginar o que eles haviam sentido, o quão ruim pode ter sido o que aconteceu para que o trauma permaneça até hoje. Eu sei o mal que a homofobia pode causar, não apenas por causa de meus pais, mas também na rua, já passei por situações que prefiro apagar da minha mente.

── Você disse que está aqui apenas nas férias, não é?

── Sim, vou ficar um mês inteiro.

Olho brevemente para Jake, ele e sua mãe nos encaravam, pareciam conversar calmamente, então aceno para os dois antes de voltar a atenção para Stephen.

── Eu sei que algo aconteceu com ele nos últimos meses, algo que ele não contou para nós dois ou para a Maggie, não sei se ele contou para você, mas posso ver que ele está diferente de suas últimas visitas, parece um pouco mais com ele mesmo. Vocês já parecem estar apegados um ao outro, você é importante para ele e acho que ele é importante para você, então eu peço para você tentar não magoá-lo. Jake sempre foi muito intenso com seus sentimentos, isso o fez criar barreiras ao seu redor para se proteger, mas pela maneira com que ele olha pra você eu posso ver que você já derrubou todas. Se isso é bom ou não, eu não sei, vou escolher acreditar que sim. Se você pretende estar com ele durante esse tempo aqui, se prepare para conhecer uma das pessoas mais bonitas que você vai ver. Eu sei que em algum momento o pensamento de que vocês vão se separar brevemente vai se tornar um fantasma, mas não deixem com que isso impeça que sejam bons um para o outro. Não importa o tempo, importa o quão felizes vocês podem ser.

### JAKE

Nada estava sendo constrangedor até aquela hora, meus pais e Tom haviam se dado melhor do que eu imaginava, até havia sido feito um churrasco vegetariano no quintal para nós dois que estava delicioso. 

De onde eu estou posso ver meu pai e Tom conversando enquanto comem, os dois riem de algo que eu não faço ideia do que é, meu medo de tudo acabar sendo um fiasco já havia passado.

— Então, Jacob, como foi o primeiro beijo? — Minha mãe pergunta ao meu lado, sinto o sangue gelar e tento fazer uma cara de confusão ao virar para encará-la. — Ou ainda não aconteceu?

— Eu não sei do que a senhora está falando.

— Eu não sou boba, filho, vi como você olha pra ele. — Ela diz totalmente segura do que fala. — E também vi pela janela você arrumando o cabelo dele quando ele tirou o capacete, foi muito íntimo.

Eu suspiro e olho brevemente para Tom, ele ouvia atentamente algo que meu pai falava e parecia surpreso, eu tinha medo do que poderia sair da mente criativa do meu velho.

— Nos conhecemos alguns dias atrás e eu me interessei por ele, o chamei pra sair quando percebi que era mútuo. — Digo baixo voltando o olhar para a mulher ao meu lado. — Ele é um doce, me intriga, é inteligente e tão gentil, eu nunca havia conhecido alguém como ele.

— Você está apaixonado? — Ela pergunta a queima roupa, suspiro e nego com a cabeça.

— Não, mas também não posso dizer que é algo impossível de acontecer. — Respondo com sinceridade, eu nunca iria conseguir esconder nada dela. — Só que eu não posso sentir algo tão forte assim por ele.

— Por que não, filho?

— Ele vai embora em algumas semanas e é provável que nunca mais nos vejamos. — Explico. — Ele veio aqui pra se divertir, não pra se apaixonar e eu não quero partir meu coração e nem o dele.

— Você sabe que coisas assim são incontroláveis. — Minha mãe diz, eu confirmo e fecho os olhos. — Ele olha pra você da mesma forma que você o olha, Jacob, eu percebi isso no primeiro instante, seu pai também. Eu não quero que você sofra com a partida dele, mas se acontecer de seu coração se apaixonar, viva isso da forma mais bonita e vai valer à pena mesmo que doa no final.

— Eu não sei se quero isso, mãe. — Confesso, abro os olha e a encaro. — É difícil não sentir algo por ele, nesses poucos dias eu conheci alguém que nunca imaginei que encontraria, se fosse de outra forma eu até tentaria conquistá-lo de maneira mais profunda, não teria medo de dar meu coração a ele, mas assim… eu não tenho certeza.

— Acho que você não precisa tentar conquistar mais. — Ela diz, Tom olha para nós dois e sorri largo. — Acho que uma parte sua já é dele, assim como uma parte dele já é sua. Pode durar pouco, mas vocês nunca vão esquecer o que aconteceu durante esse tempo. Não deixe de viver, filho, mesmo que você saiba o final da história, a melhor parte é aproveitá-la de maneira intensa e bonita, se acontecer de vocês nunca mais se verem, vocês vão ter vivido algo precioso, nem todo mundo tem essa chance.

Não consigo responder a sua fala, apenas tomo um gole daquela bebida estranha que meus pais gostam. Minha mãe não está errada de certa forma, eu teria dado o mesmo conselho, sempre fomos tão parecidos. Intensos, sonhadores, apaixonados pelo mundo e pela vida, pondero sobre sua fala mesmo sabendo que no fundo eu já concordava.

Tom e meu pai vem andando em nossa direção, o mais novo senta ao meu lado enquanto meu pai rouba o copo da minha mãe, viro para Tom e me aproximo de seu ouvido.

— Somos óbvios demais. — Sussurro, o rosto dele fica rosado e ele sorri tímido antes de assentir.

— Sim, seu pai me falou isso. — Ele sussurra de volta, então era aquilo que os dois conversavam. — Ele disse que eu não devia deixar você me atormentar muito e que conhecia uns lugares bem românticos para ir a noite.

Dou uma risada baixa e encosto a testa em sua têmpora, não sei como pude imaginar que poderia esconder algo dos dois, eles perceberam no momento em que puseram os olhos em mim e em Tom.

— Desculpe se eles acabarem sendo um pouco inconvenientes em algum momento. — Digo já prevendo tudo o que aconteceria. — As vezes eles são piores que adolescentes.

Tom ri e nega com a cabeça, seus olhos pareciam me beijar com a intensidade que ele me encarava.

— Não se preocupe, eu já imaginava que seríamos pegos e seus pais parecem muito legais e… peculiares. — Ele diz me fazendo rir, percebo os mais velhos entrando na casa, talvez para buscar algo, então dou um selinho doce em Tom.

— Você não imagina o quanto. — Respondo, logo minha mãe volta para o quintal e nos chama para dentro, entramos e eu vejo uma pilha de álbuns de fotos na mesinha de centro da sala, não consigo deixar de gemer contrariado com aquilo. — Não, tudo menos isso.

— Venha ver as fotos do Jake criança, Tom. — Minha mãe diz, o mais novo ri travesso para mim e anda rápido até minha mãe, senta no chão em frente a mesa e abre o primeiro álbum. — Essa ele tinha três anos, é a Maggie, irmã dele, aqui.

Meus pais fazem questão de mostrar todas as minhas fotos de criança para Tom, mesmo as mais constrangedoras, contam muitas das minhas histórias vergonhosas e nem consigo me importar, já que ele parece estar adorando tudo aquilo.

— Olha esse cabelinho partido no meio. — Tom diz ao ver uma de minhas fotos com doze anos.

— Ignore isso, era horrível. — Murmuro, mas isso só faz com que ele ria mais. — Certo, chega. Mãe, pai, parem de me envergonhar.

— Agora que estava ficando divertido.

— Você diz isso porque não são as suas fotos.

Tom me cutuca com seu cotovelo antes de piscar seus olhos maravilhosos para mim, eu o beijaria se não estivéssemos na frente dos meus pais.

— Vocês devem estar cansados. — Minha mãe diz interrompendo nosso pequeno momento, desvio o olhar de Tom de maneira relutante, mas a encaro, ela me lança seu olhar conhecedor que quase… _quase_ … me faz corar. — Subam e descansem um pouco.

— Vamos ajudar a tirar a mesa. — Tom diz, mas meu pai nega com a cabeça e aponta para cima.

— Naomi e eu cuidamos disso, podem ir.

Lanço um olhar agradecido aos meus pais e guio Tom para o sótão-barra-quarto, me jogo na cama assim que ouço a porta fechar, estou mesmo cansado. O chamo com a mão até mim e nos esprememos juntos na cama.

— Seus pais são tão legais, Jake. — Tom diz baixo, passa um braço ao meu redor e apoia a cabeça em meu peito. — Você sabia que não conseguiríamos manter em segredo, não é?

— Eu temia isso. — Respondo com sinceridade. — Meus pais me conhecem muito bem, mas eu não tinha certeza do que iria acontecer.

— Ninguém me fez perguntas constrangedoras, mas ainda tem amanhã. — Ele brinca. — Me deixe ir pra minha cama.

— Fique mais um pouco aqui. — Peço, mas ele nega com a cabeça.

— Imagina se eles nos encontram assim, vai ser constrangedor e eu vou morrer de vergonha, lembra da sua irmã?

— Mas foi diferente, dessa vez vamos ficar apenas assim, não quase tirando as roupas um do outro.

Tom solta um risinho baixo, se inclina até encontrar meus olhos, ele parece feliz, eu também estou. Acaricio seu rosto e colo meus lábios aos dele, trocamos um beijo simples e doce, Tom suspira profundamente antes de se afastar.

— Vamos descansar um pouco, você disse que tinha alguns lugares pra me mostrar. — Ele diz, então me beija brevemente antes de levantar e ir até a outra cama, deita e abraça o travesseiro, me joga um beijo antes de fechar os olhos, só consigo sorrir como um idiota.

### TOM

Jake cumpriu o que prometeu quando disse que iria me levar para conhecer tudo ali e não posso julgar seus pais por gostarem tanto do lugar. A vizinhança é boa e tranquila, o ar é tão puro. Posso ver carros e motos estacionados, mas as pessoas caminham ou usam bicicletas, que é o que estamos usando.

Pedalamos lado a lado por todo lugar, Jake me aponta tudo contando histórias do jeito que só ele sabe, entramos em uma estrada de terra onde as casas iam ficando mais espaçadas umas das outras, mas seguimos em frente.

— Você consegue? — Jake pergunta apontado para uma subida, não era longa, então aceno com a cabeça. — Você vai gostar do que tem depois.

Coloco todo meu empenho naquilo, pedalo sem para até que chego ao topo e, céus… é lindo.

Quase perco de vista o amarelo, olho para Jake maravilhado antes de começar a pedalar novamente por mais alguns metros, paro a bicicleta no meio da estrada e os olho mais de perto.

— Eles tem seu tamanho. — Jake brinca, mas é a realidade, eles são enormes, alguns maiores do que nós dois. O vejo descer da bicicleta e pedir licença em voz baixa antes de tocas as pétalas de um com a ponta dos dedos. Só posso admirar esse respeito que Jake tem por tudo. — Nunca deixam de ser lindos.

— Eu sei que eles podem ser enormes, mas nunca vi desse tamanho antes. — Digo, desço da bicicleta e me junto a Jake. — A Zen vai surtar quando eu contar pra ela.

— Me dê seu celular, vou tirar uma foto. — Ele pede, entrego o aparelho para ele que não tira apenas uma, mas várias fotos, muitas de nós dois, algumas que eu nunca enviarei para meus amigos já que parecemos dois garotos que não conseguem parar de se beijar. 

E nós realmente ficamos bem juntos.

— Eu pensei em não vir. — Digo enquanto olhamos as fotos, eu ainda não compartilhei esse pensamento com ele.

— Para a casa dos meus pais?

— Pro Havaí.

Jake para de passar as fotos e me encara surpreso.

— Você disse que era seu sonho vir.

— Sim, mas eu não tinha encontrado um lugar pra ficar, era tudo tão caro que nem com todo o dinheiro que eu juntei não daria pra pagar, então eu iria pra Nova York, não é como o Havaí, mas também quero conhecer.

Percebo que Jake encara o chão em silêncio por um momento antes de sorrir e isso me deixa curioso.

— A Anne me disse uma coisa. — Ele conta. — Que nos encontraríamos de uma maneira ou de outra.

Continuo o encarando curioso e sem entender muito sobre o que ele fala.

— Eu iria para Nova York também, ficaria no Brooklyn com um amigo que fiz na faculdade, devia essa visita há dois anos, mas mudei os planos de última hora.

Pisco os dois olhos surpreso com o que acontecia ali.

— Eu… eu ficaria lá também, eu até encontrei um lugar legal e… Jake…. — Me interrompo para rir, é completamente inacreditável. — Jake, isso é…

— Extraordinário. — Ele completa.

_Sim, extraordinário._

Sinto uma de suas mãos encontrar o caminho para minha nuca, inclino a cabeça para trás deixando com que ele me dê um daqueles seus beijos maravilhosos, agarro a frente de sua camisa e me entrego totalmente a Jake. O pensamento de que nos conheceríamos de qualquer maneira, de que algo, talvez o universo, quisesse que nos conhecêssemos.

— Tão doce. — Jake diz antes de voltar a me beijar, sua língua desliza tão bem sobre a minha que deixa minhas pernas trêmulas. Quase me afogo em tudo aquilo.

Não sei quanto tempo dura, mas é longo e bom… delicioso.

— É incrível saber que eu poderia encontrá-lo de qualquer maneira. — Ele sussurra logo que nos separamos, solto sua camisa e rodeio seu pescoço com os braços, consigo sentir como meu coração está batendo forte, estamos tão juntos que posso sentir o dele também.

Eu não sei o que tudo isso significa, eu e Jake, não tenho crença em entidades como ele tem, mesmo sabendo que ‘algo’ pode existir, mas isso parece uma coincidência muito grande.

E eu não acredito em coincidências.

— Como nos conheceríamos lá? — Pergunto, Jake faz aquela expressão pensativa que eu já gostava tanto, sua mente criando mil e uma possibilidades sobre nós dois, maneiras que poderíamos nos encontrar, mas decido interromper sua linha de pensamentos. — Eu provavelmente pediria pra você tirar uma foto minha na ponte.

— Acho que não daria muito certo, eu ficaria distraído com você. — Ele responde, por eu o ter pego tantas vezes me olhando distraído, é provável que isso realmente acontecesse. — Eu pensaria na sorte de encontrar alguém tão bonito, diria à você que não conheço nada em Nova York mesmo que não seja verdade, pediria informações, então encontraria uma forma de convidar você para um encontro.

— Você me levaria pra onde? — Pergunto curioso.

— Eu iria te chamar para tomar café da manhã. — Responde, ergo as sobrancelhas porque aquele não era um tipo de encontro comum, não que seja ruim, muito pelo contrário, mas é curioso. — Já devem ter te chamado pra jantar ou almoçar muitas vezes, eu gostaria de fazer um pouco diferente porque, da mesma maneira que aconteceu quando conheci você na praia, eu sei que aconteceria em Nova York, eu saberia que você é uma pessoal completamente especial.

— Já me convidaram pra tomar um café, mas nunca café da manhã, não como um encontro. — Digo, me ergo na ponta dos pés e deixo um beijo breve em seus lábios. — Eu teria gostado de ir em um com você, teria sentido tudo o que senti quando te vi pela primeira vez, só não sei se ele terminaria como nosso primeiro encontro terminou.

— Quem disse que não? — Jake provoca, se inclina em minha direção para puxar o lóbulo da minha orelha entre os dentes porque ele sabe que sou tão sensível. — Mas apenas te deixar na porta seria perfeito.

— Talvez eu te chamasse pra entrar no terceiro encontro. — Digo, Jake murmura algo que não entendo contra meus lábios, ele me aperta contra seu corpo fazendo com que eu me incline um pouco para trás, o chão some sob meus pés e tudo o que eu consigo fazer é soltar um daqueles meus risinhos bobos. 

— Somos tão bonitos juntos.

Desvio o olhar sentindo o rosto corar com tanto carinho em sua voz, sua mão acaricia minha bochecha, eu sei o quanto ele adora me ver assim.

— E você é tão lindo. — Ele completa, então beija minha cabeça e só consigo me sentir derretendo ali mesmo. — Você sabe o que os girassóis significam?

— Não.

— Felicidade. — Ele responde. — Eu sou feliz por ter conhecido você.

Mais uma vez sou bombardeado por uma onda de sentimentos, todos tão bons, então me agarro a ele em um abraço forte.

— Eu também sou, Jake. — Digo, me afasto e encontro seus olhos que brilhavam ao me encarar. — Eu sou feliz por ter conhecido você.

Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos ali abraçados, mas não parece ser suficiente, já que sinto um vazio inexplicável quando ele se afasta o suficiente para voltar a me encarar.

— Vamos voltar, logo vai anoitecer.

Aceno com a cabeça, mas não me afasto, agarro as costas de sua camisa enquanto me estico para beijá-lo, seus dedos entrelaçam em meu cabelo, geme deliciado contra minha boca quando nossas línguas se encontram.

Acho que nunca conseguirei cansar de beijá-lo, de como nossas bocas se encaixam bem e de como seu gosto é bom. Tudo sempre parece parar ao nosso redor e a única coisa que importa somos nós dois.

Ainda ficamos por mais alguns minutos ali, Jake parece gostar do lugar, eu também havia adorado, mal posso esperar pelo próximo passeio.

Pedalamos de volta para a casa dos seus pais devagar, algumas pessoas nos cumprimentam na rua, Jake chama todas pelo nome, para as vezes mantendo algumas conversas curtas. Demoramos um pouco para chegar na casa, Naomi nos convida para o baile no clube da comunidade, fiquei um pouco relutante no início, mas ela me convenceu usando aquela mesma expressão que Jake faz quando quer algo.

_O que significa que eu nunca conseguiria recusar._

### JAKE

— O que eu visto? — Tom pergunta com as mãos na cintura, é tão bonitinho quando ele faz isso.

— O de sempre, bermuda e chinelo.

O havia levado para o campo de girassóis que tinha aqui durante a tarde, sabia que ele iria gostar da experiência, seus olhos brilhavam e ele parecia querer se perder entre as flores, já eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, é bom olhar para ele, ver suas reações, como ele fica maravilhado com a natureza e as coisas pequenas que encontra, os pequenos insetos nas folhas e os passarinhos. É encantador.

Foi surpreendente saber que sua segunda opção seria ir para Nova York nas férias, mais surpreendente ainda foi saber que ficaríamos tão perto. Eu havia planejado por semanas aquela viagem, mas algo me fez mudar de última hora, não tenho certeza do que é tudo isso, da maneira que nos conhecemos, do que sentimos, mas parece tão certo.

Teria um dos bailes de sempre no clube e é óbvio que meus pais nos obrigaram a ir, Tom havia ficado meio receoso, mas nada que o olhar da minha mãe não convencesse, ele ainda parece um pouco envergonhado e tímido com tudo, eu não posso julgá-lo por isso, por sorte meus pais não haviam feitos as perguntas constrangedoras que eu imaginei que fariam depois de descobrirem sobre nós dois.

Ele tira a toalha e veste a cueca, havíamos tomado banho juntos no banheiro pequeno enquanto meus pais haviam dado uma saída e subimos o pequeno lance de escadas que levava ao sótão com rapidez, o agarrei pela cintura assim que fechei a porta, o beijei longamente sentindo ele se derreter em meus braços, suas mãos entrelaçadas em meus cabelos enquanto ele me correspondia daquele jeito que me deixa sem fôlego.

As coisas que estou sentindo ao vê-lo ali em um lugar tão íntimo para mim, ver como meus pais haviam gostado dele...

Eu sei que Tom não brincaria com meu coração e com meus sentimentos, mas tudo isso pode o afastar, assustar. Eu amo o mundo, as pessoas, gosto de observar os pequenos detalhes de tudo ao meu redor, mas Tom tem algo que me faz não querer olhar em volta, manter apenas os olhos nele, estudar seu corpo, suas expressões, sua voz. É intenso demais e talvez ele não esteja preparado para tudo isso, então eu terei que manter a calma, ter cuidado, não ser invasivo ou o afogar com as coisas que eu sinto. Eu sei que ele pediu para ver tudo de mim, que irá adorar me conhecer, me ver por completo, quem eu sou… ou pelo menos o que restou de quem eu era, mas não sei se sou capaz disso, não sem esse medo de o afastar.

Tom parece perceber meu silêncio repentino, acho que nunca deixarei de me surpreender em como ele sabe o que sinto sem ao menos perguntar. Suas mãos se apoiam em meus ombros e ele faz aquela pergunta silenciosa, _‘tudo bem?’_ , lhe dou meu melhor sorriso, me inclino para frente deixando um beijo em sua testa.

— Vai ser uma boa noite, você vai gostar. — Digo tentando não entrar nesse assunto, Tom acena com a cabeça antes de afundar o rosto em meu pescoço.

— Me empreste esse seu hidratante? — Pergunta, respira fundo talvez para sentir o cheiro em minha pele, então se afasta me olhando nos olhos. — Se abra para mim quando se sentir pronto.

Eu amoleço com sua fala, mas não sei como dizer a ele que ainda não consigo, que as feridas ainda doem, que mesmo já confiando nele algo me impede de lhe contar tudo, que ainda não consigo alcanças certas coisas dentro de mim.

— Tome seu tempo. — Ele completa, aos poucos talvez eu consiga, eu já me sentia aberto a ele mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa.

— Tudo bem. — Digo, ele beija meus lábios carinhosamente, me afasto pegando o hidratante da bolsa, Tom vira de costas e deixa com que eu o espalhe por sua pele lentamente, deixo um beijo em sua nuca antes de virá-lo, então espalho por seu pescoço, peito e braços, sinto um beijo leve de agradecimento quando acabo. — Pronto, doce.

Me afasto e começo a me vestir, ele faz o mesmo e logo estamos descendo as escadas, encontramos meu pai no sofá já vestido, nem havia notado quando eles chegaram em casa.

— Sua mãe só está calçando os sapatos. — Ele diz, aceno com a cabeça e sigo em direção à porta, era bom esperarmos lá na frente e o céu estava bonito de se observar, me encosto na cerca e passo um braço ao redor de Tom, ele apoia a testa em minha clavícula e descansa uma mão em meu ombro.

— Tudo bem? — Pergunto estranhando seu silêncio, ele levanta a cabeça e sorri para mim enquanto acena. — A noite está bonita.

— Você gosta de estrelas? — Tom pergunta, olho pra cima e vejo o céu estrelado, então o encaro.

— Sim, eu gosto, as vezes fico no quintal de casa a noite só observando o céu.

Eu gosto de pensar na imensidão que é tudo aquilo, nos segredos que o céu guarda, nas mitologias que o envolve, olhar para ele faz com que meus problemas se tornem tão diminutos.

Sinto a mão em meu ombro subir para minha nuca e logo os lábios de Tom estão contra os meus, é doce e lento, seus dedos acariciam minha pele e seus lábios massageiam os meus, me afasto e lhe lanço um sorriso, beijo seus lábios levemente e então ouço a porta ser aberta, nos desvencilhamos e vejo cor chegar ao rosto de Tom, talvez pensando na possibilidade dos meus pais terem visto nossos beijos.

— Vamos, meninos, tenho certeza que começou. — Minha mãe diz já saindo pelo portão, meu pai segue atrás e eu nem percebo quando entrelaço meus dedos aos de Tom, quando dou por mim já estamos na metade do caminho e finalmente percebo sua mão na minha.

— Minha mãe deve estar adorando tudo isso. — Digo baixo apenas para Tom ouvir, ele solta um risinho ao meu lado. — Um genro bonito e educado que faz as vontades dela.

— É uma coisa boa. — Ele responde no mesmo tom. — Você se parece com eles em muitas coisas, você tem o mesmo olhar que a sua mãe quando quer algo, aquele que não me deixa negar nada.

— Eu poderia usá-lo mais vezes, mas não sei se seria justo com você.

Tom rola os olhos e bate em mim com o cotovelo, mesmo que eu adore seu jeito tímido, vê-lo descontraído dessa forma é maravilhoso.

— Eu posso pensar em… não, não acho que é bom eu continuar com essa linha de pensamento agora, me lembre quando estivermos sozinhos.

— Porque?

— Eu sei exatamente a expressão que você vai usar quando ouvir, então é melhor não.

Começamos a ouvir a música indicando que estamos perto, Tom parece um pouco ansioso, então aperto sua mão para lhe passar um pouco de segurança. Se funciona eu não sei, já que minha mãe o rouba de mim no momento seguinte.

### TOM

A música acaba e eu beijo uma mão da Naomi, ela sorri e parece avistar algo atrás de mim, sinto uma mão em meu ombro e olho encontrando Jake parado ali.

— Me dê ele por dois minutos, mãe. — Ele pede, eu posso sentir o humor em sua voz. Sua mãe lhe lança um olhar sugestivo antes de sorrir e ir em direção ao marido, começo a dançar com Jake a música animada que tocava, uma de suas mãos encontra no final de minha coluna enquanto a outra segura minha mão, estamos próximos o suficiente para eu sentir o cheiro de sua colônia, ele se aproxima ainda mais e cola os lábios em minha têmpora.

Jake não está tentando esconder, então eu não me importaria mais.

Já havia conhecido várias amigas da mãe de Jake, algumas perguntaram se eu e ele namoramos enquanto apertavam minhas bochechas, eu não consegui responder com nada além de um sorriso nervoso. Crianças, velhinhas e cachorros sempre gostaram de mim, o sentimento é recíproco.

— Parece que todo mundo te adora. — Jake diz. — Não é uma surpresa, você é encantador.

— O que eu posso fazer? Velhinhas me adoram. — Brinco. — Todo mundo aqui parece tão… aqui parece perfeito.

— Ainda tem brigas de vizinhos, pessoas fofoqueiras espiando pela janela, senhorinhas ranzinzas, todas essas coisas. As pessoas vem aqui quando estão mais velhas e procuram sossego, mas você sabe como algumas pessoas podem ser, principalmente se elas foram criadas de uma certa forma. Meus pais fizeram bons amigos, mas se você olhar ali no canto esquerdo, vai ver como estão torcendo o nariz para nós dois. É difícil mudar o pensamento de alguém sobre o certo e o errado, sobre seus preconceitos, mas ninguém vai falar nada ou pode acontecer uma confusão muito grande aqui. — Ele diz, escolho não olhar para onde ele havia indicado, não quero me importar com aquele tipo de coisa ali, nós dois não estávamos fazendo nada além de dançar de maneira decente juntos, nada que pudesse fazer alguém querer arrancar os cabelos. — Mas continua sendo um dos melhores lugares para se estar, boa parte dos moradores são nativos e exatamente por serem mais velhos a cultura aqui é bem mais forte do que em muitas outras partes do Havaí já que as pessoas mais jovens estão esquecendo como é.

— Você parece admirar bastante.

— Sim, eu cresci tendo muito contato com a cultura, meus pais se mudaram para a ilha principalmente por admirar tudo aqui. Aqui a natureza não é apenas… natureza, ela é fundamental em tudo, no modo de vida das pessoas, na cultura, meus pais se apaixonaram por isso a primeira vista. Aqui as pessoas são muito hospitaleiras, não sei se você percebeu, isso também faz parte da cultura, é usado até uma expressão, “cultura do aloha”. — Jake explica, isso me faz lembrar de como achei as pessoas tão calorosas logo que cheguei. — Eu não sou nativo, mas moro aqui há quase trinta anos, que é praticamente toda a minha vida, então cresci tendo contato com tudo, com a simplicidade e o apreço pelas pequenas coisas, com a proximidade com a natureza.

Eu poderia ouvir Jake falando sobre o assunto por horas, gosto de ouvir suas histórias, pediria para ele me contar mais sobre o que é viver ali, sobre a cultura, já que ele diz que tudo tem um significado.

Dançamos algumas músicas seguidas, só paramos quando estávamos cansados, meus pés já doíam e estava quente ali dentro.

— Vamos lá fora um pouco? — Pergunto. — Está quente aqui.

Ele acena com a cabeça e vamos andando em direção a porta, a friagem da noite bate contra meu corpo fazendo meus pelos arrepiarem, nos apoiamos no muro e encosto minha cabeça no ombro de Jake, ele pega minha mão e beija a palma antes de entrelaçar os dedos.

— Obrigado por me trazer, está sendo mesmo uma boa noite e um bom final de semana.

— É bom ter você aqui, tenho quase certeza que meus pais não vão te deixar ir embora.

Dou uma risada com sua fala, os pais de Jake são encantadores, meio excêntricos, mas aquela era a melhor parte, eu havia sido recebido tão bem por eles e naquele único dia de convivência eu podia entender de onde Jake havia herdado sua paixão pelas coisas.

Percebo que não havia ninguém por ali, então seguro seu rosto e lhe dou um selinho demorado, nos beijamos tão pouco naquele dia se comparado aos outros, lhe lanço um sorriso assim que nos separamos e consigo ver algo brilhar em seus olhos, é quente e parece tentar me abraçar, ele me dá um beijo curto e estalado para depois descansar os lábios em minha testa. É tão bom isso, eu consigo sentir algo me puxando para ele, parece magnético, é como se tudo em mim se encaixasse em tudo nele.

— Está com fome? — Jake pergunta, nego com a cabeça, havíamos comido antes de vir. — Acho que está acabando, meus pais logo devem sair. 

Jake está certo, poucos minutos depois seus pais saem pela porta e vem ao nosso encontro, caminhamos para a casa enquanto conversamos, Naomi e Stephen me contam sobre quando mudaram para aquele lugar, falam um pouco sobre seus vizinhos.

Logo chegamos na casa e eles se despedem nos dando boa noite, Jake e eu subimos para o quarto no sótão e nos preparamos para dormir, tomamos uma ducha rápida, separados dessa vez, Jake já está deitado quando chego no quarto.

— Vem aqui. — Chama, vou até ele e me aconchego entre seus braços na cama pequena, suas mãos acariciam minhas costas por cima da camisa, que por acaso era dele, mas estou completamente vestido dessa vez, não usando apenas ela. — Cansado?

— Um pouco. — Respondo. O dia havia sido cheio, o cansaço da noite dançando sem parar chega a mim. Suspiro sentindo o cheiro do banho recém tomado em sua pele, vejo seus pelos se arrepiarem e não consigo conter o sorriso. Eu adoro o efeito que causo nele. — Você tem muito de seus pais.

— Isso porque você não conhece minha irmã realmente. — Ele brinca, me movo até estar a sua altura e o encaro. — Nós somos bem parecidos, pelo menos é o que dizem. Se você gostou dos meus pais e consegue me suportar, vai adorar ela.

— A primeira impressão foi constrangedora. — Digo lembrando de quando ela nos pegou sobre a mesa, estávamos a ponto de tirar a roupa um do outro e, se ela tivesse entrado minutos depois, teria visto coisas bem mais constrangedoras. Vejo seus olhos brilharem com divertimento e belisco seu ombro. — Eu quase morro de vergonha e você acha engraçado.

— Foi um pouco. — Ele diz, eu rolo os olhos e o encaro com as sobrancelhas levantadas. — Ela é legal, não se preocupe, eu já peguei ela em situações bem piores.

Ele faz uma careta, talvez lembrando de situações com sua irmã. Eu tenho três irmãos e, mesmo que não morasse com eles, tenho minha cota de coisas que prefiro esquecer.

— Quer ir em um lugar amanhã? — Ele pergunta, confirmo com a cabeça sabendo que ele me surpreenderia. — Vamos precisar acordar um pouco cedo para não voltarmos tarde, não é bom pegar a estrada a noite.

— Certo, então acho melhor nós irmos dormir. — Digo, ele sorri e acaricia meu rosto, logo sinto minhas costas contra a cama e ele sobre mim, seus lábios se encontram com os meus em beijos tão carinhosos, sinto uma de suas mãos acariciando meu cabelo enquanto a outra está em meu rosto, abraço suas costas e relaxo sobre a cama, não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali trocando beijos curtos e doces, mas eu conseguia sentir aquelas coisas em meu estômago. Seriam as borboletas?

Nos afastamos devagar e eu acaricio suas costas, ele bate a testa na minha e eu quase me afogo no mar em seus olhos. Eu sei que não conseguirei resistir, que em algum momento eu sentirei coisas quando olhasse para ele, algumas já arranhavam na borda e querem transbordar de dentro de mim. Eu deveria parar com aquilo, posso acabar com meu coração partido e o dele também, mas do que adianta eu ter oportunidade de viver algo assim e não aproveitar? Então eu viveria aquilo com intensidade e lembraria de Jake, de uma pessoa que eu conheci por sorte e que me fez viver e sentir coisas que eu, talvez, nunca vivesse novamente.

— Me dê só mais um beijo. — Peço em um sussurro, ele atende meu pedido com destreza, sua boca na minha em um beijo profundo, eu quase deixo de sentir a cama abaixo de mim, quando ele se afasta eu vejo seus olhos espelhando os meus e aquilo fez todo o receio que ainda havia em mim sumir. — Boa noite, Jake.

— Boa noite, doce. — Ele sussurra de volta, junta nossos lábios mais uma vez em um beijo rápido e me deixa levantar da cama, ando até a minha e me cubro, o encaro do outro lado do cômodo e sussurramos mais um boa noite, então fecho os olhos e me entrego ao mundo dos sonhos, tudo o que eu vejo é azul. O céu, o mar, a flor que havia sido colocada em minha orelha dias atrás e seus olhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que acharam? Gostaria de ouvir suas opiniões.
> 
> Certo, me deixem contar algumas coisas.  
> Não sei se existe uma comunidade como essa no Havaí, mas se existir, gostaria de morar lá.  
> Stephen e Naomi não são casados na vida real, eles se separaram alguns anos atrás, Stephen casou novamente e, por coincidência, foi no Havaí, Jake foi o padrinho. Essa informação acabou fugindo da minha memória quando escrevi a história pela primeira vez mais ou menos um ano atrás, decidi não mudá-la nessa adaptação, mas não tenho a intenção de desrespeitar ninguém, ok?  
> O Jake, na história, foi para o Havaí muito jovem, quase um bebê e, pela admiração dos pais dele pela cultura, ele cresceu rodeado por ela e a ama como parte dele, mas tem plena consciência de que não é um nativo.  
> Jake é muito sociável, por isso ele conhece tantas pessoas ali, isso não significa que todos gostam dele, até porque não existe uma pessoa que agrade todo mundo, mas ele sabe se manter longe de quem não se dá bem.
> 
> Se algo sobre o Havaí está errado, me avisem, o conhecimento que tenho é da internet e de assistir Hawaii Five-0 haha
> 
> Acho que é isso, acho que acabou ficando grande demais, então perdão.
> 
> Nos vemos em breve, beijinhos.
> 
> Fish :)


	11. Dia 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, demorei um pouco, mas estou aqui.
> 
> Não é meu melhor capítulo e a formatação está um pouco estranha, mas prometo fazer melhor.
> 
> Boa leitura.

### TOM

Acordo com o sol batendo em meu rosto, afundo a cabeça no travesseiro contrariado antes de lembrar de onde estou, então deito de costas e encaro o teto. Havia dormido tão bem, ali é tão silencioso e fresco, mas esqueci de fechar as cortinas, então a luz do sol batia diretamente em meu rosto.

Olho para o outro lado do quarto e percebo que Jake já está acordado, o olhar carinhoso em seus grandes olhos azuis sonolentos faz aquelas borboletas rodopiarem em meu estômago. Levanto da cama e vou até ele, Jake imediatamente abre os braços para me receber, me aconchego contra seu corpo e suspiro sentindo como aquilo é bom, como eu já me sinto tranquilo e confortável em estar ali com ele.

— Bom dia, doce. — Jake sussurra, beijo a pele de seu pescoço em resposta porque gosto de vê-lo suspirar. — Com sono? Ainda é bem cedo.

— Você disse que vamos sair cedo. — Murmuro percebendo como minha voz está rouca pelo sono.

— Ainda podemos dormir mais um pouco. — Ele responde, beija o topo da minha cabeça e nos cobre até o pescoço. — Mas durma aqui, senti sua falta essa noite.

Não consigo resistir ao sorriso bobo de aparecer em meu rosto, então afundo o rosto em seu pescoço sentindo seus braços me apertarem mais contra ele, havia sentido sua falta também durante a noite mesmo que ele estivesse a poucos metros de mim. Fecho os olhos e relaxo completamente, o calor do corpo de Jake, seu cheiro e os batimentos ritmados de seu coração embalam meu sono.

———————————————

O sonho vai sumindo devagar conforme acordo, a voz grave de Jake chama por meu nome próximo ao meu ouvido, solto um murmurio que nem eu mesmo entendo para mostrar que estou acordado, mas não me movo, isso o faz rir e se afastar um pouco de mim.

— Temos um passeio, lembra? — Jake diz baixo, abro os olhos e encontro aquela sua imensidão azul me encarando intensamente, só consigo suspirar ao sentir meu coração dar um salto mostrando para mim como já estou tão rendido por ele. — Vamos, você vai gostar.

Me inclino em sua direção e deixo um beijo em seu rosto antes de levantar, estico os braços acima da cabeça me espreguiçando, Jake senta na cama e me puxa para perto deixando um beijo em minha barriga sobre a camisa, sei que sua vontade é de subir as mãos por debaixo dela, tocar minha pele sem nada entre nós, mas não era momento e nem o lugar ideal, então se contenta em deixar sua cabeça descansar ali. 

— Coloque seu short de banho. — Ele avisa, aceno com a cabeça mesmo que ele não veja antes de me inclinar e deixar um beijo carinhoso em seus cabelos, posso imaginar o sorriso terno que ele tem no rosto, então me afasto ou ficarei ali abraçado a ele pela manhã inteira.

Pego o que irei precisar e desço para o banheiro, tomo banho, escovo os dentes, me visto ali mesmo, não quero andar só de toalha por aí sabendo que os pais de Jake devem estar no andar debaixo. Subo novamente para o quarto e Jake ele levanta em um pulo ao me ver.

— Não demoro. — Diz antes de sair, levo aquele tempo para arrumar o que havíamos bagunçado, então paro na janela ao lado da cama e olho para fora. É linda a vista dali, consigo ver uma porção de água ao longe, montanhas e muito verde. Poderia morar nesse lugar sem sombra de dúvidas, por mais que eu goste do movimento, do barulho e do frio de Londres, aquele lugar é perfeito para mim. _Quem sabe em alguns anos._

Fico olhando por mais alguns minutos antes de deitar na cama e enviar mensagens para meus amigos, não dou notícias desde o dia anterior e eles devem estar curiosos.

Zendaya logo pergunta se estou sozinho e, após afirmar que sim, meu celular toca, as expressões curiosas de meus amigos aparecem na tela me fazendo rir.

— Oi, Tomzinho, pensei que tivesse esquecido dos amigos. — É a primeira coisa que Harrison fala, rolo os olhos sabendo que tudo o que ele queria mesmo era fofoca. — E então, como está sendo o final de semana com os sogrinhos?

— Ai, cala a boca. — Murmuro um pouco sem jeito, sei que os pais de Jake entendem que não temos realmente algo sério, mas sabem que nossos sentimentos um pelo outro são mais fortes do que deveriam.

— Tudo bem, Tom? — Zendaya pergunta como a boa amiga que é.

— Estou bem, como vocês estão?

— Entediado. — Jacob responde. — Me deixe viver através de você, então abre a boca.

— Vocês são todos horríveis. — Respondo fazendo os três rirem, eles estão curiosos, mas sei que também estão preocupados, não conheço Jake a muito tempo e eles são tão paranoicos quanto eu. — Aqui é incrível, muito bonito, as pessoas são mais velhas e-

— Como seu namorado? — Jacob me interrompe.

— A gente não namora. — Resmungo, Jacob levanta as sobrancelhas pra mim mostrando que não acredita muito nisso, mas é a verdade. — Os pais do Jake são incríveis, me convidaram para um baile ontem a noite, voltamos quase de madrugada, mas a tarde eu e o Jake fomos em um lugar…

— Que lugar? — Harrison pegunta não conseguindo esconder a curiosidade. — Vamos lá, Tom, dê os detalhes sórdidos pra nós três.

— Não tem detalhes sórdidos, Jake me levou em um campo de girassóis. — Respondo. — São enormes, maiores que eu.

— O que não é uma novidade. — Zendaya diz zombando do fato de ser mais alta que eu. — Você precisa me enviar fotos, Thomas, me diga que você lembrou de tirar fotos.

— Muitas, acabei esquecendo de enviar pra vocês, faço isso depois, mas é mais bonito do que eu imaginava, ficamos lá um tempão, mas vimos muitas outras coisas, aqui tem vários lugares bonitos, fomos nas bicicletas dos pais do Jake.

Ouço a porta no chão abrir e isso me faz parar de falar, Jake entra alheio ao que eu faço, mas se sente confuso ao ouvir Jacob soltar um ‘O que?’ do outro lado da tela.

— Meus amigos. — Explico indicando o celular, ele faz uma expressão de entendimento.

— É o Jake? — Harrison pergunta. — Oi, Jake.

Jake se aproxima, eu sento na cama apoiando as costas na parede e ele senta ao meu lado. Meus amigos não o haviam conhecido assim, chegaram a trocar algumas palavras por áudio uma ou duas vezes, mas ele nunca participou das minhas chamadas de vídeo.

— Oi. — Jake cumprimenta, vejo as sobrancelhas dos meus amigos levantarem e eu prevejo todas as coisas que ouvirei dos três quando conversarmos da próxima vez.

— Então você é o Jake. — Harrison começa. — É bom te conhecer finalmente.

— Você vai perguntar minhas intenções com ele? — Jake pergunta com humor, Harrison parece surpreso com sua pergunta talvez percebendo que não é apenas ele que gosta de brincar, Jacob e Zendaya gargalham com aquilo.

— Acho que não preciso, sei das suas intenções com o Thomas. — O loiro responde sugestivo após se recuperar da pequena surpresa, solto um gemido envergonhado ao ouvir aquilo, Harrison sabe ser terrível quando quer, o que é quase sempre. Eu o amo por isso? Sim. Mesmo que as vezes ele me faça querer enfiar a cabeça em um buraco no chão

Apoio o celular na perna deixando meus amigos encarando o teto, então olho para o homem ao meu lado.

— Não alimente o monstro, por favor. — Peço suplicante a Jake, ele ri daquilo, parece realmente se divertir com a situação.

— Eu ouvi isso, Tom. — Harrison resmunga.

— Você sabe que ele ‘tá certinho, Harris. — Zendaya retruca, Jake ri mais ao ouvir o restante da interação entre meus amigos, Jacob apenas coloca lenha na fogueira com suas falas irônicas e ri da briga dos outros dois, aquilo é comum entre nós, eu sempre me coloco ao lado de Jacob para rir das discussões entre Harrison e Zendaya, mas vejo que é o suficiente após um minuto ou dois, pego o celular novamente e aparecemos de volta na tela. — Finalmente, Tom, já estou cansada desses dois.

— Sou sempre oprimido aqui, é incrível. — Harrison reclama, então suspira e usa aquela mesma expressão de quando viu Jake. — Vamos deixar eles dois irem, sei que tem coisas bem melhores pra fazer do que conversar com nós três, dê notícias, Tomzinho, cuide bem dele, Jake, ou a Zendaya arranca suas bolas.

— Com uma faca de cozinha. — Jacob completa com um tom capaz de fazer qualquer um acreditar que a ameaça não é vazia, se Jake leva ela a sério eu não sei, mas nunca poderá dizer que não foi avisado.

Bato uma mão na testa pensando no que fiz pra merecer isso, mas eu os amo de todo o coração, então me despeço com a promessa de enviar diversas fotos para os três. Fico em silêncio por um momento pensando em como aquela pequena conversa entre nós foi bem.

— Amigos legais. — Jake diz de repente, suspiro apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, ele ri da minha reação, parece genuinamente ter se divertido com meus amigos.

— Você não viu nada ainda. — Respondo, então me afasto e viro seu rosto para o meu para lhe dar um beijo, é tão bom mesmo que seja simples, nada como o que geralmente trocamos pela manhã. — Bom dia, Jake.

— Vamos tomar café? — Sugere após me roubar mais um beijo, aceno com a cabeça e levanto da cama, pego minha mochila do chão e coloco nas costas, não consigo conter minha ansiedade pelo dia, estou completamente curioso pra saber onde Jake vai me levar. — Ei, vem aqui.

Jake me puxa para perto e segura meu rosto entre suas mãos maravilhosamente grandes, cola sua testa na minha e, nesse momento, posso ver que não existem mais barreiras entre nós dois, que ele me mostrará tudo através de seus olhos. Consigo ver como ele está feliz, como algumas coisas dentro dele parecem estar brilhando. Correspondo ao seu beijo intenso com vigor, sua boca atrevida e experiente toma a minha me fazendo perder o fôlego, por sorte algo no fundo da minha mente me lembra de onde estamos, do contrário o puxaria para a cama apenas para trocarmos mais beijos como aquele.

— Melhor irmos. — Ele sussurra antes de se afastar de maneira relutante, beija meu queixo e depois meu pescoço, inclino a cabeça para trás enquanto solto um riso bobo, Jake esfrega a barba no mesmo pescoço em cocegas e eu tento de todas as formas me desvencilhar de seus braços.

— Jake… — Digo entre risadas, ele se afasta parecendo satisfeito em me ver em uma bagunça de risos. — O que seus pais devem estar pensando que estamos fazendo…

— Eles saíram para a aula de pilates de casais. — Jake responde, só consigo soltar um som complemente meloso. — Eles são um casal adorável, eu sei.

— Seus pais são tão fofos. — Digo com aquela voz ridícula que só uso com crianças e cachorrinhos, Jake levanta as duas sobrancelhas antes de gargalhar. — Pare de rir de mim.

— Você é encantador. — Jake responde, se inclina em minha direção e me rouba um beijo. — Vamos logo antes que eu mude de ideia e aproveite a meia hora que temos sozinhos.

— É uma ideia maravilhosa, mas acho que não consigo fazer sexo na casa dos seus pais. — Murmuro, Jake pondera por um momento, então faz uma careta parecendo concordar comigo.

Demoramos mais que o esperado pra sairmos, tanto que encontramos os pais de Jake na sala, eles parecem com bem mais energia do que eu e mais revigorados. É provável que eles tenham a coluna melhor que a minha.

— Bom dia mãe, pai. — Jake cumprimenta os dois, também lhes dou bom dia não me sentindo mais tão acanhado como no dia anterior.

— Bom dia, meninos, já tomaram café? — Ela pergunta e Jake assente com a cabeça. — Dormiu bem, Tom?

— Muito bem, Naomi, obrigado.

— Tão educado. — Ela elogia, então afaga meu ombro, ainda é estranho para mim chamar os dois pelo nome já que cresci chamando pessoas mais velhas de senhor e senhora. — Sei que vocês vão dar um passeio, não se atrasem, aproveitem bastante.

— Usem as bicicletas. — Stephen oferece. — Almoço uma da tarde.

— Certo, até mais tarde. — Jake diz já me puxando para fora. — Vamos, vai demorar um pouco mais de bicicleta, mas prometo que vai valer a pena, você vai adorar.

Andamos até as bicicletas, mas antes que possamos sair, roubo um beijo rápido de Jake porque nunca consigo resistir a essa vontade, então começamos a pedalar, subimos a rua de pedra nos afastando daquela última casa com jardim colorido, admiro as mesmas árvores floridas que admirei no dia anterior, mal percebo quando entramos em uma rua de terra, mas as casas haviam desaparecido, vez ou outra pessoas passavam por nós e fico ainda mais curioso.

Pedalamos por mais uns vinte minutos, por sorte gosto de me exercitar, do contrário é bem provável que eu não conseguisse. Começo a ver o mar, é tão azul quanto o céu, paro a bicicleta ao lado de Jake.

— Vamos. — Ele diz, vejo o quão frequentado é aquilo, mas não é lotado, sigo Jake percebendo que a maioria das pessoas tinham a minha idade e a dele, famílias de turistas. — É bom vir de segunda a quarta porque tem pouco movimento, mas não sei se você vai ter outra oportunidade.

Não tem quiosques ou barraquinhas, as pessoas parecem vir aqui para aproveitar toda aquela beleza. Por não possuir construções, a floresta chega mais perto do mar do que nas outras praias que já vi ali, Jake começa a andar pela areia e vamos nos afastando mais e mais das pessoas, passamos por sombras de coqueiros tão próximos da água, me pergunto para onde ele está me levando. Andamos por mais alguns minutos até que avisto pedras enormes.

— Tire as sandálias. — Jake avisa, então faço o que ele diz e ele me puxa em direção a elas, passamos pela frente das pedras, a água batendo nelas devagar e me cobrindo até as canelas, logo voltamos a areia e vejo que não tem ninguém ali além de nós. — Poderíamos ter ido por cima, mas daria tanto trabalho.

Coloco minha mochila no chão, jogo minha camisa sobre ela e sento na areia, Jake senta próximo a mim e eu apoio a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Parece não ter fim. — Digo observando o mar a minha frente, o azul vai além do que meus olhos conseguem alcançar, sinto uma mão de Jake começar a acariciar meu cabelo e aquele mesmo sentimento de antes me invade, aquela sensação de conforto, de paz e tranquilidade, as borboletas começam a rodopiar em meu estômago. Eu sei que é isso, o que todas as coisas que Jake está me fazendo sentir significam, sei o quão bobo posso ser e _’emocionado’_ também, mas sentir isso com essa intensidade e rapidez não é algo que eu já tenha experimentado nesses meus poucos vinte e dois anos, me assusta, claro que sim, por mais que eu saiba que Jake gosta de mim de certa forma, não posso deixar de me sentir inseguro pensando se o gostar dele é como o meu.

É meu nono dia aqui, o conheço a mesmo que isso e já sinto sua falta quando passo algumas poucas horas sem o ver, o que me dá esperança é saber que Jake não deixa pessoas se aproximarem dele assim tão cedo, saber que eu já conheço muito dele e sou especial em muitas coisas, que ele já confia em mim e é confortável em minha presença, mas sei que ele ainda está um pouco bagunçado, que seu coração precisa se curar, tenho medo de me aproximar demais e acabar piorando as coisas já que, por mais que eu goste dele, não ficarei ali para sempre.

— Vem. — Ele chama já levantando e me puxando pela mão, entro no mar calmo sentindo a água lavando toda minha insegurança, paramos apenas quando ela está na altura da minha cintura, seus braços me puxam para perto e afundamos até que a água esteja batendo em nossos ombros, prendo seu tronco entre minhas coxas e o puxo para um beijo casto. — Um pensamento por outro.

— Certo. — Concordo, sinto meu estômago dar voltas ao perceber que daria um passo um pouco grande. — Estou pensando se… se você quer que eu me aproxime mais, se quer que esse nosso tempo juntos seja realmente significativo, se eu devo parar de pensar tanto no receio que eu sinto de piorar as coisas.

— Piorar? — Ele parece confuso, então o entendimento chega ao seu rosto e ele me dá um sorriso carinhoso. — Eu quero que você se aproxime o quanto quiser, sem medo de se preocupar se vai piorar as coisas ou não, você não vai, o que temos… o que estamos formando, nós dois sabemos como vai terminar, depende de nós o que vai acontecer entre o início e o fim, do quão significativo vai ser. Eu quero que seja bonito, quente, doce e intenso como você é.

Eu sei que estou parecendo um bobo idiota agora, que meu sorriso denuncia como meu coração está acelerado e como as borboletas estão enlouquecidas, então tudo o que posso fazer é mostrar o que sinto através de um beijo, os braços de Jake me pressionam contra ele enquanto entrelaço os dedos em seus cabelos, nossas línguas se acariciam já tão íntimas uma da outra e eu me perco em Jake pelo que parecem horas.

— Você me deve um pensamento. — Digo contra seus lábios, ouço seu riso baixo antes que uma onda um pouco maior que as outras nos atinja, voltamos a superfície aos risos.

— Estou feliz. — Ele diz. — Esse é o meu pensamento.

_Eu também estou, Jake._

——————————————

O final de semana havia sido incrível, me senti tão acolhido pelos pais de Jake e tão leve como não me sentia há muito tempo. Agora estamos voltando, eu com os braços ao seu redor enquanto sinto o vento bater em meu rosto, é uma sensação tão grande de liberdade.

Não mora ninguém ali naquele trecho da estrada, a paisagem de árvores altas e do sol passando por entre os galhos deixa tudo tão mágico. Jake diminui a velocidade até parar.

— Preciso de água. — Ele explica.

Desço de sua garupa e tiro o capacete, ele faz o mesmo antes de pegar sua garrafa de água da mochila e tomar um longo gole, se encosta na moto e me puxa pela camisa para perto, deixa um beijo rápido em meus lábios e descansa a mão direita no final da minha coluna, bem ali onde ele mais gosta, subo as mãos por seus braços maravilhosos e as deixo em seus ombros, ele me encara profundamente, a expectativa que eu o beije novamente brilhando em seus olhos, mas não o faço, não agora.

— O que vai fazer amanhã? — Ele pergunta, tento me lembrar da programação que havia gravado na cabeça.

— Você de manhã e vulcão a tarde. — Respondo. — Porque?

— O que você acha de barcos e pescaria?

O olho surpreso antes de sorrir.

— É uma coisa boa. — Respondo, ele parece satisfeito com minha resposta e se inclina para me beijar não resistindo a vontade, suga meu lábio inferior para dentro da boca fazendo com que eu ofegue. _Céus_.

— Quando você está livre o dia inteiro? — Ele pergunta ao se afastar, agora sou eu que quero mais um beijo.

— Na terça eu não marquei nada além de surf com você. — Respondo.

— Que tal irmos pescar? — Pergunta. — Só eu e você.

— Eu vou adorar, Jake. — Respondo tentando conter o entusiasmo, eu já pesquei algumas vezes e, apesar de ser algo tranquilo e parado, eu gosto, sei que será mais divertido ainda por ter sua companhia. — Mas você tem um barco?

— Conheço alguém que tem. — Ele responde, dou de ombros e rodeio seu pescoço com os braços. — Então… terça? Eu prometo te compensar pelo surf.

— Por mim é perfeito.

Jake sorri e me beija, os braços me apertando contra ele enquanto toma meu fôlego, me afasto deixando pequenos selares em seus lábios.

— Vamos, já estamos perto. — Ele avisa, dá um tapinha em meu quadril e eu me afasto, logo estamos chegando a sua casa, o céu estava alaranjado pelo pôr do sol, entramos e vamos direto para o quarto, ele se joga na cama e fecha os olhos, estava exausto e eu também, mas a fome começa a aparecer e eu não conseguirei cochilar sem comer.

— Está com fome? — Pergunto sentando ao seu lado na cama, ele abre os olhos e assente. — Posso mexer na sua cozinha? Vou fazer algo pra gente.

— Pode sim. — Jake responde, senta na cama e apoia o queixo em meu ombro. — O que você vai fazer?

— Não sei, vou dar uma olhada. — Digo, acaricio seu cabelo e beijo sua têmpora. — Durma um pouco, chamo você quando terminar.

Ele se afasta e assente, deixa um beijo leve em meus lábios antes de deitar na cama, não consigo deixar de rir em como ele parece dormir no momento em que toca o colchão, então levanto e sigo para a cozinha, lavo as mãos e abro a geladeira, decido o que fazer e tiro os ingredientes, faço tudo sem pressa, limpo o que usei e me sinto satisfeito ao terminar, então caminho até o andar de cima. Jake está dormindo profundamente com o travesseiro entre seus braços, vou até a cama e sento ao seu lado.

— Jake? — Chamo balançando seu ombro devagar. — Venha comer.

Ouço ele murmurar algo, mas não abre os olhos.

— Jake, acorda. — Falo mais alto, ele abre os olhos e me encara. — Vem comer.

Ele acena com a cabeça e levanta, sigo ao seu lado e preciso conter o riso ao notar que ele anda com os olhos entreabertos. Parece uma criança. Jake para em frente a mesa e olha para o lanche, depois olha para mim.

— Eu não vou mais deixar você ir embora. — Ele diz, fiz o que mais gosto de comer, torradas com ovos, linguiça, encontrei o mesmo feijão em lata que uso em seu armário, bacon, fiz suco para ele e chá para mim. — Obrigado, doce.

Nos sentamos frente a frente, começamos a comer o lanche sem trocar mais palavras, ele acaricia meu pé com o seu sob a mesa e sorri para mim vez ou outra, estamos parecendo um casal bobo.

Deixamos as louças na pia e Jake impede que eu saia da cozinha, enlaça meu pescoço com um braço e com a outra mão tira o celular do bolso, caminha comigo para os fundos da casa parando apenas quando sinto a grama sob meus pés. Olho para cima e o céu está estrelado, mais bonito do que em qualquer outro lugar. Jake procura algo em seu celular e logo uma música desconhecida começa a tocar em um volume baixo, ele me abraça pelo pescoço, passo os braços ao redor de sua cintura e começamos a balançar devagar de um lado para o outro.

— _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche, voilà le portrait sans retouche de l'homme auquel j'appartiens._ — Jake começa a cantar junto com a voz feminina que sai do alto falante do celular, eu começo a achar que já ouvi ela em algum lugar. — _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose, il me dit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours et ça me fait quelque chose._

Eu não sei o que significa as palavras, mas posso sentir dentro de mim, posso me sentir formigar, o calor em meu rosto e o coração dando saltos.

— _Il est entré dans mon coeur, une part de bonheur dont je connais la cause, C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie._ — Jake continua, deito a cabeça em seu ombro e fecho os olhos, as palavras quase me acariciam enquanto ele canta, minhas mãos tremem em suas costas.

Nem em um milhão de anos eu imaginaria estar ali no Havaí, no quintal de alguém que eu conheço a uma semana, dançando devagar descalço sob as estrelas enquanto ele canta uma música de amor em francês no meu ouvido. Coisas assim não acontecem comigo.

Fico em silêncio até a música terminar, a voz de Jake é tão bonita que parece veludo, então me afasto apenas o suficiente para encontrar seus olhos.

— Eu não sabia que você pode cantar. — Digo, toco meu nariz com o seu em um carinho, vejo como ele quase derrete com isso, tiro as mãos de suas costas e as subo por seu peito até estar segurando seu rosto. — É tão bonito.

— Eu ou o céu? — Ele pergunta baixo.

— O céu, é claro. — Respondo usando o mesmo tom, então beijo seus lábios devagar, suas mãos descem para minha cintura e me abraça contra seu corpo. Sua boca deixa a minha e passeia pelo meu rosto, beija minha pele com carinho e sinto sua barba arranhando minha bochecha, é bom… tão bom, inclino a cabeça para trás quando sinto os beijos descendo por meu pescoço. — Nem pense em me fazer cócegas.

Jake ri baixinho, então sinto sua língua tocando o lóbulo da minha orelha antes de seus dentes o puxarem, eu sei que ele adora como sou sensível, mas não consigo resistir, não com ele tão próximo a mim.

— Você é maravilhoso. — Jake diz, beija novamente meu pescoço antes de se afastar, mas não deixo que ele vá muito longe, colo meus lábios aos dele com intensidade, nós conseguimos nos encaixar tão bem, uma pena que eu precise respirar, então me afasto. — Preciso de mais alguns desses.

Só consigo sorrir ao ouvir isso e sentir seu nariz se esfregando no meu, o puxo para dentro e para o andar de cima, ele me segue sem hesitar, fecho a porta com o pé e o empurro até a cama, subo sobre ele e sinto seu sorriso contra meus lábios, suas mãos subindo por minhas costas sob a camisa, puxo a sua para cima e a jogo em qualquer lugar no chão, empurro até com que ele esteja deitado, tiro a minha e deito sobre seu corpo.

Os beijos de Jake são maravilhosos, suas mãos me acariciam e me puxam para tão perto quanto possível, minhas costas logo estão contra o colchão e só consigo suspirar enquanto nos beijamos profundamente, sinto uma mão apertando minha coxa enquanto a outra está em meus cabelos, os beijos descem por meu pescoço, nem consigo manter os olhos abertos.

Mas um celular toca.  
Porra.

Jake bufa frustrado, se estica em direção a mesa de cabeceira e pega o celular, observo ele se por de joelhos entre minhas pernas e atender a ligação.

— Oi, saudades de mim? — É a primeira coisa que ele fala, não faço ideia de quem está do outro lado da linha, mas a resposta o faz rir. — O que você quer? Pensei que estivesse em alguma ilha deserta aproveitando as férias com seu amor… sim… se estou ocupado?

Jake me lança aquele sorriso que me faz estremecer, então agarra meu mamilo esquerdo entre os dedos, preciso morder os lábios para conter o suspiro e isso parece o divertir.

— Sim. — Ele responde simplesmente. — Não, estou pensando sobre isso ainda… hummm eu acho que sim.

Jake não tira os olhos de mim quando me ergo sobre os cotovelos, passeia o polegar sobre meus lábios e o sugo para dentro da boca, vejo seus olhos escurecerem e faço questão de provocá-lo com aquilo, acariciando seu dedo com minha língua.

— Hun? Sim, estou ouvindo. — Jake diz após um tempo considerável em silêncio me observando. — O que você disse mesmo?

Volto a apoiar a cabeça nos travesseiros e sinto sua mão descer por meu corpo parando logo acima do cós da minha bermuda.

— Claro. — Ele responde, então se despede e joga o celular na cama, seu corpo se põe sobre o meu e volta a me beijar.

Nem _tudo_ acontece, mas Jake é maravilhoso com as mãos e me faz ver estrelas apenas com elas, eu não posso de maneira alguma reclamar porque é incrível e ele sabe, mesmo tão cedo, o jeito certo de me tocar, acariciar, de me dar prazer.

— Bom. — Jake praticamente ronrona enquanto meus dedos acariciam seu couro cabeludo, já havia acabado e estamos apenas deitados, ele entre minhas pernas e a cabeça apoiada em minha barriga.

— Mesmo que eu adore isso, acho que é minha hora. — Digo, devo ir embora, não tenho roupas ali e não durmo no meu quarto há dias, mas Jake ergue a cabeça e me encara com aquela expressão contrariada. — Nem me olhe assim.

— Já está cansado de mim? — Ele pergunta se arrastando até está na minha altura, seus cotovelos um de cada lado da minha cabeça.

— Não, você se cansou de mim? — Pergunto, Jake ri pelo nariz, se inclina para deixar um beijo em meu rosto, seu nariz acaricia minha bochecha e isso me faz derreter por dentro. — Hun?

— Acho que não posso me cansar de você. — Jake responde, beija meu queixo, depois o pescoço. — Eu posso te deixar lá, então você vai dormir em uma cama não tão confortável, sem ter alguém para abraçar você enquanto dorme e não vou poder acordar você de um jeito… interessante.

— Que jeito? — Pergunto, Jake ri contra meu pescoço, então deixa um beijo breve em meus lábios.

— Você vai ter que descobrir amanhã. — Ele responde, mas quando a ponta de sua língua toca meu lábio inferior eu posso ter uma ideia do que é. — Fique comigo.

— Você sabe ser muito convincente, sabia?

Jake solta um som de afirmação antes de me roubar um beijo, já estou completamente convencido a ficar ali e ele sabe disso, então desce novamente até deixar sua cabeça em minha barriga, volto a afundar os dedos em seu cabelo, ele geme em apreciação. Eu gosto de carinho, Jake parece gostar na mesma intensidade.

Dobro os joelhos e apoio os pés na cama, Jake se acomoda melhor entre minhas pernas, começa a cantarolar baixo me fazendo lembrar do que aconteceu mais cedo em seu quintal, não sei o que havia levado ele a isso, mas foi tão romântico e bonito aquele nosso pequeno momento.

O ouço cantarolar enquanto acaricio seu cabelo, nem lembro mais do cansaço que sentia antes e ainda é cedo, então não me importo de ficar ali por longos minutos me sentindo tão próximo a ele, fazendo parte de um momento bom como esse.

Jake para de cantar em algum momento, com os minutos passando começo a imaginar que ele está dormindo.

— Jake? — Chamo baixo, ele levanta a cabeça e me encara. — Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

— Eu poderia, é tão bom aqui. — Jake responde, então se ajoelha na cama. — Uma ducha antes de dormir?

Aceno com a cabeça, Jake desce da cama e o sigo até o banheiro, depois de tirar a cueca que visto entro debaixo do chuveiro, Jake já está ali de costas para mim, a água caindo sobre seu corpo tão bonito. O abraço por trás, não resisto em beijar seus ombros largos, acariciar sua barriga, ele suspira e inclina um pouco a cabeça para trás.

— Você vai me deixar mal acostumado desse jeito, sabia? — Ele diz, apoio a cabeça em suas costas e fecho os olhos, continuo acariciando sua barriga com a ponta dos dedos, a água caindo sobre nós dois. — O que você tem, Thomas?

— Como assim? — Pergunto baixo sem realmente entender.

— Você me deixa vulnerável. — Ele responde. — E me faz gostar disso.

— E isso é bom?

— Sim.

Dou um sorriso bobo ao ouvir sua resposta simples, também gosto do que sinto com ele. Sei que sou jovem, que ainda não vi e senti tudo o que o mundo tem a oferecer, mas ali com ele eu sei que algo assim só acontece uma vez na vida das pessoas que tem sorte, algumas nem ao menos o vivem.

Jake desliga o chuveiro e eu pego seu shampoo, coloco um pouco na mão e espalho por seu cabelo, gosto de fazer isso, de cuidar dele, de lhe dar carinho. Quando ele volta a ligar o chuveiro, deixo com que toda a espuma saia do meu cabelo e do dele antes de o abraçar novamente, apoio a testa em suas costas e fecho os olhos, sinto as mãos de Jake sobre as minhas em sua barriga, seus dedos se entrelaçado aos meus em um encaixe perfeito. Todo o meu receio, minha insegurança, todo o medo que ainda restava de me entregar a isso que estamos tendo vai embora junto com a água.

Ergo minha mão esquerda até seu rosto fazendo com que ele vire a cabeça, então me ergo na ponta dos pés deixando um beijo em seus lábios, é apenas um toque suave. Desço a mesma mão por suas costas devagar, apreciando sua pele bronzeada e contando os pequenos sinais que encontro, paro logo no final de sua coluna, na curva para seu traseiro bonito, não consigo deixar de lembrar do que pensei antes, se ele deixaria com que eu aproveitasse um pouco dele. Um sorriso travesso desponta em meu rosto sem que eu nem perceba, apoio o queixo em seu ombro e deixo com que minha mão escorregue mais um pouco para baixo, passando por sua nádega esquerda, percebo que ele não parece se importar, então a faço ir um pouco mais para a direita e Jake parece finalmente perceber o que acontecia ali.  
— Se você quer mudar um pouco as coisas, doce, só precisa perguntar. — Ele diz, a voz rouca com aquele toque de malícia que me faz suspirar.

— Eu só não sei como perguntar se… você gosta assim. — Respondo, o vejo desligar chuveiro e por um momento penso que fiz algo errado. — Jake?

Ele vira para mim, passa uma mão pelo meu cabelo tirando o excesso de água, a deixa em minha nuca, sua boca toma a minha em um beijo carinhoso, o que sempre faz meu coração acelerar.

— Você pode perguntar o que quiser, doce. — Ele diz. — Sem precisar de vergonha ou timidez e eu vou responder com sinceridade.

Aceno com a cabeça, ele deixa mais um beijo em meus lábios antes de pegar a toalha e me entregar.

— Então… o que você acha? — Pergunto baixo, ele ri antes de começar a secar o cabelo e sair para fora do banheiro, o sigo curioso sobre sua resposta, mas ele não fala nada nos minutos que levamos para nos prepararmos para dormir, deito na cama e ele me abraça por trás, me sinto tão confortável que quase esqueço o que estávamos falando anteriormente.

— Faz muito tempo que eu não… como eu posso dizer isso?

— Fica por baixo? — Pergunto, ele concorda antes de deixar um beijo logo abaixo da minha orelha.

— Meus parceiros sempre preferiram de outra forma e eu gosto assim, mas não que eu tenha algo contra mudar um pouco. — Ele explica. — Então eu não vejo porque você não possa me mostrar o que pode fazer.

— Mostrar mais? — Pergunto sugestivo, ouço seu riso e sinto o peito balançando contra minhas costas.

— Eu sei que tem mais. — Ele responde, mas me abraça mais forte contra seu corpo e entrelaça as pernas nas minhas. — Mas agora vamos dormir, vou adorar que você me surpreenda.

— Tudo bem. — Sussurro. — Só me dê um beijo de boa noite.

Sinto seu corpo se mover, viro um pouco a cabeça e ele me deixa um beijo carinhoso.

— Boa noite, doce.

— Boa noite, Jake.

Ele sabe que posso ser bom em surpreender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então foi isso, espero que tenham gostado, vejo vocês em alguns dias, prometo.
> 
> Lembrem de comentar e deixar seus kudos, façam uma autora feliz.
> 
> Beijinhos.
> 
> Fish.


	12. Dia 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISOS:  
> Conteúdo sexual leve e homofobia.
> 
> sigam @notgalalau no twitter para avisos de atualizações.
> 
> Boa leitura.

**TOM**

Me sinto confuso ao acordar, sinto algo...  _oh, porra._

Olho para baixo e vejo aquela cabeleira escura de Jake, levo as mãos até ela  entrelaçando os dedos nos fios e não consigo conter o gemido estrangulado, aqueles olhos azuis encontram os meus e vejo excitação brilhando ali.

— Bom dia, doce. — Jake diz baixo, mas antes que eu possa responder ele volta a me engolir, _uma maneira incrível de acordar._

Só consigo abrir mais as pernas e gemer seu nome, Jake não se afasta, não até que eu chegue lá, que eu chame seu nome tão alto que não tenho certeza se ninguém mais ouviu, então afundo na cama, meu coração acelerado e a respiração ofegante.

_Isso foi bom pra caralho._

Sinto Jake arrumando a blusa que estou usando me cobrindo novamente, então se arrasta sobre mim deixando um beijo em meu pescoço.

— Bom dia, Jake. — Digo baixo, abraço suas costas nuas, entrelaço as pernas nas suas sentindo todo seu corpo contra o meu. — Isso foi bom.

Ouço um riso contra meu pescoço, sua coxa se movendo contra mim me fazendo gemer, mas ele se afasta, levanta da cama e se espreguiça, levanto também, beijo seu rosto antes de seguir para o banheiro, Jake entra logo que começo a escovar os dentes, sei que ele estava olhando pela janela e admirando o início da manhã.

Jake começa a escovar os dentes, pisca para mim e só consigo lembrar do que aconteceu na cama, meu rosto cora com o pensamento. Foi muito bom, muito mais que  _interessante_ como ele havia falado.

Terminamos quase juntos, me encosto no balcão da pia e entrelaço os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, seu cabelo castanho aponta para todos os lados e sei que isso não é por conta da noite, mas por ter ele entre meus dedos  minutos atrás.

— Oi. — Digo, suas mãos encontram o caminho para minha cintura e se acomodam ali.

— Oi, doce. — Responde, deixa um beijo carinhoso em minha testa, outro em meu rosto e finalmente em meus lábios, um beijo de bom dia doce e suave, então o abraço e afundo o rosto em seu pescoço, o calor de seu corpo é tão bom. — Está com fome?

_Eu estou, mas não do que ele imagina_ , o que aconteceu antes acendeu tudo em mim e ter ele ali tão perto… 

O puxo para um beijo, mas não como o anterior, sua língua encontra a minha e sou mais pressionado ainda contra o balcão da pia, logo Jake me ergue para que eu sente, se coloca entre minhas pernas, seu quadril se movendo contra o meu me deixando senti-lo, sentir sua excitação, me deixar saber o que causo nele. Desce os lábios por meu pescoço, a barba arranhando minha pele, as mãos adentrando por dentro da minha camisa e a subindo até que ele possa alcançar meus mamilos. Ele sabe como sou sensível ali, então os estimula, os aperta, acaricia e só consigo gemer com a sensação.

— Eu adoro isso. — Ele sussurra. — Como você se entrega a mim.

Levanto os braços para minha camisa ser tirada, nos beijamos novamente com vigor, mas não quero esperar mais, eu o quero agora.

— Jake… — Digo contra seus lábios, eu estou pegando fogo, preciso de mais, preciso dele. — Agora.

— Apressado. — Jake responde, se afasta de mim e estuda meu rosto atentamente, não sei o que procura, mas parece gostar do que vê, então abre um de seus sorrisos que sempre me faz tremer. — Vai ser um prazer.

Uma de suas mãos encontra meu queixo e seus lábios apenas roçam nos meus, sua língua passeia pelo meu lábio inferior talvez sabendo como acho isso excitante, mas ele se afasta, abre uma gaveta debaixo da pia, penso em quais outros lugares ele tem camisinhas e lubrificantes escondidos, tenho uma boa ideia de como descobrir.

Isso ficará para depois, é claro, porque o agora é o que importa, os dedos longos de Jake em mim, a boca em minha pele, suas investidas fortes, as coisas tão excitantes que ele diz em meu ouvido, posso jurar que em algum momento estou flutuando no céu de tanto prazer que sinto.

É tão intenso com ele, todas as vezes são assim, desde a primeira quando eu estava tão desesperado para ser dele quanto essa em seu banheiro. Jake sabe onde me tocar, como me beijar, ele sabe como me deixar louco como ninguém antes.

Jake se afasta devagar tirando minhas pernas de seus ombros e me deixando perceber o quanto elas estão tremendo, fecho os olhos ainda apoiando a cabeça na parede atrás de mim, preciso recuperar o fôlego.

— Ei, venha aqui.

Abro os olhos e encontro Jake me encarando, sento corretamente para que estejamos mais próximos, sua mão direita afasta os fios de cabelo da minha testa suada, me lança um sorriso carinhoso, isso me lembra que o que estamos tendo não é apenas sexo, que é bom, maravilhoso, mas não se trata apenas disso, que é mais. Que ele gosta de olhar para mim quando pensa que não estou vendo, que eu gosto de estar entre seus braços para sentir as batidas do seu coração, que até nosso silêncio é bom, mesmo que eu adore ouvir sua voz.

— Você é lindo.

Me sinto corar com seu elogio sussurrado. Estou aqui, nu, tão exposto, depois de ter gemido seu nome tão alto, mas me sinto tímido com seu elogio sincero e sussurrado.

— Você está corando. — Ele diz, desvio o olhar para qualquer lugar que não sejam seus olhos, mas ele segura meu queixo e faz com que eu o encare. — Um pensamento pelo outro.

Só consigo sorrir ao sentir sua testa tocar a minha, lhe dou um selinho demorado sem fechar os olhos, Jake também não os fecha e quase me derreto ao ver como os dele brilham quando o beijo.

— Eu estava pensando que… acabamos de fazer sexo na pia do seu banheiro e eu gemi sem vergonha nenhuma, mas foi só você me elogiar que eu corei igual a um colegial. — Respondo, Jake me dá um de seus sorrisos brilhantes, aquele que suas bochechas saltam, o nariz franze e os olhos ficam pequenininhos. — Acho que nunca vou fazer você corar com elogios. 

— Você pode tentar.

— Você diz isso só porque me quer elogiando você.

Ele ainda está com o mesmo sorriso no rosto e me pergunto se aquela pessoa, aquele Jake que o pai dele me falou… me pergunto se estou vendo parte dele agora. Se essa é uma pequena parte que ele está mostrando para mim, uma parte pequena, mas já tão brilhante, ele todo deve ser como o sol. Tenho esperança de poder ver.

— Porque está me olhando assim? — Pergunta, mordo o lábio inferior tímido demais para falar sobre como ele está lindo assim com esse sorriso brilhante no rosto, então apenas nego com a cabeça. — Não?

— Você me deve um pensamento. — Digo, seu sorriso se desfaz, mas ele não parece menos brilhante, seu rosto ainda está iluminado como antes, desvia o olhar do meu brevemente olhando para baixo, suas mãos alcançam as minhas e entrelaça nossos dedos, então volta a me fitar.

— Estou pensando em você. — Ele responde. — Em como você me deixa extasiado, que está…

Ele para, volta a olhar para nossas mãos unidas e posso ver como seu brilho vai se apagando.

— Desculpe, eu não quero ser demais, principalmente falando coisas assim.

— Ei, olhe pra mim. — Peço aproximando mais meu rosto do seu. — Eu disse que você não precisa se preocupar com isso, que eu quero ver tudo, que nunca vai ser demais para mim.

Ele concorda com a cabeça, mas permanece em silêncio, lembro de quando ele me disse que nunca havia falado sobre o que aconteceu com ninguém, então me pergunto o que ele pode achar sobre conversar com um profissional, mas não sei como perguntar, se estarei sendo invasivo demais ou se-

— Seus olhos estão quase gritando, doce. — Jake diz interrompendo minha linha de pensamentos. — Diga.

— Eu só… eu não quero ser invasivo nem nada, mas… — Começo, mas me interrompo para respirar fundo e para pedir a Deus que ele não entenda errado. — você já pensou em fazer… terapia?

Jake ri pelo nariz, mas não se afasta ou parece chateado.

— Eu já fiz terapia anos atrás. — Ele responde. — Ele perguntou, quando fui ao seu consultório pela terceira vez, se eu rezava para Deus, eu disse para ele minha crença, a resposta que tive foi que eu deveria rezar para Deus e não para falsas entidades.

Pisco surpreso com sua resposta.

_Mas que porra?_

— Eu sei que deveria ter procurado outra pessoa, que os profissionais não são iguais, mas eu não… queria acabar tendo o azar de encontrar um desses novamente, então não fui mesmo sabendo que estou precisando mais agora do que antes. A Maggie me indicou alguém quando percebeu que algo estava errado e que eu não conversaria com ela, mas nunca consegui ligar.

Meu coração se parte ao ouvir seu tom de voz diminuindo, solto suas mãos e o puxo para um abraço que ele parece estar precisando, sua testa descansa em meu ombro e seus braços me envolvem.

— Você pode tentar ligar de novo, eu posso ir com você. — Sugiro, mas ele não responde, sei que ele precisa pensar um pouco no assunto, então não irei insistir pelo menos por enquanto.

— Não sei como você não se cansa em ouvir um cara barbado de trinta anos choramingando em seu ombro. — Ele murmura depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, solto um riso baixo, então o faço me encarar.

— Ele paga bem. — Brinco, meu coração aquece ao ouvir seu riso. — Eu gosto mesmo de você, Jake, só quero te ver bem, não me importo em te ouvir, você pode se abrir pra mim sempre que quiser e sobre tudo.

Deposito um beijo breve e carinhoso em seus lábios.

— E eu não posso me cansar de alguém que me chupa tão bem.

O vejo piscar algumas vezes surpreso, então um riso sobre por sua garganta o fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás.

— Para onde foi sua timidez agora? — Ele pergunta, dou de ombros, mas me sinto feliz ao ver seu sorriso. — Vamos ou você quer que eu chupe você mais uma vez?

— É uma proposta tentadora, mas quero ir pra praia.

Jake assume aquela sua expressão travessa, suas mãos descem até minhas coxas e faz com que elas se entrelacem ao seu redor, me ergue me levando até debaixo do chuveiro, pressiona minhas costas contra a parede fria, mas apenas me encara.

— O que? — Pergunto, Jake me desce e deixa com que eu fique de pé.

— Eu estava pensando naquele momento lá atrás que você está me fazendo sentir coisas que não sei se deveria, mas gosto de senti-las, que tudo isso faz eu me sentir... vivo. — Ele confessa, me inclino para a frente e apoio a testa em sua clavícula, não quero que ele veja meu sorriso bobo. Seus braços me envolvem e me apertam contra seu corpo, um beijo é deixado em minha cabeça e aquele oceano de sentimentos transbordam dentro de mim.

— Eu causo isso nas pessoas. — Brinco, o peito de Jake balança com o riso, então o empurro até estar debaixo do chuveiro, o ligo sobre nós dois e fico em silêncio pelos minutos que ficamos ali, quando voltamos ao quarto lembro que preciso de roupas. — Não tenho roupas.

— Te empresto alguma coisa. — Jake oferece, o encaro com as sobrancelhas arqueadas porque ele sabe que nada serve em mim, mas visto minha bermuda e abro seu guarda roupa, pego uma camisa de botões que parece não ficar tão grande em mim, dobro as mangas longas até os cotovelos e enfio a parte da frente dentro da bermuda, me olho no espelho e chego a conclusão de que não estou tão ridículo. — Ficou bem em você.

— Você acha? — Pergunto, ele acena enquanto arruma a gola da camisa que estou usando, passa os dedos pelo meu cabelo os colocando no lugar. — Vamos? Podemos tomar café em algum lugar depois de passarmos no hotel.

— Tudo bem.

Espero Jake na calçada enquanto ele tira a moto da garagem, para na minha frente na rua, coloco o capacete e monto em sua garupa, passo os braços ao seu redor e pressiono minhas coxas contra as suas, logo estamos indo a caminho do hotel, eu não apareço lá desde o sábado de manhã.

——————————————

**JAKE**

Observo enquanto Tom se veste, ele fala sobre os vulcões que irá visitar hoje e parece tão empolgado, lá é um lugar bonito, já cheguei a ir algumas vezes, então sei que ele irá gostar.

Pego o tubo de protetor solar que ele me entrega e espalho o produto por suas costas tentado cobrir toda a pele, ele me agradece com um sorriso doce, então termina de se vestir.

— Esqueci de colocar o celular pra carregar a noite, então vou ter que deixar ele aqui. — Ele diz o conectando na tomada. — Espero que ninguém me ligue.

Pega sua mochila sempre bem preparada e me chama para fora, ignoro minha camisa esquecida sobre a cama porque ela ficou bem nele e está pequena em mim, alcanço sua mão depois que ele tranca a porta, nos encaminhamos ao elevador, mas infelizmente não o encontramos vazio, balanço as sobrancelhas para Tom e sei que ele entende o que se passa pela minha cabeça já que cora deliciosamente.

Lembro de nossa conversa de mais cedo sobre terapia, já procurei quando estava na faculdade, mas não foi um experiência boa. Sei que existem profissionais bons e ruins em todas as áreas, eu só tive o azar de encontrar um que devia estar fazendo outra coisa e não sendo terapeuta, mas não consegui procurar outro, foi um pouco difícil aquele momento, porém eu ainda conseguia conversar com meus pais, minha irmã, meus amigos.

Já sobre Eric eu não havia conseguido falar com ninguém, pelo menos até a semana passada, mas sei que nesse caso conversar com Anne e Tom não é suficiente, que preciso de mais que isso, só tenho receio de acabar sendo  meno sprezado novamente.

— Ei, abriu. — Tom fala me tirando de meus pensamentos, percebo que encarava a recepção por entre as portas abertas do elevador. — Tudo bem? Te chamei algumas vezes, mas você pareceu ter dormido em pé.

— Estou bem, apenas me perdi em pensamentos. — Respondo, saímos do elevador e falamos brevemente com Anne, então vamos até minha moto, para alguém que nunca havia subido em uma, Tom parece bem confortável na minha. — Pronto?

— Sim, pode ir. — Diz, dou partida e sigo em direção a um café, gostaria de levá-lo para surfar em um lugar diferente, mas não temos como levar pranchas na moto, em momentos assim penso naquele dinheiro que guardei para comprar um carro e nunca usei, só lembro dele em momentos como esse, talvez eu vá em alguns dias e procure algum que me interesse, nada novo, mas que atenda minha necessidade.

O café não fica muito longe do hotel, é um lugar pequeno, mas aconchegante, já passei pelo cardápio de cabo a rabo. Logo  cheg amos e procuramos uma mesa, pegamos uma da janela  para podermos ver as pessoas passando no lado de fora.

— Tem café da manhã inglês. — Tom diz olhando o cardápio, coloco o indicador no topo e o abaixo até que possa o encarar.

— Você não vai comer a mesma coisa que come todos os dias na sua casa, você mesmo disse que gosta de experimentar. — Digo. — Olhe o número dois.

— É bom? — Pergunta, aceno com a cabeça e chamo a garçonete.

— O havaiano com panquecas amanteigadas para mim. — Digo, então olho para Tom esperando que ele decida.

— O número dois.

A garçonete sai após anotar os pedidos, Tom pega minha mão direita e começa a brincar com meus dedos.

— Espero que seja mesmo bom. — Tom diz, mas parece concentrado em nossas mãos sobre a mesa e não me olha.

— Você vai gostar. — Garanto, puxo suas mãos para mim e beijo seus dedos, ele finalmente me encara com seus grandes e bonitos olhos castanhos, sinto aquele calor bom passar por meu corpo, meus dedos formigam e aquele caderno com capa de couro que está no fundo de uma das minhas gavetas vem a minha mente. Me pego surpreso com isso, já que não me sinto assim há meses, mas é Tom ali, a pessoa que está me conquistando de maneira tão profunda, que eu já admiro tanto, que está entrando em meu coração com rapidez.

— Jake… — Ele chama, percebo que parece um pouco tímido de repente, aceno com a cabeça indicando que estou ouvindo. — Quer ir em uma apresentação de hula hoje a noite comigo?

Um sorriso nasce em meu rosto ao me dar conta do porque de sua timidez.

— Está me chamando para um encontro? — Pergunto, seu rosto adquire um leve tom rosado ao ouvir minha pergunta.

— Sim, um encontro. — Ele responde. — E então?

— Vou adorar ir com você. — Respondo, ele parece adoravelmente aliviado, mesmo que estejamos em uma espécie de relacionamento, Tom parece estar tentando me conquistar cada vez mais, não que ele precise fazer muito esforço. — Que horas?

— As sete e meia, é lá perto do hotel. — Explica, nessa hora nosso pedido chega e me faz perceber como estou com fome. Vejo como Tom encara curioso as coisas em seu prato antes de começar a comer. — É muito bom.

— Eu disse que você iria gostar. — Provoco, ele mostra seu lado petulante rolando os olhos para mim, eu estranhamente adoro isso.

Começamos a conversar, Tom é inteligente e engraçado, também não se importa quando começo a falar sem parar, as vezes acabo fazendo isso, disparo a falar sobre algo e, se ninguém se intrometer, falo por longos minutos, mas ele me ouve atentamente, faz alguns comentários vez ou outra, nem percebo quando ele termina de comer, quando dou por mim Tom está com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e o queixo descansando nas mãos enquanto me ouve.

— Acho que já falei demais, seus ouvidos devem estar doendo. — Brinco, ele nega com a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto.

— Eu gosto de te ouvir falar. — Diz, me sinto estranhamente envergonhado e não consigo conter o sorriso bobo de aparecer em meu rosto.

— Então é sorte sua que eu goste de falar muito. — Respondo, ele sorri concordando comigo. — Devemos ir ou não iremos aproveitar a manhã.

Tom concorda comigo e eu chamo a garçonete para pagar a conta, saímos do café, voltamos para a moto e partimos em direção à praia, gosto tanto de seus braços ao meu redor e suas coxas pressionadas contra as minhas  enquanto cruzamos as ruas . Não demoramos a chegar ao nosso destino, peço para Tom me esperar no quiosque de Ryan enquanto vou pegar as pranchas, tomo o cuidado de não demorar, encontro ele e meu amigo conversando quando volto, estão tão absortos que não notam minha presença, então só posso observar com carinho como os dois parecem se dar bem.

— Só folhas de louro, limão e sal. — Ryan enumera, percebo que ele deve estar falando sobre alguma receita de camarões com Tom, resolvo me aproximar nesse momento. — Oi, Jake, você poderia ter demorado mais, nossa conversa estava ótima.

— Ele é um doce, eu sei. — Respondo, Tom cerra os olhos para mim com seu rosto adoravelmente corado, Ryan me lança seu olhar conhecedor de que tem certeza que estou completamente caído aos pés do mais novo, o que é completamente verdade.

Conversamos por mais alguns minutos antes de irmos para a água, acho que nunca deixarei de me surpreender em como Tom já parece tão bom para quem nunca subiu em uma prancha antes, ele realmente tem facilidade e talento para isso.

Nos concentramos nisso por um longo tempo, não lhe dou folga já que não iremos surfar no dia seguinte, paro apenas quando ele já está realmente cansado, então o chamo para sentar na areia.

Tudo o que queria nesse momento é estar em uma praia vazia, poder deitar com ele na areia e aproveitar o sol, trocarmos alguns beijos sem nos preocuparmos com olhares tortos. Sinto quando seu dedo mindinho se entrelaça ao meu, o olho e ele encara o mar com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Não consigo deixar de admirar o quão bonito ele é, aquele branco pálido havia dado lugar a um bronzeado, suas sardas do nariz estão ainda mais encantadoras, seus olhos parecem estar mais brilhantes do que quando conheci e sua postura mais tranquila e relaxada.

— Eu sei que você está me encarando, sabia?

— Não estou tentando esconder.

Ele parece se divertir com minha resposta, olha para mim intensamente, não sei o que se passa por sua cabeça, mas meu coração acelera com a expressão de seu rosto. Seguro sua mão que está junto a minha na areia e beijo as costas, Tom se aproxima mais de mim e apoia a cabeça em meu ombro.

— O que você sente quando olha pro mar? — Ele pergunta, penso um pouco sem saber como colocar tantos sentimentos em palavras, eu amo estar lá, amo surfar, amo nadar ou apenas ficar sentado na areia o admirando.

— Estar no mar é como estar em casa, o mar é… cultura, é vida, é uma extensão de mim. Olhar para ele faz tudo mais ficar tão pequeno, todos os problemas, as dúvidas. — Respondo sem ter certeza se o que eu disse fez algum sentido, mas Tom parece entender minha pequena explicação confusa. — Vamos voltar para a água?

— Só mais um minuto. — Ele pede, seus dedos se apertam mais entre os meus e suspira. — Porra!

Tom olha para trás alarmado, me sinto confuso até ver a parte de trás de seu cabelo cheia de areia.

— Quem fez isso? — Pergunto também olhando para trás, mas as pessoas que passam por nós parecem alheias ao que aconteceu.

— Eu não sei, só… droga. — Ele murmura, então levanta e começa a caminhar em direção a água. Meu estômago afunda quando percebo o que acabou de acontecer, ainda procuro identificar quem foi o autor, mas sei que Tom precisa mais de mim nesse momento.

Vou até ele e o ajudo a tirar a areia do cabelo, ele está silencioso e chateado. Sei que o que aconteceu foi por estarmos juntos na areia de mãos dadas, sei que ele também sabe o motivo.

— Quer ir para outro lugar? — Pergunto, Tom desvia o olhar para mim e nega com a cabeça. — Sinto muito.

— Não sinta, não é sua culpa. — Responde. — Vamos esquecer isso.

Atendo seu pedido, prefiro distraí-lo do que acabou de acontecer mesmo que a sensação ruim em meu estômago persista. Passei por situações como essa várias vezes, quando era mais jovem, principalmente na adolescência, me afetava bastante, agora já consigo lidar melhor, mas não significa que eu odeio menos.

Surfamos pelo restante da manhã sem mais acontecimentos como esse, almoçamos com Ryan e o deixo em frente ao hotel com a promessa de nos encontrarmos a noite. Dirijo sem pressa, paro no supermercado no caminho, compro algumas coisas que estão faltando, então vou para casa.

É um pouco silencioso sem Tom ali, não que eu não esteja acostumado com o silêncio da casa, mas nos últimos dias sua presença acabou enchendo o lugar de uma energia boa.

Vou até a cozinha e guardo as compras, não deixo de fazer uma pequena parada na porta branca do cômodo que antes era meu lugar favorito, mas ainda não consigo voltar ali, não depois de tudo. Não me sinto pronto, mesmo depois daquele pequeno momento no café essa parte de mim ainda está tão distante.

Volto a andar e logo subo as escadas para o andar de cima, vou direto para o banheiro tomar um banho longo e relaxante, mas Tom faz falta mesmo nesse momento, seus dedos massageando meu cabelo, sua conversa tranquila, como ele me abraça sob o chuveiro enquanto a água cai sobre nós dois.

Nosso relacionamento já está tão íntimo mesmo que seja cedo, eu nunca me deixo envolver desse jeito por outra pessoa tão rapidamente, mas Tom acabou me desarmando com seu sorriso bonito, sua voz doce e seus olhos brilhantes, por seu coração gentil e seu jeito carinhoso. Ele está entrando aos poucos em meu coração e em todos os nossos momentos juntos ele consegue fazer com eu me abra mais e pouco a pouco algumas coisas vão ficando mais fáceis, o peso dos meus ombros vai diminuindo.

Me visto enquanto cantarolo uma música qualquer, decido dar um pouco de atenção para minha casa, lavar roupa e passar o aspirador, limpar meus livros. Me sinto estranhamente inspirado nessa tarde, lembro que devo separar algumas coisas para nosso passeio do dia seguinte, conversei com Robert na semana passada antes mesmo de convidar Tom, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de me emprestar seu barco.

“ _Faça bom uso, não se acanhe.”_ Ele disse com sua expressão maliciosa que é uma das poucas que me deixa sem graça, entendo bem o que ele quis dizer com isso.

Não me oporia a isso, claro que não.

**TOM**

Me jogo na cama assim que fecho a porta, a tarde havia sido extremamente proveitosa, mas cansativa. Foram horas passeando por entre vulcões, alguns ainda ativos, o que deixou tudo mais empolgante ainda.

Conecto o celular no carregador e vejo que já passa das seis e trinta, lembro do encontro marcado com Jake com um sorriso no rosto, levanto da cama em um pulo e corro para o banheiro, tomo um bom banho, quase me desespero ao procurar uma roupa por entre minhas coisas, me visto três vezes antes de me sentir satisfeito com o que estou usando.

Sei o quão pontual Jake é, então desço as pressas quando vejo que faltam apenas cinco minutos para a hora marcada. Espero na frente do hotel ansioso até que ele chega, uma camisa florida e bermuda de cor clara.

— Oi, doce. — Ele diz descendo da moto, tira o capacete, passa um braço ao redor de minha cintura e me puxa para perto, seu perfume entra em minhas narinas, os grandes olhos azuis brilhando em minha direção. — Está lindo.

— Você também. — Respondo. — Sentiu saudade?

— Muita.

Ele se inclina em minha direção me roubando um beijo breve, eu o puxaria para mais um se estivéssemos em outro lugar, mas depois do que aconteceu de manhã prefiro não arriscar ser uma pedra ao invés de um punhado de areia.

— Quer caminhar comigo? — Pergunto, ele acena com a cabeça e sobe na moto para estacioná-la corretamente, o espero no mesmo lugar e Jake não demora mais que alguns poucos minutos, logo está ali de volta para mim, o olho atentamente percebendo que tem algo diferente. — Tem alguma coisa diferente em você.

— O que?

O olho atentamente, não tem nada  _realmente_ diferente, só…

— Você fez a barba. — Digo, ele parece surpreso ao passar a mão no rosto.

— Você notou, então. — Murmura. — Só dei uma alinhada.

Passo uma mão por seu queixo sentindo a penugem escura arranhando meus dedos, eu realmente adoro sua barba e acho que ela realmente fica bem nele, mesmo que tenha curiosidade em saber como é seu rosto sem ela. Vi sua foto com vinte e dois anos, então posso ter uma ideia, mas agora sua expressão é mais madura.

— Você está encarando… muito. — Ele provoca, não me sinto nem um pouco envergonhado, levo a mão de seu queixo para a nuca, me estico na ponta dos pés e lhe dou um selinho demorado.

— Não fique tão convencido. — Respondo. — Vamos?

Entrelaço meu braço ao dele e começamos a caminhar, Jake me pergunta sobre minha tarde e tento não me empolgar tanto contando sobre tudo o que vi e também não lembrar do cansaço que estou sentindo.

Em pouco tempo chegamos ao local, a decoração é bonita, as apresentações já haviam começado, então procuramos rapidamente um lugar para sentar. As mesas da frente já estavam ocupadas, mas pelo menos onde sentamos é mais discreto e eu posso arrastar minha cadeira para mais perto dele.

— Nos últimos anos a cultura está sendo mais valorizada aqui pelos jovens. — Jake explica, eu li mesmo sobre isso em algum lugar antes de vir para a ilha.

São incríveis todas as apresentações, é tudo tão colorido, tão interessante, mas a companhia de Jake é sempre a melhor parte. Ele me explica sobre tudo, sobre hula, descubro que ele conhece sobre o dialeto havaiano quando me diz o que as músicas significam.

— Não perfeitamente, mas eu estudei bastante. — Jake diz, não sei porque estou surpreso, já percebi que ele gosta de saber sobre muitas coisas, as mais diversas, é uma boa qualidade. — Como você ficou sabendo sobre esse evento?

— Quando falamos com a Anne hoje de manhã eu vi um folheto no balcão. — Respondo, ele faz um barulho de entendimento, sua mão alcança minha coxa e descansa ali. Pedimos petiscos e consigo convencê-lo a me acompanhar em alguns drinques coloridos já sabendo que o faria dormir comigo no hotel.

Conversamos baixo, Jake me conta sobre a origem da dança, não consigo me importar quando ele começa a falar sem parar, adoro quando faz isso, quando se empolga, gosto quando ele faz isso, gosto de como ele usa as palavras. Eu, com toda a sinceridade, poderia o ouvir falar por horas.

Jake tem o rosto expressivo, é incrível ver como suas expressões mudam conforme ele fala, como franze o nariz quando para por um momento para pensar. Não foi assim nos primeiros dias, em apenas uma semana já consegui ver como as coisas estão diferentes. Ele não está mais se contendo tanto como quando nos conhecemos, Jake sempre conversou bastante comigo, mas não falava tanto assim sem filtro, era menos, bem menos, percebo agora que ele sempre esperava meus comentários antes de continuar a falar, provavelmente tentando saber se eu estava interessado e se não estava sendo irritante. Ele não parece mais ter tanto receio assim, algumas vezes ainda para e me observa, mas estou sempre tão interessado no que Jake fala que ele apenas sorri e volta a falar.

Vejo crianças começando uma apresentação e desvio o olhar de Jake para elas, alcanço sua mão que está em minha coxa e entrelaço nossos dedos, ele se cala, mas deixa um beijo em minha têmpora, minha vontade é de me aconchegar a ele, mas não posso ali, seria desconfortável  por conta das cadeiras.

— Elas são tão boas nisso e são tão novinhas. — Digo baixo tentando não usar aquela minha voz ridícula que sempre uso com crianças, Jake ri ao meu lado e sinto seus olhos em mim, então viro para encará-lo.

— Tem aulas para crianças, algumas começam bem pequenininhas. — Jake explica, aceno com a cabeça e lembro, com carinho, de quando era criança e fazia balé. — É bonitinho, não é?

— Sim. — Respondo em um suspiro, Jake sorri para mim, seus olhos descem por meu rosto até meus lábios, sei que ele quer me beijar, eu também quero, então me inclino em sua direção e beijo o canto da sua boca, seus dedos apertam os meus, mas me afasto e volto a olhar para a apresentação.

— Thomas… — Jake sussurra, mas apenas solto um risinho baixo, ele sabe que estou apenas o provocando, eu até poderia lhe roubar uma pequeno beijo ali já que todos estão concentrados na apresentação, mas prefiro o deixar com vontade até estarmos no meu quarto.

Me acomodo o mais perto possível dele, sua mão se desvencilha da minha, mas não se afasta, começa a brincar com meus dedos distraidamente, desvio o olhar brevemente para Jake apenas para vê-lo concentrado nas crianças, decido fazer o mesmo.

Dura mais algum tempo, as apresentações são incríveis, e a banda que começa a tocar parece boa, mas estou tão cansado do dia que se não for para o hotel logo sei que irei dormir sentado.

— Vamos? — Pergunto, Jake parece perceber meu estado e acena com a cabeça.

— Eu vou só-

— Você vai ficar aí, já volto.

Ele ri pelo nariz ao me ver levantar, pego a comanda da mesa e vou pagar nosso consumo da noite. Sei que iríamos iniciar uma de nossas pequenas discussões de sempre sobre quem pagaria a conta, mas eu o convidei para o encontro,  então eu irei pagar .  Essa é a desculpa que ele sempre usa.

Logo volto até ele que está me esperando enquanto responde algumas mensagens no celular, desvia o olhar para mim assim que paro a sua frente, então levanta.

— Maggie mandou um ‘oi’. — Diz, tento não soltar um gemido envergonhado ao lembrar da maneira que nos conhecemos.

— Mande um ‘oi’ pra ela também. — Respondo, ele parece notar minha vergonha, já que solta uma de suas risadas deliciosas. Digita mais algumas coisas no celular antes de o guardar no bolso.

Chegamos a rua e seguimos em direção ao hotel.

**JAKE**

— Isso foi ótimo. — Tom diz ainda parecendo empolgado com a apresentação, ela já havia acabado e estamos voltando a pé para o hotel. — Eu adorei as crianças dançando.

— Você gosta de crianças? — Pergunto, ele olha para mim e assente. — Bom saber.

Eu tenho duas sobrinhas que amo tanto, não as vejo há alguns dias, estão passando um tempo na casa dos avós paternos e devem voltar na quarta, estou morrendo de saudade das pestinhas, tenho certeza que elas irão adorar Tom.

— Eu pensei que fosse chover mais cedo. — Ele comenta, o tempo fechou no final da tarde, mas agora o céu está estrelado.

— Eu também. — Respondo. — Eu adoro a chuva, mas o céu estrelado é tão bonito, espero que ela caia mais tarde.

— Eu gosto disso em você. — Ele diz, eu o olho confuso não entendendo ao que ele se refere. — Como você aprecia as coisas.

— Tudo merece ser apreciado, é incrível como as coisas funcionam, como fazem sentido juntas. — Digo. — A natureza se respeita, você percebe? O jeito que as coisas acontecem, como é uma cadeia infinita toda interligada e sem uma engrenagem nada funciona da maneira correta. Até a morte na natureza tem significado. Tudo precisa do sol, da chuva. Somos apenas uma parte de tudo isso e devemos apreciar mais o que nos mantém aqui.

A brisa fria da noite faz com que eu o puxe para mais perto mesmo sabendo que ele  consegue lidar melhor com o frio do que eu, mas Tom não se opõe, se aconchega contra mim e parece apreciar meu gesto. Tão doce.

Caminhamos devagar em uma conversa sobre a noite, passamos muito tempo durante as apresentações conversando, tentei lhe explicar sobre o significado das coisas, o que hula representa para os havaianos, ele pareceu tão interessado em tudo o que falei que não consegui me conter e disparei a lhe contar tantas coisas. Via em seu rosto a confirmação de como ele realmente gosta de me ouvir falar, que não disse isso pela manhã apenas para me agradar. Tentei não desviar muito sua atenção da dança, mas sempre que pensava em me calar ele me fazia uma pergunta ou comentava sobre algo, eu via isso como um incentivo.

Não quero fazer uma comparação, mas pensar nisso, em como Tom me faz sentir confortável em ser eu mesmo novamente me faz lembrar  _dele,_ em como eu me privei de tudo o que sou para me moldar a alguém e vejo como não mereci o que aconteceu comigo, que não devo me reprimir ou me deter por uma pessoa que não me compreende, que devo procurar alguém que me incentive a mostrar todas as partes de mim.

E acho que encontrei.

Em uma semana Tom conseguiu puxar do meu interior coisas que eu havia enterrado, me fez ver que eu posso ser bom para alguém mesmo que eu possa ser  _muito_ as vezes, que alguém pode apreciar isso em mim. Ele parece o fazer.

Já conversamos sobre permanecermos juntos pelo tempo em que ele estiver aqui, ele expressou seu receio em relação nossa proximidade, nossa separação breve e que isso possa prejudicar mais meu lado emocional que ainda está um pouco frágil. Não sei se ele faz ideia do quanto eu apreciei essa sua preocupação, do quanto eu aprecio. Sei que me apegar tanto a alguém em um momento como esse é perigoso, mas nossa pequena relação está me fazendo bem, me fazendo voltar a ver quem eu sou, Tom não é minha cura, isso deve depender de mim, como Anne disse, mas ele está me ajudando a ter mais segurança e a fortalecer minha autoestima. Saber que as coisas vão  acabar, como vão e quando  me faz não ter medo de seguir em frente.

Demoramos mais na volta pro hotel que o esperado já que caminhamos sem pressa,  mas paramos na entrada,  descanso uma mão em sua nuca e a acaricio, eu sei o que a expressão que ele faz significa,  aquela que me convence a qualquer coisa.

— Sobe um pouco. — Tom pede, eu concordo sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, entramos no hotel e logo estamos em seu quarto, ele me puxa para a cama assim que entramos, me abraça apoiando a cabeça em meu peito, ficamos em silêncio por um tempo apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro. Sei que ele está cansado, foi um dia longo, sei também que ele me convidará para dormir ali, depois de tomar todos aqueles drinques eu não posso cogitar em dirigir e já estou me acostumando a tê-lo entre meus braços durante a noite, dormir sentindo seu cheiro e o calor de seu corpo. — Dorme comigo?

— Tudo bem. — Respondo, ele se move na cama até poder me encarar, uma de suas mãos chega até meu rosto, seu nariz roça no meu em um carinho antes que ele me beije, meu coração acelera com isso, com seus lábios nos meus, com a proximidade. — Obrigado pelo encontro.

T om apenas sorri para mim, então sobe sobre meu corpo e volta a me beijar, seus dedos acariciando meu cabelo enquanto explora meus lábios lentamente, é tão bom que lança arrepios pelo meu corpo.  Desço minhas mãos por suas costas, agarro eu traseiro e um som delicioso sobe por sua garganta.

— Jake… — Ele diz se afastando. — Estou tão cansado, acho que não posso…

— Tudo bem, doce. — Garanto entendendo o que ele diz, mas ainda recebo um olhar de desculpas, o convenço que ele não precisa se preocupar com isso, que apenas sua presença é o suficiente para mim. Eu gosto de sexo e eu e Tom nos entendemos perfeitamente na cama, ele me proporciona um prazer indescritível, mas não vejo como algo essencial, não quando nossas conversas sussurradas são tão boas, nossos beijos são doces e deliciosos. Nossa conexão não se baseia em prazer carnal. Lhe roubo um beijo quando ele parece prestes a pegar no sono e me desvencilho dele. — Vou guardar minha moto, não fuja.

T alvez  eu  tenha demorado um pouco já que o encontro dormindo quando volto, tiro minha s roupas , então vou até ele.

— Tom… ei, doce… oi, vou tirar sua roupa, ok?

Ele acena com a cabeça e fecha os olhos  novamente , dev e  estar mesmo tão cansado, então tiro sua camisa, desfaço o cinto e logo sua bermuda está fora do corpo, deito na cama e  nos cubro até o pescoço , vejo seus olhos abrirem um pouco e ele sorri para mim, se aproxima me dando um beijo sonolento e preguiçoso, então se afasta e me encara. Não consigo deixar de passar a ponta do indicador por sua pele, ele me lança um sorriso pequeno e fecha os olhos, parec e apreciar aquilo.

_Apreciar…_

Eu gost o de apreciar tudo, todas as pequenas coisas do mundo, mas nos últimos dias tudo o que eu cons igo apreciar  é ele. Nada de nuvens e estrelas, apenas Tom.

_Pra quê olhar pro céu se eu posso olhar pra ele?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postado em: 17/11/2020


	13. Dia 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: Conteúdo sexual leve.
> 
> Boa leitura.

**JAKE**

Percebo que a cama é estranhamente diferente da minha assim que a consciência chega a mim, mas o cheiro do cabelo de Tom em meu nariz me faz lembrar que estamos em seu quarto de hotel.

Abro os olhos devagar me acostumando com a claridade, sinto as costas de Tom contra meu peito e seu traseiro maravilhoso pressionado bem… _tenha modos, Jake._

Me afasto devagar tentando não despertá-lo, procuro meu celular e vejo que ainda é bem cedo, mal passa das seis e trinta da manhã, como já adiantei tudo o que pude no "barco" de Robert na tarde de ontem ainda posso me permitir dormir mais um pouco.

Volto a deitar na cama e talvez minha movimentação tenha sido grande já que ouço um suspiro vindo de Tom antes que ele role na cama e olhe em minha direção.

── Bom dia, que horas são? ── Pergunta com a voz tão sonolenta que me sinto culpado por tê-lo acordado.

── Ainda é cedo, durma mais. ── Respondo, mas ele não volta a fechar os olhos.

── Você já vai? ── Pergunta com seu tom de voz contrariado. ── Fique comigo.

── Não tenho planos de ir.

Seu sorriso carinhoso e os braços abertos para me receber fazem meu coração bater como louco, afasto os lençóis para poder voltar a deitar, me cubro novamente e vou me aproximando dele devagar, notando como nos encaixamos bem, como suas curvas se acomodam as minhas. Tento não colocar muito peso sobre ele para não esmagá-lo, mas deito a cabeça em seu ombro e passo um braço ao redor de seu tronco, suas pernas se entrelaçam as minhas e é tão confortável que faz um nó crescer em minha garganta.

── Bom… ── Tom sussurra, beija meus cabelos e posso sentir quando ele dorme, sua respiração ficando mais lenta e ritmada, seu coração calmo, isso é o suficiente para que eu volte a dormir.

──────────────────────────────

Acordo novamente e quase uma hora havia se passado, como Tom não tem planos além de nosso passeio não me importo com o horário. Sei que não dormirei mais, entretanto ele teve um dia cansativo ontem e pode precisar dormir mais um pouco, então fico em silêncio apenas aproveitando o momento.

Não estamos mais na mesma posição de antes, Tom se arrastou em meio ao sono para cima do meu corpo e está deitado parcialmente sobre mim. Ele é um pouco pesado, mas nada com o que eu não consiga lidar, já que gosto dessa nossa proximidade.

Começo a acariciar os cabelos de sua nuca devagar, ele não se move, mas suspira ainda dormindo. Sei como ele gosta de carinho, gosta de quando eu o acaricio assim, então não paro, seus cachos macios se entrelaçando entre meus dedos, é uma boa sensação, já estou estranhamente acostumado com isso.

Leva alguns minutos até que ele acorde, solta um risinho e afunda o rosto em meu pescoço.

── Bom dia, Jake. ── Sussurra, sinto alguns beijos serem deixados em meu pescoço, suas pernas nuas roçando nas minhas, as mãos subindo pelos lados do meu corpo, eu só consigo suspirar deliciado.

── Bom dia, doce. ── Respondo. ── Dormiu bem?

── Muito bem, obrigado.

Seu corpo se afasta do meu e ele senta em meu colo, apenas uma cueca que não cobria muita coisa, um bronzeado bonito, as coxas grossas e bem torneadas pressionadas em meu quadril, uma boa visão para começar o dia.

── Que horas vamos sair? ── Pergunta, passa as mãos pelo cabelo antes de as descansar nas coxas, os dedos longos e bonitos, mal percebo que ele havia me feito uma pergunta, olhar para ele, o admirar sempre me faz esquecer de tudo mais. ── Jake…?

── Desculpe, você acabou me distraindo. ── Respondo, ele sorri convencido, mas posso ver um pouco daquela timidez que adoro em seus olhos, não sei se em algum momento ele vai se acostumar com meus elogios, mas espero que não, já que adoro sua timidez, essa expressão encantadora em seu rosto. ── Não temos pressa, ainda preciso passar em casa para me vestir e pegar algumas coisas.

── O que preciso levar?

── Nada, só o que você sempre tem na mochila. ── Digo, então cutuco seu joelho enquanto solto um riso divertido. ── O que é quase tudo.

── Gosto de andar prevenido. ── Ele diz dando de ombros, então sai do meu colo e deita ao meu lado, deixo um beijo em sua cabeça antes de levantar, estico os braços sobre a cabeça para me espreguiçar, viro novamente para ele que me olha atentamente, os olhos escuros e o lábio inferior entre os dentes, eu conheço essa expressão em seu rosto, _oh, sim_. ── Você sabe que é gostoso pra caralho, não é?

── Você acha? ── Pergunto, Tom suspira antes de sentar na cama, segura meus quadris me puxando para perto.

── Humrum… ── Murmura, então deixa um beijo na minha barriga, os lábios macios e quentes lançando arrepios por meu corpo, outro mais embaixo, levanta e me empurra para que eu sente na cama, separa minhas pernas e se ajoelha entre elas, me lança um sorriso malicioso que me faz ter certeza do que faria.

Tom não pensa antes de afastar minha cueca, me segurar entre os dedos, se inclinar para frente e engolir meu membro.

── _Porra_ … ── Ofego, entrelaço os dedos em seu cabelo e deixo com que ele faça o que quiser, sua boca ao meu redor, sua língua me acariciando. Foi inesperado, mas um _inesperado bom_ , eu não reclamaria.

É bom saber que eu o atraio, que ele me deseja, eu sinto essas coisas por ele, sinto que poderia ficar com ele na cama por um dia inteiro apenas lhe dando prazer, o ouvindo gemer.

Já fiz sexo em primeiros encontros, mas nunca na minha casa e sempre fui embora no dia seguinte, gostava de manter as coisas casuais por um tempo até ter certeza de que poderia resultar em um relacionamento, mas Tom me fez mudar um pouco as coisas, dormiu em minha cama, entre meus braços e usando minha roupa em nosso primeiro encontro, não foi embora no dia seguinte, me ajudou no café, riu de minhas piadas idiotas.

Tom é maravilhoso, tudo nele, sua personalidade doce, sua voz, seu corpo. _Sua boca…_

Tom não se afasta até que eu chegue lá e parece completamente satisfeito ao me ver uma bagunça, senta sobre os calcanhares e me encara com um sorriso.

── Que tal um banho? ── Pergunta como se não tivesse acabado de me dar um oral que quase me fez perder os sentidos. ── Podemos tomar café e ir na sua casa, vamos ficar o dia inteiro no barco, não é?

Solto um riso ao perceber sua empolgação, as vezes me esqueço como ele é jovem, como se empolga com facilidade.

_Como fala rápido, também._

── O que? ── Pergunta parecendo confuso com minha reação ou a falta dela. ── Jake…

── Adoro essa sua empolgação. ── Respondo, digo com sinceridade, ele encolhe os ombros e me lança um sorriso pequeno. ── Vamos tomar banho, então.

Tom levanta com rapidez, me puxa para o banheiro e me oferece uma escova de dentes nova que ele puxa da gaveta da pia.

── Temos que ir ou vamos perder o café. ── Ele avisa, então escovamos os dentes, tomamos banho, uso a mesma roupa do dia anterior, trocarei em casa, tomamos café rapidamente e passamos na recepção, lembro que Anne não está trabalhando hoje, então vamos direto para a garagem.

──────────────────────

── Você me disse que era um… barco. ── Tom diz surpreso olhando a embarcação um pouco espalhafatosa de Robert.

── É um barco, só um pouco exagerado. ── Respondo, ele me encara com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a sua expressão adorável de _'sério?'_ , pego a bolsa térmica do chão e o chamo para entrar, Tom olha em volta curioso.

── Você sabe o que fazer, não é? ── Ele pergunta.

── Aqui é o Havaí, todos sabem navegar. ── Respondo, o que não é de todo exagerado, já que quase todas as pessoas que conheço tem licença para conduzir embarcações. ── Não se preocupe, doce, vou cuidar de você.

Tom me encara por um momento, os olhos cerrados e um pequeno bico nos lábios, completamente adorável e sei que ele nem percebe quando faz isso.

── Você adora falar coisas de duplo sentido. ── Resmunga.

── Foi completamente inocente dessa vez. ── Garanto, mas ele não muda sua expressão.

── Dessa vez…

Dou risada de seus resmungos e de sua expressão, até em momentos assim Tom consegue ser encantador. Prometo lhe mostrar tudo após guardar o que trouxemos, ele brinca sobre como tudo parece tão chique, o que é verdade.

Não demoramos a sair da marina, o mar está calmo, nuvens brancas como algodão e uma brisa fresca, nos levo a um lugar que já visitei antes, é tranquilo e sei que não seremos incomodados.

── E então? ── Pergunto, Tom assente parecendo satisfeito depois de olhar ao redor, é mar para quase todos os lados, apenas uma pequena ilha por ali. ── Vem.

Nos dirigimos para a parte de trás da embarcação e encontramos as varas de pesca, Tom coloca a isca mostrando que realmente já fez isso antes.

── Nem precisamos ficar segurando. ── Digo colocando a minha no suporte, ele faz o mesmo e nos sentamos lado a lado em cadeiras. ── Silêncio, clima bom e você, um dia perfeito pra mim.

── A melhor parte sou eu, é claro. ── Tom responde, dou risada de sua fala, mas não é mentira, a melhor parte de tudo isso é sua companhia. ── Você faz isso sempre?

── Levar um cara bonito para pescar? ── Pergunto. ── Claro.

Tom me encara com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, dou risada de sua expressão contrariada, o nariz franzido e o pequeno bico nos lábios, aquela mesma de antes.

── Eu gosto disso, da calmaria, do silêncio, ── Respondo. ── Geralmente eu faço sozinho, mas como gosto de estar com você, me pareceu ser uma boa ideia.

Sua expressão havia amolecido e ele fica tímido de repente, tentando conter um sorriso bobo em seus lábios, mas seu olhar entrega tudo, aquele mesmo que me diz que adorou o que falei.

── Você gosta mesmo de estar comigo, não é? ── Pergunta em voz baixa, lhe dou um aceno de cabeça e ele sorri para mim, acho que Tom não faz ideia ainda de como aprecio estar com ele, mas aos poucos o deixarei saber disso. ── Eu gosto de estar com você também.

Dou um leve aperto em sua mão, me inclino em sua direção e ele me encontra no meio do caminho, trocamos um selinho breve, então outro e mais outro, mesmo que seja desconfortável por conta das cadeiras.

── Vem aqui. ── Peço, Tom nem pensa antes de sair de sua cadeira e sentar de lado em meu colo, seus dedos se entrelaçam em meus cabelos e ele se inclina para voltar a me beijar, é mais longo, mas ainda tão doce quanto antes, sua língua toca meu lábio inferior e eu permito com que adentre minha boca, seu gemido baixo lança arrepios por meu corpo e aperto mais sua cintura entre minhas mãos. Nunca cansarei de seu beijo delicioso, de sua língua curiosa explorando minha boca. Nos separamos devagar, Tom ainda me rouba um selinho, a respiração um tanto ofegante, os lábios inchados e vermelhos, tão bonito que não resisto e o beijo mais uma vez.

Trocamos mais alguns como esses de tempos em tempos enquanto conversamos, confesso sem vergonha alguma que as vezes me perdi em pensamentos o assistindo tão de perto.

Tom parece nem cogitar voltar para sua cadeira, está tão confortavelmente sentado em meu colo e não posso reclamar disso, não quando posso estudar mais uma vez seus traços, contar as sardas de seu rosto e memorizar a curva de seus lábios. Não quando a qualquer momento posso me inclinar e deixar beijos em seu pescoço, acariciar sua pele, sentir seu perfume me embriagar.

Eu já sei que isso não é apenas uma atração, que é mais, que já estou completamente rendido a todos os seus encantos, só posso esperar que isso seja mútuo, que seu coração acelere quando estamos perto da mesma maneira que acontece comigo.

── Quer cerveja?

── Claro, você quer? ── Pergunta.

── Só uma, levanta aí que eu vou buscar. ── Digo, ele nega com a cabeça e me pede para permanecer sentado, então some por alguns minutos, volta com as cervejas já abertas e volta a sentar em meu colo. ── Obrigado, doce.

── Então… com quem você aprendeu a pescar?

── Meu pai e os amigos dele, mas era mais pela diversão do que para a pescaria em si, as vezes voltávamos para casa sem nada, minha mãe sempre rolava os olhos. ── Conto com um sorriso no rosto, eram bons tempos aqueles, minha infância e adolescência sem muitas preocupações. ── E você?

── Meu pai, eu adorava ir, era um dos nossos programas. ── Responde em voz baixa e toma um gole de cerveja. ── Você já foi naquela ilha?

── Algumas vezes, não tem ninguém por lá.

Ele solta um murmúrio de entendimento e começa a olhar em volta, talvez lembrar de seu pai o tenha entristecido, então decido não deixar que o silêncio permaneça e abra espaço para que esses pensamentos tomem conta dele.

── Você deve ter feito navegação na faculdade, não é? ── Pergunto, ele desvia o olhar para mim e acena com a cabeça. ── Já embarcou?

── Sim, não pude ir todas as vezes por causa do trabalho, mas adorava, sempre preferi isso a aulas normais. ── Tom responde. ── Eu devia ter terminado agora, mas precisei ficar um semestre longe por… alguns problemas.

── Sempre quis essa área?

Tom sorri para mim, deixa um beijo em meus cabelos antes de continuar a falar, conversamos sobre a faculdade, suas matérias favoritas, adorei ouvir suas explicações sobre coisas que não fazia ideia. Tom é inteligente e realmente ama o que faz, é bem explícito pela maneira com que ele fala sobre o assunto, sei que ele será um profissional incrível.

Verificamos as iscas vez ou outra, mas elas continuavam ali, talvez não seja um bom dia para pescaria ou só estamos com azar, mas ainda temos muito tempo pela frente.

— Acho que não vamos pegar nada. — Tom diz rindo.

── Tenha mais fé, Thomas. ── Respondo mesmo sabendo que é provável que ele esteja certo.

── Ainda bem que a melhor parte é a espera. — Ele diz e dá de ombros, pega o celular para tirar uma foto do horizonte. ── Não tem sinal aqui.

── Não, é um pouco longe. ── Respondo. ── Você avisou aos seus amigos que vinha?

── Sim, por sorte. ── Diz. ── Tenho que mandar notícias todos os dias ou eles pensam que alguém me sequestrou.

── Você tem bons amigos.

── Eu tenho.

Tom sorri para mim, sua mão acaricia meu cabelo em um carinho, os dedos passando por entre os fios devagar fazendo com que eu feche os olhos, _pelos deuses, eu adoro isso,_ sinto sua respiração bater em meu rosto antes que seus lábios cheguem aos meus em um beijo leve.

── Que tal uma música? ── Pergunta contra meus lábios.

── Só se você dançar para mim.

Tom se afasta um pouco e me encara surpreso, mas sorri antes de voltar a me beijar. Não falei sério, no entanto não negarei se ele quiser me dar uma, depois das vezes que dançamos juntos eu sei o quão bom ele é, como é sexy e a maneira que move os quadris… sei que ficaria louco, sinto minhas mãos tremendo apenas com a possibilidade.

── Talvez eu dance pra você. ── Ele diz. ── Mas vou fazer isso quando você não estiver esperando.

_Pelos deuses…_

── Thomas… ── Murmuro, mas Tom apenas solta um risinho e levanta. Ele adora fazer isso, me provocar.

── Fome? Eu 'to, vou pegar um lanche pra gente, não sai daí.

Se ele vai me deixar louco? Não tenho dúvidas disso.

Fecho os olhos sentindo o sol bater em meu rosto, devo tirar a camisa se não quiser ficar com marcas, então faço e a deixo pendurada na cadeira.

Bem melhor assim.

Não demora até que Tom volte com um recipiente cheio de frutas cortadas em cubos, me entrega um garfo antes de voltar a sentar em meu colo.

── Coma comigo. ── Diz, espeta um cubo e me oferece, me inclino e o pego com a boca, mastigo e logo que engulo ele me rouba um beijo, passa a língua por meus lábios e suspira. ── Doce.

São poucos dias, eu tenho plena consciência disso, mas meu coração acelera, a respiração engata e eu sei que já é tarde demais, que tudo nele já havia me encantado, que eu nunca esqueceria seu cheiro, seu beijo. Me inclino deixando um leve selar em seu pescoço, subo uma mão por suas costas e acaricio sua pele.

Tom solta um risinho baixo e me encara com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele é tão bonito, eu preciso me conter para não suspirar quando seus lábios tocam minha têmpora, seu dedo traça meu peito desnudo e tudo o que quero é saber o que se passa em sua mente.

── O que você fez ontem? ── Pergunta enquanto se concentra em voltar a espetar pequenos cubos de frutas e comer.

── Nada demais, passei aspirador na casa, limpei meus livros, lavei roupa e vim aqui dar uma olhada e trazer algumas coisas. ── Respondo. ── Nada tão emocionante quanto o que você fez, eu suponho.

── Você limpou todos aqueles livros? ── Tom pergunta, dou risada de sua expressão surpresa, são realmente muitos. ── Já leu todos?

── Não, mas a maioria. ── Respondo, seu olhar fica perdido por um momento antes que ele volte a me encarar.

── Você poderia ler para mim. ── Sugere timidamente, preciso de toda minha vontade para me conter e não o apertar contra mim. ── Só se… só se você quiser.

── Tem algum livro em mente? ── Pergunto, Tom se acende ao perceber que concordei, largo o garfo e acaricio seu rosto, ele é tão encantador.

── Não, mas você pode me surpreender. ── Responde, sua voz está baixa e ainda tímida, puxo seu rosto em minha direção e deixo um beijo em seus lábios. ── Jake…

Lhe ofereço um sorriso, ele me corresponde com um de seus sorrisos doces e bonitos, seus dedos se entrelaçam em meu cabelo e ele roça seu nariz no meu, seus olhos brilham e eu me perco em nessa conexão tão forte que temos, meu fôlego se esvai e sei que estaria com as pernas trêmulas se estivesse de pé.

Trocamos mais alguns beijos, são pequenos e curtos, mas tão carinhosos que meu peito se aquece.

Eu gosto disso, de apenas estar com ele ali, de nossas carícias.

Não me arrependo de o convidar para o bar, para o luau, de o levar para minha casa, acho que foram as melhores decisões que tomei nos últimos dias.

Eu ainda não sei o que tudo isso significa, talvez seja o que Anne e Maggie me disseram dias atrás, pode ser perigoso, mas decido me abrir para isso, para ele, para o que estamos tendo. Tom me faz bem, eu quero dar isso a ele, fazer com que saiba que nós dois não somos apenas sexo casual, mesmo que eu ache que isso está explícito, quero que ele se divirta, que cure pelo menos um pouco da dor que sei sente.

Eu sei que isso soa demais para o tipo de relação que temos, uma relação que não chegará a durar um mês, mas, como minha mãe diz, coisas bonitas devem ser vividas e o que estamos tendo é lindo.

── Certo, então… ── Ele murmura. ── Onde você arrumou tudo… isso?

── Gente rica é exagerada. — Digo. — O Robert é o mais exagerado entre eles, acho que ele só trabalha como professor porque gosta.

— Então vocês são colegas de trabalho?

— Sim, ele entrou lá antes de mim e, em uma desses eventos de escola que acabamos organizando juntos, viramos amigos. Ele é uma das pessoas mais legais que eu conheço, você iria adorá-lo.

— Você tem bons amigos. — Ele diz. — Todo mundo que rodeia você é tão gentil, acho que você tem algo dentro de si que faz com que essas pessoas se aproximem.

— Eu não sei. — Respondo baixo. — Acho que eu só tento ser legal e me colocar no lugar dos outros.

— Isso torna você melhor do que muita gente. — Ele diz, passa os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e descansa o queixo em minha cabeça.

— Quer se especializar em algo quando terminar? — Pergunto.

— Adoro tubarões. — Ele diz. — Acho eles tão incríveis, suas adaptações, como eles parecem ser minuciosamente pensados para serem os reis do mar.

Ele levanta e estica os braços sobre a cabeça.

— Eu vou nadar com eles amanhã. — Ele continua, parece tão animado, mas eu não posso deixar de sentir um pouco de apreensão. São tubarões, afinal. — Não me olhe assim, é seguro.

— Tome cuidado, ok? — Peço, ele acena uma afirmação e se aproxima de mim, passa as mãos por meu cabelo e beija o topo da minha cabeça. — Você vai em Molokini?

— Eu até tentei, mas o passeio está esgotado pelo mês inteiro. — Ele responde contrariado, levanto a cabeça e o encaro, lembro de Tom, um dos poucos amigos que trago desde ensino médio, trabalha na PWF, vale a pena tentar. — Eu nem consigo imaginar como deve ser mergulhar lá.

Não falaria nada para ele, primeiro tentarei com meu amigo e, se der certo, lhe faria essa surpresa.

— Vamos dar uma olhada nas varas. — Digo mudando de assunto, levantamos e vamos até o suporte que as prendia, não havia nada, mas ainda temos muito tempo.

────────────────

Tom parece extremamente animado após capturar o peixe, já estávamos desistindo de qualquer chance quando o milagre aconteceu. Agora estamos na cabine, entramos para nos refrescarmos no chuveiro já que não seria tão seguro deixarmos o barco para nadar, as iscas podem chamar alguns predadores não muito amigáveis.

— Eu juro, existem pesquisas sobre isso. — Tom fala pra mim. — Só nascem um ou dois tubarões, mas elas podem gerar até doze fetos, só que, tipo, com cinco meses eles começam a praticar canibalismo dentro do útero, não tem uma explicação definitiva sobre isso, mas olha só…

Ele desliga o chuveiro e pega a toalha antes de continuar.

— As fêmeas geram fetos de pais diferentes na mesma gestação e, aparentemente, os "meio-irmãos" são as primeiras vítimas. — Tom explica. — E também eu não acho possível que ela consiga manter doze espécimes até o nascimento, eles já nascem com um metro em algumas espécies, mas não é tudo uma regra, tubarões também botam ovos.

Ele é uma enciclopédia sobre tubarões e eu só conseguia ficar impressionado com tanto conhecimento sobre eles que Tom tem.

Saímos do banheiro e vamos até nossas mochilas.

— Ovos de tubarão são tão estranhos. — Digo, ele olha pra mim de olhos cerrados e com as mãos na cintura.

— Eu vou dar você de comida pra eles. — Tom ameaça, eu não consigo deixar de rir de sua expressão, então me aproximo e o abraço pelo pescoço. — Bolsas de sereias são tão fofos.

— Você realmente gosta de tubarões, hein. — Digo, ele assente e sorri pra mim. _Por Deus, Tom fica ainda mais bonito com aquela pele bronzeada._ — Suas sardas estão mais escuras.

— Culpe meu bronze espetacular. — Ele brinca, me abraça pela cintura e se estica para me beijar, o correspondo na mesma intensidade, mas daquele jeito, ele nu e eu apenas de toalha, a cama atrás de mim, eu sei o que pode acontecer. — Jake?

Murmuro algo indicando que estava ouvindo, sinto ele sorrir contra mais lábios e arrancar a toalha da minha cintura antes de me empurrar contra a cama, me apoio nos cotovelos e o encaro, ele esta de pé e olhando para mim, Tom é quente como o inferno, porra, tudo nele.

Logo sinto seu corpo sobre o meu e seu beijo ávido sugando meu fôlego, Tom é um bom beijador, muito bom pra ser sincero. Sinto seus lábios e seus dentes por todo meu corpo, beijando e mordendo, meus lábios, meu pescoço, minha barriga, sinto minha coxa esquerda ser mordida com força e ofego com a sensação estranhamente prazerosa, então ele a beija levemente, morde a outra, não com tanta força, mas eu sei que a marca de seus dentes ficará por alguns dias. Suas mãos acariciam minha pele por todos os lugares, são tão macias, eu só consigo suspirar sobre a cama.

É um pouco surpreendente como ele parece conhecer meu corpo tão bem em tão pouco tempo, todos os meus pontos sensíveis, como eu gosto de ser tocado, acariciado, beijado. Parece instintivo e talvez seja, eu me sinto assim quando o toco, como se minhas mãos soubessem onde acariciar, meus lábios onde beijar.

Sinto seus lábios contra minha barriga, seus beijos descendo devagar e fazendo minhas pernas tremerem com a expectativa, não posso deixar de gemer ao sentir seus lábios ao meu redor, olho para baixo e encontro seus olhos, eles me fitam intensamente enquanto tem minha glande em sua boca, então me engole por completo, _porra e sem desviar o olhar._

Eu nem consigo contar o tempo que ele ficou ali, eu já estou uma bagunça completa sobre a cama, então sinto seus beijos subindo até meu pescoço, nossos membros se roçando e me fazendo estremecer, então o puxo para um beijo sentindo seus quadris se chocarem contra os meus, a fricção enviando ondas de prazer por mim. Tom tem os quadris mais incríveis que eu já vi. Ele quebra o beijo e me encara, parece em dúvida sobre algo e então encosta a testa na minha, sinto uma de suas mãos descendo por meu corpo e um dedo roça minha entrada, ele me olha como se pedisse permissão, o beijo que lhe dou em resposta parece convincente o suficiente.

Lembro do banho de alguns dias atrás, de sua mão escorregando por entre minhas nádegas, mesmo que eu prefira estar por cima, estou curioso para saber o que ele pode fazer.

Separo mais minhas pernas e ofego ao sentir o dedo penetrar devagar, eu não sou tocado ali a um bom tempo. Não dura muito e logo ele se afasta, se estica para fora da cama e abre a própria mochila.

— Tudo bem? — Ele pergunta já deitado sobre mim novamente, aceno com a cabeça, mas ele não continua. ── Certo, então… bem…

Percebo que ele parece um pouco sem jeito antes de continuar e isso me faz rir.

── Pergunte, doce.

── Você… há quanto tempo você não…?

── Muito tempo, tanto que nem lembro exatamente. ── Respondo, ele engole em seco e morde o lábio inferior. ── Quase virgem novamente.

── Idiota. ── Ele murmura rindo da minha piada, então se inclina, captura o lóbulo da minha orelha entre os dentes antes de sugá-lo para dentro da boca. ── Hummm… então vou ser cuidadoso.

Antes que eu possa responder ele volta a me beijar com avidez, passeio minhas mãos por suas costas o trazendo para tão perto de mim quanto possível, mas quando seus dedos melados pelo lubrificante me acariciam eu me derreto sobre a cama.

Não sei quantos beijos trocamos, minha mente parece ter virado gelatina nos minutos seguintes, quando dou por mim já gemia seu nome tão alto enquanto o sinto sair e entrar com força de dentro mim, seus lábios estavam por toda parte, suas mãos me tocando com destreza.

Eu não lembrava o quanto aquilo era bom e o jeito que Tom se move me faz ter certeza que vou querer repetir isso em algum momento.

Minha mente quase explode quando o ápice me atinge, agarro os lençóis e um gemido alto sobe por minha garganta, sinto estocadas fundas e ouço Tom gemer rouco contra meu pescoço, então para de se mover aos poucos logo rolando e deitando ao meu lado na cama.

Seus dedos passam por minhas costas devagar, subindo e descendo enquanto me encara, um sorriso pequeno estampado em seu rosto, então levanta e vai em direção ao banheiro, provavelmente para descartar a camisinha, me movo deitando de costas na cama, logo Tom volta e sorri para mim, deita ao meu lado na cama e acaricia meu rosto.

— Oi. — Ele sussurra.

Meu coração dá um salto e eu sinto minhas pernas formigarem com aquelas duas letras tão simples saindo de seus lábios, me inclino e lhe dou um selinho demorado sentindo algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes, pelo menos não com tanta intensidade. Eu sei o que é e não me assusta tanto quanto eu imaginei que faria.

— Oi. — Sussurro de volta, seus olhos ainda estão fechados e eu posso estudar seu rosto sem medo, eu quase posso sentir um nó em minha garganta enquanto olho para ele ali, tão relaxado, despreocupado, confortável. É como se ele confiasse completamente em mim. Então abre os olhos e me encara, vejo algumas coisas brilhando em seu olhar, mas não tirarei conclusões, não tão cedo. — Você é tão lindo.

Eu adoro essa reação, como a cor chega ao seu rosto devagar, como um sorriso bobo aparece em seus lábios e ele desvia o olhar. Eu queria gravar aquilo em minha mente e nunca esquecer.

— Não fale essas coisas. — Ele pede sem jeito, acaricio sua bochecha e o faço me encarar.

— Mas você é. — Digo, ele esconde o rosto em meu pescoço e me abraça pela cintura com força, eu posso jurar que senti suas mãos tremerem.

Ficamos ali por um tempo em silêncio, acaricio suas costas devagar sentindo a pele macia sob meus dedos, o calor de seu corpo contra o meu, eu gosto dessa calmaria, desses momentos que sempre temos em que tudo o que fazemos é aproveitar a presença um do outro.

── Jake… ── Tom murmura de repente. ── Nós transamos na cama do seu amigo.

Dou uma risada alta ao ouvir sua fala, ele se afasta o suficiente para me olhar, sua expressão um pouco tímida, mas posso ver diversão em seus olhos.

── Não se preocupe com isso. ── Respondo, Robert não se importa, me disse para… aproveitar e eu entendi perfeitamente sua insinuação.

── Não? ── Pergunta, nego com a cabeça e o puxo para cima de mim. ── Então acho que ele não vai se importar se fizermos de novo.

── Tenho certeza que não. ── Digo, então sento com Tom em meu colo e agarro suas nádegas o puxando para tão perto quanto possível.

── A não ser que você esteja cansado. ── Murmura, passeio os lábios por seu pescoço o fazendo inclinar a cabeça para trás e gemer baixinho.

── Eu vou adorar fazer você implorar, doce.

E Tom parece mesmo ter adorado implorar, gemer até estar rouco, tremer sob minhas mãos. Vi as lágrimas de prazer inundando seus olhos, as unhas cravando nas palmas das mãos, tão lindo, sexy e excitante.

Parece ter durado horas, mas ainda quis que tivesse durado mais, que eu pudesse lhe dar tanto prazer quanto possível.

── Jake… porra. ── Ele murmura ofegante, afunda na cama ainda tremendo, deito ao seu lado extasiado, Tom se arrasta até mim se aconchegando ao meu corpo. ── Você acabou comigo.

Ele solta um risinho baixo ao terminar sua fala, então encontra meus olhos.

── Todo o que você quiser, doce. ── Respondo, então ele me dar aquele olhar, o que me dá quando quer um beijo, então lhe dou, colo meus lábios aos seus, subo uma mão até sua nuca me entregando ao ato, ouvindo seu suspiro quando nossas línguas se encontram. É longo e delicioso, me deixa ofegante. ── Tom…

── Hun?

Acaricio seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, ele fecha os olhos parecendo aproveitar o carinho, meu peito se aquece com isso, em como estamos ligados um ao outro com tanta intensidade.

── Nada. ── Respondo, ele sorri para mim, apoia a cabeça em meu peito e suspira.

── Já é tarde. ── Murmura, olho no relógio e vejo que devíamos ir logo se quiséssemos chegar antes da noite. ── Mas eu não quero sair daqui.

Tudo o que eu gostaria era ficar ali, o ter entre meus braços por mais tempo naquele lugar calmo sem ninguém por perto, apenas o som do mar e de sua respiração cortando nosso silêncio. Beijo seus cabelos e o abraço mais forte, fecho os olhos para aproveitar melhor o momento.

── Seu coração está acelerado. ── Ele sussurra.

── É assim quando você está perto. ── Respondo com sinceridade, ele parece conter um suspiro, mas olha para mim, um sorriso bobo nos lábios. ── Você causa muitas coisas boas em mim, doce.

── Que coisas? ── Pergunta, seus dedos passeiam por meu peito enquanto me lança seu olhar atrevido.

── Não me olhe assim. ── Digo, me inclino em sua direção e deixo um beijo bobo em seu nariz. ── Você sabe que serei sincero com as respostas que me pede.

── Mas você só precisa responder se quiser.

Me afasto um pouco dele e me movo até estar a sua altura na cama, Tom me olha atentamente esperando que eu fale, mas não me sinto forçado a isso, não com esse seu olhar de compreensão no rosto.

── Você me faz sentir como se pudesse tudo, que pudesse fazer me voltar a ter os mesmos olhos de antes, despertar o que estava adormecido. ── Digo baixo. ── Eu não consegui me abrir completamente antes, mas você parece saber tudo o que sinto, você me enxerga completamente, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

── É porque eu quero te ver. ── Tom responde. ── Quero conhecer você.

── Eu sinto que posso te mostrar.

──────────────────

Olho para Tom em seu bonito moletom cor de rosa, os óculos escuros perdidos por entre seu cabelo cacheado enquanto observa o pôr do sol na marina, tão bonito que faz minhas pernas tremerem.

Nossa conversa na cama havia tirado um peso dos meus ombros, ele me ouviu atentamente, ouviu sobre tudo o que estou sentindo, pelo menos quase tudo. Nossa conversa me fez ter certeza de que não preciso ter medo de expor o que sinto para ele, que não vai ser demais, que meus pensamentos não são idiotas e que alguém pode me entender.

Tom me ouviu atentamente, acariciou meu cabelo quase o tempo inteiro, conversou comigo e não me fez sentir como se eu fosse um fardo. Foi bom, extremamente sentimental, e isso não pareceu um problema para ele. Senti uma segurança que não sentia a tanto tempo. Tom está sendo tão bom para mim, quero ser bom para ele também, irei dar pouco a pouco tudo o que ele merece.

Tiro o celular do bolso e abro a câmera, me aproximo e ele vira para mim, tiro uma foto sua tão bonita, então guardo o celular, Tom segura minha camisa e se estica deixando um beijo breve em meus lábios, acaricio suas costas devagar, encosto minha testa na sua e engulo em seco quando encaro seus olhos.

_Porra, eu estou apaixonado tão intensamente e profundamente por ele._

Beijo seu rosto e me afasto, tento conter minha expressão quando a realização de meus sentimentos chega a mim. Foi tão rápido como um baque.

O conhecer, o beijar, me encantar, me apaixonar.

Eu sabia que esse era um risco, que me aproximar e o deixar entrar poderia causar isso, mas não me arrependo, não quando esse sentimento faz com que coisas transbordem dentro de mim, coisas que não imaginei que poderia sentir novamente.

Quase não percebo quando ele fica em silêncio, como seu olhar se perdeu, não sei a causa disso, mas sua expressão não parece angustiada. Levo uma mão ao seu cabelo e o acaricio chamando sua atenção para mim.

— Algo errado, doce? — Pergunto. — Você está tão quieto.

— Não, só estou cansado. — Ele responde, mas eu sei que não era aquilo, que algo o estava incomodando. — Não me olhe assim, é sério.

— Certo, vou acreditar em você. — Digo, apoio as mãos em sua cintura e beijo sua testa. — Quer ir pro hotel ou dormir agarradinho na minha cama quentinha e confortável enquanto eu te faço cafuné?

— Falando assim você sabe que é impossível recusar. — Ele diz rindo, agarra a gola da minha camisa e a puxa fazendo eu me inclinar, então me dá um selinho demorado e se afasta. ── Eu não tenho roupa, só essa aqui.

— Você sempre pode usar as minhas. — Ofereço, ele afirma com a cabeça e me abraça, sinto sua respiração bater contra meu pescoço e ele apertar os braços com mais força ao meu redor. — Certeza que está tudo bem?

── Sim, só cansado mesmo. ── Responde.

— Você vai nadar com os tubarões a que horas? — Pergunto, ele se afasta e parece pensar.

— As quatro.

— Tem mais algo marcado pra amanhã? — Pergunto, ele nega com a cabeça. — Então vamos pra casa e você vai descansar a noite e a manhã inteira, ok?

— Não vou incomodar? — Ele pergunta meio incerto.

— Não, adoro ter você lá. — Respondo, ele sorri pra mim e segura meu rosto entre as mãos, me dá um selinho demorado enquanto acaricia minha bochecha com o polegar. — Vamos?

Não demora muito até que estejamos na minha casa, Tom dorme quase que imediatamente ao se acomodar em meu peito, eu só consigo pensar eu tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, no que eu estou sentindo e no que, se os deuses gostarem realmente de mim, ele estiver sentindo também.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos em breve.
> 
> Postado em: 22/11/2020


	14. Dia 12

**TOM**

Deixo o celular ao lado na cama depois de uma breve conversa com meus amigos e abraço o travesseiro de Jake, tem seu cheiro então não resisto em respirar fundo para tentar gravar na minha mente, passo alguns minutos ali apenas para aproveitar mais um pouco de sua cama macia.

Levanto e arrumo tudo quando sinto a fome apertar, já passa das nove, eu nunca acordo tão tarde.

Abro o guarda-roupa e pego uma camisa, é tão macia e parece me abraçar, mal lembro de quando dormi na noite anterior, estava tão cansado que só lembro de chegar em sua casa e me preparar para dormir com os olhos entreabertos, nem sei se lhe desejei boa noite.

Vou até o banheiro e escovo os dentes rapidamente, passo as mãos pelo cabelo, o que não funciona muito bem, já que continua uma bagunça, e logo estou caminhando para fora do quarto.

Não consigo deixar de admirar as plantas de Jake, são muitas e tão bem cuidadas, todas perfeitamente organizadas e sem poeira entre os vasos. Elas estão em quase todos os cômodos da casa, o que deixa tudo colorido e perfumado.

Desço as escadas e entro no corredor, olho os quadros e fotos nas paredes, encaro uma foto de Jake mais jovem, parecia estar na faculdade, algumas pessoas que nunca vi estavam com ele, o que mais me chama atenção é que ele está de óculos. Nunca o vi usando, mas estou curioso em saber se eles são mesmo necessários ou é apenas estética.

Volto a andar pelo corredor, passo pela primeira porta que sei ser um quarto, a segunda que é um banheiro e a terceira que não faço ideia do que seja. Lembro de quando Jake me mostrou sua casa, cada pequeno canto dali, mas não aquele lugar, ele apenas encarou a porta por alguns pouco segundos, um olhar tão triste e desolado em seu rosto que fiquei com medo de que ele chorasse ali mesmo, então seguiu em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido e aquela porta não existisse, claro que fiquei curioso, mas nunca invadiria sua privacidade dessa forma entrando ali sem sua permissão ou fazendo perguntas que sei que podem magoá-lo.

── Bom dia. — Digo baixo ao chegar na cozinha, vejo primeiro suas costas bonitas e nuas, alguns pequenos sinais escuros pintando sua pele bronzeada. Não resisto em descer mais um pouco o olhar, o que me faz lembrar de nossa tarde no barco.

Após o almoço conseguimos, finalmente, pegar alguma coisa, ainda tentamos ficar esperando para tentar novamente, mas estava tão quente que decidimos nos refrescar no banheiro da cabine. Não estava nos meus planos o que aconteceu depois, claro que não, fiquei até em dúvida após descobrir que ele não fazia isso há _muito_ tempo, mas foi bom.

_Oh, sim, muito bom._

Se eu ainda prefiro seu pau maravilhoso dentro de mim? É claro que sim, mas nada nos impede de algo diferente de vez em quando.

Principalmente se ele fizer aqueles mesmos sons.

— Bom dia, Tom. — Jake responde, anda em minha direção para me dar um selinho demorado, não consigo conter o sorriso, acho que é impossível alguém acordar de mau humor ao seu lado. — Dormiu bem?

— Sim, obrigado. — Respondo, abraço sua cintura e me curvo para beijar seu peito, então encosto minha bochecha ali e fecho os olhos. Ele está sem camisa e eu posso sentir seus pelos macios contra minha pele, eu gosto tanto deles, deixa Jake tão sexy, principalmente por serem na medida certa e não demais ou de menos. — E você?

— Dormi. — Ele diz, sinto seus lábios no topo da minha cabeça e uma mão acariciando minha nuca, praticamente me derreto com seu carinho. — Vá tomar café, sei que deve estar faminto.

Afirmo com a cabeça, mas não me afasto, acaricio suas costas devagar sentindo sua pele macia contra meus dedos. É tão bom, confortável, e sinto como se eu fizesse isso desde sempre, como se não nos conhecêssemos a menos de duas semanas e sim por bem mais tempo, como se trocássemos carícias todas as manhãs depois de uma noite dormindo entrelaçados na cama.

_Céus, nem nas minhas maiores paixões eu fiquei ridículo assim._

Beijo seu peito novamente e depois seu pescoço, respiro fundo sentindo seu cheiro bom. Posso sentir meu coração acelerado no peito, mas não me importo nesse momento.

Abro um pouco os olhos e me estico o suficiente para alcançar seus lábios, é um beijo lento e preguiçoso, eu ainda estou sonolento, lhe dou um simples selinho antes de me afastar.

Não consigo deixar de ignorar o jeito que Jake parece afetado com isso, não de um jeito ruim, mas como ele respirou fundo e sorriu antes de abrir os olhos, o jeito que me encara, tem um brilho tão forte, tão intenso.

_Talvez ele sinta o mesmo afinal de contas._

Lembro de nossa conversa do dia anterior, das coisas que ele me contou, como foi difícil se abrir para mim antes mesmo que eu já tivesse garantido que nunca seria um problema.

Tudo em Jake é bonito e intenso, mesmo a maneira com que fala sobre seus sentimentos, sobre seus medos e suas dúvidas. Acabamos nos aproximando mais depois disso, me senti mais ligado a ele do que nunca. Expus também o que ele me faz sentir, não em toda a profundidade, já que não quero apressar demais as coisas.

Eu sei que estou apaixonado, é bem óbvio isso para mim depois de ontem com tudo o que conversamos e as coisas que senti durante nosso dia juntos, mas ainda estou ponderando se devo contar a ele, pelo menos por agora. Acho que preciso entender a profundidade da minha paixão antes disso e saber se tenho pelos menos uma chance de ser correspondido.

Me afasto de Jake e sento, começo a comer em silêncio, ele já parece ter tomado café, mas senta ali apenas para me fazer companhia, não me contenho e alcanço seu pé com o meu sob a mesa, começo a brincar com ele enquanto finjo que nada acontecia, mas vejo os olhares e os sorrisos que Jake me lança de tempos em tempos.

Estamos parecendo um casal de idiotas e eu adoro isso, adoro como estamos nos dando bem. Não vou criar expectativas, até porque sei que temos apenas poucas semanas juntos, mas nada me impede de aproveitar tudo isso, aproveitar esse sentimento.

Quando termino, pego a caneca e o prato.

— Não, volte a descansar, deixe comigo. — Jake diz se colocando entre mim e pia, rolo os olhos para ele.

— Não quero ser inútil, Jake. — Digo, não gosto de deixar tudo por conta de outra pessoa, principalmente se for a casa dela.

— Você não é inútil, mas precisa descansar mais, agora vá pro quarto. — Ele fala se aproximando, segurando as coisas que estão em minhas mão e as deixando na pia, nos encaramos por um tempo, mas logo desisto sabendo que ele não mudaria de ideia.

— Mas você não me deu um beijo de bom dia ainda.

Jake ri e se inclina, captura meus lábios com os seus me beijando profundamente, sinto ele me empurrar para trás até a mesa, então me pega pelas coxas e me levanta, sinto seu sorriso contra meus lábios e suas mãos acariciando minhas coxas nuas. Claro que já trocamos alguns beijos antes do café, mas tudo é uma desculpa pra que ele me beije mais e mais.

— E então? — Jake pergunta contra meus lábios, o abraço pelo pescoço e o beijo novamente, eu sinto que nunca me cansarei disso, de beijá-lo. Seus lábios deixam os meus e descem para meu pescoço, suspiro ao sentir seus beijos e aperto minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. — Você cheira tão bem, doce.

— É seu sabonete de baunilha. — Respondo com humor. Um homem de trinta anos que usa sabonete de baunilha em formato de lua é encantador. — E seu hidratante maravilhoso.

Ele solta um risinho baixo, _céus, eu adoro suas mãos em mim._ Jake se afasta e me dá um selinho, seus olhos brilham ao me encarar, eu sinto minha pele formigar com isso.

— O que você quer comer no almoço?

— Não sei, me surpreenda. — Respondo, quase não havíamos comido na casa dele, então não faço ideia do que ele sabe preparar.

── Que tal o resultado da pescaria de ontem?

── Perfeito pra mim.

Estou mais alto que ele ali sobre a mesa, então o abraço e sinto seu rosto em meu pescoço, ficamos ali por alguns minutos apenas sentindo um ao outro, o calor de nossos corpos juntos, é tão… eu não consigo encontrar uma palavra que possa descrever, mas eu sei que nunca sentirei isso com outra pessoa, pelo menos não na mesma intensidade.

— Jake?

— Oi. — Ele sussurra, mas não se move, aperta os braços ao redor da minha cintura e suspira contra meu pescoço.

— Acho que a melhor coisa disso tudo foi ter te conhecido. — Confesso.

— Eu me sinto assim também. — Ele diz baixo, então se afasta e me encara. — Eu acho que… as vezes as pessoas precisam se encontrar e viver algo assim, sentir uma conexão como essa.

Ele suspira e parece ponderar sobre suas palavras seguintes, acaricia minha clavícula com a ponta do dedo pensativo.

— Isso é bom. — Ele continua e volta a me encarar. — Estar assim com você, eu nunca me aproximei de alguém tão rápido e me senti tão confortável assim em tão pouco tempo, eu nunca me abri para alguém da maneira que faço com você, mas isso não me assusta, pelo menos não mais.

— Eu entendo como você se sente porque eu sinto o mesmo. — Sussurro, não falarei sobre a profundidade do que eu estou sentindo por ele, mas o deixarei saber que também me sinto assim, tão conectado com ele. — Eu nunca conheci alguém como você, alguém em que eu pudesse ser eu mesmo sem receio.

Ele sorri pra mim e parece que, a partir dali, as palavras são tão desnecessárias. O abraço novamente beijando sua têmpora, fecho os olhos e apenas sinto tudo aquilo que antes apenas arranhava a borda, transbordar dentro de mim.

**JAKE**

Começo a arrumar a cozinha logo após Tom sair, ainda é cedo e posso me permitir preparar tudo devagar, farei o peixe no forno e prepararei alguns complementos simples, o que significa que não demorarei muito ali.

Penso na outra presença na casa e não consigo resistir ao sorriso que quer aparecer em meus lábios. É bom ter ele aqui, não me sinto incomodado ao vê-lo andar por minha casa confortavelmente, Tom já derrubou todas as minhas barreiras, essa é uma delas.

Temos menos de vinte dias juntos, então pretendo aproveitá-los. Pensarei em alguns lugares para levá-lo, lugares que sei que ele vai gostar, que não existem nos pacotes de passeios e que mesmo muitas pessoas da ilha não conhecem.

Vou permitir que Tom me conheça e espero conhecê-lo por completo, todas as suas pequenas coisas, seus segredos, seus gostos e suas manias. Quero guardá-lo na mente para sempre, tudo o que fez ele me encantar tão profundamente e me apaixonar tão rápido. Tom é peculiar e tem muitas coisas em si que ainda me intrigam, quero poder desvendar todas aos poucos.

Penso em nossos dias juntos, em todos os seus sorrisos, na maneira que ele consegue me fazer não esquecer meus problemas, mas enfrentá-los e superá-los.

Comecei a me abrir, a cogitar a possibilidade de tentar a terapia novamente, minha autoestima está melhorando e as pequenas partes de mim, as que eu mais amo, estão acordando e voltando aos seus devidos lugares.

Ele está me ajudando nisso tudo, com as conversas, os conselhos, sua confiança de que eu posso superar tudo o que me aconteceu. Eu finalmente sinto que posso ser eu mesmo novamente, que aquela pessoa de antes ainda está dentro de mim.

Depois de preparar tudo e colocar o peixe no forno para assar vou para o andar de cima, entro no quarto e vejo que Tom está acordado com meu travesseiro entre os braços, os olhos entreabertos sonolento. Vejo um sorriso carinhoso se desenhar em seu rosto ao me ver, afasta o cobertor e sinaliza para que eu me junte a ele. Me aconchego na cama e me aproximo dele, mas o travesseiro ainda está entre nós dois.

── E então? ── Pergunto. ── Como se sente?

── Acho que nunca me senti tão bem antes. ── Tom responde, aproxima mais seu rosto do meu nos deixando a menos de um palmo de distância. ── Sua cama é maravilhosa.

Lhe dou um sorriso, levo uma mão até seu rosto e o acaricio devagar, Tom fecha os olhos suspirando profundamente e aproveitando o carinho, me aproximo mais para deixar um beijo em sua testa.

── Você é tão carinhoso comigo. ── Ele sussurra, abre os olhos e tira o travesseiro que está entre nós dois para se aproximar de mim. ── Isso vai me deixar mal acostumado.

── Parece bom para mim. ── Respondo, ele ri baixinho, deixa um de seus beijos suaves em meus lábios e fecha os olhos, seu nariz roçando no meu suavemente.

── Precisa de ajuda lá embaixo? ── Pergunta. ── Cheira tão bem.

── Eu cheio de temperos, ou a comida? ── Pergunto, Tom abre os olhos e gargalha deitando de costas na cama.

── Eu gosto desse cheiro de alho e cebola. ── Responde, então me encara pelo canto dos olhos. ── E então?

── Não, tudo sob controle. ── Respondo, então sento na cama. ── Vou tomar um banho, quer me acompanhar?

── Vou adorar.

Levanto da cama e vou até o banheiro, sei que ele me segue já que posso ouvir seus passos leves atrás de mim, tiro meu short e entro no box, ligo a água e espero até que ela esteja quente, ouço a porta fechar atrás de mim logo depois de uma música tomar o banheiro, os braços de Tom me rodeiam e um beijo é deixado em meus ombros, fecho os olhos sentindo toda a calmaria me invadir, todos os sentimentos que ele me causa borbulhando dentro de mim.

── Música? ── Pergunto.

── Pra relaxar. ── Justifica, solto um murmúrio de apreciação ao sentir seus dedos acariciando meu peito. ── Me deixe lavar seu cabelo.

── Você é quem vai me deixar mal acostumado, doce.

Seu riso ecoa pelo banheiro, viro de frente para ele e o encaro.

── Eu aprecio como você cuida de mim. ── Confesso, ele para de rir e me olha atentamente, seus olhos castanhos brilhantes focados em mim e quase me fazendo esquecer sobre o que falava. ── Acho que você nem percebe.

── Eu gosto de fazer isso. ── Tom responde, seus dedos sobem por meu pescoço e suas mãos emolduram meu rosto. ── Eu gosto de ver esse olhar em seu rosto.

Tom se estica e deixa um beijo em meu nariz, então desliga o chuveiro e pega o shampoo.

── Me deixe cuidar de você e te deixar mal acostumado.

Nosso banho dura mais do que deveria, quase esqueço que teria que olhar o forno, mas não posso resistir em ficar ali pelo maior tempo possível, em deixar com que ele me faça carinho, contar minhas piadas ridículas e vê-lo rir, lhe dizer que coisas que sei que lhe farão corar, roubar alguns beijos quando não consigo mais me segurar.

Estou mesmo ridiculamente apaixonado e isso é bom pra caralho.

──────────────────

— Tom. — Digo um pouco alto, ele resmunga algo e abre os olhos, me encara sonolento e parece sorrir um pouco, larga o travesseiro e apoia a cabeça em minha coxa. — Você parece um gatinho manhoso.

Ele ri com minha fala e beija minha coxa sobre o short que eu usava, pressiona o rosto em minha barriga e volta a fechar os olhos, sei que não está dormindo, mas ainda bem sonolento.

Fiz o que havia lhe prometido no dia anterior e após o almoço li um livro com pequenos contos para Tom, ele se apoiou contra mim na cama e me ouviu em silêncio, fez apenas pequenos comentários enquanto passamos de um conto para o outro, mas acabou dormindo em certo momento.

Sei que seus dias ali estão sendo cansativos, ele tem dormido tarde, está de pé cedo e fica o dia inteiro na rua, sei que sua rotina em Londres é bem pesada, mas aqui ele não descansa nem aos finais de semana, então coloquei o livro de lado e me juntei a ele, mas não dormi muito, por sorte, já que é quase três e ele precisa ir ao seu passeio.

Afundo os dedos entre seus fios de cabelo sentindo a textura macia, seus lábios se repuxam em um sorriso carinhoso e deixa um beijo em minha barriga.

── Eu não tenho um tanquinho como você. ── Digo, ele solta um risinho antes de abrir os olhos.

── Eu gosto de você assim. ── Responde. ── É tão sexy.

Ele praticamente ronrona voltando a fechar os olhos e a pressionar o rosto em minha barriga, só consigo rir dele.

── O que? ── Pergunta. ── É sexy mesmo, você todo é.

── Claro, claro. ── Respondo, ele abre os olhos e senta na cama me encarando com uma expressão contrariada.

── Até parece que você não vê como as pessoas babam por você. ── Ele diz, posso estar enganado, mas noto um pouco de ciúme em sua voz. ── E, por favor, eu preciso me conter pra não ficar de pau duro quando você resolve que é uma boa ideia conversar comigo enquanto 'ta só de cueca e fica paradão na minha frente todo… argh!

── Por isso você fica tão distraído? ── Pergunto com humor, ele rola os olhos e bate com o cotovelo em meu braço.

── Idiota. ── Resmunga. ── Não vou mais te elogiar.

── Você nem precisa, agora eu sei que só preciso ficar de cueca na sua frente. ── Provoco, Tom fecha a expressão e faz um biquinho contrariado. ── Você pode aproveitar o quanto quiser da minha barriguinha sexy outra hora, mas precisa ir para seu passeio.

── Já é hora? Ainda tenho que ir trocar de roupa. ── Tom diz se ajoelhando na cama, então sorri para o nada, apoia as mãos em meus ombros e senta em minhas coxas. ── E eu também adoro suas coxas.

── O que você não adora em mim?

── Você não estar me beijando agora.

Não resisto em nos virar na cama e deitar sobre ele, suas pernas me prendem firmemente e me deixam saber que eu não poderei sair dali até o beijar, então apoio um cotovelo na cama e uso a outra mão para envolver seu pescoço, o beijo profundamente e com avidez pelo tempo que meu fôlego dura, o ouço gemer baixinho enquanto minha língua roça na sua de maneira deliciosa, então me afasto devagar, seus olhos permanecem fechados enquanto ele respira profundamente.

── Droga… ── Ele murmura ofegante. ── Desculpa, mas depois de me beijar assim você sabe que eu não vou mais querer largar você, não é?

Acaricio a lateral de seu pescoço com o polegar enquanto o vejo abrir os olhos.

── Não peça desculpa por isso. ── Digo, então me inclino em sua direção e deixo um beijo em seu rosto. ── Eu quero você tanto quanto você me quer.

Ele solta um gemido antes de rodear meu pescoço com os braços e me roubar um beijo estalado.

── Perfeito, mas agora eu acho que preciso ir, infelizmente contrariando o que acabei de falar. ── Ele diz e eu praticamente me derreto com a expressão feliz em seu rosto, tamanha é a empolgação por estar indo ver o que ele mais gosta.

── Quer carona? ── Pergunto, ele nega com a cabeça, mas levanto as sobrancelhas para ele. ── Eu sei que você quer andar agarrado em mim por aí.

── Eu? Claro que não. ── Ele provoca, cerro os olhos, mas o sorriso feliz em seus lábios me desmonta.

── Doce… ── Murmuro, desço os beijos por seu rosto e seu pescoço, ele tenta fugir de mim se contorcendo na cama, a risada alta das cócegas que minha barba faz em seu pescoço.

── Jake… tudo bem. ── Tom diz entre risos. ── Jake.

Dou um último beijo em seu rosto e observo enquanto ele para de rir aos poucos, então me encara, sinto suas mãos em meu rosto e seus lábios contra os meus, é apenas um beijo curto e carinhoso.

— Você é tão lindo. — Tom diz em um sussurro, incrivelmente sinto meu rosto quente, mas eu nunca coro. Nunca. — Você ficou vermelho, meu Deus.

Não consigo manter os olhos nos dele, nunca fui assim, tímido, envergonhado, é estranho para mim. Percebo ele se mover e sinto suas mãos me empurrando contra a cama, Tom se põe sobre mim, segura meu rosto fazendo com que eu o encare e me olha de forma tão carinhosa que faz o fôlego sumir de meus pulmões.

— Eu não sabia que é humanamente possível você ficar corado.

Eu bufo e rolo os olhos com sua fala, Tom ri, se aproxima roçando o nariz no meu antes de me dar um selinho demorado, suas mãos sobem para meu cabelo enquanto ele distribui beijos leves por todo meu rosto.

— Eu não fico, foi apenas impressão sua. — Resmungo, sua risada tilinta em meus ouvidos e ele beija minha testa longamente. — Pare de me atormentar e vamos nos vestir.

— Só um beijinho. — Ele diz já com os lábios contra os meus, me dá um beijo calmo e lento, apenas massageando meus lábios com os seus. — Mas você é bonito mesmo, muito bonito.

Eu já havia ouvido aquilo, mas nunca pareceu tão sincero como agora, é como se ele não falasse apenas da minha aparência, como se falasse de tudo em mim.

— Tudo em você é. — Ele completa como se lesse meus pensamentos, beijo seu rosto sem saber quais palavras usar para agradecer. Eu me sinto bonito, mais do que em muitos outros momentos da minha vida. — Agora vamos, estou louco pra ver meus tubarões.

Ele levanta do meu colo em um pulo e começa a se vestir, faço o mesmo, mas calmamente. Em poucos minutos estamos indo em direção ao hotel, acabamos demorando um pouco demais em minha cama, então sua troca de roupa precisou ser rápida.

── Obrigado pela carona. ── Ele diz após descer da moto no ponto de encontro para o passeio. ── Não sinta muita saudade.

── É um pouco difícil. ── Respondo, ele solta um risinho antes de se inclinar em minha direção e me roubar um beijo. ── Nos falamos mais tarde?

── Claro. ── Garante, me lança uma piscadela antes de dar as costas, o observo andar por um momento, tento ignorar o aperto que sinto ao lembrar que, um dia, ele irá embora.

**TOM**

Eu não estou nervoso, então apenas sinto a gaiola afundar e espero, não demora nada até que eu o veja. É grande e imponente. Desliza com elegância na água. Ele passa ao lado da gaiola e é como se seu olho estivesse grudado em mim, um arrepio sobe por minha coluna e eu sorriria se pudesse.

Dura alguns minutos, queria que tivesse durado mais, logo estamos de volta à superfície, tiro a máscara e solto um sorriso empolgado, havia sido incrível.

Subimos na lancha e voltamos para a terra firme, a segunda parte estava ali.

Entro devagar na água e consigo sentir eles passando por mim, a água se deslocando conforme eles nadam ao meu redor. Preciso conter a vontade de esticar a mão e tocar em todos que conseguisse, mas aproveito ao máximo aquilo ali seguindo todas as orientações, algumas um pouco contra a vontade.

— Eles já foram alimentados? — Pergunto.

— Sim, então não se preocupe, não vão tentar te fazer de almoço. — O homem responde. Forço um sorriso para ele e volto a observar os pequenos tubarões, a preocupação não era ser atacado e sim se eles estavam sendo bem cuidados, não havia visto nada que pudesse estar errado ou fora de ordem ali, mas na maioria das vezes eles sempre eram bons em esconder. Fingiam se preocupar com os animais quando, na verdade, só queriam o dinheiro dos turistas.

Me despeço deles com um carinho estranho para os demais turistas ao meu redor, sabia que, para eles, esses pequenos tubarões eram apenas miniaturas de máquinas sanguinárias, mas para mim eles eram seres extraordinários e incompreendidos.

O passeio não incluía locomoção, então eu peço um táxi e quase dou o endereço de Jake por engano. Estou quase sempre em sua casa e pouco no hotel, então é quase automático isso, mas entro e sigo o caminho longo até o hotel, já é noite quando chego e subo direto para o quarto, estou com fome, mas tão cansado para sair e comprar algo, talvez ligasse para algum lugar depois.

Tomo um banho longo, infelizmente sem a presença de Jake comigo.

É engraçado pensar que vim aqui para me desligar de tudo e sem a mínima intenção de envolver com alguém, mas acabamos nos encontrando e em pouco tempo acabei desenvolvendo tantos sentimentos. É tudo tão bom com ele, como nos entendemos sem precisarmos de palavras, mas que nossas conversas são sempre as melhores, mesmo as mais bobas. Se eu o achei maravilhoso quando nos conhecemos, acho que não tenho um adjetivo que possa descrever o que é vê-lo desabrochar. Ele parece o sol todas as vezes que sorri, seu rosto se ilumina e seus olhos brilham, aquela sombra que eu sempre via em nossos primeiros dias juntos, hoje mal aparece.

Ele também me faz bem, me sinto mais confiante em me expressar, quase nem lembro do receio que sentia quando começava a me empolgar com algo. Me sinto mais relaxado, minha autoestima parece ter crescido infinitamente, fora tantas outras coisas pequenininhas que eu nunca pensei que precisaria sentir e que me fariam tão bem como estão fazendo.

Jake fazer eu me sentir… lindo, eu sempre me achei bonito, claro, mas a maneira que ele me olha, as coisas que eu causo nele, como me deseja e parece se encantar com cada pequeno detalhe meu, isso faz com que eu me sinta tão… tão… _meu Deus._

Lembro do que Jake me disse no campo de girassóis, que talvez devêssemos nos encontrar. Não tenho mais dúvidas disso, de que o universo conspirou para acabarmos juntos de alguma forma, para vivermos esse momento, para que eu me apaixone por ele.

Eu sei o que é estar apaixonado, tive paixões de adolescente que nunca fiz nada sobre, me apaixonei por meu amigo de infância e tivemos um relacionamento muito bom, tive minhas pequenas paixões desde que terminamos, quatro anos atrás, até aqui, mas nenhuma delas foi assim como está sendo com Jake, nenhuma fez eu me sentir flutuar, sentir o ar sendo tomado de meus pulmões, estremecer com um simples toque e me sentir pegar fogo com um beijo.

Eu devia saber que a atração que senti por ele desde que o conheci resultaria nisso, que todo aquele magnetismo resultaria em eu caindo de amores por ele, mas incrivelmente isso não me assusta, só consigo pensar que devo viver esse sentimento o máximo possível.

Visto apenas uma cueca após sair do banho, me jogo na cama e envio mensagens de boa noite para meus amigos e meus irmãos, mesmo sabendo que eles devem estar dormindo e só as lerão em algumas horas, então escrevo para Jake, ele me responde em poucos minutos.

Conversamos um pouco, ele pergunta se já comi, pondero no que responder, sei que me comprará comida se eu disser não jantei, então não quero incomodá-lo, mas gostaria de vê-lo antes de dormir, talvez o convencer a dormir comigo abraçados na cama. Penso por pouco tempo, então decido ser um pouco egoísta e responder que _'não, eu não comi'._

Depois de algumas piadas sobre minha altura, sobre eu estar em fase de crescimento e precisar comer, ele diz que queria apenas uma desculpa para vir me ver.

Acabo sorrindo como um idiota para o teto, mas Jake não precisa saber disso.

Leva pouco mais de meia hora até que ouço batidas na porta, ignoro o fato de estar apenas de cueca ── ele me vê com menos que isso regularmente ── e a abro.

— Oi. — Diz, coloca a sacola do restaurante de comida chinesa na frente do corpo. — Não morda minha canela, eu trouxe comida.

— Você é um idiota. — Resmungo, mas o deixo entrar. Coloca a sacola sobre a escrivaninha e anda até mim, o encaro com os olhos cerrados e as mãos na cintura, mas ele sabe que eu não estou realmente irritado. Segura meu rosto entre as mãos e me dá um selinho demorado fazendo com que minha carranca suma em um piscar de olhos. — Eu não sou baixinho.

Jake solta uma risada alta antes de passar os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me apertar contra o peito fortemente, o abraço pela cintura, mas cravo meus dentes em seu ombro direito, não com força, mas ainda uma retaliação pela brincadeira.

— Ai. — Resmunga dolorido, então me afasto e lhe encaro com minha melhor expressão de inocência. — A convivência com tubarões te deixou assim, foi?

Solto uma risadinha e deixo um beijo carinhoso onde antes havia mordido, então me estico e beijo seus lábios demoradamente.

— Você disse algo sobre comida. — Digo ao me afastar, vejo Jake ir até a sacola, me entrega uma embalagem e percebo ser comida chinesa, o olho agradecido, nos sentamos lado a lado no chão aos pés da cama. — Como foi sua tarde?

— Tediosa sem você. — Responde com sinceridade, sinto um calor atravessar meu corpo com sua resposta, mas tudo o que faço é lhe lançar um beijo. — Eu sei que você deve ter se divertido muito.

— Você não faz ideia do quanto. — Respondo não contendo a empolgação, Jake vira para me olhar e incentiva com que eu continue, então começo a detalhar tudo o que havia feito, ele parece realmente interessado na minha tarde, fazendo algumas perguntas sobre o assunto, arqueando as sobrancelhas confuso quando acabo me empolgando e falando coisas um pouco técnicas demais, isso faz com que eu explique de uma forma mais simples. — Então eu cheguei aqui, tomei banho e agora você está aqui comigo.

── Eu acho que ficaria apavorado. ── Ele diz pelo que eu acho ser a terceira vez, os olhos azuis um pouco arregalados em minha direção, dou risada de sua fala novamente e preciso conter a vontade de me inclinar e lhe beijar, porque Jake é completamente encantador, sei que ele diz a mesma coisa sobre mim. ── Eu amo animais, você sabe, qualquer um, sei da importância de todos, mas tubarões fazem parte daqueles que eu amo de longe, eu já me intrometo demais no lar deles.

── Acontecem muitos acidentes aqui? ── Pergunto.

── Não realmente, em algumas praias mais do que em outras, mas não é algo frequente. ── Jake responde. ── O que vai fazer amanhã?

── Nada.

── Todo meu então?

Me sinto corar ao perceber que seu tom de voz não foi nada sugestivo, mas sim tão carinhoso, então lhe dou um pequeno aceno de cabeça, Jake deixa sua embalagem de comida no chão e passa um braço sobre meus ombros.

── O que quer fazer? ── Pergunta, dou de ombros lhe dando carta branca para escolher o programa do dia. ── Vou pensar em algo.

Recebo um roçar de lábios leve antes que ele pegue minha embalagem de comida vazia, levanta e coloca de volta na sacola, estende a mão para mim, a agarro e sou puxado para cima.

── Que tal irmos para a varanda?

Aceno com a cabeça e o puxo para a varanda do quarto, sentamos lado a lado no chão e nos concentramos em olhar para o céu estrelado, nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas, os ombros se roçando.

── Está com frio? ── Jake pergunta, havia esquecido que estou usando apenas uma cueca.

── Sim, vou vestir algo. ── Murmuro, Jake permanece sentado enquanto coloco uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, quando volto para a varanda ele está no mesmo lugar e olhando para o céu. ── Vamos, abra as pernas pra mim.

── Sem nem me fazer um carinho antes. ── Brinca, mas faz o que peço. Sento entre suas pernas e sinto seus braços me rodearem, me aconchego contra seu corpo confortavelmente sentindo seu calor e seu cheiro me fazendo relaxar. ── Bem melhor assim.

── Jake? ── Chamo após um momento em silêncio. ── Você usa óculos?

── Óculos? Oh, sim. ── Responde. ── Apenas para leitura.

── Mas você não usou hoje. ── Aponto, ele havia feito o que prometeu e lido para mim depois do almoço, foi um momento tão bom e íntimo para mim, sua voz calma e bonita invadindo meus ouvidos, uma mão acariciando meu cabelo. Trocamos poucas palavras entre um conto e outro, mas foi perfeito pra mim.

── Acabei perdendo algumas semanas atrás, sempre esqueço de ir buscar os novos. ── Explica. ── Mas como você sabe?

── Você tem uma foto no corredor e está usando óculos nela.

── Claro, claro, eu estava na faculdade.

── Você não fala muito desse período. ── Digo virando um pouco para olhá-lo.

── Ah, não tem muito o que falar. ── Ele murmura. ── Você sabe basicamente o que aconteceu enquanto eu estava lá, mas não posso dizer que não gostava. Acho até que tive sorte, de certa forma.

── Como assim? ── Pergunto confuso já que sei que o que aconteceu foi doloroso pra ele.

── Mesmo que eu tenha tido que desistir de um sonho, eu tive sorte em estar estudando algo que eu já gostava, imagina se eu estivesse fazendo um curso mais curto, já que eu entrei só pelo diploma, mas que eu odiasse? Teria que fazer mais escolhas difíceis. ── Jake responde. ── Continuaria e me formaria? Começaria outro? Trabalharia em algo que não gosto? E muitas outras possibilidades, então tive sorte de estar em algo que gosto.

Ele para um momento pra deixar um beijo leve em meu rosto.

── Muitas pessoas dizem que não temos escolha sobre o destino, mas acho que ele é feito de muitas linhas entrelaçadas, não apenas de uma. Com uma linha, tudo já estaria pré-determinado, suas escolhas não seriam exatamente suas, você estaria apenas seguindo essa linha e os passos que estão nela, mas quando se trata de muitas linhas entrelaçadas para formar o destino de uma pessoa, ela vai ter essa escolha, uma escolha não determina tudo, cada vez que você trilha um caminho, algo muda mais a frente. Ninguém nunca vai saber o destino de alguém sem que essa pessoa chegue lá, já que o final muda conforme você faz uma escolha. Eu não precisava estar naquele jogo, mas eu escolhi estar, eu escolhi muitas coisas que me levaram a esse momento, terei ainda mais escolhas para fazer até chegar ao meu destino final, eu poderia ser ou não a pessoa que sou agora. ── Ele explica, eu apenas o ouço atentamente tentando até não respirar muito alto e acabar atrapalhando. ── Mas algumas coisas… acho que certas vezes as linhas acabam se cruzando em alguns momentos e, escolhendo a, b ou c, aquilo vai acontecer de um jeito ou de outro. São coisas que são necessárias para nós.

Sinto seus dedos em meu rosto e viro um pouco a cabeça me deixando ser beijado carinhosamente.

── Acho que você é uma delas, eu te conheceria de uma maneira ou de outra, se não fosse aqui, seria em Nova York, se não fosse agora, poderia ser daqui a um, dois, dez anos, mas em algum momento uma de suas linhas cruzaria com uma das minhas.

── Eu… ── Gaguejo, então desvio o olhar do dele e abraço os joelhos afundando meu rosto entre eles enquanto solto um gemido envergonhado. ── Não fale essas coisas pra mim.

── Doce…?

Sinto um pouco de receio em sua voz e a lembrança de todas as vezes em que ele quis me falar coisas como essa e não conseguiu por medo de acabar sendo _demais_ chega até minha mente, então me ajoelho no chão e viro até estar totalmente de frente para ele, o deixo ver minha expressão completa de um idiota apaixonado com o rosto vermelho e um sorriso bobo, por sorte ele não pode sentir meu coração batendo como um louco.

Saio do meio de suas pernas e faço com que elas fechem usando meus próprios joelhos, então sento em suas coxas maravilhosamente grossas e rodeio seu pescoço com os braços.

── Você me deixa parecendo um bobo. ── _Apaixonado,_ é o que eu queria completar. ── Sabe, eu fico feliz que sua linha cruzou com a minha agora.

── Sim?

── Claro, imagina se acontece daqui a trinta anos?

── Vou ser um coroa bonitão, não se preocupe.

Corto sua risada colando meus lábios aos seus, meu coração ainda acelerado no peito. Beijo todo seu rosto o ouvindo suspirar e praticamente ronronar com meu carinho.

── Jake, eu mudei de ideia. ── Sussurro. ── Pode continuar falando essas coisas para mim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postado em: 25/11/2020


	15. Dia 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora imensa, mas finalmente estou com wifi, pelo menos pelo próximo mês, então tentarei voltar ao ritmo de antes.  
> O capítulo é o mais curto que já escrevi, mas compensarei no próximo.  
> Boa leitura.

**TOM**

Acordo com o toque no celular de Jake na mesa de cabeceira perto de mim, mas ele parece não ter ouvido, já que continua dormindo profundamente de bruços na cama, então pego o aparelho e balanço Jake para que ele acorde. Ouço alguns resmungos baixos indicando que a única coisa que ele quer fazer no momento é dormir, mas ainda é cedo, então pode ser algo importante. 

── Jake, seu celular. ── Digo, ele murmura algo e abre os olhos confuso, então pega o celular da minha mão.

── Alô? ── Murmura com a voz ainda rouca pelo sono. ── Não, eu não dormi em casa… o que? Fala mais devagar… Claro, claro, Maggie… Calma, já estou indo.

Jake parece preocupado e levanta da cama em um pulo, o observo confuso enquanto ele se veste, o sono parece ter evaporado com a curta ligação que recebeu de sua irmã.

── Jake? ── Chamo, ele anda até mim logo após vestir a blusa. ── Tudo bem?

── Aconteceu um problema, doce. ── Ele diz, segura minhas duas mãos e beija meus dedos. ── Vou precisar ir agora.

── Me dê notícias, ok? ── Peço ainda um pouco confuso e preocupado, vendo que parece ser sério e como ele está apressado, acho melhor não prendê-lo ali com perguntas. Jake acena com a cabeça e começa a andar em direção a porta, vou em seu encalço enquanto minha mente passa pelas milhares de possibilidades, abro a porta, mas seguro seu braço antes que ele saia. ── Se cuide.

── Você também. ── Ele diz, se inclina para deixar um beijo breve de despedida em meus lábios e depois em minha testa, então vai embora.

Fecho a porta confuso, tudo aconteceu em menos de cinco minutos. Pego meu celular e vejo que passa das sete da manhã, sei que não conseguirei mais dormir, o sono foi sugado do meu corpo e substituído pela preocupação. Maggie que havia ligado, então talvez fosse problema de família.

Sei que devo esperar por alguma notícia sua, mas isso não me impede de criar mil e uma coisas na cabeça. Esperarei alguma mensagem ou ligação.

Decido permanecer na cama por mais um tempo, mas quando a fome me atinge me preparo para o café, me visto rapidamente e desço. Não tem chá, mas o café é bom. Não estou com tanta fome, então não demoro muito e logo volto para o quarto.

Não tenho programa para o dia, então arrumo a mochila com o que acho que posso precisar e decido andar por aí, o dia está bonito, o céu claro e com poucas nuvens pelo que vi pela janela, mas é provável que eu não tenha minha companhia favorita.

Desço novamente e encontro Anne na recepção, ela sorri assim que me vê, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, a roupa sem amassados. Acho incrível como ela está sempre perfeitamente arrumada no trabalho a qualquer hora que eu a encontre na recepção.

── Oi, Tom, bom dia.

── Bom dia, Anne.

Me inclino sobre o balcão e lhe dou um beijo no rosto.

── Então, quais os planos para o dia? ── Ela pergunta.

── Acho que vou apenas andar por aí, talvez comprar mais algumas coisinhas pros meus amigos. ── Respondo, ela então pega um papel, faz uma anotação e me entrega.

── Aí é a Waikiki Farmers Market, uma feirinha muito boa pra comprar lembranças, mas só abre pela tarde, dê uma olhada por lá, é bem legal e sei que você vai gostar. ── Anne explica, olho o papel, encontro um endereço anotado e vejo que não faço ideia de como chegar, mas isso é o de menos, existem táxis. ── Vai encontrar o Jake hoje?

── Oh? Não, não, o Jake precisou resolver uma coisa, então vou ficar sem ele por hoje. ── Respondo, pelo visto Anne não estava ali quando ele saiu e não deve saber sobre o que está acontecendo, não darei detalhes sem permissão de Jake, tenho certeza que ele contará aos amigos se achar necessário.

── Uma pena, vocês são encantadores juntos. ── Ela brinca, mas eu acabo ficando ridiculamente corado porque sei que ela quis realmente dizer isso. ── Vocês se dão bem, não é? Faz muito tempo que eu não via o Jake assim, tão tranquilo e relaxado.

── O Jake é… incrível, mas você sabe disso. ── Digo encarando a mesa um pouco tímido demais por conta do meu sorriso bobo. ── Nós nos damos realmente bem, eu gosto dele mesmo com tão pouco tempo. Eu e ele conversamos muito sobre… tudo, ele me faz bem e eu espero estar fazendo bem pra ele também.

── Você está, Tom, eu consigo ver nos olhos dele o brilho novamente, ele está sorrindo mais. ── Ela diz. ── Ainda me sinto culpada por não ter percebido, não ter ajudado ele a passar por tudo o que aconteceu.

── Ele ainda tem um longo caminho, vai ser bom ter você e os outros ao lado dele. ── Digo, ela alcança minha mão e a aperta, posso jurar que vi lágrimas em seus olhos. Sei que Anne o ama, que ainda se culpará por muito tempo por não ter estado ao lado dele antes, mas também sei que ela o fará agora.

Conversamos por mais alguns minutos antes de nos despedirmos, decido apenas andar por um tempo, coloco os fones de ouvido com uma música em volume baixo, entro em alguns lugares, principalmente quando sinto fome, tiro várias fotos e mando para meus amigos que estão tão empolgados quanto eu.

Não sei exatamente onde estou, nem como voltar para o hotel, mas não me preocupo com isso no momento, encontro algumas lojinhas pelo caminho e posso sentir minha mochila começar a pesar, não faço ideia de como colocarei tudo na mala, mas não consigo resistir em comprar.

Meus pensamentos vão para Jake de tempos em tempos, ele ainda não deu notícias, mas deve estar ocupado. Não deixo de sentir preocupação com o que pode ter acontecido, se algo aconteceu com seus pais ou com suas sobrinhas.

Surpreendentemente meu celular toca com algumas mensagens de texto, decido sair da calçada e entrar no parque, crianças brincam por ali como sempre aparece nos filmes, sento em um banco e desbloqueio o celular.

_ “Bom dia, doce. _

_ Sei que deve estar preocupado com a maneira que saí, _

_ mas não precisa, explico melhor depois, prometo. _

_ Infelizmente acho que não poderemos nos ver hoje, irei _

_ sentir saudades. _

_ Tente não pensar tanto em mim e apenas aproveitar o dia.” _

Um sorriso bobo aparece em meu rosto sem que eu ao menos perceba, Jake sabe como ser um conquistador, mas também sabe ser doce. Sua mensagem fez com que minha preocupação diminuísse um pouco.

Penso um pouco em como responder, tento não parecer muito curioso ou, como sempre sou, emocionado.

_ “Bom dia, Jake. _

_ Espero que esteja tudo bem por aí. _

_ Não se preocupe comigo, irei sentir saudade, mas sei que _

_ deve estar fazendo algo importante. _

_ Desculpe, mas irei pensar bastante em você, não me julgue _

_ por isso. _

_ O dia está lindo, então irei aproveitá-lo também.” _

Não fico completamente satisfeito com minha resposta, mas sei que ela conseguirá deixar Jake com aquele sorriso idiota no rosto.

_ “Não posso julgar, já que também pensarei em você.” _

Deus do céu, quase me sinto derreter com a foto que recebo.

Jake e duas garotinhas, os três sorrindo para a câmera.

_ “Elas mandam um oi.” _

Mando, sem vergonha alguma, várias mensagens sobre o quão fofas elas são e como irei adorar conhecê-las um dia.

Adoro crianças, não aquele tipo de brincar por dois minutos e devolver para os pais. Eu realmente adoro, poderia brincar por horas sem cansar, ver filmes infantis e ouvir as histórias mais mirabolantes possíveis.

Após tudo isso, entrei em um pequeno restaurante para comer, pedi risoto de camarão com abacaxi.

A praia parece um bom lugar para ir agora, procuro na internet uma que não seja tão movimentada e me dirijo para lá de táxi, consigo pensar apenas nas mãos de Jake enquanto espalho protetor solar por minha pele, é um de nossos momentos tão íntimos e adoro como ele me provoca.

Pego o livro que peguei emprestado de Jake e sento na sombra de um coqueiro, não está sendo a mesma coisa sem a presença dele fazendo seus comentários inteligentes sobre os personagens.

Não consigo ler mais que um parágrafo e coloco o livro no peito, olho para o céu azul e sem nuvens, depois para o mar, está calmo, mas eu não estou afim de entrar. Suspiro sentindo o sal no nariz, minha garganta fecha quando lembro que irei embora em alguns dias e deixarei o paraíso para trás, toda aquela areia branca, o mar, as pessoas que conheci ali, toda aquela cultura.

As estrelas em Londres não são bonitas como as do Havaí.

Eu também terei que deixar Jake.

Ainda não estou pronto para me despedir de tudo aquilo ali e voltar para a minha realidade, trabalhar durante o dia, estudar durante a noite, tomar algumas cervejas no final de semana, depois acordar cedo e ir trabalhar, dormir tarde depois da faculdade, acordar cedo, dormir tarde… sempre aquela mesma coisa. Por sorte tenho meus amigos, meus irmãos, mas infelizmente não tenho meus pais, aquilo é o que mais dói em mim.

Ali eu pude esquecer um pouco aquela dor, mas sempre que penso neles sinto meu coração ser arrancado do peito. Dói como o inferno.

Seu rostos quando lhes contei sobre mim, sobre o que sinto, as coisas que ouvi deles, o desprezo que se seguiu a partir daí.

Eu sabia que era um risco, talvez devesse ter esperado mais, esperado até fazer dezoito e conseguir um emprego, conseguir um lugar para ficar, mas eu não conseguia mais esconder essa parte de mim, eu só não pensei que tudo fosse ficar tão ruim.

Minha família sempre foi próxima, minha mãe não perdia minhas apresentações de balé e meu pai me ensinou a jogar golfe, meus irmãos e eu não nos largamos por nada, mas a maior parte disso mudou desde aquele dia. Eles não pouparam palavras e olhares ruins para mim, não meeus irmãos, eles ainda são incríveis.

Nunca conseguirei entender como pessoas que me amavam incondicionalmente passaram a me odiar tão rápido e por algo que eu não escolhi.

Mesmo que eu ame e tenha orgulho de quem sou, eu não escolhi ser gay, eu apenas sou, sempre fui e não é algo que possa mudar um dia, mas continuo sendo a mesma pessoa que sempre fui, o filho que sempre fui.

Decido ir embora, pensar naquilo tudo acabou fazendo com que toda a animação se esvaísse, levanto e recolho minhas coisas, chamo um táxi, volto para o hotel, apenas cumprimento Anne de longe sem ter realmente vontade de conversar, tomo banho e me jogo na cama. O dia passou rápido apesar de tudo, já é perto das quatro da tarde, percebo que não fui até a feirinha que ela indicou, mas posso fazer isso no dia seguinte.

Meu celular toca do outro lado da cama e eu o pego, é Jake.

Apoio o aparelho no peito e suspiro, não consigo conter o sorriso bobo que aparece em meu rosto, Jake causa isso em mim.

Apenas algumas horas longe já me deixa desse jeito, não consigo nem imaginar como será quando eu for embora, sinto que uma parte de mim ficará aqui pra sempre.

Uma chuva fina começa a cair mudando completamente o clima de mais cedo.

Pergunto se ele ainda está com as sobrinhas, ele diz que as duas estão dormindo, então me envia uma foto sua, um livro escondendo a maior parte do rosto, apenas os olhos azuis e o cabelo castanho aparecendo.

Por sorte ele não pode ver a expressão que tenho em meu rosto.

Deito de bruços na cama e abraço o travesseiro, dou um sorriso para a câmera do celular e envio a foto.

É incrível como Jake consegue me animar facilmente, há pouco tempo eu estava sentindo lágrimas tentando chegar aos meus olhos, mas a pouca conversa com ele já havia melhorado tudo.

Dou risada de sua resposta, ele também é um pervertido.

Não foi meu melhor dia ali, mas foi um dia proveitoso apesar de tudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Também disponível no wattpad.
> 
> Postado em: 08-12-2020


	16. Dia 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura:)
> 
> Não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários e incentivar essa autora aqui.

**JAKE**

Acordo com dedinhos pequenos cutucando meu rosto, abro os olhos e encontro Ramona me olhando, ela sorri inocente e suas bochechas redondas saltam.

── Bom dia, tio Jake. ── Ela diz com sua voz infantil, sento na cama e percebo que não havia trocado de roupa antes de dormir. ── A mamãe mandou chamar pro café.

── Bom dia, meu amor. ── Respondo, afasto a franja de seus olhos e meu coração se enche de amor quando ela levanta os braços, a pego no colo e você em direção a saída do quarto, devo ter dormido demais. ── Dormiu bem?

── Sim, tio, eu gostei da história de ontem. ── Ramona responde, ela e a irmã estavam na casa dos avós paternos nos últimos dias, mas Peter, meu cunhado, acabou sofrendo um acidente antes de sair de casa para ir buscá-las, terá que passar algumas semanas com gesso na perna direita, por isso a ligação de Maggie tão cedo, as meninas estavam em outra ilha, o que significa que tivo voar por pouco mais de meia hora até elas. Cuidei das duas pela restante do dia e acabei dormindo na casa de Maggie depois de conto-las na cama com direito a história para dormir.

── Como está seu pai? ── Pergunto, ela solta um risinho e pisca para mim.

── O senhor sabe, tio. ── Ela diz, aceno com a cabeça entendendo o que ela quer dizer e finalmente chego na cozinha, encontro Maggie e Gloria já tomando café, minha irmã me encara com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

── Bom dia. ── Digo logo que coloco Ramona no chão.

── Bom dia, tio Jake. ── Gloria diz, me inclino e deixo um beijo em sua cabeça. ── Quase perde o café.

── Dormi tarde. ── Respondo, havia conversado com Tom por horas depois de chegar na casa de Maggie, parei apenas para colocar as duas para dormir, então voltamos a conversar e não paramos até quase a madrugada, quando eu estava com preguiça demais para trocar a roupa antes de dormir.

Eu e Tom acabamos nos dando melhor do que eu imaginei que aconteceria e, mesmo com toda a preocupação do dia, senti sua falta mais do que achei que poderia sentir, tentei compensar com todas as mensagens, mas não é o mesmo que estar com ele entre meus braços.

── Acho que ele ainda não acordou. ── Maggie zomba percebendo que eu havia me perdido em pensamentos, rolo os olhos para ela e começo a me servir.

── E o Peter? ── Pergunto.

── Você lembra daquele drama gigante que ele fez quando machucou um pouco o dedo mês passado? ── Ela pergunta. ── Agora troque o dedo mindinho pelo pé inteiro.

Faço uma careta ao pensar em como Peter pode ser a rainha do drama, quase sinto pena de Maggie. Sempre que ele pega um resfriado age como se estivesse a beira da morte. É engraçado de certa forma.

── Que tal eu ficar com elas enquanto você cuida do seu marido dramático? ── Sugiro, Maggie olha de mim para as duas garotas, então suspira.

── Você vai estragar as minhas filhas. ── Diz, Gloria e Ramona estão tão ansiosas pela resposta que parecem prestes a pular de suas cadeiras.

── É minha função de tio.

── Tudo bem, mas só pela manhã, almoço aqui em casa, você pode vir e seu namorado também.

Arregalo os olhos e conto até três mentalmente, então sou bombardeado com dezenas de perguntas vindas de Gloria e Ramona, não sei como explicar para elas que não tenho exatamente um namorado, já que eu e Tom não falamos sobre isso. Eu também não cheguei a passar por isso antes, apresentei poucas pessoas para minha família e apenas quando as coisas estavam realmente sérias.

Tom é uma exceção doce, gentil e bonita.

Comemos enquanto uso toda a minha criatividade para fazê-las esquecer sobre o assunto.

── Você me põe em cada uma. ── Resmungo para Maggie enquanto a ajudo com a louça, não é estranho para elas falar sobre seu tio tendo namorados mesmo que para a maioria das crianças isso não seja comum, mas Maggie e Peter tentam criá-las da melhor forma possível, elas obviamente não entendem tudo, são muito jovens, mas a normalidade com que elas vêem muitas coisas que os pais geralmente tentam esconder dos filhos é notável.

── Vocês não estão namorando? ── Ela pergunta. ── Eu moro na frente da sua casa, lembra?

── Você é uma fofoqueira. ── Resmungo novamente, então viro para as garotas ainda sentadas na mesa. ── Que tal irem se trocar para passar a manhã com o tio Jake?

As duas acenam e saem da cozinha com rapidez.

── Nós não namoramos, Maggie, ele vai ficar aqui apenas nas férias, lembra? Então estamos passando esses momentos juntos. ── Explico, Maggie me dá um olhar longo, posso imaginar as coisas que estão passando por sua cabeça agora. ── Maninha…

── Você está apaixonado. ── Ela diz, a certeza em sua voz faz com que eu desvie o olhar. ── Você está!

── Não me julgue por isso, acho que é impossível não se apaixonar por ele. ── Respondo. ── Ele é… extraordinário.

── Eu posso ver muito bem, posso ver como você está diferente também desde que o conheceu, de um jeito bom, claro. ── Maggie diz, então tira a chaleira do fogo e se surpreende quando aceito. ── Você até começou a tomar chá.

── Eu sempre tomei. ── Respondo, Maggie ri e começa a preparar para mim, eu nunca fui exatamente um bebedor de chá, mas acabei me acostumando a isso, já que Tom é viciado e sempre prepara para nós dois. ── Eu estou apaixonado, ridiculamente apaixonado, profundamente apaixonado, mas sei que ele irá em breve, como tudo terminará, estou tomando cuidado de não esquecer isso, para não deixar as coisas mais difíceis.

── E ele? Está apaixonado?

── Eu não sei, quero acreditar que sim, mas não posso me iludir, eu sei que… que ele sente algo, só não sei a profundidade desse sentimento. ── Explico, ela me olha compreensiva, se aproxima mais de mim e apoia a cabeça em meu ombro. ── Eu segui seu conselho, me permiti deixá-lo entrar, viver o que temos, foi uma de minhas melhores escolhas, se quer saber.

── Eu sempre estou certa, não estou?

Bufo ao ouvir seu tom de voz convencido, mas isso só faz com que ela dê risada.

── Me diga como é.

A pergunta de sempre, Maggie quer saber sobre tudo e não só por ser uma pessoa curiosa, mas porque se preocupa realmente comigo.

── É bom, nós conversamos bastante, ele sabe sobre… muito, mais coisas que imaginei que poderia contar a outra pessoa, mas não tudo, não ainda, e ele me entende, não me pressiona, não me julga, mas não me diz apenas o que eu quero ouvir, nossos pais adoraram ele, mas é bem difícil não adorar, já que ele é tão doce e, bem, nós funcionamos muito bem juntos.

── Sem mais detalhes, por favor.

── Não era nesse sentido. ── Digo tentando soar escandalizado, mas ela me encara cética. ── Mas já que você tocou no assunto…

── Não seja um pervertido, Jacob. ── Maggie protesta. ── Não quero saber da sua vida sexual.

── Mas do resto da minha vida você adora saber. ── Acuso apenas para lhe atormentar, Maggie rola os olhos e me bate com o cotovelo. ── É incrível.

── Jake!

Gargalho alto, Maggie suspira contrariada e se afasta de mim, é óbvio que não lhe darei esse tipo de informação, é íntimo demais, mas não posso deixar de atormentá-la um pouco.

── Vou adorar conhecê-lo, de verdade dessa vez, nada de vocês quase sem roupa na mesa da cozinha.

── Ele ainda tem pesadelos com esse dia, Maggie. ── Digo. ── Tom é muito tímido, é algo bem encantador, na verdade, ele é doce e gentil, não foi difícil me encantar por ele, nunca tive dúvidas de que não era apenas físico, não com tudo o que eu senti desde o início.

Bebo o restante do chá e deixo a caneca na pia.

── O Tom é… diferente do que eu estou acostumado, mas sei que, se tivéssemos mais do que algumas semanas, poderia dar certo. ── Confesso baixo, eu me empenharia para isso. ── Não é apenas a emoção de alguém novo, de um cara bonito que me trate bem, é também sobre a conexão que eu senti quando nos conhecemos, a maneira que nos aproximamos e como não consegui me manter longe dele, como foi… fácil, mais fácil do que eu imaginei que seria. Eu senti receio, principalmente depois de tudo, mas o jeito que ele me conquistou sem nem perceber…

── Senti falta disso em você. ── Maggie diz. ── Dessa emoção, do brilho nos seus olhos.

── De me ver como um idiota apaixonado?

── Exatamente.

Nesse momento Gloria e Ramona entram na cozinha, haviam trocado o pijama e estavam com suas pequenas mochilas nas costas.

── Vamos ver o que vocês tem aqui. ── Digo me aproximando e abrindo a mochila de Gloria. ── Roupa de banho, uma roupa limpa, toalha, pijama… vocês sabem que eu tenho tudo isso em casa, não é?

── Ah, é! ── Gloria exclama. ── Pode ficar lá então.

── Espertinha. ── Digo apertando seu nariz, Gloria me lança um sorriso inocente, é o mesmo de Maggie quando aprontava. ── Vamos?

── Se comportem e não comam muitos doces. ── Maggie diz dando um beijo em cada uma. ── Fique de olho nelas e não as encha de porcarias.

── Claro que não. ── Resmungo. ── Vamos, meninas?

── Obrigada por cuidar delas ontem e por dormir aqui, desculpe por atrapalhar você.

── Não me agradeça, eu faço qualquer coisa por vocês, sabe disso.

Nos despedimos e agarro as duas pela mão, atravessamos até em casa, abro o portão branco e elas correm até a porta, me apresso atrás delas e abro a porta, deixo as sandálias na porta e estico os braços sobre a cabeça.

── O tio só vai no quarto rapidinho, que tal olharem a televisão enquanto eu subo? ── Sugiro, as duas acenam e sentam no sofá, coloco em um programa infantil e subo para tomar um banho rápido, trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes, jogo o celular na cama sem olhar, me preparo para o dia rapidamente, crianças sozinhas e em silêncio é sinal de que estão aprontando e eu conheço muito bem minhas sobrinhas.

Pego o celular logo que termino e ligo para Tom, vou saindo do quarto enquanto o celular chama.

_── Jake?_

Meu coração acelera quando ouço sua voz doce e ansiosa do outro lado da linha.

── Oi, doce, bom dia.

_── Bom dia, tudo bem? ──_ Pergunta, sei que ele ainda está preocupado com o dia anterior.

_──_ Tudo bem. ── Repondo. ── Já está indo para o passeio?

── _Daqui a meia hora. ──_ Ele diz, Tom passará a manhã em um passeio pela ilha, sei que, pelo itinerário, ele vai adorar o que vai ver. ── _Como está seu cunhado?_

── Está bem, vai ficar um tempo com gesso no pé, eu ainda não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu, mas vai se tornar uma história engraçada. ── Respondo, vejo que as meninas estão na sala quietas e sigo para a cozinha. ── Você acha que… vai estar aqui no almoço?

── _Acho que não_ . ── Ele murmura pensativo. ── _Vamos parar em um lugar para almoçar pelo que eu vi._

── Que pena, minha irmã convidou você. ── Digo, a linha fica muda por um momento antes que Tom solte um gemido envergonhado. ── Ela gostaria de conhecer você apropriadamente.

── _A última vez foi um pouco… constrangedora. ──_ Tom murmura. ── _Eu… hum… gostaria, mas acho que não chegarei a tempo, podemos encontrar outra ocasião._

── Tudo bem, mesmo que seja uma pena, minhas sobrinhas estão tão empolgadas. ── Respondo. ── Vemos outro dia.

── _Claro que vemos outro dia, eu preciso conhecer suas sobrinhas, você ainda está com elas? ──_ Pergunta, dou risada de sua empolgação, Tom me contou sobre como adora crianças e pareceu tão encantado com todas as histórias que contei sobre Ramona e Gloria enquanto conversávamos por mensagem no dia anterior.

── Sim, elas estão aqui em casa, vou ficar com as duas pela manhã. ── Explico. ── Mas acho que você tem algo a fazer agora.

── _Uma pena eu não poder ir almoçar com vocês, mas vamos marcar algum outro dia, vou adorar conhecer sua irmã enquanto eu estiver com roupas. ──_ Ele diz com humor, então pigarreia antes de continuar. ── _E, Jake, estou com saudade._

── Eu também, muita saudade. ── Confesso, sei que tenho aquele olhar idiota no rosto. ── Aproveite seu passeio e se cuide.

── _Nos vemos mais tarde._

── Pode vir aqui para casa quando voltar, ou eu posso ir encontrar você. ── Sugiro.

── _Oh, sim, eu… eu gostaria, vou até aí, me espere_.

Ele faz uma pausa que chamaria de 'pausa dramática'.

── _De preferência sem roupa._

Pisco surpreso com seu pedido, então solto um risinho.

── Seu pedido é uma ordem, doce. ── Respondo. ── Vou esperar por você ansiosamente.

Tom solta uma risada alta, mas sei que ele está corado mesmo que eu não possa ver.

── _Certo, agora vou pensar nisso a manhã inteira._ ── Resmunga. ── _Preciso terminar de me vestir, nos vemos mais tarde, Jake._

── Até mais tarde, doce, pense bastante em mim… sem roupa.

── _Tchau, Jake._

A ligação termina com a despedida envergonhada de Tom, dou risada para o nada antes de voltar para a sala, encontro minhas sobrinhas discutindo sobre o desenho na televisão.

── Ei, o que aconteceu? ── Pergunto, elas me olham tentando disfarçar que estavam brigando.

── Nada, tio Jake. ── Gloria diz, levanto as sobrancelhas para as duas e pego o controle. ── Podemos brincar no quintal?

── Humm… é uma boa ideia. ── Respondo.

── Guerra de água. ── Ramona grita pulando do sofá, dou risada e concordo com a cabeça. ── Brinca com a gente, tio, por favor.

Eu nunca resistiria a esses olhinhos.

Gloria e Ramona se dão muito bem mesmo não tendo a mesma idade, meus pais dizem que são como eu e Maggie na infância, então só posso esperar que elas cresçam tão próximas uma da outra como eu sou da mãe delas.

Maggie é mais velha, mas, segundo meus pais, não teve o ciúme que os irmãos geralmente tem quando eu nasci e acabei roubando quase toda a atenção dos meus pais. Sempre brincamos juntos e, na adolescência, passamos madrugadas inteiras acordados contando histórias de terror um para o outro.

Foi estranho e um pouco difícil quando nos separamos, mas não conseguimos ficar tão longe um do outro, lembro de quando ela me ligou empolgada no meio da manhã para contar que a casa na frente da sua estava à venda por um preço ótimo, pensei bastante sobre como pagaria, mas aqui estou eu a cinco anos e não pretendo mudar nunca, principalmente com essas duas coisas pequenas que eu amo tanto tão perto.

**TOM**

Desço do ônibus do passeio e entro no hotel, estou tão exausto que só consigo pensar em uma cama macia e algumas horas de sono.

Foi uma manhã incrível e proveitosa, conheci vários lugares bonitos e tirei tantas fotos, foi o passeio mais caro que paguei, mas valeu a pena.

Entro no quarto e me jogo na cama, meus pés doem por ter andado tanto. Fico ali por alguns minutos, então sigo para o banho, lembro que combinei de ir pra casa de Jake e o pensamento de sua cama quentinha e seus braços ao meu redor enquanto descanso é perfeito.

Tomo um banho longo e relaxante, visto uma roupa e coloco algumas coisas na mochila porque sei que ficarei lá por mais que essa tarde, passo um pouco de perfume e desço, chamo um táxi, dou o endereço de Jake e lhe mando uma mensagem avisando que estou indo, ele me responde quase imediatamente dizendo que está a minha espera.

_"Pense bastante em mim… sem roupa."_

E realmente não consegui tirá-lo da mente nos intervalos de um lugar para o outro, por culpa minha, já que comecei com a brincadeira, então a imagem de Jake nu piscou em minha mente várias vezes durante a manhã.

Quando dou por mim já estou na frente de sua casa, pago o taxista e pulo do carro, abro o portão branco e ando pelo jardim colorido até a porta, toco a campainha e não demora nada até que sua figura apareça.

_Vestido, claro._

── Oi. ── Digo, ele me dá passagem para entrar e, logo que a porta se fecha, seus braços rodeiam meu pescoço.

── Oi, doce. ── Sussurra, abraço sua cintura e deixo seus lábios tocarem os meus, quase me derreto ali na sala, senti falta dele. ── Humm… você está tão cheiroso.

Inclino a cabeça para trás ao sentir seus lábios em meu pescoço, enterro os dedos em suas costas e sinto meus joelhos falharem, mas Jake logo se afasta.

── Como foi o passeio? Você parece tão cansado.

── Foi incrível, posso mostrar as fotos depois, mas andei tanto que meus pés estão doendo.

Eu devia ter previsto o significado do olhar que Jake me deu, mas poucos segundos depois sou erguido estilo noiva.

── Jake! ── Exclamo me agarrando em seu pescoço.

── Vamos para o quarto, te faço uma massagem nos pés e você pode me contar sobre sua manhã maravilhosa, que só não foi perfeita já que foi sem minha presença.

Dou risada de sua fala e me inclino para beijar seu rosto, sei que não sou leve, mas ele me carrega pela escada com facilidade.

_Deus abençoe esses braços maravilhosos._

Jake, infelizmente, me desce ao lado da cama, pega minha mochila e a deixa na cadeira da escrivaninha, volta a se aproximar de mim e segura a barra da minha camisa, levanto os braços para que ele a tire, então me jogo na cama, os braços estendidos para que Jake se acomode entre eles.

── Você disse que me esperaria sem roupas. ── Digo, ele ri contra meu pescoço e isso traz arrepios para minha pele.

── Eu tinha que abrir a porta, lembra? Mas não tem nada por baixo do short.

Seu tom de voz sugestivo me faz rir, Jake é terrível e eu adoro isso nele. Sinto mais um beijo em meu pescoço, sua boca vai descendo até meu peito, então ele se ajoelha na cama.

── Te prometi uma massagem. ── Diz, senta no final da cama e pega meu pé esquerdo.

Jake tem mãos grandes com dedos longos e bonitos, ele sabe usar isso muito bem, principalmente para uma massagem como a de agora.

── Parece bom.

── Se você parar eu chuto sua cara.

── Tão doce.

Jake aperta com mais força e um gemido prazeroso sobe por minha garganta sem pudor algum, mas imediatamente me sinto constrangido e isso não passa despercebido por ele.

── Posso massagear suas costas também. ── Sugere.

── Se você fizer isso eu sei que não iremos parar apenas na massagem.

Ele me lança um olhar de falsa indignação antes de rir, mas sei que essa é a mais pura verdade, ele iria começar a massagear meus ombros, ia descer por minhas costas até o traseiro, então eu iria pedir para que, por favor, ele me fodesse logo.

Ainda não sei quando acabei me tornando essa pessoa, mas a culpa é única e exclusivamente de Jake por ser gostoso e transar muito bem.

── Você está fazendo aquela expressão. ── Jake acusa, o encaro confuso. ── A de que está pensando em sexo.

── Eu não estou. ── Minto, mas ele não se convence. ── É sério.

── Tudo bem. ── Diz, mas sei que ele não acreditou, então passa a massagear o pé direito. ── Sobre o que você está pensando então?

Abro a boca sem saber exatamente o que responder, então bufo.

── Eu conheço você, doce. ── Jake cantarola. ── Não se preocupe, eu adoro essa sua expressão.

Jake ri quando rolo os olhos envergonhado, então beija minha canela e deita ao meu lado.

── Venha aqui, descanse um pouco comigo, passei a manhã brincando no quintal com minhas sobrinhas, elas não cansam nunca. ── Ele murmura, me aconchego entre seus braços e fecho os olhos, o cheiro bom de seu corpo e seu calor fazem com que eu durma em poucos minutos.

──────────────────────

O sonho vai sumindo da minha mente enquanto acordo, me sinto confuso por um momento até ver Jake dormindo de bruços do outro lado da cama, o rosto virado em minha direção, a respiração lenta e a expressão pacífica.

Sento na cama e encaro suas costas maravilhosas e musculosas, as pintas marrons espalhadas por sua pele bronzeada. Porra, ele é tão bonito.

Acaricio seu cabelo devagar, está mais comprido do que quando o conheci, é macio e brilhante, um pouco mais claro que o meu.

Me inclino e beijo sua têmpora antes de levantar, vou até a janela e vejo que está chovendo, abro o vidro e o vento frio entra no quarto, os pelos dos meus braços se arrepiam com a sensação.

── Frio. ── Jake murmura da cama, olho por cima do ombro, o encontro com os olhos entreabertos e não mais de bruços. ── Volte aqui.

Solto um riso pelo nariz e caminho até ele, deito sobre seu corpo, suas mãos sobem por minhas costas devagar, apoio os cotovelos no colchão e entrelaço os dedos em seus cabelos.

── Melhor agora?

── Sim, você é quente.

Lembro da minha tentativa ridícula de flertar quando nos conhecemos e solto um gemido envergonhado, ele parece ter pensado o mesmo. Afundo o rosto em seu pescoço, mas isso só faz com que ele dê risada.

── Descansou? ── Pergunta, murmuro uma afirmação e me ergo sentando em seu colo, suas mãos descem para minhas coxas, seu cabelo está bagunçado e apontando para todos os lados, o pensamento de como ele é bonito volta a minha mente. ── O que?

── Nada. ── Respondo, mas sei que tenho um sorriso bobo no rosto, ele levanta as sobrancelhas curioso, isso só faz com que eu desvie o olhar do seu. ── Então…

Acompanho com o dedo indicador o caminho de pelos de sua barriga que some por debaixo do short, engulo em seco pensando em quão sexy eles são. Desvio o olhar para cima e encontro seus olhos novamente, Jake me olha atentamente, não consigo dizer exatamente o que ele está pensando, mas não parece ser ruim.

── Você está pensativo. ── Ele diz. ── Mais que o normal.

Pisco surpreso, ele assume uma expressão um pouco preocupada.

── Oh, não é nada realmente. ── Respondo. ── Eu só estava pensando em você.

── Em mim?

── Coisas boas, prometo.

Levanto de seu colo e deito na cama, meus dedos entrelaçados sobre a barriga enquanto encaro o teto.

── Você vai ficar muito convencido se eu falar, então nem pergunte. ── Brinco, Jake deita de lado na cama e apoia a cabeça na mão. ── Não me olhe assim.

── Você está tecendo elogios sobre mim em sua mente? ── Pergunta, nego com a cabeça e encaro o teto com mais atenção para evitar o riso. ── Eu estou fazendo isso sobre você.

── Que elogios? ── Pergunto entrando na brincadeira, mas Jake também nega com a cabeça. ── Vamos lá, me faça um agrado.

── Quer um agrado?

O encaro e vejo aquele olhar em seu rosto, então levanto da cama em um pulo.

── Nem comece. ── Digo, sei que Jake dirá coisas que me deixarão como um tomate. Ele me faz rir com tanta facilidade, me deixa tímido, faz eu me sentir tão bonito, mas as coisas ousadas que ele me fala sempre me fazem corar, sei que ele adora isso.

── Você que pediu. ── Ele responde, senta na ponta da cama e me chama para perto, mas nego com a cabeça e entro no banheiro. ── Doce?

── Me dê um minuto. ── Peço, não tranco a porta, mas sei que ele não abrirá, um nó se forma em minha garganta ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso bobo aparece em meu rosto. O pensamento de que estou tão apaixonado por ele e que estou tão feliz com nosso relacionamento, mas que em duas semanas isso terá fim, inunda minha mente. Apoio as mãos na pia e me encaro através do espelho, meus olhos estão marejados, o rosto vermelho.

Ligo a água e lavo o rosto, respiro fundo para conter o choro. Céus, nada disso estava nos planos, conhecer alguém, me apaixonar, me apegar tanto a ponto de me esconder dentro do banheiro para chorar de saudade mesmo que ainda esteja ali com ele.

── Ei, tudo bem aí? ── Ele pergunta, engulo em seco e respiro fundo antes de responder, não quero que ele perceba o que está acontecendo.

── Sim.

Enxugo o rosto e vejo que minha expressão não está mais tão desolada, abro a porta e o encontro parado em pé, o olhar preocupado, tento lhe dar meu melhor sorriso, mas sei que não funciona bem.

── Quer conversar? ── Pergunta, nego com a cabeça, falar sobre isso só vai fazer com que eu chore e não quero que isso aconteça. ── Tem certeza?

── Sim. ── Respondo baixo, suas mãos se apoiam em meus quadris e subo as minhas para seus ombros. ── Talvez depois.

── Tudo bem, eu vou estar aqui para te ouvir, faça no seu tempo.

Aceno com a cabeça antes de o abraçar, afundo o rosto em seu pescoço, seus braços me apertam contra seu corpo.

── Jake? ── Chamo baixinho, ele solta um murmúrio indicando que está ouvindo. ── Estou com fome.

Jake se afasta para me olhar, uma de suas mãos sobe para minha nuca e ele acaricia com a ponta dos dedos.

── O que quer comer? ── Pergunta, dou de ombros indicando que qualquer coisa serviria, então ele acena e se inclina para me roubar um beijo rápido, mas não o deixo ir muito longe quando começa a se afastar, tomo seus lábios em um beijo profundo, os dedos de Jake se enterram em meu cabelo enquanto sua língua afunda em minha boca, meus joelhos tremem e tenho sorte que um de seus braços me segura firme.

Não sou um puritano, já beijei várias pessoas, mas nunca foi assim, não me fez quase perder os sentidos.

Me afasto contrariado quando me sinto sem fôlego, mas Jake ainda planta um beijo suave em meus lábios.

── Nossa… ── Jake sussurra ofegante, lhe lanço um sorriso tímido, sua mão sai de minha nuca e se junta a outra em minhas costas. ── Não sei como você faz isso, mas fica sempre melhor.

Ele planta mais um beijo em meus lábios antes de se afastar.

── Vamos comer algo. ── Diz. ── Quer uma roupa? Está frio.

── Jake, isso é quente de onde eu venho. ── Brinco, Jake faz uma careta antes de me puxar para fora do quarto.

── Certo, certo, quer comer o que?

Nesses poucos minutos o nó em minha garganta se desfez, mas o mesmo pensamento ainda está lá no fundo da minha mente, escolho ignorar por enquanto, não quero que meus dias sejam atormentados com isso.

── Vamos vasculhar sua cozinha. ── Respondo, o seguro pelos ombros e o viro de costas para mim. ── Abaixa um pouquinho.

── Nas minhas costas? ── Pergunta, bato em seu ombro e ele se abaixa, pulo em suas costas, suas mãos seguram em minhas coxas e eu rodeio seu pescoço com os braços. ── As vezes esqueço como você é jovem.

── E você é velho. ── Provoco, ele para no meio das escadas e olha para mim por cima dos ombros.

── Eu vou te jogar no chão. ── Ameaça, dou risada e beijo seu rosto.

── Suas costas estão bem? ── Pergunto, Jake bufa e volta a descer as escadas. ── Não fique bravinho comigo.

Jake não responde, passa pela sala, entra no corredor e, quando chega na cozinha, deixa com que eu sente sobre a mesa, então vira para me encarar.

── Minhas costas estão ótimas. ── Diz, apoia as mãos em minhas coxas e beija meu pescoço. ── E ainda estou nos trinta, sou jovem.

Solto um suspiro quando a ponta de sua língua toca minha pele, suas mãos sobem para minhas costas e eu arqueio as costas sem nem perceber.

── Vamos comer. ── Murmura, morde meu pescoço levemente antes de se afastar e ir até a geladeira, eu permaneço sentado e ofegante sobre a mesa.

Aquela atração que senti no dia que nos conhecemos não diminuiu, ela parece aumentar a todo momento. É incrível como, ao mínimo toque, eu já me desmancho para ele. É assustador, mas maravilhoso.

── Me… deixe ajudar. ── Digo, desço da mesa e vou até ele, Jake me dá aquele olhar que diz saber exatamente o que está acontecendo, encaro os tomates sentindo que meu rosto está da mesma cor que eles.

Fazemos lanches com presunto, tomate, queijo, alface, pimenta e suco de laranja. Olhei escandalizado para Jake quando ele sugeriu colocar rodelas de abacaxi no sanduíche.

── Você não sabe o que é bom. ── Ele diz, rolo os olhos e dou uma mordida. ── Você precisa experimentar a pizza.

Nego com a cabeça de olhos arregalados.

── Nem pensar. ── Digo após engolir.

── Mas você gosta de abacaxi.

── Sim, mas abacaxi no sanduíche é outra história. ── Respondo. ── Você realmente gosta?

Jake apenas ri e se inclina em minha direção, seu nariz roça em minha têmpora por um breve momento antes que ele se afaste e volte a comer.

Foi apenas um carinho simples como Jake sempre adora fazer em mim, meu peito se aquece e eu dou mais uma mordida no sanduíche para esconder o sorriso bobo.

Eu poderia me acostumar com isso, o ter todos os dias. Acordar de manhã entrelaçado a ele, tomar café enquanto estamos ainda meio vestidos para o dia, não sair de casa sem antes o encher de beijos, andar por aí em sua garupa. Eu sei que a vida não é um conto de fadas, mas com ele parece tanto ser.

Alcanço uma de suas mãos e acaricio as costas com a ponta dos dedos, ele está em pé encostado na mesa enquanto eu estou sentado sobre ela, espero Jake terminar de comer para puxa-lo até mim, o abraço pelo pescoço e afundo o rosto em seu cabelo, seus braços envolvem minha cintura e posso sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço.

Eu realmente poderia me acostumar com isso.

Meus relacionamentos nunca foram assim, não me sentia próximo e ligado como me sinto a Jake. Mesmo meu relacionamento com Harrison não teve tudo isso, talvez porque no fundo eu sempre soubesse que éramos apenas amigos que estavam confundindo um pouco as coisas.

Mas com Jake as coisas aconteceram tão rápido e tão intensamente, eu me apaixonei sem nem perceber e em um piscar de olhos, quando vi já estava completamente caído aos pés dele.

── Tem algo errado, doce? ── Jake pergunta baixinho, beijo sua cabeça e me afasto para encarar seus olhos.

── Não. ── Respondo simplesmente, mas ele não parece convencido. ── Eu só estava pensando em como nos conhecemos, tudo aconteceu tão rápido, no início eu estava em dúvida se você estava mesmo interessado em mim e estava apenas se divertindo me deixando daquele jeito.

Jake abre a boca para responder, mas eu o impeço lhe roubando um beijo rápido.

── Agora estamos aqui e, mesmo que nosso tempo seja curto, eu não me arrependo de nada. ── Continuo. ── Mesmo que eu vá sentir tanto sua falta.

Beijo seu rosto e depois seus lábios, não sei a intensidade do meu olhar, mas ele faz Jake parecer tímido por um momento.

── Eu também não me arrependo, conhecer você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. ── Jake confessa, seguro seu rosto entre as mãos e apoio minha testa na sua, tudo o que sinto está espelhado em seus olhos, todos os meus sentimentos também estão nele. ── Não vai ser longo, mas ainda sim eu agradeço aos deuses por acontecer.

Trocamos um beijo doce que é atrapalhado pelos sorrisos que temos no rosto, então o abraço novamente e fecho os olhos.

── Você tem sorte, não é todo mundo que vem pro Havaí e encontra um cara divertido e bonitão como eu dando sopa. ── Ele brinca, me afasto e forço minha melhor cara de indignação. ── O que? É verdade.

── Quantas vezes você já ensinou surf para alguém bonito assim? ── Pergunto, ele olha para cima parecendo pensar.

── Ensinar alguém bonito a surfar? Algumas vezes. ── Ele responde. ── Mas bonito assim como você, doce e… quente? A primeira vez.

── Você nunca vai esquecer isso, não é? ── Resmungo, ele nega com a cabeça enquanto ri. ── Eu estava nervoso demais até pra flertar.

── Eu te deixei nervoso? ── Pergunta convencido.

── Claro, eu te achei bonito pra caralho, e você me olhava daquele jeito, eu também fiquei com medo de você não gostar de homens. ── Confesso.

── Você está fazendo biquinho. ── Ele diz, só então percebo que realmente estou fazendo. ── Eu te olhava como?

_Como se você pudesse me ver sem roupa._

Dou um riso lembrando do que Harrison disse e acabo externalizando esse pensamento.

── Você sem roupa é melhor do que eu imaginei. ── Ele provoca, rolo os olhos e o empurro pelos ombros para que eu possa descer da mesa.

── Eu sei, você tira ela sempre que pode. ── Acuso, começo a tirar as coisas da mesa e colocar na pia.

── Você parece adorar. ── Ele retruca, viro para ele e coloco as mãos na cintura, o encontro com aquele sorriso idiota que faz meus joelhos tremerem.

── Não é uma reclamação. ── Digo, então dou de ombros e viro para a pia novamente começando a lavar os copos.

── Bom. ── Jake diz, me assusto com sua voz tão próxima ao meu ouvido. ── Porque depois eu vou adorar tirar ela.

Estico a mão até alcançar o pano de prato e o jogo em Jake.

── Vou pensar no seu caso.

Ele apenas ri alto antes de começar a enxugar a louça.

Nós somos tão idiotas.

Terminamos de arrumar a cozinha e Jake me puxa para fora, nos acomodamos na rede, a chuva fina ainda caindo do lado de fora.

── Está com frio, não é? ── Pergunto ao sentir Jake estremecer, ele murmura uma afirmação, então levanto da rede. ── Já volto.

Subo rapidamente para o andar de cima e pego uma manta, então volto para Jake, me acomodo novamente na rede e nos cubro.

── Obrigado, Tom. ── Ele sussurra. ── Quer sair hoje a noite?

── Sim, se parar de chover. ── Respondo. ── Vamos aonde?

── Humm… algum lugar pra dançar. ── Jake diz pensativo, eu adoro dançar e ele sabe disso.

── Se você quer me ver dançar é só pedir. ── Provoco, Jake ri alto e levanta meu queixo para que eu o encare.

── Você me deve uma dança, lembra?

Fecho os olhos e nego com a cabeça, então viro o rosto para o lado.

── Acho que você vai precisar se contentar em dançar comigo no bar. ── Respondo, abro os olhos e encontro sua expressão desolada. ── Minha timidez é grande demais pra isso.

── Não se preocupe, pode ser a meia luz. ── Jake diz, rolo os olhos e puxo a manta sobre minha cabeça, mesmo que adore dançar, não acho que possa fazer isso assim.

Bem, pelo menos não sóbrio.

── Vem, doce, não precisa ter vergonha. ── Jake diz puxando a manta para baixo. ── Consigo sobreviver, mesmo triste, sem uma dança.

Não respondo, apenas me aconchego a ele e fecho os olhos, sinto uma de suas mãos subindo e descendo devagar por meu braço, é relaxante. Começamos a conversar baixinho sobre suas sobrinhas, Jake parece ter uma relação bonita com elas.

Passamos o restante da tarde ali, a chuva não cessa e acabamos desistindo de sair, podemos fazer isso no dia seguinte.

Chamo Jake para entrar quando percebo que está mais frio, nos acomodamos no sofá lado a lado enquanto assistimos algo na televisão, é tão doméstico e simples, mas me passa uma sensação grande de segurança.

── O que você acha que aconteceu? ── Jake pergunta.

── Não faço ideia, nem entendi direito o que 'ta acontecendo. ── Respondo. ── Parece aquela série sobre uma casa amaldiçoada, não duvido dessa garota ser um fantasma.

── Aquela série que fez todo mundo chorar?

── Essa mesma.

Jake ri e bagunça meu cabelo, se inclina para o lado deitando no sofá, não resisto e me deito sobre ele, me acomodo entre suas pernas, a cabeça em seu peito virada para a televisão.

── Eu moraria no seu sofá. ── Murmuro. ── Não acho que ele cabe no meu apartamento.

── Uma das minhas melhores escolhas, obrigado. ── Jake responde com humor.

O móvel é grande e confortável, não ficamos apertados ali, a melhor parte é podermos ficar aconchegados juntos, desse jeito seus dedos maravilhosos podem acariciar meu cabelo. Assistimos ao restante do filme em silêncio, foi bem surpreendente e melhor do que eu imaginei que seria quando começamos a assistir.

── Isso foi… interessante. ── Jake murmura, apenas solto uma afirmação embolada e deixo um beijo em seu peito. ── O que quer jantar?

── Você consegue alcançar meu celular? ── Pergunto, Jake estica a mão e alcança o aparelho na mesinha de centro, disco o número de uma pizzaria e repito as opções para Jake que escolhe sem nem pestanejar. ── Uma de queijo e uma de abacaxi com presunto.

Após dar o endereço de Jake deixo o celular no chão.

── Nem pense em parar. ── Peço, Jake ri e passa a acariciar minha nuca também. ── Adoro suas mãos.

── Acho que já percebi isso. ── Ele responde com humor. ── Acho que eu tenho cerveja na geladeira.

── Eu vou buscar, só me dê um segundo. ── Digo, Jake ri baixo, mas eu só sairei dali por se tratar de cerveja. ── Eu estou tão mal acostumado, Jake.

── Tem bem mais de onde isso vem. ── Jake responde, eu só posso imaginar quão carinhoso ele ainda pode ser.

Eu adoro o fato de que ele adora me fazer carinho, estar tocando em mim sempre que estamos juntos, fazer eu me sentir querido e como gosta da minha presença.

── Acho que posso fazer você provar a pizza de abacaxi. ── Ele diz, ergo a cabeça e encaro com os olhos cerrados.

── Em seus sonhos. ── Respondo, Jake ri e me puxa mais para cima. ── Nem adianta me encarar com esses olhos bonitos.

── Você não resiste a eles. ── Jake provoca, rolo os olhos e me inclino para lhe roubar um beijo. ── Quanto tempo até o entregador chegar?

── Meia hora. ── Respondo, Jake sorri malicioso antes de sentar comigo no colo. ── Eu conheço essa cara.

Jake sempre me olha assim antes de me dar um oral maravilhoso, coisa que ele adora fazer.

── Tempo suficiente. ── É o que ele diz antes de me jogar no sofá. ── A não ser que você prefira esperar enquanto assiste televisão.

── Vamos logo, Jake. ── Murmuro, ele não pensa duas vezes antes de abrir minha bermuda e descer um pouco minha cueca. ── Tão mal acostumado.

Fecho os olhos e entrelaço os dedos em seus cabelos, não poupo os gemidos prazerosos de subirem por minha garganta enquanto a cabeça de Jake está maravilhosamente entre minhas pernas.

Não me importo com o tempo quando tenho a boca de Jake ao meu redor e, porra, ele é tão bom nisso, principalmente quando se trata de me provocar.

Quando o entregador chega eu estou uma bagunça corada e satisfeita, recebo um olhar longo, que retribuo com um sorriso inocente antes de fechar a porta. Deixo tudo para sua imaginação.

── Jake, uma pizza chegou. ── Grito da sala, coloco as pizzas na mesinha de centro e em poucos minutos ele aparece com cervejas. ── Pode tirar esse sorriso do rosto, eu não vou comer abacaxi com presunto.

Pizza, cerveja, um filme bom na televisão e Jake.

Um fim de noite perfeito.


	17. Chapter 17

**TOM**

A cama é uma bagunça grande de braços e pernas entrelaçados quando acordo pela manhã, me afasto devagar e sento na cama, é cedo, percebo que o sol nasceu a pouco tempo, minha bexiga está estourando e corro para o banheiro. Após me aliviar e lavar as mãos volto para o quarto e encontro Jake ainda dormindo, o corpo nú esparramado sobre a cama.

Depois das pizzas e das cervejas ainda ficamos mais algumas horas no sofá vendo uma série qualquer, então subimos e tomamos um banho rápido antes de nos jogarmos na cama sem roupa e acabamos dormimos assim mesmo, acho que a noção de pudor não faz mais parte da nossa relação, pelo menos não quando estamos sozinhos.

── Jake, você ‘ta roubando a cama inteira. ── Digo o empurrando para o lado, ele geme contrariado e abre os olhos. ── Chega pra lá.

── Que horas são? ── Pergunta.

── Acabou de amanhecer. ── Respondo. ── Seis e vinte.

── Cedo demais. ── Murmura, deito novamente na cama e Jake passa os braços ao meu redor.

── Eu ‘to sentindo você cutucando a minha bunda.

── É de manhã. ── Ele justifica. ── E seu traseiro maravilhoso está bem no meu pau.

Viro um pouco a cabeça e o encaro indignado, mas Jake apenas enfia o rosto no meu pescoço e ri baixinho.

── Prometo me comportar. ── Ele diz, murmuro uma afirmação e me aconchego mais a ele, mas não consigo dormir, não assim quando a vontade de ouvir ele gemer me enche, então me movo um pouco na cama e ouço Jake suspirar atrás de mim. ── Você precisa se comportar também.

Solto um risinho baixo antes de me virar para ele, apoio a cabeça em seu peito e uma mão em sua barriga, a desço devagar em direção ao seu membro e vejo sua respiração engatar quando chego a ele.

Jake não é o único que gosta de dar prazer.

Me estico por cima dele até a mesa de cabeceira e vasculho a gaveta até encontrar o lubrificante, então volto a me aconchegar a Jake, abro o tubo e lambuzo um pouco seu membro, já sei como ele gosta, então me delicio com seus suspiros e os gemidos baixos, seus dedos fazem carinho em minha nuca devagar, deixo beijos por seu peito e pelo pescoço. Uso uma das minhas pernas para separar as suas e escorrego uma mão entre elas. Não havíamos trocado desde o dia do barco, mas o gemido que Jake me dá quando eu o penetro com um dedo me faz saber que ele não se oporia a ideia de repetirmos.

Eu adoro todos os sons que ele faz.

Não resisto em o observar atentamente quando ele vem, o rosto cheio de prazer, os olhos azuis sumindo sob as pálpebras, o gemido rouco subindo pela garganta, tão bonito que não sei como tive tanta sorte.

── Hummm bom dia. ── Ele murmura, afunda o rosto em meu cabelo e me aperta contra seu corpo.

── Bom dia. ── Respondo também em um murmúrio. ── Que tal mais cinco minutos?

── Ou dez? ── Pergunta, dou um risinho baixo e aceno com a cabeça. ── Venha aqui.

Jake me puxa mais para cima e me acomoda melhor contra si, deixo alguns beijos leves por seu rosto antes de enfim relaxar, não sei como ele não se incomoda tendo meu peso todo sobre seu corpo.

── Não estou pesado? ── Pergunto.

── Não. ── Jake responde, suas mãos começam a subir e descer devagar por minhas costas, logo me sinto sonolento novamente e não demoro a cair no sono.

──────────────────

Acordo sentindo falta do corpo de Jake sob o meu, passeio uma mão pela cama e esbarro em algo macio, abro os olhos e percebo que, sim, é uma bunda.

── Tom, sem nem me levar pra jantar antes? ── Ouço o murmúrio de Jake, solto um riso e aperto a carne entre meus dedos.

── Bom. ── Respondo, Jake ri baixinho e vira a cabeça em minha direção, lhe lanço um sorriso sonolento e inocente. ── Bom dia, meu bem.

── Essa carinha inocente não me engana. ── Ele diz, mas antes que eu possa responder sons de mensagens vem de seu celular. ── Tão cedo.

Jake se afasta de mim, eu apenas afundo meu rosto na cama sem ter coragem de levantar, um momento depois sinto o peso da cabeça de Jake em minhas costas, seus dedos desenhando padrões na minha pele, um silêncio se faz presente e eu sei que não é necessário ser quebrado. É fácil estarmos juntos, mesmo que seja em silêncio, é bom não me sentir obrigado a inventar mil e uma maneiras de agradar, só me concentrar em ser apenas eu mesmo.

Sei que fizemos alguma bagunça nos lençóis, mas está tão bom e é tão cedo que posso esperar mais um pouco.

── Vai fazer o que hoje? ── Jake pergunta.

── Parapente hoje a tarde. ── Respondo.

── Eu nunca tive coragem. ── Jake murmura.

── Um homem do seu tamanho. ── Brinco. ── Posso segurar sua mão se você quiser.

── Você é um homem muito grande, hein. ── Jake zomba, me afasto dele e sento na cama para lhe encarar.

── Você está insinuando que eu sou baixinho? ── Pergunto indignado.

── Talvez você tenha esquecido de crescer um pouco mais. ── Ele responde, levanto da cama e coloco as mãos na cintura, mas é difícil resistir a sua expressão risonha. ── Mas eu gosto do seu meio metro de altura.

── Estou me retirando. ── Digo e saio bufando em direção ao banheiro, mas logo ouço passos atrás de mim e os braços de Jake ao meu redor.

── Você não tem meio metro, é um grande homem. ── Jake diz, os beijos que ele dá em meu pescoço tentando me fazer rir quase quebram minha falsa carranca. ── Talvez não tão grande, mas ainda pode usar saltos.

── Jake! ── Exclamo indignado, mas não consigo resistir quando ele começa a rir e acabo o acompanhando. ── Eu vou cancelar você.

── Me… cancelar? ── Ele diz confuso. ── Essas gírias que você usa.

── Idoso. ── Provoco, Jake cutuca meus lados em retaliação e eu me debato até fugir de seus braços e me trancar no banheiro. ── Vai ficar sem mim hoje.

── Uma pena, eu estou inspirado. ── Ele diz tentando soar casual. ── Vou tomar banho no outro banheiro.

── Eu odeio você. ── Murmuro abrindo a porta, Jake ri enquanto avança em minha direção, rodeia minha cintura com os braços e deixa um beijo longo em meu rosto.

── Você me adora. ── Jake retruca, coro ridiculamente e me desvencilho de seus braços, viro de frente para a pia, mas consigo ver o sorriso bobo que ele tem no rosto através do espelho. ── Então você não tem compromisso agora pela manhã?

── Só você. ── Respondo antes de começar a escovar os dentes.

── Que tal ir ali comigo comprar um carro? ── Sugere, levanto as sobrancelhas e o encaro surpreso. ── Antes que eu gaste o dinheiro.

Aceno com a cabeça com tanta veemência que ele ri, me afasto para que ele possa entrar ao meu lado e comece a escovar os dentes, a maneira como já temos uma rotina faz meu coração acelerar. Tenho uma escova em seu banheiro, um lado na sua cama, tomo café na mesma caneca todos os dias e sei que algumas das minhas roupas estão entre as suas no guarda roupa.

São apenas duas semanas, mas já parecem meses, nosso relacionamento já atingiu um patamar que eu nunca vivi antes. Se eu morasse aqui no Havaí ou se ele morasse lá em Londres nós já estaríamos assim? As coisas teriam acontecido mais devagar ou eu já praticamente moraria em sua casa como agora?

Tenho um quarto de hotel pago por vinte dias e quase não vou lá, passo mais tempo com Jake em sua casa, quando não estou em algum programa, estou com ele, seja na praia, ou agarrado em sua cintura enquanto passeamos por aí.

Terminamos de escovar os dentes e entramos debaixo do chuveiro.

── Acho que vai fazer calor hoje. ── Jake murmura.

── Mais calor ainda? ── Pergunto contrariado.

── Pensei que você já estivesse acostumado. ── Ele responde, faço uma careta porque, não, eu não acostumei com o calor escaldante em duas semanas. ── É um bom dia para praia, posso levar você em um lugar diferente hoje.

── Por mim tudo bem. ── Respondo, Jake acena com a cabeça e prosseguimos o banho em silêncio, mesmo que eu não resista a uma mão boba de tempos em tempos.

Nos vestimos tranquilamente e descemos para preparar o café, escolho apenas um chá com torradas já que não estou com muita fome, Jake levanta as sobrancelhas para mim curioso, eu sempre costumo comer bastante pela manhã, lhe dou um sorriso e mexo em seu pé com os dedos por debaixo da mesa, aquele mesmo pensamento de que eu poderia me acostumar com tudo isso volta a minha mente.

── Então… um carro? ── Pergunto. ── Você tem algo em mente?

── Oh, sim, eu conheço alguém. ── Jake responde, faço a expressão de ‘pra variar’, já que ele sempre parece conhecer alguém. ── Já tenho um em mente, não é novo, mas parece muito bom.

── Qual é?

────────────── 

── Um jeep? ── Pergunto surpreso, Jake abre um sorriso radiante e indica para que eu entre. ── Test drive?

── Vamos dar uma volta. ── Ele diz, subo no banco do passageiro e Jake fecha a porta, dá a volta no carro e sobe no banco do motorista.

── Pensei que você fosse preferir algo mais… vintage. ── Digo, Jake liga o motor e faz um barulho de apreciação ao ouvir o som.

── Algo como um impala? ── Ele pergunta. ── Bonito, mas ele não vai aonde eu quero ir.

── Um bom motivo para mim. ── Respondo, então coloco o cinto e dou um tapinha em sua coxa. ── Vamos dar uma volta.

Percebo imediatamente que Jake não é bom apenas com sua moto, o jeep não é novo, mas parece conservado, não conheço nada sobre motores, porém a conversa entre Jake e seu amigo vendedor indica que ele também está em um ótimo estado.

── Eu guardo dinheiro há um tempo, mas enrolei tanto, lembro apenas quando preciso, mas meu amigo me enviou uma foto desse aqui mais cedo. ── Jake explica. ── É exatamente o que eu queria.

── Você fica bem aí. ── Digo, apoio o cotovelo na janela e encaro Jake, ele realmente fica muito bem dirigindo.

── Sério? ── Ele pergunta com aquele ar convencido que eu adoro.

── Humrum. ── Respondo, ele para no sinal e vira em minha direção, puxa meu rosto para si e me dá um selinho demorado.

── Você pode me admirar então. ── Diz, solto um risinho e dou um tapinha em seu rosto.

── Você tem sorte que eu gosto de você, Jake. ── Respondo, Jake sorri para mim e volta a olhar para a frente.

── Um cara engraçado e bonito como eu? ── Ele brinca. ── Não é todos os dias que se encontra, ma douce.

── Tão convencido. ── Respondo com humor, Jake ri e volta a dirigir, se ele soubesse o quanto eu gosto de quando fala em francês, faria isso o tempo todo.

Ficamos na rua por mais algum tempo, Jake ri e devolve todas as minhas provocações, não resiste em subir sua mão boba por minha coxa sempre que pode, não liga para meus protestos e ameaças por saber que todos são da boca pra fora. Parecemos um casal bobo de dois idiotas apaixonados. Apaixonado eu sei que sou. 

Espero do lado de fora mandando mensagens furiosamente para meus amigos enquanto Jake acerta o acordo sobre o carro, não quero que ele veja minha expressão enquanto sou acusado de estar apaixonado por ele, o que é verdade, mas não sei se estou pronto para que ele saiba.

Não que eu tenha muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, já que faltam apenas quinze dias para que eu deixe a ilha.

Vejo que, por mais que já tenhamos feito algumas coisas durante a manhã, passa pouco das dez horas, talvez tenhamos tempo de visitar a praia.

── Doce? ── Jake chama, pisco surpreso e levanto o olhar, ele está parado a minha frente e parece já ter me chamado mais de uma vez, olho brevemente para o celular e a última mensagem de Harrison me faz corar furiosamente, então enfio o aparelho no bolso e dou um sorriso para o homem a minha frente. ── O que?

── Humm… nada, são apenas meus amigos. ── Respondo uma meia verdade. ── E então?

── Você tem licença para dirigir? ── Pergunta, aceno confuso e ele balança as chaves do carro na frente do meu rosto. ── Viemos de moto, lembra? Que tal ir no carro até em casa?

── Oh? Certo… ok. ── Respondo pegando as chaves da sua mão, é diferente do carro de Harrison, que é o que costumo dirigir, mas já dei uma ou duas voltas em um modelo americano e pelo que sei posso dirigir com minha licença aqui por um ano, então os quinze minutos até a casa de Jake não serão um problema. ── Prometo não bater.

── Quando encontrar com o Ryan, pergunte a história do seu primeiro carro. ── Jake diz, conhecendo seu amigo, sei que será uma história hilária. ── Certo, nos vemos em casa.

── Tudo bem. ── Respondo, entro no jeep e o ligo, por sorte não é câmbio manual ou eu me atrapalharia um pouco, lembro que a posição dos comandos também é diferente, mas os pedais são iguais, com isso em mente sigo Jake pelas ruas até sua casa, entro na garagem e desligo o motor. ── Seu amigo não te enganou.

── Bom, não é?

Jake entra no carro e fecha a porta, tiro o cinto e viro em sua direção.

── Tirando que eu me atrapalhei um pouco na hora de dar a seta porque na Inglaterra ficam em um lugar diferente. ── Brinco, Jake ri para mim e acena com a cabeça. ── Certo, o que vamos fazer agora?

── Que horas você tem que estar no seu programa arriscado e que vai me deixar de cabelos em pé a tarde inteira?

── Três da tarde. ── Respondo ao risos. ── De cabelo em pé?

── Sério, Thomas? ── Jake pergunta, então aponta para cima de olhos arregalados, nego com a cabeça, então me movo até estar em seu banco e sentado sobre suas coxas, isso me deu algumas ideias não muito puritanas, mas que podem esperar um pouco, já que as ideias que tive sobre sua moto ainda não foram cumpridas.

── Não se preocupe, estou completamente seguro. ── Respondo, mas ele balança as sobrancelhas em descrença. ── Certo, não tão completamente, mas não precisa se preocupar.

── Ah, eu vou. ── Ele murmura, não resisto em afagar seu rosto carinhosamente e lhe dar um beijinho doce. ── Não adianta, continuo preocupado.

── Então eu tenho apenas que te beijar mais. ── Sugiro, desço a mão até a alavanca e inclino um pouco o banco nos deixando mais confortáveis. ── Fique quietinho.

Não deixo com que ele responda, me inclino em sua direção e lhe dou um beijo profundo, suas mãos descem por minhas costas e chegam até meu traseiro, onde ele aperta com força. Com certeza irei persuadi-lo a transar nesse banco, mas não em uma garagem, em algum lugar que dê pra ver o mar, excitante e até romântico de certa forma.

Nos beijamos até estarmos sem fôlego, me afasto dele, mas apenas para que eu possa olhar em seus olhos.

── Você está fazendo aquela expressão de que está pensando em sexo. ── Ele acusa, faço um bico pensando na desculpa que irei dar dessa vez, mas acho que devo optar pela verdade.

── Estou pensando em como vou persuadir você a transar no carro. ── Respondo, Jake levanta as sobrancelhas surpreso. ── Não agora, claro.

── Você sabe que não precisa de muito para me persuadir. ── Jake diz. ── Estou completamente persuadido agora, mas acho que não tem muita graça transar na garagem.

── Não se estivermos em um carro.

Jake ri e dá um tapinha em meu quadril.

── Você está tão atrevido hoje, doce. ── Ele diz, rolo os olhos e bato uma mão na testa. ── Eu adoro esse seu lado.

── Aproveite, nem sempre eu estou assim. ── Respondo, então me inclino novamente em sua direção e deixo um beijo em sua testa. ── Vamos sair?

Antes que ele possa responder eu abro a porta do carro, quando estou prestes a sair de seu colo ele segura meus quadris com força.

── Vou adorar inclinar você sobre a minha moto e te foder, também vou adorar ter você aqui rebolando no meu pau. ── Jake declara, sinto meu rosto corar, mas sei que dessa vez não é por conta da timidez, mordo o lábio inferior e engulo em seco para tentar esconder o quão ansioso por isso eu estou.

Não posso ser julgado por isso, tenho vinte e dois anos, a melhor idade para experimentar e adoro sexo em lugares diferentes, claro que já transei em um carro, mas não em um carro, no Havaí e com um cara tão gostoso assim por quem eu estou secretamente apaixonado.

── Eu estou realmente curioso sobre o que você está pensando. ── Jake diz, coço o queixo pensativo e faço um biquinho. ── Me diga, vamos.

── Conversa suja as dez da manhã? ── Pergunto. ── Certo, eu… hum… gosto de sexo em lugares inusitados.

── Porque eu não soube disso antes? ── Jake pergunta um pouco interessado demais.

── Acho que o assunto nunca surgiu. ── Murmuro um pouco sem graça.

── Mesmo com todas as nossas conversas sexuais? ── Questiona e eu apenas encolho os ombros. ── Quais lugares inusitados você quer dizer?

── Não pergunte. ── Respondo, Jake pisca seus grandes olhos curiosos para mim, mas nego com a cabeça. ── Talvez outra hora.

── Vou guardar essa informação com cuidado. ── Jake diz, puxa meu rosto em sua direção e me beija brevemente. ── Vamos subir, arrumar algumas coisas para comer e sair.

Morde meu lábio inferior e aperta minha nádega esquerda com força.

── E, doce, eu tenho uma mente super criativa.

Solto um gemido baixo e esmago meus lábios nos seus em um beijo duro, então pulo do carro e entro na casa com o rosto pegando fogo.

A única pessoa com quem fui tão aberto sobre sexo foi com Harrison, ele diz orgulhosamente que me ensinou boa parte do que sei, o que é verdade. Não posso deixar de pensar se devo contar a ele minhas fantasias, algo me diz que irei adorar as dele. Infelizmente acho que sexo em sua sala de aula está fora de questão.

── Lanches? ── Pergunto, Jake acena com a cabeça e abre a geladeira, empurro ele de lado e pego uma cerveja. ── Que tal eu cuidar disso aqui e você arruma minha mochila? Acho que devo ter um short de banho entre suas coisas.

── Claro, doce. ── Jake diz risonho, acabo percebendo que estou à vontade demais em sua casa e encolho os ombros envergonhado. ── Já desço pra ajudar você, sim?

── Acho que estou um pouco à vontade demais, desculpe. ── Murmuro, mas ele nega com a cabeça, pega a cerveja da minha mão, a coloca no balcão e apoia as mãos em meus quadris.

── Não se desculpe, eu gosto de ver você se sentindo em casa aqui. ── Jake diz, mas apenas encolho os ombros novamente, não é meu costume agir assim. ── Não, vem aqui, pensei que tivéssemos passado dessa fase.

Ele bica meus lábios e depois minha testa.

── Me diga. ── Pede.

── Nada demais, só não é meu costume. ── Respondo. ── Acho que me acostumei a estar aqui e isso é culpa sua por me dar liberdade demais.

Jake dá uma risada carinhosa e cobre meu rosto com beijos, me sinto com dezesseis anos novamente, aperto sua camisa entre os dedos e uma risada boba sai por meus lábios.

── Eu precisei de alguns longos dias para convencer você a fazer chá sem precisar pedir, sei que você entende a linha, doce. ── Ele diz, a linha em que eu irei invadir sua privacidade se cruzar, estou aprendendo até onde posso ir e sei que ele está fazendo o mesmo. ── Tome minhas cervejas, coma minha comida, se espalhe na minha cama e roube o controle da televisão enquanto estou distraído, eu gosto disso, gosto de como somos próximos um do outro, gosto de ver você se sentindo livre aqui.

── Tem certeza? ── Pergunto. ── Eu posso ser um pouco espaçoso.

── De preferência faça tudo isso com o mínimo de roupa possível, você é uma visão espetacular. ── Jake responde, rolo os olhos sabendo que não consigo esconder o rubor no rosto. ── Eu vou subir agora, mas não demoro.

── Certo, vou pegar algumas frutas e fazer sanduíches. ── Respondo baixo, Jake sobe uma das mãos até meu rosto e me beija de maneira doce. ── Vá logo, idiota.

── Antes era 'meu bem'. ── Ele brinca, seus braços me apertam e sinto meus pés saindo do chão. ── Mas esse 'idiota' também é tão carinhoso.

── Suba logo. ── Resmungo, me desvencilho dele e o empurro pelos ombros para fora da cozinha. ── Não demore.

── Sinta minha falta.

Ouço os passos de Jake pelo corredor se afastando, preparo alguns sanduíches de presunto, quando estou terminando de embalar ouço seus passos voltando para a cozinha.

── O que achou?

Levanto as sobrancelhas quando vejo Jake usando um short de banho com estampa de panda.

── Adorável.

Apoio as mãos em seu peito maravilhoso e estudo seu rosto, Jake brilha como o sol, o deixa mais lindo e eu não achei que isso era possível.

── Me deixe ajudar você. ── Ele diz, arrasto um dedo por seu queixo sentindo a aspereza de sua barba arranhando minha pele. ── Você pode ir se trocar enquanto eu termino.

── Certo. ── Respondo. ── E eu adorei o short.

── Estou… adorável.

Desço as mãos até sua barriga e fecho os olhos quando ele se inclina e me beija, perdi a conta de quantos beijos trocamos hoje, isso aquece meu coração. A melhor parte de nosso relacionamento é o quão afetuosos somos um com o outro, não preciso me segurar porque sei como ele gosta dos meus beijos.

── Suba, eu vou em seguida te ajudar com o protetor. ── Jake diz, aceno com a cabeça e dou um tapinha em seu peito antes de me afastar, ele é uma tentação tão grande que as imagens dele sem roupa chega a minha mente. ── Bunda maravilhosa.

── Eu sei. ── Respondo, ainda ouço sua risada enquanto sigo pelo corredor, subo para seu quarto e encontro meu short de banho vermelho sobre a cama, não posso imaginar quantas roupas minhas estão entre as de Jake.

Pego o celular e vejo que meus irmãos me bombardearam de mensagens, dou uma risada ao ler tudo, eles sabem sobre Jake e se dividem entre ficar felizes por mim e sentir ciúme.

Lembro de quando contei sobre minha sexualidade para Harry e Sam, Paddy ainda era muito jovem, então não contei, ele já cresceu sabendo que tenho apenas namorados. Eles foram os melhores comigo e nunca saíram do meu lado, nem quando meus pais me expulsaram de casa.

Começo a tirar a roupa e logo depois Jake aparece, pega o protetor solar, mas eu o tomo de sua mão.

── Vem, me deixe fazer isso primeiro. ── Peço, ignoro o olhar de Jake quando começo a espalhar protetor por sua pele, mesmo já tendo feito isso várias vezes ele ainda pode me fazer corar como um garotinho. ── Vira.

Jake me dá as costas e espalho por seus ombros, vou descendo devagar, ele inclina a cabeça pra trás e suspira.

── Você tem mãos incríveis. ── Murmura, eu adoro seu corpo forte, os músculos de suas costas sob as minhas mãos, seu traseiro redondo e as pernas grossas, eu sempre acho que não aproveitei o suficiente.

Jake não é tímido como eu e não poupa comentários maliciosos sobre acariciar, morder, beijar ou passar a língua por partes bem específicas do meu corpo enquanto passa protetor em mim, me divido entre rir de divertimento e corar como um idiota.

── Você é um tarado. ── Murmuro enquanto me visto.

── E você adora. ── Ele retruca.

_ É, eu adoro mesmo. _

Coloco a mochila nas costas e saio do quarto, Jake vem ao meu encalço e diz que já guardou tudo no carro.

── Vamos encontrar uma praia diferente hoje. ── Ele avisa logo que saímos de sua casa. ── Uma mais perto.

O que é bom, já que temos pouco tempo, são quase onze, então teremos uma hora e meia, duas no máximo. Desvio o olhar da rua para Jake quando seus dedos se entrelaçam aos meus e ele puxa nossas mãos juntas para descansar em sua coxa, estudo seu perfil enquanto ele parece concentrado.

── Você está encarando. ── Murmura sem me olhar.

── Não estou. ── Respondo sem tirar os olhos dele, Jake me olha apenas para me lançar uma piscadela. ── Então, onde você está me levando?

── Uma praia menos frequentada, ela é quase vazia em dias de semana, mas como hoje é sábado eu acho que não estaremos tão sozinhos. ── Jake responde. ── O que é uma pena.

── A mesma ideia de nadar pelado. ── Digo o fazendo rir. ── Lembra quando você disse que iria me levar a uma praia de nudismo?

── Foi logo que ficamos juntos, eu pensei que você fosse ter um ataque.

── Você já foi a uma? ── Pergunto.

── Não, acho que ficaria um pouco constrangido se por acaso eu encontrasse algum ex aluno ou pais de alunos lá. ── Ele responde com uma careta. ── E, não sei, ficar sem roupa pra todo mundo ver, prefiro não.

── Acho que eu morreria de vergonha. ── Murmuro. ── Talvez ficasse melhor com o tempo, mas as primeiras vezes seriam difíceis, principalmente se você estivesse lá.

── Porque?

── Você sem roupa? Eu ficaria excitado em dois tempos, imagina o constrangimento.

Jake explode em uma gargalhada alta e eu o acompanho, eu não sou um adolescente cheio de hormônios, mas vê-lo em toda sua glória nua pode ser um pouco demais para o meu autocontrole.

── Eu acho que não posso contrariar você, já que é provável que eu fizesse o mesmo. ── Jake diz. ── E você iria fazer questão de me provocar.

── Eu? ── Pergunto em falsa indignação. ── Imagina.

── Sim, você. Não começarei a imaginar agora ou teremos que parar no meio do caminho e temos pouco tempo.

── Você é um tarado, meu bem. ── Digo usando minha voz mais doce. ── Sorte sua que eu adoro isso, mas mantenha seu pau longe da minha bunda enquanto estivermos na praia.

── Ainda bem que você não falou nada sobre bocas ou sobre o seu pau na minha bunda.

Engasgo uma risada e bato a cabeça na janela sem querer, ele é terrível.

── Jake! ── Exclamo, mas ele apenas ri. ── Você não era assim quando eu te conheci.

── Eu era, eu só tinha medo de falar e você explodir de vergonha, mas a realidade é que você consegue ser pior do que eu.

Rolo os olhos e dou um soquinho em seu ombro.

── Esse é o resultado da intimidade, Jake. ── Digo. ── É o que acontece quando você me dá liberdade demais.

── Você se torna um tarado?

── Você  _ é  _ um tarado.

Vejo que entramos em uma rua de terra e olho em volta curioso.

── Estamos perto. ── Jake diz notando minha curiosidade. ── E, doce, prometo tentar ser um pouco menos tarado.

── Não se preocupe com isso, eu sei que sou… delicioso. ── Brinco fazendo alusão ao que ele sempre diz que sou. ── Eu gosto de você sendo um tarado.

Jake aperta minha mão e me lança um sorriso rápido, mas não responde, então só penso no que mudou nesses últimos dois minutos e fico confuso, mas irei esperar para conversar depois.

Jake estaciona o carro e vejo que mais alguns estão por ali, saímos e eu pego a mochila, a bolsa com os lanches fica na parte de trás, sei que comer nas praias não é algo permitido.

Começamos a descer e sigo Jake de perto, mas seu celular toca.

── Vou esperar você lá. ── Digo, ele acena com a cabeça e atende a ligação, continuo a andar e vejo que a praia não é lotada, longe disso. Coloco a mochila no chão e abro, pego duas toalhas de praia e procuro algumas pedras para colocar nas extremidades, olho brevemente para Jake que ainda fala ao telefone, ele me dá um pequeno aceno, que correspondo com um sorriso. Tiro a camisa e a bermuda, fico apenas com o short de banho vermelho e deito, não é o horário recomendado para tomar sol, mas não me importo muito com isso.

Os minutos passam e acho estranha a demora de Jake, então me ergo sobre os cotovelos e olho para trás. Ele conversa com uma mulher e parecem íntimos demais. Abaixo um pouco o óculos de sol e estudo os dois, ela é bonita, o cabelo escuro e um biquíni azul. Sinto o gosto amargo do ciúme quando a vejo colocar a mão no ombro de Jake.

Vejo o olhar dele se desviar para o meu, mas só forço um sorriso e volto a deitar. A paranoia já toma conta de mim, mas tento trancar isso no fundo da minha mente. Nunca falamos sobre exclusividade, pelo menos não diretamente, Jake também é uma pessoa sociável e não quero tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas isso não significa que a pontinha de insegurança sumiu.

Fecho os olhos e decido não pensar nisso, não é tão fácil quanto eu queria, então começo a pensar no ciclo de reprodução dos tubarões, isso parece dar certo já que só lembro de Jake quando ouço movimentos ao meu lado.

── Doce. ── Ele chama, apenas solto um murmúrio indicando que estou ouvindo. ── Pensei que tivesse pego no sono.

── Não. ── Respondo simplesmente, então abro os olhos e percebo que ele estava apenas com seu adorável short de panda. ── Quem era?

── Minha mãe. ── Responde, fico confuso até lembrar da ligação, a única pessoa que estava em minha mente era a mulher de biquíni azul. ── Ela mandou um oi.

── Diga que eu mando um beijo quando falar com ela de novo. ── Digo, então me viro e deito de bruços, sinto uma de suas mãos acariciando meu cabelo devagar, mas não volto a abrir os olhos.

── O que foi? ── Pergunta.

── Hun?

── Doce…

Percebo que o ciúme está tirando o melhor de mim e me bato internamente por isso, então abro os olhos e lhe dou um sorriso.

── Nada, Jake. ── Respondo, mas ele não parece convencido, mordo o lábio inferior e desvio o olhar do seu. ── Quem era… conversando com você?

── Ah… era uma… amiga. ── Responde, mas levanto as sobrancelhas desconfiado de sua gagueira incomum. ── Certo, certo, é uma ex.

── Humm… entendo. ── Murmuro, eu já imaginava pela clara proximidade entre os dois.

── Ei, não faça essa cara. ── Ele diz. ── Me diga o que está pensando.

── Fiquei com ciúme. ── Respondo sem nem pensar duas vezes. ── Desculpe.

── Ah, eu… humm… ── Jake gagueja, desvia o olhar do meu e isso faz com que eu tire os óculos, vejo com espanto um rubor subir por seu rosto e me pergunto se é muito inconveniente se eu tirar uma foto, isso não é algo que acontece todos os dias. ── Não… não precisa sentir ciúme, isso é passado, pelo menos para mim, e não se desculpe por isso.

── Eu não quero ser um garotinho ciumento. ── Murmuro. ── Principalmente com nosso tipo de relacionamento.

── Nós estamos juntos, não é? ── Pergunta. ── Mesmo que seja só por um tempo limitado. Não tem nada de errado em sentir ciúme, não te torna um garotinho, se você soubesse como eu sinto ciúme quando vejo alguém flertando com você, riria da minha cara.

── Ninguém flerta comigo.

── Você não percebe, doce, mas sempre tem alguém flertando com você e eu nem posso julgar porque você é espetacular. ── Ele diz. ── Eu sinto tanto ciúme e até um pouco de medo de você decidir que se cansou de mim.

── Acho que cansar de você não é uma opção pra mim. ── Respondo. ── Desculpe por ser estranho.

── Deixe disso, só me dê um beijo. ── Ele diz, mas eu nego com a cabeça. ── Ninguém vai ver.

── Não quero socar um homofóbico hoje. ── Resmungo, então olho em volta e quando confirmo que não tem ninguém prestando atenção em nós dois, me movo em sua direção e o beijo carinhosamente. ── Eu queria tanto poder beijar mais você.

── Eu também. ── Ele diz, seus olhos ficam tristes e sei que os meus também, existem pessoas ruins em todos os lugares e não quero correr o risco de sermos abordados por alguma delas. É horrível não poder demonstrar carinho em público como eu gostaria porque somos dois homens. ── Mas podemos fazer isso depois.

Jake acena e também deita de bruços, a cabeça apoiada nos braços enquanto ele olha para mim, ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos apenas aproveitando o sol e a companhia um do outro, isso até uma sombra nos cobrir.

── Jake. ── A voz feminina diz, olho para cima e vejo a mesma mulher de antes, luto para não fechar a expressão. ── Pensei que poderíamos continuar a conversa.

A expressão de 'me ajude' que Jake faz quase me faz rir, mas apenas dou de ombros. O vejo sentar e a mulher parece entender como um convite para sentar ao lado dele.

── Não vai nos apresentar? ── Pergunta, me ergo um pouco contrariado e sento.

── Tom. ── Digo simplesmente.

── Sou Shirley, amiga do Jake. ──  _ Claro, amiga.  _ Tento manter a expressão neutra quando a vejo segurar o braço de Jake e sorrir para ele _.  _ ── Vocês são amigos?

── Não. ── Respondo com um sorriso inocente, Jake engasga uma risada e finge tosse para disfarçar, ela fica confusa por um momento, então o entendimento chega ao seu rosto e sua boca se abre em formato de 'O'.

── Eu não sabia que você era gay. ── Ela diz surpresa para Jake.

── Eu não sou e você sabe disso. ── Jake responde. ── Eu falei sobre minha bissexualidade quando nos conhecemos.

── Eu pensei que fosse algum tipo de brincadeira ou uma confusão de juventude. ── Ela diz e, pela expressão de Jake, sei que foi a coisa errada, principalmente pelo tom de voz que ela usou.

── Quanto tempo não nos vemos? ── Ele pergunta.

── Cinco anos, desde que fui embora pra Los Angeles. ── Ela responde.

── Eu tinha vinte e cinco, não era um adolescente confuso, nós namoramos por quase um ano, então você deve me conhecer o suficiente para saber que eu não brincaria com isso. ── O tom de voz sério de Jake quase faz eu me encolher. ── Eu não escondo quem eu sou de ninguém, não escondi de você.

A vejo soltar o braço dele devagar e assumir uma expressão culpada, olha para mim, mas não faço ideia da expressão que tenho no rosto.

── Desculpe. ── Ela murmura. ── Eu irei passar essa semana aqui, então vi você e… eu só pensei…

Vejo quando a expressão séria de Jake se desmancha, solto um suspiro e deito novamente, coloco as mãos sob a cabeça e passo o olhar de um para o outro.

── Ele é bi, eu sou gay, você é a ex hetero dele. ── Murmuro, Jake dá um tapinha em minha coxa e eu solto um riso baixo. ── É um encontro interessante, Jake.

Jake ri e nega com a cabeça.

── Se você tiver uma ou duas histórias constrangedoras sobre o Jake, vou adorar ouvir.

Ela fica surpresa e o clima ao nosso redor muda, Jake geme contrariado e passa uma mão pelo cabelo.

── Você já sabe histórias o suficiente. ── Murmura.

Conversamos por mais alguns minutos com Shirley, ela se desculpa novamente pela situação, explicamos sobre como assumir a sexualidade de alguém ou duvidar quando a pessoa se abre é desrespeitoso, ela é completamente receptiva quanto a nossas explicações e me sinto satisfeito por ter ensinado algo de valor para alguém.

── Você só namora gente bonita. ── Digo quando ela vai embora.

── Tenho bom gosto, pelo menos nessa parte. ── Jake responde. ── Se duvida disso, é só se olhar no espelho.

Dou risada e volto a sentar.

── Doce. ── Ele diz. ── Você é tão compreensivo.

── Eu tento. ── Respondo. ── Muita gente é assim porque não entende, não tem informação, mesmo que eu estivesse me corroendo de ciúme por dentro, não podia deixar ela mais constrangida ou sem saber como aquilo foi desrespeitoso e acabar fazendo de novo.

── Você não existe. ── Ele diz com carinho. ── Vamos dar uns amassos no carro?

── E comer.

──────────────

── Porra… mais, Jake.

── Quietinho, doce.

Ouço a porta abrir e Jake passa a se mover mais devagar, inclino a cabeça para trás e apoio em seu ombro, fecho os olhos e mordo os lábios ao sentir ele todo dentro de mim, os minutos que se passam enquanto outra pessoa usa o banheiro são torturantes, mas me rende um ou dois chupões. Quando a porta se fecha e percebemos que estamos sozinhos, Jake volta a me foder com força, já estou tão perto que quando sua mão encontra o caminho entre minhas pernas eu venho e em um gemido mudo sentindo minhas pernas quase cederem, sinto mais algumas estocadas fortes antes que ele suspire fortemente contra a pele do meu pescoço.

_ Isso foi bom pra caralho. _

Jake se move um pouco mais contra mim me fazendo gemer baixinho, então se afasta, viro em sua direção e o puxo para um beijo longo, hesito em me afastar, então só o faço quando já estou sem fôlego.

── Você é maluco. ── Murmuro, ele ri baixinho e me dá mais um selinho demorado. ── Você me trouxe em um restaurante chique só pra transar no banheiro.

── E você adorou. ── Ele acusa, dou de ombros e subo a cueca e a calça, ele joga a camisinha no vaso sanitário e também se veste, rodeio seu pescoço com os braços e lhe dou mais um beijo.

Depois de passarmos o restante da manhã na praia, Jake me levou ao hotel e indicou que eu colocasse calça e sapatos, o que eu fiz um pouco desconfiado, fomos até sua casa para que ele se vestisse, então dirigimos até um restaurante chique demais para o que eu estou acostumado. Foi aí que Jake me fez a pergunta: “Já transou no banheiro de um restaurante chique?”.

Claro que a resposta foi ‘não’ e não pensei duas vezes antes de entrar na última cabine do banheiro enorme.

── Jake, você não faz ideia de como eu vou chupar seu pau hoje a noite. ── Sussurro contra seus lábios, então o beijo com avidez, puxo seu cabelo com força e o ouço gemer entre o beijo.

── Vou esperar ansiosamente por isso.

Lhe lanço um sorriso um pouco ofegante e lhe roubo mais um beijo 

── Agora vamos embora.

── Sem comer? ── Ele pergunta.

── A comida aqui deve ser ridiculamente cara. ── Respondo, Jake parece ponderar. ── Vamos comer no Hugh, além do que, imagina se alguém desconfiou, vamos sair de fininho e rir no seu carro.

── Tudo bem, vamos para o Hugh. ── Ele concorda. ── Vai e eu vou em seguida.

── Certo, te espero no carro. ── Respondo, lhe dou um beijo breve e abro a porta devagar, vejo que o banheiro está vazio, então saio discretamente do restaurante, pouco tempo depois Jake aparece, entramos no carro e ficamos um momento em silêncio, então uma risada sobe por minha garganta. ── Certo, isso foi incrível.

── Eu sei. ── Jake responde, me inclino em sua direção e lhe dou um beijo no rosto. ── Quer dirigir?

── Não, fique à vontade.

Jake dá partida e saímos do estacionamento, deixo uma mão sobre sua coxa e acaricio com a ponta dos dedos, o tecido da calça impedindo que eu sinta o calor de sua pele.

── Inusitado o suficiente para você? ── Pergunta, me olha brevemente e me lança um sorriso.

── Eu adoro sua mente criativa. ── Respondo, pego meu celular e tiro uma foto sua. ── Pra posteridade.

── Não arrumei o cabelo. ── Ele brinca, para no sinal e pega o celular da minha mão. ── Porra, eu sou bonitão.

── Jura? ── Pergunto, o vejo digitar alguma coisa e me estico pra ver o que é, mas ele bloqueia o celular e me devolve, então volta a acelerar, desbloqueio curioso e olho os aplicativos recentes, abro o whatsapp e vejo que ele mandou a foto pra si mesmo com a legenda de "cara mais bonito do Havaí". ── Você é tão convencido.

── Eu não menti. ── Jake responde, encaminho a foto para meu grupo de amigos, dou risada de suas reações e espero o próximo sinal para mostrar para ele. ── Seus amigos concordam comigo.

── Não se ache tanto, meu bem. ── Digo, Jake solta uma risadinha e eu levanto as sobrancelhas.

── Esse seu 'meu bem' é adorável. ── Ele responde, aperto os lábios um no outro e sinto meu rosto corar. ── Mas tudo em você é.

── Não fale isso. ── Murmuro sem jeito, Jake pisca para mim, agradeço internamente quando o sinal abre porque ele vai desviar o olhar do meu. ── Vocês se dariam bem.

── Quem?

── Você e meus amigos. ── Explico. ── Eles iriam te adorar e isso seria o meu fim.

Jake ri desacreditado.

── Sério, eu posso ver vocês me atormentando.

── Você iria adorar isso, Thomas. ── Ele responde, o pior é que eu realmente iria adorar, posso ver como eles conquistariam Jake e como Jake conquistaria cada um deles. ── Chegamos.

Tiro o cinto e desço do carro, alcanço a mão de Jake logo que estamos próximos o suficiente, entramos no restaurante aconchegante de Hugh e pegamos uma mesa, ele vem ao nosso encontro logo que nos vê.

── Jake, Tom. ── Ele cumprimenta. ── É bom ver vocês.

── Sempre um prazer. ── Respondo, conversamos rapidamente, eu realmente gosto de Hugh, ele é o mais sério dos amigos de Jake, mas também o que mais consegue deixá-lo constrangido, quase tímido. ── Eu gosto dele.

── Claro que gosta. ── Jake resmunga fuzilando seu amigo com o olhar pelas costas. ── Eu odeio ele.

── Por falar a verdade? ── Pergunto. ── Você realmente 'ta sorrindo sem parar desde que a gente chegou.

── Eu não estou. ── Responde, mas seu sorriso não desaparece. ── Certo, eu estou.

Alcanço sua mão sobre a mesa e começo a brincar com seus dedos, tento ignorar as lembranças que isso traz a minha mente, céus, eu posso sentir felicidade irradiando de mim agora.

── É porque estou feliz. ── Ele diz baixinho. ── E eles não me veem assim a algum tempo, mesmo que eu tentasse esconder, meus amigos sabiam que algo estava errado e eu estar assim agora… você deve saber como eles se sentem.

Aceno com a cabeça e beijo seus dedos, eu sei o que é isso, ver alguém que você ama desabrochar, voltar a dar sorrisos sinceros e ver o brilho nos olhos.

── E dizem que meu sorriso é lindo. ── Jake completa, rolo os olhos com humor e nego com a cabeça.

── O que a sua mãe diz não conta. ── Brinco, Jake franze o nariz e dá um risinho. ── Mas você é realmente lindo.

── Eu sei. ── Ele diz convencido, lhe dou um chute sob a mesa e ele ri para mim. ── Não sou tão lindo quanto você.

── Nós somos ridiculamente melosos. ── Respondo e, céus, eu quero tanto beijar ele agora. ── E você tem sorte.

── Eu tenho. ── Jake responde e o carinho em sua voz me faz suspirar. ── Não me olhe assim, não aqui, não quando eu não posso te colocar sobre a mesa e te beijar do jeito que você quer.

── Não acho que isso seja adequado. ── Digo baixo. ── Imagina o escândalo.

── Hugh contaria essa história por anos. ── Jake brinca, então suspira, sua mão se entrelaça a minha e ele faz carinho com o polegar. ── Eu e meus amigos nos conhecemos na praia, não poderia ser diferente, a Anne tinha dezesseis, eu tinha dezessete, o Ryan vinte e um e o Hugh vinte e três, foi pouco depois do aniversário da Anne. Uns caras da escola dela estavam enchendo o saco, mas, bem, a Anne sempre foi durona, ela quebrou o nariz de um deles com um soco, então os outros foram pra cima, eu e os caras intervimos, estávamos perto. Nós sempre nos víamos antes por lá, mas nunca nos falamos, pelo menos até esse dia, foi daí que surgiu nossa amizade, passamos a pegar ondas juntos, nos aproximamos, os pais da Anne ficaram um pouco receosos por uma garota de dezesseis andar com três marmanjos, mas com o tempo viram que nós três que devíamos ter medo dela.

Jake ri baixo com alguma lembrança que passou por sua mente.

── Alguns meses depois o Hugh foi morar com a Deb, ela e a Anne se tornaram muito amigas.

── Quem é Deb? ── Pergunto curioso, acho que já ouvi esse nome antes.

── Ex mulher do Hugh.

── Ele era casado?

── Tecnicamente ele ainda é, mas acho que em pouco tempo eles voltam a ficar juntos, os dois se amam muito. ── Jake explica. ── A Anne estava sempre no sofá deles se empanturrando de sorvete com a Deb. Nós quatro somos muito diferentes, você já percebeu, mas nossa amizade é maior que qualquer coisa e é incrível ver como você se dá bem com eles.

── Não tem como não gostar dos seus amigos, Jake. ── Justifico, mas ele levanta as sobrancelhas pra mim. ── Isso me parece ex ciumento.

── Todo mundo tem alguma história como essa. ── Jake brinca. ── Já namorei um cara que jurou que eu tinha um caso com o Ryan, uma namorada morria de ciúmes do Hugh, mas é um consenso de que eu e a Anne somos secretamente apaixonados.

Jake faz uma careta com a declaração, o que me faz rir.

── O Hugh e o Ryan são heteros e a Anne é como uma irmã pra mim. ── Ele completa. ── É estranho pensar em ter qualquer coisa com algum deles.

── Seus amigos são todos heteros? ── Pergunto curioso, Jake acena com a cabeça. ── Que estranho.

── Porque? ── Ele pergunta.

── A gente costuma andar em bando. ── Justifico com humor. ── Eu e o Harris somos gays, a Zen é bi e o Jacob é… o Jacob, ele gosta de viver a vida.

── Como vocês se conheceram?

── Eu e o Harrison nos conhecemos desde criança, conhecemos os outros dois na escola, ao contrário de você, eu e o Harris chegamos a namorar por alguns meses, mas as coisas não ficaram estranhas depois. ── Explico, Jake me olha curioso e vejo em seus olhos que ele quer mais história, mas a comida chega e decido dar uma garfada ou duas antes de continuar. ── Nós sempre fomos amigos, mas em um certo momento acabamos confundindo isso, acho que foram os hormônios, então um dia nós simplesmente começamos a nos beijar, uma semana depois começamos a namorar, eu já passava mais tempo na casa dele que na minha por causa dos meus pais, cheguei a ficar um tempo lá depois que saí de casa, mas logo consegui um emprego e aluguei um lugar.

Como mais um pouco para tentar disfarçar como essa parte da história é difícil para mim.

── Mas um tempo depois nós terminamos porque já sabíamos que as coisas estavam confusas entre nós dois. ── Continuo. ── Foi um alívio, pra ser sincero, mas não posso deixar de dizer que ele foi um dos meus melhores namorados, até hoje fazemos piadinhas com esses meses.

── Então vocês não sentem nada um pelo outro? ── Jake pergunta.

── Não de maneira romântica, mas eu o amo de todo o coração, amo todos eles, nós somos realmente inseparáveis, sempre que temos um tempo saímos juntos ou nos trancamos no meu apartamento e comemos até quase explodir. ── Respondo. ── Eles são incríveis.

── Eu adoraria conhecê-los, adoraria mesmo, principalmente saber sobre suas histórias vergonhosas, você já conhece muitas das minhas. ── Jake diz, faço uma careta para ele e ouço seu riso baixo. ── Suas fotos de infância também.

── Essa vai ser a parte difícil, não levei muitas comigo, mas o Harrison deve ter algumas nossas. ── Digo, Jake parece um pouco confuso, mas então o entendimento chega a ele e sua expressão se torna culpada. ── Não faça essa cara.

Jake acena com a cabeça e passa a olhar para o prato, bato o pé no seu por debaixo da mesa, sinto saudade de estar em sua casa e poder brincar com seus dedos dos pés, mas parece que isso é o suficiente para que ele me lance um sorriso.

Nunca vai ser fácil tocar no assunto dos meus pais, mas ele não deve se sentir assim.

Terminamos de comer em uma conversa boba onde trocamos histórias sobre nossos amigos, então peço para que ele me deixe no hotel e consigo o influenciar a subir até o quarto.

── Você sempre consegue me convencer quando pisca esses olhinhos. ── Jake brinca, o empurro para dentro do quarto e fecho a porta. ── Suas coisas sempre estão tão arrumadas.

── Eu quase não uso. ── Respondo, começo a tirar a roupa e percebo o olhar atento de Jake sobre mim, não me sinto mais tão tímido como acontecia anteriormente, mas preciso lutar para não corar mesmo que ele já tenha me visto sem roupa e de muitos outros jeitos diferentes. ── Você que sempre me convence a ficar lá na sua casa.

── Também sei usar meus olhinhos.

Dou risada e jogo minha camisa em sua direção, então sigo para o banheiro, preciso de um banho com urgência depois do sexo de mais cedo, sei que ele pode querer, então coloco a cabeça para fora.

── Você não vem? ── Pergunto.

── Estava esperando seu convite. ── Responde.

Volto ao banheiro e pouco tempo depois ouço Jake entrando, seu corpo cola ao meu e seus braços me apertam contra si.

── Deixei uma marquinha aqui. ── Jake murmura apontando uma área em meu ombro. ── Desculpe.

── Posso sobreviver a isso. ── Respondo, inclino a cabeça para trás e apoio em seu ombro, a água cai sobre meu rosto e relaxo contra ele.

── Quer que eu leve você lá? ── Pergunta, solto um gemido baixo e viro para ele.

── Não, alguém vem me pegar. ── Respondo, rodeio seu pescoço com os braços e lhe dou um beijo. ── Mas obrigado.

── Disponha, agora me deixe lavar seu cabelo. ── Ele diz, fecho os olhos e deixo com cuide de mim, seus dedos longos em meu couro cabeludo, a melhor parte é quando ele começa a cantar baixinho para mim, meu coração se aquece e eu não consigo tirar o sorriso de idiota apaixonado do rosto.

── Nunca ouvi você cantar no chuveiro antes. ── Digo após nos vestirmos, Jake está ri e dá de ombros.

── Sempre estou um pouco ocupado. ── Responde, seus dedos engatam no cós da minha bermuda e ele me puxa para perto. ── Ainda temos um tempinho.

O empurro até a cama e me aconchego próximo a ele.

── Um pouquinho de pegação nunca é demais. ── Digo.

── Eu chamaria de 'amassos'.

── Você só tem trinta mesmo?

── Cala a boca.

Meu riso é cortado quando Jake me beija, uma mão acariciando meu rosto enquanto nossos lábios se perdem um no outro. Momentos assim estão entre meus favoritos, nós dois apenas trocando beijos doces e carícias, como se o mundo não existisse do lado de fora transformando nós dois nas únicas pessoas do universo.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas eu queria que durasse mais. Saímos dessa atmosfera cheia de afeto quando o telefone toca, me afasto relutante e o alcanço na mesa de cabeceira, pulo da cama quando sou informado que o transporte já está a minha espera.

── Já estou descendo. ── Digo antes de desligar. ── Perdemos a hora.

Jake pega suas coisas enquanto eu faço o mesmo, saímos do quarto e entramos no elevador vazio, me olho no espelho e percebo o quão óbvio é o que estávamos fazendo, meu cabelo está uma bagunça, meus lábios estão inchados, o rosto corado e a camisa torta, então passo as mãos pelo cabelo para tentar deixá-lo apresentável.

── Céus, olha pra mim. ── Murmuro, Jake ri ao meu lado e me ajuda a arrumar o cabelo e a camisa. ── Certo, obrigado.

As portas do elevador se abrem e nós saímos, ando com Jake até a recepção e encontro minha carona, seguimos ele até o lado de fora, então me viro para Jake.

── Pense em mim. ── Brinco.

── Eu sempre penso. ── Respondo e se inclina deixando um beijo em minha testa. ── Me avise quando voltar, sim?

── Certo, até mais tarde, meu bem.

**JAKE**

Vejo as costas de Tom enquanto ele caminha para a van, o 'meu bem' doce dito antes que ele me roube um beijo e comece a caminhar quase me faz corar.

_ Quase. _

Pelos deuses, estou tão apaixonado que chega a ser ridículo, mas isso não chega nem perto de uma reclamação, é a melhor coisa que já senti.

Ando até o carro e percebo que já tem o perfume de Tom ali, dou partida e começo a dirigir para casa, lembro da loucura que foi o dia, comprar um carro, sentir meus dedos formigarem ao observar Tom tomando sol na praia, encontrar minha ex namorada, transar no banheiro do restaurante.

Foi uma experiência nova para mim também, mas não deixou de ser completamente excitante, agora preciso pensar em mais um lugar, o que não é difícil, conheço muito da ilha.

Ligo o rádio e uma música pop qualquer começa a tocar, isso me lembra automaticamente de Anne, é algo que ela gosta de ouvir secretamente.

A tarde está quente como eu havia previsto, mas o vento que entra pela janela é refrescante. Não sei o que farei pelo restante da tarde, talvez ler um livro e fazer um bolo. Sim, um bolo, é uma boa escolha. Recheio de morango e cobertura de chocolate do jeito que as meninas gostam, talvez arrume o guarda roupa também.

Entro na rua de casa e aceno para um ou dois vizinhos, percebo que precisarei mover algumas coisas na garagem para obter mais espaço quando estaciono o carro, mas posso fazer isso depois.

Entro em casa pela porta interna e subo imediatamente para o quarto, troco de roupa e desço para a lavanderia com o cesto de roupa suja, coloco as roupas na máquina de lavar e vou para a cozinha, separo tudo o que preciso para a massa, o recheio e a cobertura do bolo.

Começo batendo as claras em neve, então acrescento as gemas e açúcar e bato por alguns minutos, desligo a batedeira quando vejo que está na consistência correta, misturo aos poucos a farinha de trigo, o chocolate em pó e o fermento que passo em uma peneira, procuro uma forma redonda média sem furo no meio, unto com farinha e despejo a massa, levo ao forno e ligo o timer, sei que tenho quarenta minutos até assar, pego uma panela pequena e derreto a margarina, despejo o leite condensado e mexo até borbulhar, então desligo o fogo e coloco os morangos cortados, não me preocupo em fazer a cobertura, sei que tenho algumas latas na dispensa.

Vejo que ainda falta um tempo até que o bolo fique pronto, então subo para o quarto, coloco todas as minhas roupas na cama e começo a dobra-las e a colocá-las de volta no guarda roupa, encontro algumas coisas de Tom entre as minhas, as dobro com carinho e coloco em uma gaveta.

Nunca, em meus trinta anos, alguém teve uma gaveta. Algumas coisas entre as minhas, mas nunca uma gaveta. Não sei o que Tom tem, mas ele me ganhou de uma maneira que ninguém mais fez antes, posso culpar várias coisas, seu sorriso doce, a voz bonita, como ele é compreensivo e iluminado, nunca julga as pessoas, não me julgou quando a maioria teria feito, sua personalidade incrível e como ele é tão bom mesmo já tendo passado por tanta coisa, além de ser muito bonito. Tenho mais uma lista interminável de características incríveis nele que fizeram eu cair tão facilmente.

Separo algumas roupas para doação e ouço o timer de cozinha em formato de ovo apitar ao meu lado, desço as escadas e vou até o andar de baixo, cheira tão bem que começo a sentir fome. Abro o forno e vejo que o bolo está perfeito, coloco sobre o fogão e deixo ali para que ele esfrie, corto mais alguns morangos para decorar.

Não sou um confeiteiro, mas não sou tão ruim, quando termino com o bolo me sinto completamente satisfeito, está bonito e parece delicioso, tiro uma foto e envio para Maggie, ela não responde, mas em menos de cinco minutos a porta se abre e ouço passos em casa.

── Cheiro de coisa gostosa. ── Ela diz logo que entra na cozinha, espero que se aproxime e passo um braço ao redor de seu pescoço e me inclino para beijar seu rosto. ── Oi, maninho.

── Oi, tudo bem? ── Pergunto, ela acena com a cabeça e se afasta, enche a chaleira de água e coloca no fogo. ── E o Peter?

── Peter está bem, adorando toda a atenção das meninas. ── Ela brinca. ── Como você está?

── Muito bem. ── Respondo. ── Finalmente comprei um carro.

── Um jeep? ── Pergunta, aceno com a cabeça e tiro duas fatias de bolo. ── E seu namorado?

── Maggie… ── Murmuro, mas isso só faz com que ela dê risada. ── Ele está bem, foi dar uma volta de parapente por aí.

── E você está todo preocupado. ── Maggie zomba, rolo os olhos e nego com a cabeça. ── Está sim.

── Só um pouco, você sabe que tenho medo dessas coisas. ── Respondo. ── Continuo sendo um fiasco em escaladas, imagina com esse negócio de parapente. Juro que não sei como você consegue.

── Você faz uma coisa mais corajosa ainda todos os dias. ── Ela diz. ── Dá aula para adolescentes.

Eu gosto da presença de Maggie, mesmo quando ela zomba de mim, acho que poucos irmãos são unidos como nós dois. Ela é a melhor irmã mais velha que alguém poderia ter.

Continuamos a conversar enquanto comemos bolo e tomamos chá, é uma mistura um pouco estranha para mim, mas não ruim.

Maggie e eu somos parecidos de várias formas, mas ela é um pouco mais zombeteira que eu. Falamos sobre muitas coisas, em algum momento tudo se torna um pouco sentimental demais e acabo me abrindo mais ainda com ela, sei que não serei julgado e ela me entenderá, tanto que ouço a ameaça em sua voz enquanto ela xinga Eric com os nomes mais criativos possíveis.

── Não vejo você assim desde que jogamos ovos na casa daquele professor quando estávamos na escola. ── Brinco um pouco emocionado e Maggie passa os braços ao meu redor em um abraço forte. ── Eu estou superando, as coisas estão melhores agora, eu não me sinto mais tão… eu me sinto bem novamente, me sinto tão forte e bonito, voltei a sentir aquele calor no peito e o formigamento nos dedos, a cantar no chuveiro.

Me afasto dela e lhe dou um sorriso sob as lágrimas.

── Eu estou me sentindo eu mesmo de novo, ainda não é o ideal, é um caminho longo, mas eu sinto, pela primeira vez, que posso passar por isso.

**TOM**

Ainda posso sentir a euforia ao chegar no hotel, é final da tarde e o céu está laranja, meu corpo dolorido é uma vaga lembrança depois de toda aquela adrenalina.

É tudo mais lindo ainda visto de cima. A praia, as pessoas em miniatura, os corais, eu estou ansioso para enviar todas as fotos para meus amigos.

Passo pela recepção e subo diretamente para o quarto, ainda andei um pouco depois de tudo, dispensei o transporte na volta e dei um passeio pela praia, o que me faz desejar algumas horas de descanso. 

Tomo um banho relaxante e sinto meu estômago roncar e suspiro, abro o aplicativo de comida e peço algo qualquer, fecho os olhos, mas não consigo dormir antes da comida chegar, mandarei mensagem para Jake após comer e tentarei persuadir ele a dormir aqui. Já posso sentir seu peitoral contra minhas costas e seus braços ao meu redor enquanto estamos de conchinha. Perfeito pra mim.

Não consigo deixar de pensar no que havia acontecido naqueles dias que eu estava ali, nas pessoas que conheci, nos lugares que visitei, na culinária, nas paisagens. Vir ao Havaí foi uma das melhores coisas que já fiz até hoje. Penso nos olhos azuis que me encantei, naquele cheiro doce de seu pescoço, na barba que sempre arranha meu rosto quando eu estou sendo beijado, nas mãos grandes e fortes que me acariciam com tanta delicadeza, mas também me agarram com força. Naquela voz… aquela voz grave com sotaque havaiano falando no meu ouvido.

Afundo o rosto no travesseiro para tentar conter o sorriso bobo que aparece em meu rosto.  _ Eu estou ridiculamente apaixonado.  _ Apaixonado por tudo naquele professor de francês metido a surfista.

Não demora até que a comida chegue, como rapidamente e decido que darei um cochilo de dez ou vinte minutos. É uma boa ideia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postado em: 17-12-2020


	18. Dia 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que demorei um pouco demais, mas entrego a vocês mais de 14 mil palavras haha  
> Prometo que o próximo será mais rápido.

**TOM**

Acordo um pouco confuso e grogue, olho para o lado de fora e vejo a escuridão indicando que ainda é noite, pego o celular, mas ele está descarregado. Procuro o carregador e conecto na tomada, então levanto e vou ao banheiro, alivio a bexiga, lavo as mãos e volto para a cama, pego o celular novamente e vejo que são quatro da manhã.

_ Oh, droga! _

Abro o whatsapp e vejo que Jake me enviou algumas mensagens, lembro de decidir que tiraria um cochilo de dez minutos antes de entrar em contato, mas pelo visto acabei dormindo por horas.

" _ Oi, doce. _

_ Já está no hotel? _

_ Como foi sua tarde? _

_ Ainda estou de cabelos em pé." _

Uma hora depois ele enviou mensagens novamente.

_ "Certo, estou tentando não ficar preocupado com seu estranho desaparecimento. _

_ Se já estiver livre, que tal jantar?" _

Me sinto culpado quando lembro que prometi avisar quando estivesse de volta, mas sei que ele entenderá, decido lhe enviar mensagem e ele verá assim que acordar.

_ "Jake, oi, desculpe não responder antes, acabei cochilando quando cheguei e só acordei agora. _

_ Desculpe lhe deixar preocupado, eu adoraria ter jantado com você. _

_ Que tal café da manhã? _

_ Me ligue quando acordar. _

_ Senti falta da conchinha." _

Meus olhos já estão se fechando quando envio a mensagem, então deixo o celular de lado e volto a dormir.

_ ────────────────── _

Sento na cama em um pulo quando ouço o celular tocar, vejo o nome de Jake brilhando na tela e atendo imediatamente.

── Jake. ── Digo. ── Bom dia.

──  _ Oi, doce, acabei de ver sua mensagem. ──  _ Jake responde. ──  _ Bom dia. _

── Desculpe não ligar ontem, fui tirar um cochilo quando cheguei e acordei às quatro da manhã. ── Digo, ouço sua risada sonolenta do outro lado da linha, o que me faz rir automaticamente. ── Então, quer tomar café comigo?

──  _ Está me convidando para um encontro, doce? ──  _ Questiona com o tom de voz sugestivo que eu adoro.

── Que tal me encontrar no  The Coffee Shack ? ── Pergunto, é um café não muito longe do hotel que ainda não visitei.

──  _ Em meia hora? _

── Perfeito pra mim.

Tiro o celular do carregador e vou até as portas da varanda pequena, o céu está bonito e com algumas nuvens.

──  _ Senti sua falta essa noite, acho que acabei me acostumando a dormir com você.  _ ── Ele diz, encosto a testa no vidro e um sorriso bobo surge em meu rosto, eu também me sinto dessa forma, acho que a coisa mais viciante que existe é dormir junto e nós dois nos encaixamos tão bem.

── Também senti a sua, você é tão confortável. ── Digo, ouço um barulho do outro lado da linha indicando que Jake está se movendo pelo quarto. ── Nos vemos depois, meu bem?

──  _ Estou ansioso, doce. _

Encerro a ligação com um sorriso, então corro para o banheiro, escovo os dentes e tomo um banho  _ completo.  _ Seco o cabelo com o secador do hotel, vasculho minhas coisas e encontro meu hidratante de ameixa, passo por todo o corpo, visto uma cueca e uma bermuda preta, encontro algumas coisas de Jake enquanto procuro uma camisa, principalmente suas blusas que acabo contrabandeando sem querer quando durmo em sua casa, o que é quase sempre, pego uma preta de botões com estampa de pássaros que comprei aqui, passo perfume, coloco o relógio, termino de arrumar o cabelo e me olho no espelho. Espero que não faça tanto calor ou morrerei assado com essa roupa.

Mas estou bonito e com certeza me chamaria para um encontro.

Pego a carteira, o celular, o carregador e enfio tudo nos bolsos, olho no relógio e sei que chegarei atrasado se não pegar um táxi. Saio apressado do quarto e pego o elevador, cumprimento o recepcionista e dou sorte de encontrar um táxi na porta.

── Bom dia,  The Coffee Shack , por favor. ── Digo para o motorista, é perto, então estarei lá a tempo.

Pego o celular do bolso, tiro uma selfie e envio para meus amigos, digo que  _ 'sim, estou indo para um encontro' _ , o problema é que os três são tão emocionados e escandalosos quanto eu, então preciso fugir de todas as mensagens desesperadas que eles enviam.

_ “Sim, é o Jake.” _

_ “Não, não estamos namorando.” _

_ “Sem motéis, é só um café.” _

Não sei o que fiz pra merecer isso, mas não posso negar o quão divertido é toda essa empolgação. É incrível ver como os três me apoiam nisso, mesmo sabendo que no final eu vá chorar no colo deles com o coração partido e cheio de saudade da pessoa que conheci e me apaixonei com tanta intensidade.

Não deixo de notar a moto de Jake quando o táxi para, pago o motorista e desço do veículo, ele mora mais longe e ainda chegou primeiro, acho que acabei demorando demais me preparando para nosso  _ ‘encontro’ _ . Pisco surpreso quando o vejo, por um momento quase não o reconheço, então ando em passos rápidos até ele, que abre um sorriso assim que me vê.

_ Deus do céu. _

── Doce. ── Cumprimenta, agradeço internamente por ele ter escolhido a mesa mais discreta porque me inclino em sua direção e lhe roubo um beijo, sinto falta dos arranhões em meu rosto e da aspereza. ── Está lindo.

── Você também. ── Elogio, sento a sua frente e lhe dou uma boa olhada. O cabelo castanho bem penteado, a camisa azul realçando seus olhos, a pinta bonita logo acima de seus lábios.

Vejo com surpresa ele estender uma pequena flor vermelha em minha direção, a seguro entre os dedos e sei que meu rosto está da mesma cor que ela. Nunca recebi flores antes.

── É um crisântemo. ── Ele diz, desvio o olhar da flor para ele, faço uma anotação mental de que devo procurar o significado em outra hora, sei que ele deve conhecê-lo, conhecia sobre os girassóis quando visitamos seus pais.

── É linda, Jake, obrigado. ── Respondo, sei que minha voz está trêmula e meus sentimentos são bem óbvios através do meu rosto. ── Eu… oh, droga, você é…

── Incrível, eu sei. ── Ele responde, rolo os olhos com carinho e preciso conter a vontade de pular sobre a mesa e o beijar até que ele esteja ofegante, eu nunca consigo me conter quando é assim, quando Jake faz algo como isso, quando mostra como nosso relacionamento também é significativo para ele. ── Não me olhe assim, doce.

Lhe lanço um sorriso inocente, ele sabe quando quero desesperadamente beijá-lo apenas pelo olhar que tenho em meu rosto.

── Você tirou a barba. ── Finalmente digo, passo os dedos por seu queixo sentindo a pele lisa, a visão não é estranha para mim por conta de tantas fotos que já vi, mas não elas fazem jus ao quão bonito ele está, o cabelo também está mais curto e isso acaba deixando ele alguns anos mais jovem.

── Fiquei bem? ── Jake pergunta, faço uma careta e nego com a cabeça, mas ele sabe que estou mentindo. ── Horrível?

── Eu adorei. ── Digo com sinceridade. ── Você está tão bonito.

── Fiquei com vontade de mudar um pouco, então pedi para Maggie cortar meu cabelo, o que foi bem arriscado da minha parte. ── Ele conta com humor, continuo passeando os dedos por seu rosto um pouco hipnotizado. Jake está realmente tão bonito. ── Agora eu pareço mesmo ter trinta anos.

── Prontos pra pedir? ── A garçonete pergunta ao nosso lado, quase pulo da cadeira e tiro a mão do rosto de Jake, encaro a mulher em pé ao meu lado e sinto meu rosto pegar fogo, ela tem um sorriso conhecedor no rosto.

── Claro, vou querer… humm… ── Jake se interrompe passando o olhar rapidamente pelo cardápio, aproveito para fazer o mesmo. ── Ovos kona com bacon e um café.

── Batatas ou arroz? ── Ela pergunta enquanto anota o pedido.

── Batatas. ── Jake responde. ── E você, doce?

── Vou querer um ono benedict com batatas. ── Respondo. ── E… oh, tem earl gray, vou querer earl gray… não me olhe assim, Jake, estou com saudade.

── Viciado. ── Ele brinca, faço uma careta e ele solta uma risada baixa, só então lembro da garçonete, ela olha de um para o outro com um sorriso no rosto, preciso conter o gemido envergonhado, não tenho absolutamente problema algum em demonstrar afeto em público, mas é diferente quando estamos sendo observados assim tão de perto. 

── Logo estarei de volta com os pedidos, com licença. ── Ela diz antes de se afastar, encaro Jake e ele tem um sorriso divertido no rosto.

── Pare com isso. ── Resmungo, mas ele apenas ri e alcança minha mão sobre a mesa, o mesmo olhar no rosto que fez eu me apaixonar, aquele provocativo e que sabe exatamente o que se passa por minha cabeça. ── Como foi a noite sem mim?

── Terrível, não tive quem abraçar. ── Ele responde, estico a mão que ele não segura e passo o indicador pela covinha que se forma quando ele sorri, nunca dei a devida atenção a ela, mas agora é difícil ignorar. ── Suponho que a sua foi melhor.

── Fui tirar um cochilo pensando em como ia persuadir você a dormir comigo de conchinha, então você deve imaginar como foi. Acordei sozinho durante a madrugada, com frio e sem seus roncos.

── Eu não ronco. ── Ele diz indignado. ── Eu vou… como você disse? Eu vou cancelar você.

── Você não conseguiria e, sim, você ronca, mas é até bonitinho.

Jake não responde, apoia as costas na cadeira e cruza os braços, uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso desafiador no rosto.

Deveria ser proibido alguém ser assim tão sexy.

Pego a flor vermelha ──  _ crisântemo  _ ── da mesa e a observo. Nunca recebi flores em um encontro, mas lembro que não é a primeira vez que Jake me dá uma. Lembro da pequena flor azul que ele colocou em minha orelha apenas alguns dias atrás, mas a maneira que a memória surge faz parecer que isso aconteceu há meses, eu sinto como se nos conhecêssemos a tanto tempo, muito além dessas duas semanas.

── Quer ir tomar alguma coisa em casa hoje a noite? ── Jake pergunta me tirando de meus pensamentos. ── Todos estarão lá.

── Você sabe que eu não poderia recusar. ── Respondo, gosto de seus amigos. Nesse momento a garçonete chega com nossos pedidos e eu mal posso olhar em seus olhos ainda um pouco sem graça em como pareci um bobo apaixonado minutos antes. ── Mahalo.

Tomo um gole do chá e preciso conter o gemido baixo de apreciação, estava sentindo falta disso. Eu e Jake começamos a conversar coisas idiotas enquanto comemos, algumas vezes chamamos a atenção dos outros clientes com nossas risadas, mas nunca consigo resistir a suas piadas, mesmo as mais sem graça, sempre termino nossas conversas descontraídas vermelho e com o estômago doendo por conta de tantas risadas.

Decido, após terminarmos, mostrar a ele todas as fotos do dia anterior, não apenas por terem ficado lindas, mas também por sua reação quando contei o que iria fazer.

── Nunca imaginei que você fosse medroso. ── Brinco, Jake cerra os olhos para mim e se inclina em minha direção.

── Eu não sou medroso, sou cauteloso. ── Ele responde. ── Mas você… ── Ele aponta para mim. ── Nada com tubarões.

── Tudo perfeitamente pensado e seguro. ── Respondo. ── Você que vive perigosamente.

── Eu? ── Ele pergunta curioso. ── Porque?

── Você dá aula no ensino médio. ── Digo. ── Não tem nada mais assustador que isso.

── Eles não são tão ruins, só precisam de um pouco de pulso firme, atenção e compreensão, mas posso entender você, já fui um adolescente e, acredite em mim, sabia deixar meus pais de cabelos em pé.

Só consigo pensar em como gostaria de ter tido uma adolescência assim, mas faço o máximo que posso para não deixar com que esse pensamento transpareça em meu rosto. Antes dos quinze anos eu aprontei como qualquer criança, mas depois disso, tudo mudou, eu sabia que precisava ser cauteloso para não irritá-los ainda mais, não sei se aguentaria ouvir coisas como aquelas novamente vindas deles.

── Algo me diz que você deve ter ficado de castigo tantas vezes, adoraria conversar com a sua mãe sobre isso, sei que ela tem muitas histórias, bem mais do que as poucas que ouvi quando visitamos seus pais.

── Você adora saber das minhas histórias constrangedoras. ── Resmunga. ── Vou encontrar um jeito de saber das suas.

── Eu não tenho, sempre fui um anjo.

── Claro, claro, você fala como se eu não te conhecesse, sei que você só tem essa carinha, não consegue me enganar mais, vejo através desse seu sorriso inocente.

Um dedo de Jake desce por meu rosto e o olhar que ele me dá me faz engolir em seco, eu preciso lhe beijar imediatamente, isso faz com que eu levante a mão e peça a conta para a garçonete, dou um olhar de aviso a Jake quando ele faz menção de pegar a carteira.

── Eu te convidei pra um encontro, lembra? ── Digo, ele franze o nariz e acena com a cabeça, pago a conta e o guio para fora do café, encontro o vão entre ele e uma loja largo o suficiente para nós dois e puxo Jake para lá, então rodeio seu pescoço com os braços e o puxo para um beijo. Estava com vontade de fazer isso desde que cheguei.

Sinto minhas costas contra a parede e as mãos de Jake apertando minha cintura, seus lábios se moldam aos meus, a língua invade minha boca e isso é o suficiente para que eu me derreta em seus braços. Não existe mais aquele arranhão da barba de Jake em meu rosto, mas não significa que é ruim, estou adorando sua pele macia contra a minha.

── Acho que você sentiu minha falta. ── Ele diz contra minha boca, meu lábio inferior é sugado e eu preciso conter o gemido que quer subir por minha garganta. ── Que tal dar uma volta?

── Vamos. ── Respondo, lhe dou um selinho breve, então outro e mais outro. ── Bom.

Jake ri baixo e dá um beijo em meu rosto, passo as mãos por seu cabelo, ele está mesmo muito bonito assim.

── Vou adorar exibir você por aí. ── Brinco, não resisto em lhe roubar mais um beijo antes de entrelaçar meus dedos aos dele e nos guiar para fora dali, andamos até sua moto e ele coloca o capacete em minha cabeça.

── Eu adorei meu carro, mas ela continua sendo minha favorita. ── Ele diz, então coloca o próprio capacete e monta na moto, subo em sua garupa e rodeio seu tronco com os braços. ── E eu adoro você todo agarrado a mim.

Dou um tapinha em sua coxa e ouço sua risada, eu também adoro estar agarrado a ele, sentir o vento no rosto. Jake dá partida em sua moto e logo estamos percorrendo as ruas, percebo que vamos nos afastando ainda mais do centro, o fluxo de veículos ficando menor e as ruas mais estreitas. As casas vão ficando mais escassas e o que vejo são árvores de um lado e de outro, passamos por um posto de gasolina e nos afastamos mais alguns quilômetros, então começo a ver o azul do mar, Jake estaciona e eu desço de sua garupa.

É um mirante, alguns bancos de concreto perto do muro baixo de pedras, caminho até lá e olho para baixo, vejo os prédios e casas, a praia e o mar. É uma das vistas mais bonitas que já pus os olhos, me tira o fôlego e me traz a sensação de que posso fazer qualquer coisa dali de cima. Sinto Jake parar ao meu lado, viro para ele e vejo sua mão indo até meu queixo, desprende o capacete e o tira da minha cabeça, eu nem percebi que ainda o estava usando.

── É tão bonito. ── Digo encantado por tudo aquilo.

── Sim, muito bonito. ── Ele diz, mas seu tom de voz me faz saber que não é sobre a paisagem que ele está falando, isso me faz desviar o olhar do dele e focar em qualquer outra coisa, Jake faz eu me sentir tão lindo, mas ele também sabe tirar o melhor de minha timidez. Engulo em seco e seguro em seu antebraço. ── Vem, vamos sentar.

O acompanho até o banco mais próximo, nos sentamos lado a lado, as coxas coladas uma na outra e os dedos entrelaçados, apoio a cabeça em seu ombro e procuro relaxar.

── Os problemas não existem aqui. ── Jake diz baixo, murmuro uma afirmação baixa e movo a cabeça até roçar o nariz em seu pescoço, ele estremece quando suspiro contra sua pele, o cheiro bom de seu perfume invade meu nariz.

── Bom. ── Murmuro, olho brevemente em volta apenas para me certificar de que não tem mais ninguém aqui, então beijo seu pescoço, depois seu queixo e então seus lábios carinhosamente. ── Existe apenas eu e você.

Uma mão de Jake chega até meu rosto e o acaricia levemente, seus lábios em minha testa, suspiro com a onda de sentimentos que me invade, a paixão intensa que sinto por ele. Sentimentos assim não deveriam ser tão estranhos para mim, já me apaixonei antes, mas não dessa forma, parece que tudo ferve dentro de mim com um simples olhar, que sou atraído por tudo nele, que fomos feitos um para o outro pela maneira que nos encaixamos e nos completamos tão bem.

── Eu devia ter trazido um livro. ── Jake diz baixo. ── Aqui é um bom lugar para ler.

── Eu gostaria disso. ── Respondo, o dia em que Jake leu para mim um de seus livros chega a minha mente, é uma lembrança que guardo com carinho, foi algo tão simples, mas pareceu também íntimo e significativo. ── Adorei aquele dia que você leu pra mim.

── Mas podemos fazer outra coisa.

Sua voz sugestiva me faz entender completamente sobre o que ele fala, então dou uma risada e beijo seu rosto.

── Seção de pegação? ── Pergunto apenas para fazê-lo rir.

── Amassos. ── Corrige.

O riso de Jake diminui e sua mão chega a meu rosto, os dedos longos acariciando minha pele, eu suspiro com o carinho, fecho os olhos sem ao menos perceber, um beijo é deixado em minha testa, depois em uma pálpebra e na outra, seu nariz roça no meu e então finalmente ele me beija, nossos lábios se encaixam tão bem, sua língua encontra a minha e um gemido sobe por minha garganta. É bom, tão bom que eu me sinto quase flutuar. Agarro a frente de sua camisa e apoio a outra mão em sua coxa, sinto seu polegar acariciando minha bochecha, dedos em minha nuca. Só consigo pensar no que é tudo isso, em nós dois aqui sozinhos, a vista romântica depois do nosso  _ ‘encontro’.  _ E se não tivéssemos apenas isso, essas poucas semanas juntos, os encontros que poderíamos ter, os lugares que iríamos juntos, como eu mostraria toda a paixão que sinto por ele sem ao menos pestanejar, como eu me daria por completo a ele.

Poderia ser mais que tudo isso.

Nos afastamos um pouco ofegantes, me sinto tão afetado por tudo,  _ por ele,  _ que preciso de um momento para me recuperar, descanso o rosto na curva entre seu pescoço e ombro e suspiro sentindo seu cheiro.

── Quer surfar hoje? ── Jake pergunta.

── Talvez mais tarde, se você quiser, mas por enquanto quero apenas ficar com você. ── Respondo, me afasto para encará-lo e encontro um sorriso carinhoso em seu rosto. ── E aqui é bom, estamos sozinhos, ninguém pra nos olhar estranho e eu posso te beijar do jeito que eu quiser.

── Soa bom para mim.

Volto a beijá-lo, mas carinhosamente dessa vez, preciso de tudo de mim para não sentar em seu colo e me aconchegar a ele como fazemos em seu sofá, meus dedos não se perdem mais entre seus fios de cabelo, mas a sensação das laterais mais curtas sob minha mão ainda é boa.

── Isso é bom. ── Jake praticamente ronrona. ── Estamos parecendo dois adolescentes.

── Eu não estou tão longe da adolescência, foi apenas alguns anos atrás, não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você. ── Brinco, Jake coloca uma mão no peito fingindo estar ofendido, mas não o deixo se afastar, enfio as mãos por debaixo de sua camisa e afundo os dedos no final de suas costas. ── Não se preocupe, você está muito bem pra sua idade.

── Thomas, meu doce, vou adorar quando estivermos na minha casa, na minha cama e você estiver com essa sua boca atrevida muito ocupada para me chamar de velho. ── Ele diz, o tom de voz tão natural como se estivesse falando sobre o clima. ── Mas, por enquanto, posso calar você de outro jeito.

── Hummmm… de que jeito? ── Pergunto já próximo ao seu rosto, ele se aproxima ainda mais de mim, mas ouço um barulho de embalagem e logo ela está entre nós dois.

── Docinhos de abacaxi. ── Responde, pisco surpreso, então dou uma risada e pego a embalagem de sua mão.

── O que você tem com abacaxi? ── Pergunto, abro o pacote e coloco um docinho da boca, ele derrete em minha língua e o sabor quase me faz suspirar.

── Aqui é a terra do abacaxi, Thomas. ── Responde, então pega um e coloca na boca. ── Maravilhoso.

── Eu sei. ── Provoco, lhe roubo um beijo e me acomodo contra ele, a cabeça em seu ombro e uma perna sobre a sua. ── Confortável.

── Me senti uma cama, talvez uma poltrona. ── Ele brinca, mas passa um braço sobre meu ombro e apoia a cabeça na minha. ── Você tem razão, é confortável.

Continuamos conversando e comendo os doces enquanto observamos a vista bonita a nossa frente, mas decidimos ir embora quando outras pessoas começam a chegar, seguimos para sua casa, principalmente porque estou louco para tirar sua roupa.

Agarro sua cintura e pressiono minhas coxas nas suas enquanto ele dirige, demora mais do que eu esperava, mas eu não posso reclamar, já que adoro estar em sua garupa. Começo a ver uma paisagem conhecida, casas dos vizinhos de Jake, então chegamos a sua, a cerca branca, o jardim colorido e a porta amarela. Desço da moto e tiro o capacete da cabeça, não posso deixar de acariciar o cachorrinho que passa por nós, sua dona, que já havia visto por ali, sorri para mim, Jake a cumprimenta brevemente, então entramos, vejo a coloração vermelha dos crisântemos quando passamos pelo jardim, o meu está no bolso da camisa, ouço o tilintar do chaveiro enquanto a porta é aberta, deixo o capacete na mesa de centro e sento no sofá.

── Vem. ── Chamo e bato ao meu lado no sofá, Jake coloca seu capacete ao lado do meu, então deita e coloca a cabeça em meu colo. ── Está bom aí?

── Muito, obrigado por perguntar. ── Responde, seus dedos começam a desfazer os botões da minha camisa, deixa um beijo em minha barriga como eu havia feito com ele alguns dias antes. ── Você está tão cheiroso.

Solto um riso e acaricio seu cabelo, ele fecha os olhos apreciando o carinho.

── Está muito bom, mas ainda não esqueci nossa conversa de mais cedo. ── Jake murmura, repasso tudo em minha mente tentando entender sobre que parte ele fala.

── Algo sobre eu ter uma boca atrevida? ── Pergunto com humor, Jake murmura uma afirmação e solta um risinho ainda de olhos fechados. ── O que você vai fazer sobre isso?

── Ainda estou pensando, decidindo, na verdade, já que tenho várias ideias. ── Ele responde, acaricio seu couro cabeludo e ouço seu gemido de apreciação. ── Mas está tão bom aqui que o resto pode esperar.

── Prefere cafuné a sexo? ── Pergunto, Jake dá um risinho e abre os olhos.

── Eu gosto de estar com você, mesmo que o sexo seja maravilhoso, mais que maravilhoso, pra ser sincero, não é a parte mais importante, não quando seu cafuné é tão bom, doce. ── Ele responde, não consigo conter o sorriso idiota, meu coração acelera com sua fala.

── Não é só sexo, não é?

── Você sabe que não.

Sorrimos um para o outro com carinho, já conversamos sobre isso antes, sobre como funcionamos bem na cama, como a atração e desejo que sentimos não se esgota, mas como nossa relação não é feita apenas disso, que sentimos coisas demais um pelo outro além de desejo.

── Quer ficar um pouco abraçadinhos no sofá? ── Ele sugere.

── Só se você estiver sem roupas. ── Respondo.

── Depois eu que sou tarado.

Mas Jake levanta, abre o botão e o zíper de sua bermuda e ela cai aos seus pés, é um show, então o que posso fazer é aproveitá-lo. Estudo suas pernas bonitas com coxas grossas, a cueca boxer vermelha justa não escondendo muita coisa, ele puxa a camisa sobre a cabeça e a joga em meu rosto, a coloco ao meu lado no sofá, subo o olhar por seu corpo, a barriga macia, os braços fortes, os pelos no peito e os ombros largos.

── Bom o suficiente? ── Jake pergunta.

── Eu odeio você. ── Murmuro, ele ri e volta a deitar no sofá, pego o controle da televisão e coloco em um canal qualquer, chuto a bermuda para o chão e me aconchego contra ele. ── Agora está perfeito.

── Eu não imaginei que seria assim quando nos conhecemos. ── Jake diz baixo. ── Eu sabia que não seria algo de uma noite, mas me aconchegar seminu no sofá da sala não passou pela minha cabeça.

── Não se preocupe, eu costumo causar isso nas pessoas. ── Brinco. ── Eu entendo, eu queria apenas relaxar quando vim aqui, estou fazendo muito disso também, não tinha planos de conhecer alguém, mas você apareceu e agora eu estou de conchinha no seu sofá vendo programa de culinária.

── Eu causo isso nas pessoas. ── Ele responde, seus braços me apertam mais e um beijo é deixado em meu rosto. ── Eu gosto mesmo de você, doce.

Me desvencilho de seu aperto e viro em sua direção.

── Eu também gosto de você. ── Declaro, fecho os olhos quando sua boca toca a minha, uma música começa a tocar na televisão, é o dialeto havaiano, não faço ideia do que significa, mas Jake ri contra meus lábios. ── O que?

── Nada, doce, é só a música. ── Responde, começa a beijar meu pescoço devagar tentando me distrair.

── Você não consegue mais me fazer cócegas. ── Digo, ele se afasta e me encara com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

── Não se preocupe, amanhã não vai mais estar lisinho assim, eu também fico muito bem quando ela começa a crescer, pelo menos é o que dizem.

── O qwue sua mãe diz não conta. ── Digo, Jake ri daquele jeito bonito que faz seus olhos ficarem pequenininhos, então se inclina para me roubar um beijo.

── Você vai poder tirar suas conclusões. ── Responde, mas não me deixa retrucar, já que me beija fazendo com que eu esqueça de tudo ao redor, é longo e delicioso, me faz suspirar e só se afasta quando meus pulmões clamam por ar. — Doce?

— Hun?

— Quantos dias você ainda vai passar aqui?

Engulo em seco e sinto o coração apertar, aquela maldita pergunta.

— Quatorze. — Respondo simplesmente, ele suspira e acaricia a parte exposta do meu rosto. — Não quero pensar sobre isso agora.

Ele assente levemente e se move até beijar o canto da minha boca, suspiro e fecho os olhos para aproveitar melhor aquela sensação, para gravar na mente e nunca esquecer, nós tão próximos um do outro e entrelaçados no seu sofá, tento de todas as formas apagar da mente o pensamento de que só tenho duas semanas no Havaí e nos braços de Jake.

Sinto meus olhos arderem e os fecho com mais força, não iria chorar ali na frente dele. Jake começa a beijar meu pescoço, meu rosto e toda a pele que ele encontra pela frente.

── Vamos fazer ser o melhor possível. ── Jake diz, me afasto e encontro seus olhos, seu nariz cutuca o meu antes de beijar minha testa. ── Vai fazer o que hoje?

── Sou todo seu. ── Respondo, Jake ri baixinho e se põe completamente sobre mim. ── Vamos pra praia?

──Vamos, mas quero fazer uma coisa antes. ── Ele diz.

── O que? ── Pergunto, ele balança as sobrancelhas e me lança aquele sorriso malicioso. ── Eu conheço esse olhar.

── Abra as pernas para mim, doce.

_ Oh, isso eu faço com prazer. _

Fecho os olhos quando sinto a boca de Jake beijar logo acima do cós da minha cueca, a praia fica pra depois… bem depois.=

──────────────

**JAKE**

── Acho que você não faz ideia de quantas camisas suas eu tenho entre as minhas coisas. ── Tom diz após ver a quantidade de roupas suas eu tenho em casa. ── Não prometo devolver todas.

── Devo ficar com algumas suas então. ── Respondo. ── Eu adoro essa aqui 

Pego uma de suas blusas de botões que ele esqueceu aqui e balanço na frente de seu rosto, é lilás e tem uma estampa bonita, fica incrível nele.

── Acho que vai ficar pequena em você, mas as suas ficam bonitas em mim.

── Sexy. ── Corrijo, poucas vezes vi algo tão espetacular quanto Tom com minhas camisas, principalmente quando sei que ele não está usando nada além delas.

Roço os dedos em seu queixo e meus lábios nos seus, o vejo fechar os olhos e esperar pelo beijo, eu não sei como consigo resistir a isso, mas me afasto, é tudo apenas para provocá-lo.

── Se vista, doce, vamos encontrar uma praia legal.

Ouço seu gemido frustrado, mas viro de costas e continuo a me vestir, Tom para ao meu lado, o vejo me encarar pelo canto de olho, aquele bico que ele nunca percebe que faz está desenhado em seus lábios, pega seu short de banho azul e o veste, coloca a bermuda, mas não veste a mesma blusa preta, infelizmente, porque ela fica incrível nele, minha tristeza não dura muito, já que ele veste sua camiseta branca sem mangas.

── Você devia usar mais vezes. ── Digo agarrando sua camisa na altura do peito e o puxando para mais perto. ── Deixa seus braços incríveis.

Subo as mãos por seus braços e faço com que ele os enlace ao redor do meu pescoço, volto a agarrar sua cintura e o puxo para tão perto quanto possível.

── Eu sei que sou um pouco repetitivo, mas você é tão bonito. ── Elogio, mesmo eu já tendo dito a Tom tantas vezes o quão bonito é, ele sempre faz essa mesma expressão tímida, a que pinta seu rosto desde que o conheci duas semanas atrás na praia. ── Eu seriamente me pergunto como você não tem namorado.

── Ah, você sabe. ── Diz tentando soar casual. ── Trabalho e estudo, não tenho muito tempo, talvez depois que eu me formar eu possa encontrar tempo além do final de semana e parar de ser acusado de não me dedicar o suficiente, ou então ser acusado de ser dedicado demais, que é o que acontece na maioria das vezes porque eu sou… emocionado.

── Você tem responsabilidades, doce, isso é compreensível, eu sei como é chegar em casa na sexta a noite depois do treino com o time e só querer minha cama, passar o final de semana corrigindo trabalhos ao invés de sair e tomar cerveja. ── Digo a ele. ── Eu adoraria fazer planos com você para o final de semana e no sábado acabarmos desistindo para ficar na cama descansando ou fazendo outras coisas igualmente deliciosas. Eu também iria adorar sua dedicação, café da manhã juntos, mensagens durante o intervalo, dormir agarradinhos, isso não é ser emocionado para mim, é estar em um relacionamento.

── Eu só posso sonhar com o que seríamos se tivéssemos mais que algumas semanas. ── Sussurra, não sei se somos dois idiotas emocionados ou se realmente daríamos certo, mas gosto de pensar que seríamos realmente bons juntos, eu sei que não seria apenas a parte boa que estamos vivendo até agora, que minha teimosia iria irritá-lo, que iríamos brigar, que nossas diferenças tirariam o melhor de nós em alguns momentos, mas eu sei que o jeito que poderíamos nos reconciliar seria delicioso, que teríamos os melhores encontros, que aproveitaríamos cada momentos sozinhos para agirmos como dois adolescentes e nos beijarmos até fôlego acabar. ── Eu sei que seria incrível.

Tom parece compartilhar da mesma emoção que eu, vejo seu olhar triste e sonhador antes de trocarmos um beijo intenso e apaixonado, que obviamente termina com minhas mãos em seu traseiro e ele rindo enquanto tento lhe fazer cócegas com meus lábios em seu pescoço. É interessante, apesar de meio triste, pensar no que seria nosso relacionamento se pudéssemos dar tudo um ao outro, se eu pudesse conhecer tudo dele, todas as suas qualidades e seus defeitos, as manias, suas coisas favoritas.

Me afasto um pouco relutante, o solto e volto a me vestir.

── Sabe, você iria se cansar de mim em dois tempos, eu sou só um professor chato. ── Digo, Tom ri atrás de mim. ── Acredite em mim.

── Eu duvido muito disso, Jake. ── Ele responde, viro para ele e o encontro olhando em volta. ── Eu esqueci que deixei a mochila no hotel.

── Sua mochila parece aquela bolsa da menina do Harry Potter. ── Digo pensativo tentando lembrar o nome da personagem.

── A Hermione?

── Isso. ── Exclamo. ── Aquela bolsa que tem tudo dentro, é igual à sua mochila.

Tom dá uma risada alta e senta na ponta da cama.

── Sério que você leu Harry Potter? ── Ele pergunta.

── Eu já fui um adolescente, Thomas. ── Respondo. ── E nem faz tanto tempo assim, eu tinha uns dezessete quando o último livro foi lançado.

── Dezessete? Eu tinha nove.

Às vezes eu esqueço que Tom acabou de fazer vinte e dois e nossos quase dez anos de diferença fazem algumas de nossas experiências serem diferentes.

── Eu sei, tão jovem. ── Brinca, pego a mochila da parte de cima do guarda roupa e jogo para ele, é marrom de couro e eu usei poucas vezes. ── Nossa, essa é legal.

── Fique à vontade. ── Digo, ele coloca o de sempre quando vamos para a praia, pegamos água e algumas frutas na cozinha, fazemos alguns lanches e seguimos para a garagem, Tom levanta as sobrancelhas quando vê as pranchas presas no teto do jeep. ── Vamos surfar em outro lugar hoje.

── Por isso que você quis comprar um carro, nem adianta dizer que não, tenho certeza que tem uns lugares que você não conseguia ir na sua moto. ── Tom diz com humor, o que não é mentira.

── A melhor parte é a música. ── Respondo, entramos no carro e ligo o rádio, Call Me Mellow, de Tears For Fears, é uma boa música e Tom parece conhecê-la também, cantamos a plenos pulmões essa e outras que vem em seguida, foi muito divertido para ser sincero, principalmente quando pessoas começaram a nos olhar estranho já que cantamos alto e estamos com as janelas abertas, nem passa por minha cabeça que alguém possa me reconhecer.

── É agora que você vai me sequestrar? ── Ele pergunta quando entro em uma rua de terra sem casas por perto.

── Eu podia já ter feito isso, você está ciente, não é? Principalmente depois de ter levado você para tantos outros lugares diferentes e igualmente desertos. ── Respondo, Tom ri alto ao meu lado, dá um tapinha em minha coxa e se inclina o máximo que pode em minha direção, se não fosse o cinto, sei que ele estaria pendurando em meu pescoço.

── Espero que seja uma praia deserta. ── Ele diz, os dedos dedilhando meu rosto, principalmente por onde deveria estar minha barba. Não posso deixar de me sentir lisonjeado ao perceber que Tom realmente me acha bonito assim, afinal ele a adorava, principalmente dos arranhões em seu pescoço.

── Hoje é domingo, dificilmente vai estar deserta, mas podemos ter sorte.

É uma praia pequena e um pouco longe, não possuem construções por perto, durante a semana é difícil alguém visitá-la, mas é domingo e estamos de férias, então é provável que não estejamos sozinhos, mas teremos pouca companhia se tivermos sorte. É calma e tranquila para surfar, para namorar também.

_ Namorar. _

Emocionado.

── Ainda falta um pouco para chegarmos. ── Digo. ── Mas sei que você vai gostar de lá.

Tom afirma com a cabeça e apoia uma mão em minha coxa, pede em voz baixa para que eu conte uma lenda havaiana, eu sei como ele gosta de ouví-las. Ele sabe que para mim são mais que lendas, que elas são importantes para minhas crenças, então as trata com respeito, bem mais do que geralmente se vê dos turistas.

Eu gosto de suas perguntas, de sua curiosidade, de tempos em tempos lhe dou uma rápida olhada para encontrá-lo virado em minha direção e o rosto brilhando com genuíno interesse. Se eu já não estivesse apaixonado por ele antes, tenho certeza de que estaria agora.

Começo a sentir o cheiro do mar, sei que estamos perto.

── Pronto, chegamos. ── Digo parando o carro, vejo que tem apenas mais dois ali, não teremos tanta companhia, descemos e eu tiro as pranchas do teto do carro, pego o guarda sol da parte de trás e seguimos o caminho de descida para a praia, a areia branca é bonita, os coqueiros espalhados ao longo da pequena extensão de terra, três grupos de pessoas já instaladas ali.

Vejo Tom olhar em volta, admirar a paisagem ao seu redor, estudar os grupos de pessoas que não prestam atenção em nós dois, o mar, então me olhar com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

── Que tal ali? ── Pergunta, é entre um coqueiro e grandes pedras, todas as pessoas estão para o lado oposto, aceno com a cabeça e seguimos para lá, montamos nosso espaço com toalhas de praia uma ao lado da outra, pedras nas extremidades para que elas não voem e consigamos ficar bem próximos um do outro, o guarda sol posicionado estrategicamente para que sua sombra nos cubra pelo menos parcialmente, as pranchas em pé uma ao lado da outra ao lado do coqueiro tentando bloquear um pouco da visão das pessoas sobre nós dois como uma barreira, assim poderemos trocar algumas inocentes e pequenas carícias, então nos despimos ficando apenas com os shorts de banho e deitamos lado a lado. ── Eu gostei daqui, é bem mais silenciosa e esse é um bom lugar.

Sinto sua mão em meu peito e um beijo em meu rosto, fico feliz por termos pensado em ter um pouco que seja de privacidade.

── Eu já decepcionei você alguma vez? ── Pergunto, Tom faz uma expressão cética e coloco a mão no peito fingindo estar ofendido. ── Assim você me magoa, doce.

Ouço sua risada alta e meu rosto é puxado em sua direção, Tom me beija carinhosamente, seus dedos acariciam minha nuca, solto um suspiro deliciado, é tudo tão bom com ele, principalmente esses seus beijos doces. Nos afastamos devagar, não resisto e lhe roubo um selinho breve.

── Você não me decepciona. ── Responde, solto um som murmurado que nem eu entendo, volto a deitar relaxado ao seu lado, busco sua mão cegamente entre nós dois e entrelaço nossos dedos quando a encontro, fecho os olhos, aproveito a brisa e os sons da natureza, sua presença boa ao meu lado. ── Eu me daria bem aqui.

Abro os olhos e viro a cabeça para encará-lo curioso sobre sua declaração repentina.

── Você acha? ── Pergunto.

── Eu poderia me acostumar com o calor. ── Diz com humor. ── Mas, sim, eu poderia me dar bem, eu sei que voltarei um dia, pelo menos para visitar, não acho que possa deixar de vir aqui mais uma vez.

── Quem sabe acabamos nos encontrando novamente.

Tom acena com a cabeça e aperta meus dedos entre os seus, é uma questão que não sei se é a hora certa de ser levantada, no que seremos depois das próximas duas semanas, talvez uma lembrança linda, brilhante, mas também um pouco dolorosa.

── Você deve ser incrível aos quarenta. ── Ele diz com humor.

── Mais do que sou agora? Pode ser interessante. ── Brinco, Tom rola os olhos e dá um soquinho em meu ombro. ── Quem disse isso foi você, estou apenas concordando.

── Eu já disse que você é um convencido?

Antes que eu possa responder ouço o celular tocar, o pego do bolso da bermuda que está ao meu lado e, ao primeiro momento, fico confuso ao ver o número na tela, mas logo o reconheço, meu estômago pesa e sei que tenho uma expressão estranha no rosto, recuso a ligação e deixo o celular ao meu lado.

── Ei, o que foi? ── Tom pergunta, nego com a cabeça sem saber se quero responder, mas ele não parece convencido, segura minha mão entre as suas e passeia o polegar pelo dorso com carinho. ── Me diga, sim?

── Era… ── Começo, me interrompo e suspiro não querendo falar seu nome, mas vejo em seu rosto que ele entende quem ligava, Tom sabe quem mais tem me deixado angustiado. ── Você pode imaginar.

── Sim. ── Responde, me puxa para que eu deite contra ele, apoio a cabeça em seu ombro, sua carícia em meu cabelo me faz fechar os olhos e essas pequenas coisas fazem com que o peso em meu estômago diminua. ── Não pense nele.

── Eu não sabia que ele ainda tinha meu número, eu estava tentando não lembrar dele, não pensar nele, mas ele adora me atormentar, sempre foi seu passatempo favorito.

── Ele fez muito isso? ── Pergunta. ── Ligar pra você?

── Sim, logo que tudo acabou ele me ligava o tempo inteiro, sempre dizia que eu nunca esqueceria dele e todas as outras coisas que pessoas assim costumam falar, era sempre para tentar me desequilibrar e me ferir psicologicamente. ── Murmuro. ── Mas não quero pensar nele, não posso deixar que ele chegue até mim, não mais, já passei tempo demais deixando com que ele tome conta da minha mente.

── Em que você quer pensar? ── Pergunta baixo, dou um sorriso entendendo sua tentativa de me distrair, beijo seu queixo e me ergo sobre o cotovelo para lhe encarar, me vejo inundado por tanto carinho que vem de seus olhos.

── Em você. ── Sussurro. ── Pensar em nós dois, em onde estamos, no momento bom que estamos tendo agora.

Me inclino e lhe roubo um beijo estalado.

── E em como vou destruir você no surf agora.

── Não é justo, você é o professor.

Mas eu já havia levantado e estava pegando a prancha, sei que ele está vindo atrás de mim. Entro na água, começo a remar e me entrego ao momento, àquele lugar que considero minha segunda casa.

O mar.

**────────────────────**

**──** Está um pouco sujo aqui. ── Digo limpando sua boca, Tom me lança uma piscadela agradecida enquanto mastiga sua torrada com geléia.

── Você ligou pro terapeuta? ── Pergunta, nego com a cabeça e ele levanta as sobrancelhas questionador.

── Eu esqueci, você pode me lembrar amanhã?

Era uma meia verdade, sempre digo a mim mesmo aquele  _ 'depois eu ligo'  _ de sempre e acabo esquecendo, mas eu quero, realmente quero, tentar novamente e superar de vez tudo isso. Sei que, por mais que eu tenha força de vontade e apoio de pessoas próximas a mim, preciso de ajuda profissional.

── Claro, meu bem. ── Responde, derreto ao ouvir o carinho em sua voz e a maneira que ele me chama, me inclino em sua direção e roço o nariz em sua têmpora antes de deixar um beijo leve. ── Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

── Sobre o Eric ter ligado? ── Pergunto, o nome é amargo em minha língua. ── É difícil, sempre que tudo está melhorando, ele aparece, mas também é constrangedor.

── Constrangedor? ── Pergunta curioso.

── Eu e você tendo um momento bom, mas meu ex inconveniente liga. ── Respondo, por mais que o acontecido tenha sido ruim, esse pensamento é engraçado. ── Imagine só se fosse mais cedo, quando eu estava chupando seu pau e você gemia meu nome de maneira deliciosamente excitante.

Tom quase engasga e me olha incrédulo, então dá uma risada alta. Pensar nisso dessa forma faz ser um pouco menos dolorido.

── Eu já disse que você é terrível? ── Tom pergunta, jogo uma uva na boca e dou de ombros. ── Ele é realmente inconveniente, mas ele fez mais que isso? Além das ligações, quero dizer.

── Ele seriamente começou a me perseguir quando terminei com ele, ia a todos os lugares que sabia que eu ia, começou a ir nas reuniões com meus amigos, passava na frente de casa de carro no horário que eu estava saindo para trabalhar, um dia eu o parei e disse que se ele não me deixasse em paz eu iria denunciá-lo, ele sumiu depois disso e só apareceu novamente na casa da Anne naquele dia.

Vejo a expressão amarga de Tom e me pergunto o que se passa por sua mente. Percebi que ele pode ser muito protetor em relação as pessoas que ele se importa, sei que faço parte delas, mas também sei que ele terá cuidado de não deixar com que eu me sinta incapaz de defender a mim mesmo.

── Eu não irei hesitar em fazer algo se ele continuar a me perseguir. ── Digo acariciando a lateral de seu rosto com o polegar. ── Isso não é nem de longe uma coisa aceitável.

── Vou estar ao seu lado o máximo que puder, ok? Eu sei que não estarei aqui por muito tempo, mas enquanto estiver, ficarei ao seu lado, mesmo depois que eu for, ainda estarei pensando em você.

Não sei se Tom faz alguma ideia do quão importante isso foi para mim, então lhe dou um agradecimento baixo e sincero, beijo seus dedos com carinho. É bom tê-lo ao meu lado, seu apoio e sua confiança de que eu conseguirei superar o que me aconteceu.

── Vamos terminar de comer, dar um mergulho e esquecer seu ex inconveniente. ── Tom diz. ── E eu preciso renovar o protetor solar.

── Essa última parte é a minha favorita. ── Digo já me inclinando para lhe roubar um beijo, esquecer Eric é o melhor que posso fazer e Tom é maravilhoso em me ajudar nisso. ── Vou adorar ajudar você nisso.

Vejo as pupilas de Tom dilatarem, o rubor chegar ao seu rosto e ele suspirar, eu conheço essa expressão, já a vi tantas vezes e coisas incríveis saem de sua mente.

── Você está pensando em sexo. ── Digo, ele morde o lábio inferior e desvia o olhar do meu, pelo visto acertei em cheio. ── Diga para mim, doce.

── Eu só… hum… eu estava pensando em sexo na praia. ── Ele conta, me olha por entre os cílios e sorri timidamente. ── Não faça essa cara, eu nunca fiz isso, Jake.

── Nunca transou na praia? ── Pergunto, ele nega com a cabeça em resposta, é mais pela emoção do que pelo conforto. ── Informação maravilhosa.

── Você 'ta lembrando que tem gente lá embaixo na praia, né?

── Não se preocupe, eu tenho outros planos para isso.

Eu e ele a noite sozinhos em uma praia soa maravilhoso, sei exatamente onde o levarei.

── Ei, oi. ── Diz uma voz atrás de mim, viro e encontro uma das pessoas que estavam na praia conosco. ── Não sei se vocês ainda vão querer voltar, mas vem vindo um tempo aí e o mar está ficando agitado.

── Acho que sem mais surf por hoje. ── Digo um pouco contrariado.── Obrigado pelo aviso.

O homem acena com a cabeça e vai embora, me inclino para fora do carro pela janela e olho para cima, o céu está ficando escuro.

── Vamos buscar as pranchas? Não é muito seguro ficarmos lá se começar a chover.

Tom acena com a cabeça e saímos do carro, descemos até a praia, pegamos as pranchas e o guarda sol, arrumamos tudo, mas ainda ficamos ali mais um pouco, Tom com as costas apoiadas na porta e os pés no meu colo, cotovelo direito apoiado na janela e o vento frio balançando seus cabelos, está contando uma história sobre sua infância com seu amigo Harrison.

── Era uma árvore carregada de frutas, alguém da família dele plantou anos antes, a mãe dele sempre disse pra não subirmos nela, mas nós éramos crianças e queríamos pegar as frutas de cima. ── Tom conta. ── Então subimos e, advinha só.

── Um de vocês caiu. ── Digo.

── Um galho quebrou quando o Harris 'tava se pendurando, nós sabíamos que ficaríamos de castigo por um mês se alguém descobrisse, então... ── Ele se interrompe para soltar uma risadinha. ── Então nós pegamos uma corda.

── Vocês amarraram o galho? ── Pergunto incrédulo.

── Sim, por sorte eram muitas árvores e ninguém notou no início, foi o final de semana inteiro na fazenda em que nós ficamos fazendo a sonsa. ── Ele diz, dou uma risada ao ouvir sua gíria. ── Nós voltamos no domingo pra casa e demorou mais de duas semanas até alguém perceber, claro que perguntaram várias vezes o que aconteceu, mas nunca admitimos.

── Eu ainda estou parado na parte em que vocês tentaram amarrar o galho de volta na árvore. ── Digo não contendo o riso. ── Quantos anos vocês tinham?

── Algo como nove ou dez. ── Ele responde pensativo. ── Nós éramos crianças, pensamos que poderia dar certo e o galho grudasse na árvore de volta, nem lembramos que iria murchar.

── Nunca descobriram que foram vocês?

── Mais ou menos, todo mundo desconfiou, mas nós negamos tanto que ninguém tinha certeza.

Dou uma risada alta, a imagem de um Tom de dez anos pendurado em uma árvore tentando amarrar um galho no lugar toma a minha mente.

── Você foi uma criança muito arteira, doce. ── Digo, Tom me encara sorrindo de maneira orgulhosa. ── E tem orgulho disso.

── Tive uma boa infância. ── Responde, inclina a cabeça para fora do carro. ── Está chovendo.

── Vamos para casa? ── Pergunto, tento ignorar como o  _ 'para casa'  _ ao invés de  _ 'para minha casa'  _ saiu tão naturalmente.  _ Não seja um adolescente emocionado, Jacob, isso é um relacionamento de verão e não um casamento. _ ── Mas não pare, continue contando suas histórias de infância.

Tom tira os pés do meu colo e coloca o cinto, dou partida e começo a dirigir de volta para casa.

── Certo, um dia eu fui no supermercado com meu pai, acho que tinha uns cinco anos. ── Tom começa a contar. ── Fomos fazer compras para o almoço de domingo, você precisa entender que eu era uma criança estranha.

Tom faz uma de suas pausas dramáticas e balança as sobrancelhas para mim.

── Meu pai encontrou um amigo dele e, você sabe, sempre começam a falar sobre os velhos tempos, eu já estava começando a ficar entediado com toda a demora, então decidi explorar aquela área, estávamos na sessão de frutas e verduras, eu encontrei uma banana e, bem, eu peguei ela, coloquei por cima do short e comecei a falar "olha o meu piru".

── Você não fez isso. ── Exclamo sem conter a gargalhada. ── No meio do supermercado?

── Eu te disse que era uma criança estranha. ── Responde. ── Não foi meu melhor momento, nem o pior, admito, fiz coisas que deixaram meus pais morrendo de vergonha.

── E você ainda diz que eu era um pestinha. ── Acuso, sinto os dedos de Tom acariciando minha nuca devagar.

── Meu bem, você roubou o carro do seu pai com onze anos e saiu dirigindo por aí. ── Responde. ── Você quer mesmo comparar?

── Eu sei que você não me contou a pior história. ── Me defendo. ── Com certeza tem algumas bem cabeludas por aí.

── Talvez, mas, como eu disse, fui uma criança estranha.

── Essa justificativa não é válida, os deuses sabem que eu também fui.

Tom parece confuso quando saio do meio da pista e paro o carro, tiro o cinto e aponto para fora, era apenas mar, sem ilhas, barcos. Apenas o azul se estendendo por quilômetros e sumindo no horizonte.

── É lindo, não é? ── Digo em voz baixa. ── Sempre que eu me sinto sufocado por… tudo, eu olho para ele e meus problemas parecem tão pequenos.

── Acho que não existe outro lugar assim. ── Ele responde no mesmo tom, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos apenas admirando o lado de fora. ── Mesmo que seja sol quase sempre, a chuva também consegue ser tão bonita.

── Rangi, o pai céu, deus do céu e pai de todos os deuses, foi casado com Papa, ela é a deusa da terra, eles se mantinham juntos com um abraço, isso acabava mantendo céus e terra juntos. Outros deuses começaram a nascer, Tane, o deus das florestas, é um deles, Tane tentou convencer seus irmãos a separar Rangi e Papa, quase todos concordaram, mas nunca conseguiram, então, um dia, Tane conseguiu forçar Rangi a subir para o céu e Papa a descer para a terra, ele literalmente empurrou os dois para longe um do outro, a chuva são as lágrimas de Rangi por ter sido separado de Papa. Tawhiri, deus dos ventos, não concordou com a separação do pai-céu e da mãe-terra, então dizem que ele lançou ventos e tempestades causando muita destruição por todos os lugares.

── Porque eles queriam separar os pais? ── Tom pergunta com seus grandes olhos castanhos curiosos voltados para mim.

── Tudo surgiu dentro do abraço entre Papa e Rangi, todas as formas de vida, as florestas e montanhas, incluindo os deuses, mas eles queriam mais espaço para si, mais liberdade, então conspiraram para o "divórcio". ── Explico fazendo aspas com os dedos. ── Eles até conseguiram, mas não souberam muito bem o que fazer com tudo isso, eles começaram a brigar e, bem, eles são deuses, então você pode imaginar.

── Fizeram uma bagunça grande. ── Tom brinca, aceno com a cabeça concordando. ── Eu gosto como você conta sobre eles.

── Eu posso perceber. ── Digo com humor, passo os dedos por seu rosto e o vejo fechar os olhos para apreciar o carinho. ── Faz parte da cultura e da crença daqui, então é importante para mim. Vários lugares do mundo possuem seus deuses, sua cultura e sua crença, é um pouco diferente de quando eu era criança, naquela época as pessoas valorizavam mais, eu cresci assim, mas com o tempo os mais jovens foram deixando de lado, tudo acabou se tornando mais entretenimento para os turistas, hoje eu consigo perceber que tudo está voltando aos poucos, as pessoas estão valorizando, não está acontecendo apenas aqui, tenho amigos na Grécia que dizem o mesmo.

── Você tem amigos na Grécia?

── Eu tenho amigos em todos os lugares, doce, sou muito sociável, você sabe. ── Brinco. ── As pessoas lá estão começando a relembrar suas próprias crenças.

Tom concorda com a cabeça e parece querer falar algo, mas desiste, mesmo que eu tenha ficado curioso, decido não perguntar.

── Vamos? Eu daria tudo por um banho agora. ── Digo já colocando o cinto.

── Tudo? ── Tom pergunta com uma certa malícia em sua voz.

── Doce. ── Digo segurando seu queixo. ── Eu disse dias atrás que você só precisa perguntar.

Sei que ele entende sobre o que falo pelo seu olhar, o puxo em minha direção e lhe dou um selinho demorado.

── Ponha o cinto.

────────────────

**ANNE**

O vento frio balança meus cabelos enquanto pedalo minha bicicleta vermelha em direção a casa de Jake, aqui é uma boa vizinhança, bem mais tranquila se comparada ao lugar que moro. Vejo algumas pessoas andando tranquilamente, já está quase completamente escuro e as estrelas brilham ainda tímidas no céu.

Paro em frente a casa que não visito há semanas, abro o portão branco e empurro a bicicleta para dentro, quase todas as flores já estão "dormindo", como Jake gosta de dizer. Seu jardim é bonito e sempre tão bem cuidado.

Coloco a bicicleta ao lado da porta e toco a campainha, arrumo o vestido no lugar, pego a bolsa com estampa de gatinhos da cesta da bicicleta e espero, não é uma surpresa que Tom apareça com um sorriso no rosto e o cabelo apontando em todas as direções, eu me pergunto se os dois já confessaram seus sentimentos um pelo outro, é tão óbvio para todos que eles estão completamente apaixonados.

── Anne, oi, entra. ── Ele diz me dando espaço para passar, nos cumprimentamos com um abraço e um beijo no rosto. ── Tudo bem? Você parece cansada.

── Ah, tudo bem, eu vim pedalando. ── Respondo, ele parece surpreso com a resposta, talvez por saber que minha casa não é exatamente na esquina dali. ── E você, como está?

── Estou ótimo, obrigado por perguntar. ── Ele responde enquanto seguimos em direção a cozinha. ── A Blake e o Ryan já estão aqui, trouxeram camarão que tem um gosto curioso de coco.

── Hummmm, eu adoro esse. ── Digo já com água na boca, passamos pela cozinha e seguimos para a parte de trás da casa, encontro os três sentados ao redor da mesa no quintal. ── Oi, Blake, aguentou muito tempo sem mim?

── Estava a ponto de te ligar e implorar para não demorar. ── Responde com humor, lhe dou um abraço, outro em Ryan e um em Jake. ── Eles estão discutindo sobre beisebol, como sempre.

── Me tira dessa, prefiro golfe. ── Tom protesta, Blake dá uma risada alta enquanto Ryan e Jake parecem ofendidos. ── Não me olhe assim, meu bem.

Acho que nunca vi Jake amolecer tão rápido e olhar tão apaixonado para outra pessoa em todos os anos que nos conhecemos, quase me sinto envergonhada por presenciar uma interação tão íntima. Nunca conheci todos os casos de Jake, apenas quando as coisas estavam caminhando para algo sério nós éramos apresentados, sei que nenhum deles foi como Tom, não apenas por ser jovem e tímido, mas por ter sido capaz de derrubar barreiras que outras pessoas nem ao menos chegaram a arranhar, por, ao contrário de muitos, não ter tentado mudar algo nele e a melhor parte é ter colocado esse olhar idiota no rosto.

── Então… ── Começo. ── Eu trouxe biscoitos secos de maracujá, batata doce frita e poke.

Coloco a bolsa sobre a mesa e tiro os recipientes.

Sento ao lado de Blake e logo a primeira cerveja é colocada a minha frente, não demora para que Hugh e Deb cheguem, os dois trazem mais suprimentos. Parece que ficaremos todos aqui essa noite, geralmente divido a cama com Jake e ficamos reclamando da vida até quase de manhã, mas sei que dessa vez ele tem planos diferentes, o que me faz decidir escolher o cômodo mais longe do quarto dele para dormir.

── Vem comigo. ── Ouço Tom dizer, vejo ele colocar sua cerveja e a de Jake na mesa, então o pega pela mão e se afasta alguns metros de nós. ── Dançar, Jake, não seja um tarado.

Agradeço internamente por não ter ouvido a fala de meu amigo, ele é um pervertido desde que eu o conheci.

Tomo um gole longo da minha cerveja pensando em como sou a única solteirona daqui, não que eu ache um problema, relacionamentos podem ser bons, mas não é algo que busco com ardor, mesmo que eu queria encontrar uma grande e intensa paixão, sei que ela irá aparecer quando eu menos esperar, mas bonito ver meus amigos assim, Blake rindo das piadas idiotas de Ryan, mesmo que elas não façam sentido algum, Hugh e Deb conversando tão envolvidos um no outro, Tom e Jake ainda dançam de maneira muito mais decente do que me lembro de ver quando saímos pela primeira vez.

── Eu nunca vi ele assim. ── Hugh diz seguindo meu olhar, o encaro e concordo com a cabeça. ── Mesmo que isso me preocupe, eu gosto de vê-lo assim, principalmente depois de… tudo.

── Eu gosto do garoto. ── Ryan fala se inclinando em direção a Hugh. ── E ele parece estar tão envolvido com Jake quanto Jake está com ele, é uma coisa boa.

Olho para as duas figuras dançando despreocupadamente, eles conversam em voz baixa tão próximos um do outro que me faz pensar se eles têm alguma ideia do que espaço pessoal significa, Jake faz uma expressão ofendida enquanto Tom sorri inocente, sussurra mais algo antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e gargalhar.

── Parece um daqueles filmes de romance bonitinhos que a Blake adora assistir. ── Ryan diz.

── Que eu gosto de assistir? ── Ela questiona. ── Você praticamente implora para vermos juntos, quantas vezes você terminou soluçando?

── Não sei de onde você tirou isso.

Blake e Ryan são a representação de relacionamento em que a mulher é séria e o homem bobão, os dois são realmente bons juntos, não consigo nem imaginá-los com pessoas diferentes.

── Jake já está com dor nas costas. ── Tom brinca se aproximando de nós e voltando a sentar, dou risada da expressão de indignação de meu amigo enquanto ele cruza os braços.

── Você não me respeita, Thomas. ── Ele acusa, Tom inclina a cabeça para trás em uma gargalhada, então bate ao seu lado para que Jake sente, sua carranca se desfaz e ele se acomoda ao lado de Tom, posso ver corações saindo de seus olhos, é realmente interessante assisti-los.

Escondo a risada tomando um gole de cerveja, ele está tão rendido pelo garoto e nem faz questão de esconder.

── Acho que isso é um cabelo branco, Blake. ── Ryan diz, a loira cerra os olhos para ele e afasta as mãos de seus cabelos. ── Não se preocupe, minha querida, isso é um charme a mais em você.

──Eu não tenho cabelo branco, Ryan. ── Ela responde.

── Tem sim, bem aqui. ── Digo antes de puxar um fio levemente, ela me responde com uma careta.

── Vocês estão apenas me enchendo. ── Diz. ── Lembrem que eu tenho uma arma.

── Prefiro as algemas.

Faço uma careta ao ouvir a declaração de Ryan, eles conseguem ser tão gráficos as vezes, me lembra de quando eu os peguei, para meu completo desgosto, transando em um banheiro da casa de Ryan depois de uma dessas nossas reuniões, queria apenas fazer xixi e acabei traumatizada pelo resto da vida.

_ Porque esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece comigo? _

── Eu preciso de mais cerveja se o Ryan for continuar a falar sobre isso. ── Digo levantando.

── Espera até o Tom começar… ai.

── Calado, Jake.

_ Eu realmente preciso de cerveja _ .

É uma boa noite, está frio, pelo menos se comparado a manhã antes da chuva, o céu está estrelado e tenho boa companhia. Não é estranho para mim ficar entre casais, já que costumo ser a amiga solteirona, desta vez é melhor do que antes pois a presença de Tom é maravilhosa, muito melhor do que o encontro desastroso em minha casa, culpa única e exclusiva daquele…  _ ser. _

Engatamos em conversas divertidas, pulando de um tópico para o outro o tempo inteiro, eu adoro como continuamos aquelas mesmas pessoas idiotas de quando nos conhecemos quando eu era apenas uma adolescente.

── Você sabe que se contar algo sobre mim vai ter consequências, não é? ── Ameaço apontando para Hugh, ele ri alto, cerro os olhos e faço minha melhor expressão ameaçadora. ── Isso serve para todos vocês.

── Não posso contar sobre o cara da lanchonete? ── Ryan pergunta, cruzo os braços e levanto as sobrancelhas. ── Acho que isso é um 'não'.

── Ainda bem que você entendeu. ── Murmuro, então volto a sentar.

── Porque vocês são assim?

── Assim?

Ryan lança um sorriso inocente para Blake, antes que eu possa me esticar até ele e lhe dar um peteleco, ouço as risadas abafadas de Jake e Tom.

── Você ia se dar tão bem com a Zen, Anne. ── Tom diz. ── E isso é assustador.

── Eu sou assustadora? ── Pergunto, ele arregala os olhos e abre a boca, mas não fala nada. ── Você parece um peixinho.

── Eu senti falta disso. ── Deb diz aos risos, desfaço minha carranca e a acompanho. É bom tê-la aqui novamente, lembro quando ela e Hugh foram morar juntos, de todos os filmes que vimos no sofá da casa deles enquanto nos enchemos de sorvete, foi triste quando se separaram, não fez com que eu me afastasse dela ou dele, mas partia meu coração ver como os dois sofreram longe um do outro, felizmente agora as coisa estão melhorando, ainda não voltaram a morar juntos, mas sei que vai acontecer logo.

── É bom ter você de volta. ── Digo apertando sua mão sobre a mesa. ── Você pode ajudar a Blake e eu a suportar eles novamente.

── É um trabalho muito difícil. ── Brinca.

── Eles são tão ruins assim? ── Tom pergunta.

── São piores. ── Respondo. ── Você ainda não se inclui. Ainda.

── Estou lisonjeado.

Ouço uma onda de protestos vinda das outras três figuras masculinas, mas isso só me faz rir. Eu adoro atormentá-los, é completamente divertido e eles nunca se ofendem, é assim desde… sempre.

Lembro de quando nos conhecemos, os garotos da escola me atormentando porque eu havia “roubado” a onda, mesmo que eu tenha entrado nela primeiro que todos eles. Não resisti e soquei um deles quando fui xingada de vadia, pensei que me ferraria ali mesmo, mas Ryan, Hugh e Jake apareceram e salvaram minha pele maravilhosa. Já os havia visto antes naquela mesma praia, mas nunca chegamos a nos falar, a partir desse dia e do meu salvamento nos tornamos amigos, surfamos juntos o tempo inteiro, depois começamos a nos encontrar fora da praia, meus pais surtaram por eu ser a única garota e ser tão jovem no meio de três marmanjos, mas não durou tanto tempo assim, principalmente quando Deb se juntou a nós dois.

Eles são as melhores pessoas que conheci e os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter, mesmo que eu queira matá-los de tempos em tempos.

── Você não é tão ruim, meu bem. ── Tom diz se inclinando em direção a Jake e deixando um beijo em seu rosto.

── Não sou tão ruim? ── Jake pergunta incrédulo. ── Eu sou o melhor, Thomas.

── Claro, claro.

Jake faz uma careta para a expressão inocente de Tom, mas pelo olhar que ele tem eu só consigo pensar se precisarei de fones na hora de dormir mesmo que seja na garagem.

── Então, Tom, eu ainda não sei bem como vocês se conheceram. ── Deb diz, vejo a relutância com que Tom desvia o olhar de Jake para ela.

── Foi graças a Anne, ela indicou Jake pra ser meu professor de surf, nos encontramos no dia seguinte e, claro, ele não resistiu a essa pessoa maravilhosa que eu sou.

── Você mal conseguia formar uma frase enquanto olhava para mim, doce.

── Shiu, eu estou contando, Jake. ── Tom o repreende, mas se enfia sob seu braço se aconchegando a ele. ── No final da aula eu perguntei se ele conhecia um bar por aqui, mesmo que o Jake não acredite, foi uma pergunta sem segundas intenções.

── Você já estava caidinho por mim, doce.

── E você por mim.

── Claro, você é tão-

── Continuando. ── Tom o interrompe, tenho certeza que o que sairia da boca de Jake o faria corar. ── Então ele me falou sobre alguns e no final não resistiu e acabou me convidando para ir, eu, claro, não sabia o que pensar, não sabia se ele estava flertando comigo ou não, parecia, mas eu não queria tirar conclusões, ele podia estar sendo apenas gentil, no final eu aceitei e fui, queria mesmo beber.

── E dançaram de maneira muito obscena a noite inteira. ── Ryan declara, Jake engasga com a cerveja e Tom cora até o último fio de cabelo. ── Qual é? É verdade, o Jake estava todo  _ 'ai, não sei se devo blábláblá' _ , mas chamou o Tom pra dançar, não se largaram mais, não sei como não começaram a se agarrar no meio de todo mundo ou foram presos por atentado ao pudor.

── Não foi tanto assim. ── Tom murmura.

── Você acha? ── Pergunto. ── Parecia um pornô.

Tom apoia a cabeça na mesa enquanto Jake bate a mão na testa, mas vejo o brilho de divertimento em seus olhos.

── Vai ficar por quanto tempo? ── Deb volta a perguntar sentindo pena por estarmos o atormentando.

── Só mais… duas semanas.

Meu coração se parte ao ouvir seu tom de voz pesaroso, Jake o aperta mais contra si e lhe deixa um beijo na têmpora, um silêncio triste se instala. Da mesma forma que Hugh disse estar preocupado, eu também estou. Os dois estão tão apaixonados um pelo outro que, mesmo pessoas que não os conhecem, podem notar a quilômetros, vai ser ruim quando eles se separarem, muito ruim.

Esse relacionamento foi bom para Jake, posso ver como ele está brilhando novamente, não sei o que Tom tem, mas o agradeço por ter ajudado meu amigo a se reencontrar. Isso, claro, me faz pensar no que vai ser depois, quando essas duas semanas passarem, em como eles podem sofrer, meu maior medo é que Jake acabe caindo novamente.

── Eu adoro essa, vem, Jake. ── Tom diz cortando o clima e já levantando e o puxando para dançar, já entendi que é algo que ele ama fazer.

── Vocês vão dormir aqui? ── Pergunto.

── É o plano. ── Hugh responde.

── Trouxeram fones de ouvido?

Ao ver a expressão confusa de todos, aponto para os dois dançarinos, Tom está com uma expressão maliciosa demais para quem tem planos de apenas dormir.

── Sorte minha que durmo como uma pedra.

**JAKE**

── Boa noite. ── Grito no corredor antes de fechar a porta do quarto, encontro Tom próximo a mim com um sorriso atrevido demais no rosto. ── O que achou da noite?

── Incrível. ── Responde enlaçando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. ── Seus amigos são ótimos.

── São meus amigos, afinal. ── Provoco, ele rola os olhos antes de me beijar brevemente. ── Vamos dormir?

── Dormir? ── Ele pergunta, suas mãos descem para minha camisa, onde ele agarra e me empurra até que eu esteja sentado na cama. ── Nós temos companhia, o que me faz pensar no quão silenciosos podemos ser.

── No que você está pensando, Thomas?

Seus dedos levantam meu queixo para que eu o encare diretamente já que ainda está de pé, prendo a respiração ao ver a malícia em seu olhar, um arrepio sobre por minha coluna e sei que vou adorar qualquer plano que ele tenha feito.

── No seu show de hoje cedo. ── Responde. ── Você tirando a roupa para mim.

── Quer que eu tire novamente? ── Pergunto, mas ele nega com a cabeça. ── Ou você vai tirar para mim?

── Com um pouco de música, talvez.

_ Oh porra! _

── Assim você vai me matar, sabia?

Tom se inclina e me beija deliciosamente, o puxo até que esteja montado em meu colo, minhas mãos apertando seu traseiro com força enquanto meu fôlego é roubado por seu beijo profundo.

── Só me deixe perguntar uma coisa. ── Peço, ele acena com a cabeça e espera que eu continue. ── Você não está bêbado, não é?

Eu adoraria Tom tirando a roupa para mim com um pouco de música, só posso imaginar o quão excitante pode ser ele fazendo um  striptease, esse pensamento já passou por minha cabeça algumas vezes, mas o quão consciente e disposto ele está é o mais importante. Eu não tomei mais que algumas cervejas, passei mais tempo rindo das idiotices de meus amigos e dançando com Tom.

── Você é tão decente, Jake. ── Tom diz se dividindo entre a diversão e o carinho. ── Eu não estou bêbado, estou pensando nisso desde cedo, então tomei poucas cervejas, contei quantas você tomou e não deixei seus amigos com garrafas vazias, a ressaca deles de amanhã será culpa minha.

── Que perspicaz, doce. ── Provoco, ele me dá um sorriso antes de me beijar, mas não dura muito, já que levanta de meu colo.

── Só aproveite.

Se já vi algo tão excitante assim antes, não consigo lembrar, Tom se torna desinibido de um jeito que poucas vezes vi e não achei que eu poderia ficar tão duro assim sem o mínimo toque.

Tom sabe usar seu corpo, sabe provocar e seus quadris… ah, seus quadris vão ser minha morte. Cada peça de roupa que cai no chão me faz queimar, sua pele surgindo aos meus olhos. Minhas unhas estão enterradas nas palmas das mãos para que eu me contenha e não o agarre.

Já ganhei um  striptease antes, mais de um na verdade, mas nenhum foi tão memorável quanto esse, talvez por Tom ser gostoso pra caralho e eu o desejar com cada célula do meu corpo.

Quando sua última peça de roupa cai no chão e ele cruza os poucos passos até mim, preciso de toda minha força para não jogá-lo na cama, espero com que ele decida o que fazer.

── Acho que agradei você. ── Ronrona, não encontro palavras para responder, o vejo se ajoelhar entre minhas pernas, os olhos nunca deixando os meus, seus dedos desfazem meu cinto e ele abre minha bermuda. ── Levanta.

O obedeço e minha bermuda é puxada para baixo, a chuto para longe antes de voltar a sentar, sua mão me massageia por cima da cueca, então ele a afasta, me segura entre os dedos e, como disse antes, acho que nunca estive tão duro. Um gemido sobe por minha garganta quando sua boca se acomoda ao meu redor, entrelaço os dedos em seus cabelos, mas deixo com que ele faça em seu próprio ritmo. É bom pra caralho sentir sua língua lambendo meu pau, sua boca me chupando com avidez. Ele o faz tão bem e conhece exatamente a maneira que gosto.

── Eu adoro você de joelhos pra mim. ── Digo, Tom me encara, minha glande entre seus lábios inchados, o rosto corado, tão malditamente excitante que eu poderia vir agora mesmo só de olhar para ele. ── Você vai ser a minha morte, doce.

── Mas você vai me foder antes, não é? ── Pergunta, minha risada é cortada com um gemido quando meu pau afunda em sua boca, me inclino um pouco para trás e apoio uma mão na cama, a outra permanece em seu cabelo, fecho os olhos e me deixo aproveitar sua boca deliciosa, os sons abafados que ele solta. Em algum momento eu levanto e ele puxa completamente minha cueca para baixo, suas mãos caem em seu colo e ele se afasta um pouco, os olhos me encarando intensamente. Tom separa os lábios, a ponta da língua toca minha glande, mas não mais que isso, decido mover os quadris para frente e sua boca se abre ao meu redor, entendo que isso é o que ele quer, então passa a me mover contra ele, tomo cuidado para não machucá-lo e vejo que está gostando disso tanto quanto eu.

É quase frustrante quando ele se afasta, mas sei que estamos apenas começando, o puxo para cima e ele sobe na cama, me agarra pela camisa e me puxa até que eu esteja sobre ele, seus lábios estão vermelhos e inchados, a respiração ofegante, aproximo mais ainda meu rosto do seu e passo a língua por seu lábios inferior.

── Thomas, você é a pessoa mais excitante e deliciosa que eu já pus os olhos. ── Digo rouco, me ajoelho entre suas pernas e puxo a camisa sobre a cabeça, o observo por um momento, ele não desvia o olhar do meu, tudo o que eu vejo é desejo ali. Subo as mãos por suas coxas, vou subindo e me inclinando sobre ele, acariciando e beijando sua pele, me contendo para não deixar marcas, passo a língua pela extensão de seu membro rosado, vejo os músculos de sua barriga se contraírem, mas não paro ali, subo os beijos e as carícias, Tom arqueia as costas quando chego em seus mamilos, solta um suspiro ruidoso de prazer, capturo o esquerdo entre os dedos e o direito com a boca, os estimulo até que estejam inchados e sensíveis, então desço uma mão entre nós dois, agarro seu membro enquanto abafo seus gemidos contra meus lábios, mesmo que eu saiba que meus amigos estão dormindo profundamente, quero ser o mais silencioso possível.

── Jake, eu quero você. ── Pede suplicante ── Jake…

── Me deixe apreciar você, apreciar seu corpo. ── Digo contra seus lábios, meu corpo ferve de tanto desejo por ele, tudo o que quero é beijar e acariciar todos os lugares possíveis, prová-lo de novo, de novo e de novo. ── Me deixe mostrar o quanto eu desejo você.

Tom alcança minha nuca e me puxa para um beijo, acaricio sua língua com a minha, chupo e mordo seus lábios tão deliciosos, minhas mãos passeiam por todos os lugares que elas encontram nesse corpo que conheço tão bem, movo meus quadris contra os seus e ele me puxa ainda mais para perto travando suas coxas ao meu redor, engulo seus gemidos contra meus lábios,  _ céus, eu o quero tanto _ .

Me afasto e lhe encaro, sei que nunca vou esquecer essa visão, nem em mil anos, Tom é tão excitante e bonito.

O faço deitar de bruços, seus dedos agarram o travesseiro e ele me encara pelo canto de olho. Me inclino em sua direção e beijo seu rosto, desço por seu pescoço, seus ombros, Tom suspira debaixo de mim, movo meus quadris contra os seus, tudo o que quero agora é estar dentro dele, senti-lo ao meu redor.

── Jake…

── Você é tão apressado, doce.

Me estico e pego o lubrificante da gaveta, desço os beijos por suas costas, não mw contenho e passo as unhas levemente por sua pele, beijo o final de sua coluna e não resisto em morder sua nádega direita onde ninguém além de mim vai ver a marca de meus dentes, Tom geme baixinho e empina um pouco os quadris em minha direção, eu sei que ele aprecia essa linha entre o prazer e a dor, já tenho planos de explorar isso em algum momento.

── Quão silencioso você pode ser? ── Pergunto, Tom solta um riso ofegante e vira um pouco para me encarar.

── Não posso prometer nada. ── Responde, nego com a cabeça antes de lhe deixar um beijo carinhoso nos lábios, acaricio seu rosto com o nariz e Tom solta um risinho baixo. ── Agora, por favor, eu quero você, pare de me enrolar.

Solto um riso de seu atrevimento, Tom pode ser apressado e exigente na hora do sexo, mas eu realmente gosto disso, pego o lubrificante da cama e me ergo, um joelho de cada lado de suas pernas e admiro suas costas bonitas, a pele bronzeada com pintas marrons espalhadas, desço os dedos pela linha de sua coluna, ele estremece debaixo de mim.

── Jake… ── Geme quase implorando, agarro suas nádegas com as duas mãos e acaricio sua entrada com o polegar direito, Tom afunda o rosto no travesseiro e solta um gemido abafado, pego o lubrificante e lambuzo os dedos, o vejo se contorcer na cama, gemer contra o travesseiro e rolar os quadris em minha direção enquanto eu o preparo, o faço devagar, bem devagar, sei que é quase torturante para ele e que pagarei por isso depois, mas não posso resistir. Movimento meus dedos e acaricio seu ponto de maior prazer para vê-lo se contorcer.

Coloco a camisinha e separo suas nádegas, seus quadris se empinam em minha direção, não consigo deixar de observá-lo me engolindo devagar, é completamente excitante, espero com que ele se acostume com a invasão me movendo lentamente.

── Você é tão gostoso, Thomas. ── Digo baixo. ── Vou adorar ficar dentro de você a noite inteira.

── A… noite inteira? ── Pergunta, o viro o máximo possível e me inclino em sua direção para beijá-lo, ele rola o quadril contra o meu e entendo isso com um pedido para que eu continue, então começo a me mover mais rápido, apoio o cotovelo direito na cama para não esmagá-lo com meu peso, ele geme contra meus lábios, as imagens de suas roupas indo ao chão enquanto ele dança inundam minha mente, sei que nunca vou esquecê-las. Colo meus lábios em seu pescoço, alcanço uma de suas mãos com a minha esquerda e entrelaço nossos dedos, Tom geme baixinho, gemidos deliciosos e que me deixam mais excitado ainda.

Me ergo e puxo seus quadris para cima, seu traseiro empinado é maravilhoso, aperto suas nádegas com as mãos enquanto invisto contra ele, Tom também se ergue, passo os braços ao seu redor e afundo o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto me enterro nele, solto gemidos baixos contra seu ouvido, não consigo resistir e sei o quanto ele gosta de como não escondo meu prazer. Desço uma mão até seu membro e começo a masturbá-lo no ritmo das estocadas, ele está tão sensível.

Me afasto dele e o faço deitar na cama de frente para mim, coloco uma de suas pernas sobre meus ombros e volto a penetrá-lo, queria dizer o quão delicioso ele está ali, mas não sei se sou capaz de usar palavras.

Sua perna desliza de meu ombro até minha cintura, me inclino para a frente e colo meus lábios aos seus enquanto me movo contra ele, suas mãos passeiam por minhas costas, encontro um ritmo bom, o beijo até que me sinto sem fôlego, me delicio com seus gemidos, com seu cheiro, com sua pele contra a minha, eu sinto que fica melhor todas as vezes. Me afasto e coloco uma mão ao redor de seu pescoço, Tom rola os olhos e morde o lábio inferior quando o aperto.

Ele parece confuso quando me afasto, mas vem até mim quando sento na cama, coloca uma coxa de cada lado do meu quadril rodeia meu pescoço com um dos braços, sua outra mão vai até meu membro e se alinha a ele, então desce devagar, os olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante.

── Porra, Jake… ── Diz em um gemido, rola os quadris e inclina a cabeça para trás, é uma visão espetacular. Tom começa a se mover com mais rapidez, beijo a extensão de sua clavícula enquanto o masturbo, seus dedos se enterram em meus ombros enquanto seus movimentos vão se tornando mais fortes. ── Estou tão perto.

── Vem pra mim, doce.

Tom apoia a testa na minha, seus olhos estão nublados pelo prazer, ele geme meu nome baixinho uma, duas, três vezes, até que vem em jatos fortes contra minha barriga, mas não para de se mover, se inclina para trás e apoia as mãos logo acima de meus joelhos, continua a rebolar deliciosamente e não para até que eu atinja meu ápice, sei que as marcas de meus dedos ficaram em suas coxas por conta do aperto forte.

── Porra… ── Tom suspira, inda estou extasiado pelo orgasmo quando seus lábios tomam os meus em um beijo ávido, suas mãos me empurram até que eu esteja deitado na cama, geme quando saio de dentro de si.

── Vem aqui. ── Chamo já o puxando para mais um beijo, ele ri contra meus lábios, mas me corresponde vigorosamente. ── Você é tão gostoso, doce.

── Eu sei. ── Responde, me rouba um selinho antes de rolar e se deitar ao meu lado, jogo a camisinha na lixeira próxima da cama e sento, Tom está sorrindo para mim, o cabelo uma bagunça, o rosto corado e os lábios inchados, tão bonito que eu poderia encará-lo assim por horas. ── O que?

── É só que… você consegue ser tão lindo. ── Digo, mas ele apenas levanta as sobrancelhas esperando que eu elabore mais, solto um riso pelo nariz e volto a me deixar, enfio o rosto em seu pescoço e passo um braço sobre seu tronco. ── Eu sei que você me deu um  striptease incrível e acabamos de transar, mas eu olhei agora para você e você está… adoravelmente lindo.

── Não estou mais… excitantemente lindo? ── Provoca.

── Isso você sempre está. ── Respondo. ── Isso me lembra uma coisa.

── O que? ── Pergunta curioso ao ver eu me erguer e pairar sobre ele.

── Algo sobre você ser gostoso e ficarmos aqui a noite inteira.

── Não pense que eu esqueci também.

Suas pernas se prendem ao meu redor e ele rodeia meu pescoço com os braços.

── Temos muito tempo, me mostre umas posições legais.

Dou risada de sua fala, mas ele me corta quando me puxa para um beijo, faço questão de usar toda a minha criatividade e Tom se mostra ser completamente flexível.

Ficamos um longo, longo tempo ali, então tomamos um banho rápido e nos aconchegamos entrelaçados na cama depois de trocar um beijo doce de boa noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentem!!!!!
> 
> Postado: 28/12/2020


	19. Dia 17

**JAKE**

A primeira coisa que passa por minha cabeça quando ouço o despertador é o quanto eu gostaria de dormir mais, a noite foi longa e eu tive poucas horas de sono, não que o motivo disso seja algo que possa me fazer reclamar, a segunda é que Tom está todo agarrado a mim, e incrivelmente isso não é nada desconfortável. É bom sentir a maciez e o calor de seu corpo contra o meu, seus fios de cabelo fazendo cócegas em meu nariz, suas mãos me segurando perto e suas pernas entrelaçadas as minhas.

Eu poderia ficar assim a manhã inteira, mas infelizmente o dever me chama.

Beijo sua cabeça me demorando um pouco mais para suspirar e sentir o cheiro bom de seu cabelo,Tom se move em seu sono e me aperta mais contra si. Eu nunca poderei reclamar da maneira que ele gosta de contato, de estar sempre me tocando ou aconchegado a mim. Me desvencilho devagar tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo, ainda é cedo, mas eu preciso ir até o trabalho, esse compromisso parece ter sumido da minha mente na noite anterior. Desligo o despertador, sento na cama e estico os braços sobre a cabeça, sinto meu corpo dolorido por conta de toda a ação da noite anterior, o sexo longo e delicioso, é bom e me faz relembrar de tudo. Mesmo jovem Tom sabe o que quer, é exigente e conhece o próprio corpo, é insaciável também.

O olho dormindo tão pacificamente ao meu lado, não parece a mesma pessoa que me levou a loucura na noite anterior, mas eu gosto disso, de suas várias camadas.

Parto em direção ao banheiro, escovo os dentes e tomo um banho rápido, volto para o quarto e Tom agora dorme agarrado ao meu travesseiro, suas pernas nuas e bonitas para fora do cobertor, a camisa na altura da cintura, o cabelo bagunçado, tão encantador que meu peito todo se aquece, é inegável o que sinto por ele, sei que todos os meus amigos já perceberam, duvido que Tom também não o tenha feito. Vou até ele e arrumo a camisa no lugar, o cubro com o cobertor e sigo até o guarda roupa, visto uma cueca e uma calça e sigo para a cozinha, os pés descalços no chão gelado porque eu odeio carpetes, encontro Ryan já fazendo o café, murmuro um 'bom dia' e ouço apenas um grunido em resposta.

Ele não é uma pessoa da manhã, mas quem é?

Abro a porta para o quintal e o vento frio entra no cômodo, resultado da garoa fina da madrugada, estremeço levemente, mas não posso deixar fechar os olhos e sentir o cheiro da grama molhada, faço uma breve prece e volto para a cozinha.

── Eu não lembro como cheguei na cama. ── Ryan diz, dou uma risada baixa ao ouvi-lo, ele me estende uma caneca de café, tomo um gole longo antes de responder.

── Não se preocupe, não fez nada vergonhoso, pelo menos não mais que o normal.

Ryan bufa e desvio do soco que ele tenta me dar no ombro, ele não é mesmo uma pessoa da manhã. Ouço passos no corredor e sei que logo todos estarão na cozinha.

── Bom dia. ── A voz de Blake soa atrás de mim, ao contrário do namorado, ela tem um gracioso bom humor matinal, deixa um beijo breve em meu rosto antes de seguir até Ryan e lhe beijar nos lábios brevemente, isso parece ser o suficiente para que ele amoleça e um sorriso surja em seu rosto. ── Como foi a noite, Jake?

── Dormi como um bebê. ── Respondo achando graça de seu tom sugestivo, sei que Tom e eu fomos silenciosos o suficiente para que não nos ouvissem, então isso se trata apenas de uma provocação.

── Claro, Jake, claro.

── Bom dia. ── Anne murmura entrando na cozinha, pega a caneca da minha mão e toma um longo gole, então empurra novamente para mim. ── Quem me convenceu a beber no domingo?

── Você deu a ideia. ── Respondo, ela cerra os olhos mal humorada. ── Onde estão o Hugh e a Deb?

── Aqui. ── Hugh diz entrando na cozinha sendo seguido de perto por Deb. ── Segui o cheiro do café.

── Ainda não entendi como vocês três conseguiram dividir a cama. ── Digo.

── O Hugh ficou no cantinho. ── Deb responde com humor, Hugh faz uma careta enquanto Anne e Deb lançam sorrisos inocentes.

Vejo Tom entrando sonolento na cozinha, minha camisa que ele usou para dormir e um de seus shorts, o cabelo bagunçado e eu tenho certeza que pareço um idiota apaixonado olhando para ele.

── Bom dia, gente. ── Ele diz, ouço a malícia na voz de todos quando respondem o cumprimento, mas ele parece não notar, sei que Tom não é muito funcional antes do café.

── Quer chá? ── Pergunto, ele nega com a cabeça e vai até o armário pegar a caneca que sempre usa, se serve com café e se acomoda ao meu lado, passo um braço sobre seus ombros e deixo um beijo em sua têmpora. ── Vai fazer o que hoje?

── Sem planos. ── Responde, pisca duas vezes em minha direção enquanto toma um gole de café, passeia o olhar sobre mim rapidamente e faz uma expressão confusa. ── Mas você está… usando calça.

── Vou precisar sair um pouco, você pode dormir mais. ── Explico, ele parece um pouco em dúvida, mas acena com a cabeça.

── Você nunca me deixa ficar sozinho aqui. ── Ryan resmunga, Blake engasga uma risada, mas Anne não disfarça e gargalha alto.

── Conhecendo você, é um risco uma nave alienígena pousar aqui no quintal e te sequestrar.

── Você vai deixar o Hugh falar assim comigo, amor?

── Ele não está errado, Ryan, mas eu amo você desse jeitinho.

Me pergunto se tenho o mesmo olhar que Ryan tem no rosto quando olho para Tom, é bobo e tão completamente encantado, como se Blake fosse seu sol.

── Ei, quer mesmo que eu fique aqui? ── Tom pergunta baixo apenas para que eu ouça, viro a cabeça em sua direção e encontro seus brilhantes olhos castanhos já me fitando, solto um suspiro de apreciação ao encará-lo, é difícil conter a vontade de lhe dar um beijo longo bem ali.

── Claro, eu confio em você, doce. ── Respondo, Tom me dá um sorriso tímido e se estica para deixar um selinho em meus lábios, lhe roubo mais um beijo antes que ele possa se afastar, vejo a cor subir por seu rosto e sei que temos alguns olhares maliciosos em nossa direção.

Meus amigos tem quinze anos.

── Então, quem quer panquecas? ── Tom pergunta, se afasta de mim e começa a andar pela cozinha reunindo o que usaria, Blake, que parece ser a única além de nós dois que não está de ressaca, se põe a ajudá-lo. É sempre interessante assistir nossa dinâmica em momentos assim, como nos damos bem, mesmo os que chegaram depois, Tom está se encaixando perfeitamente entre nós.

Logo a mesa está repleta de panquecas e linguiças, não tem lugar para todos na mesa, então nos espalhamos pela cozinha.

── Acho que eu embebedei seus amigos. ── Tom murmura ao meu lado. ── Não sei se devo me desculpar ou não, eles pareceram felizes ontem.

── Você os forçou? ── Pergunto, ele me encara atravessado e nega com a cabeça. ── Isso sempre acontece, não se preocupe, eu só não estou incluso porque estava muito ocupado dançando ao invés de beber.

── Mas ainda me sinto culpado, eu poderia ter dito que já era o suficiente mais cedo.

── Doce, eles vieram já preparados para dormir aqui justamente porque queriam ficar bêbados. ── Digo. ── Mas se você quiser esclarecer as coisas, fique a vontade.

Tom suspira e encolhe os ombros, me inclino em direção a ele e deixo um beijo em seu rosto.

── Vou terminar de me vestir. ── Aviso, deixo a caneca na pia e subo para o quarto, Tom se sente culpado por não ter deixado meus amigos segurando garrafas vazias, mas é provável que eles passem a gostar mais dele por isso, são uns bêbados.

Abro o guarda roupa e pego uma camisa branca, a coloco e, antes que termine de abotoar, a porta se abre.

── Cara, já estamos indo. ── Hugh avisa. ── Nos falamos depois?

── Certo, todos estão bem para ir? ── Pergunto, Hugh afirma com a cabeça, então me despeço dele e volto a me vestir, Tom logo entra no quarto, para perto de mim e me olha de cima a baixo.

— Os professores na minha escola não eram assim. — Ele diz. — Eu não sei se um professor tão bonito seria um incentivo ou me faria não ter concentração na matéria.

Não consigo resistir a gargalhada que sobe por minha garganta, ele é terrível, mal lembro do garoto tímido que estava corando na cozinha.

— Pelos deuses, Thomas…

— Eu só disse a verdade. — Ele responde, acaricia meu rosto com uma mão e quase não consigo manter os olhos abertos, seus dedos dedilham minha pele e ele me olha com carinho, isso faz meu coração saltar como louco e é tão alto que tenho quase certeza que ele pode ouvir. — Você tem que ir mesmo?

— Não me faça fingir que estou doente.

Me inclino em sua direção e deixo um beijo em seus lábios, Tom não deixa com que eu me afaste, me segura pela nuca e suga meu lábio inferior para dentro da boca, solto um suspiro ruidoso, subo as mãos por sua debaixo de sua camisa sentindo a pele quente sob meus dedos, seu corpo está tão colado ao meu que posso sentí-lo por completo, sua língua roça na minha e um gemido vindo dele é abafado nossos lábios.

── Ok, termine de se vestir, se continuarmos assim eu não acho que posso largar você. ── Tom murmura se afastando um pouco cedo demais se minha opinião conta. 

── Vai ficar aqui, não é?

Tom anda até a cama e se joga de bruços.

── Vou ficar, quero dormir mais um pouco. ── Ele murmura. ── E minhas pernas doem.

── Suas pernas? ── Questiono confuso.

── Sim. ── Resmunga. ── Da próxima vez que eu quiser alguma posição mirabolante demais, me convença do contrário.

── Eu tentei, mas você disse que gostaria de experimentar. ── Retruco, ele bufa, o que me faz engolir o riso, pego meus sapatos e sento na beirada da cama. ── Descanse, doce, eu venho pegar você para almoçar.

── Ou eu posso cozinhar. ── Sugere, meu coração falha uma batinha e eu me derreto como um idiota, isso é tão doméstico. ── Mas se você não quiser…

── Vou adorar. ── Digo, Tom senta na cama e se arrasta até mim. ── Estou bem?

── Está lindo, não flerte com nenhuma professora. ── Ele responde com humor, rolo os olhos como resposta, calço os sapatos e levanto. ── Espera.

Tom levanta e arruma minha camisa, passa os dedos por meu cabelo, então parece satisfeito.

── Bom. ── Murmura. ── Agora vá trabalhar, não deixe com que eu atrapalhe você.

── Eu posso ser completamente influenciado se você me chantagear com cama e cafuné.

── Não comece a me tentar, meu bem.

Lhe agarro pela cintura e lhe dou um selinho demorado, então desço para seu pescoço e esfrego o rosto ali, a aspereza da barba que já começa a crescer faz com que ele se contorça em meus braços, sua risada bonita soa como sinos em meus ouvidos.

── Certo, estou indo, pense em mim. ── Digo após me afastar, ele está ofegante e com os olhos brilhando. ── Vou pensar em você o tempo inteiro.

**TOM**

Depois da saída de Jake me acomodo na cama, puxo o cobertor até o pescoço e abraço seu travesseiro, mas não consigo dormir. Mesmo que não tenha mais ninguém aqui, sinto meu rosto corar ao lembrar da noite anterior, do striptease que fiz, céus, eu nem acredito que isso realmente aconteceu, claro que a reação de Jake deixou tudo ainda melhor. Meu corpo está um pouco dolorido, é uma lembrança boa de tudo o que aconteceu depois, eu estava tão ansioso para tê-lo e foi maravilhoso, sei que posso ser um pentelho apressado na hora do sexo, mas ninguém pode me culpar quando ele é tão gostoso assim que tudo o que posso fazer é querer ele o quanto antes. Então fizemos de novo e de novo, tomando cuidado de não sermos barulhentos e acordar todas as pessoas da casa, isso parece ter deixado tudo ainda mais interessante.

Pego o celular e decido enviar notícias aos meus amigos e irmãos, converso com todos por um tempo, as coisas estão completamente normais por lá, nada de novo sob o céu nublado de Londres, o que não é uma novidade, sei que todos se arrependem amargamente de não me acompanharem nessas férias maravilhosas.

Começo a pensar no que fazer para o almoço, um assado parece ser uma boa escolha, é algo que sei fazer de olhos fechados e uma receita bem comum na Inglaterra. Ainda é curioso que Jake permita com que eu fique aqui sem ele por perto, principalmente por saber o quão cuidadoso e ciumento ele é com suas coisas, sua casa.

Deixo o celular de lado e decido cochilar por um tempo, pouco, mas o suficiente para que eu me sinta descansado, minhas pernas já não tem mais aquela dor boa como a que senti pela manhã quando acordei, tudo resultado de uma posição um pouco mirabolante demais, mas eu estava curioso sobre ela, foi definitivamente muito sexy no momento.

Tomo um banho relaxante, lavo o cabelo, Jake está usando um shampoo novo, o cheiro de frutas cítricas toma conta do banheiro, é bom e a cara dele, seu sabonete não tem mais formato de lua, é um formato curioso de flor, mas possui a mesma fragrância. Preciso perguntar onde Jake os encontra, deixa minha pele macia e cheirosa. Encontro um secador de cabelo na gaveta debaixo da pia, sei que Jake também não vai se importar que eu use seu hidratante.

Pego um short da gaveta em que Jake estava guardando minhas coisas, tento não surtar internamente pela décima vez por isso, então desço para a cozinha e encontro tudo o que irei precisar para o almoço.

Ligo o forno para preaquecer, pego a peça de carne e tempero com sal e pimenta, coloco na assadeira e coloco para assar, encontro o adorável timer de cozinha em formato de ovo de Jake e coloco para quarenta minutos, metade do cozimento total, já que eu teria que regar com azeite. Ele tem as coisas mais bonitinhas em sua cozinha, chaleiras e bules, conjuntos de chá coloridos, várias assadeiras de tamanhos diferentes, uma cafeteira francesa, mas a melhor parte é, claro, sua coleção de canecas. De personagens de séries, filmes, jogos, alguns que eu nunca vi antes.

Tirando a mente da cozinha dos sonhos, volto a cozinhar, encontro um bowl no armário, coloco uma xícara de farinha de trigo, faço um buraco no meio, coloco três ovos e os bato levemente, então vou incorporando o trigo e os ovos, despejo meia xícara de leite e misturo, quando a massa está lisa a guardo na geladeira.

Pego batatas, mini cenouras, couve flor e queijo, primeiro descasco as batatas e as corto em pedaços grandes, as coloco para cozinhar, descasco as mini cenouras, separo a couve flor em flores e ralo o queijo.

Unto uma assadeira com azeite e coloco no forno para esquentar, quando percebo que as batatas estão cozidas, as escorro e coloco a couve flor em uma cesta de cozimento a vapor, a deixo no fogo até que as flores estejam macias, coloco as batatas cozidas na assadeira já quente, o timer toca e o ajusto novamente após regar a carne com azeite.

Agradeço internamente por Jake ter uma coleção grande de assadeiras, pego uma de pão, a preencho intercalando com creme de leite, couve flor e queijo ralado formando camadas, então polvilho com sal e pimenta antes de levar ao forno para gratinar, coloco as mini cenouras e o brócolis para cozinhar.

É hora do  yorkshire pudding. Pego a massa que havia guardado na geladeira, coloco sal e pimenta,  sei que Jake tem uma forma de cupcakes em algum lugar, quase lhe envio uma mensagem perguntando sobre ela, mas a encontro no fundo do armário, despejo a massa nos buracos, tiro as batatas do forno e coloco a forma com os  yorkshire pudding  no lugar, sento e espero até que seja a hora de fazer o molho.

_ “Já sentindo minha falta?” _

Dou um sorriso idiota para o celular, Jake é encantador.

_ “Desde que você passou pela porta.” _

O que recebo em resposta é uma foto, Jake com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e, finalmente, seus óculos. Aros finos e redondos ao redor de seus grandes e bonitos olhos azuis.

_ “Não sabia que você conseguia ficar mais bonito ainda.” _

Ainda trocamos mais algumas poucas mensagens, ele se despede e diz que em pouco tempo estará em casa, lembro da flor que ele me deu no dia anterior, um crisântemo vermelho, procuro a internet o significado.

_ “O crisântemo vermelho, quando dado a alguém especial, é a declaração de sua paixão ou amor.” _

Meu coração começa a bater descontroladamente, um sorriso se espalha em meu rosto, a possibilidade de Jake sentir o mesmo que eu me leva até as nuvens, mas não quero me iludir, não posso ter certeza de que ele me deu a flor por conta do significado.

Isso não faz com que meu coração bata mais devagar.

O timer toca e tiro tudo do forno, faço o molho com água, amido de milho, molho que desprendeu do assado e cubos do caldo de carne, junto também um pouco da água que cozinhei as batatas, coloco sal e pimenta.

Coloco a carne em um tabuleiro, as cenouras e o brócolis em uma tigela com manteiga, sal e pimenta branca, coloco os  yorkshire pudding em um prato junto com as batatas, faço suco de laranja, então me concentro em limpar a bagunça que fiz, nem percebo quando Jake chega, noto sua presença apenas quando ele entra na cozinha.

── Estou de volta, doce. ── Anuncia, me sobressalto levemente antes de encará-lo. ── Algo aqui cheira muito bem.

Limpo as mãos no pano de prato e vou até ele.

── Oi, meu bem. ── Digo, o puxo pela camisa e lhe dou um selinho demorado. ── Como foi a manhã sem mim?

── Só pensei em você, então não foi tão ruim. ── Responde, Jake é um maldito conquistador e sabe o que dizer para que eu derreta como um garotinho.

── Sem flertes com professoras? ── Pergunto com humor.

── Falando nisso… ── Ele murmura. ── Quer ir em um lugar comigo na quarta, não é sobre trabalho, mas alguns dos meus amigos professores querem jantar e reclamar da vida.

── Você quer que eu vá com você pra um encontro do trabalho? ── Pergunto surpreso.

── Um programa informal com amigos que por acaso trabalham comigo. ── Ele explica, vejo que sua confiança de antes diminuiu um pouco, mordo o lábio inferior um pouco ansioso. ── Não precisa decidir agora.

── Podemos falar sobre isso depois de comer?

Jake acena com a cabeça, vejo em seu rosto que ele imagina que negarei o convite, mas ainda não decidi realmente. É um passo que não pensei que daria, não com ele, é diferente de seus outros amigos, eu os conheci antes de termos algo, mas ser apresentado para seus colegas de trabalho é algo completamente diferente.

O que diremos sobre a natureza de nosso relacionamento?

── Ei, não pense muito sobre isso, eu entendo se você não quiser. ── Jake diz.

── Não é isso, é só… ── Começo, mas me interrompo ao ouvir o estômago roncar. ── Vá se trocar, conversamos depois sobre isso, eu estou faminto e sei que você também.

── Tudo bem, doce.

Jake se inclina para me beijar e desce suas mãos de minha cintura para meu traseiro, isso só faz com que eu dê risada, ele adora minha bunda, não apenas para suas coisas pervertidas,  _ mesmo que eu adore essa parte. _

── Nem pensar, pode tirar as mãos da minha bunda. ── Digo me afastando do beijo.

── Não se preocupe, sem pensamentos maliciosos. ── Ele responde e apoia o queixo em meu ombro, seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas em meu pescoço. ── Eu sei, aproveitamos muito durante a noite, mas eu adoro seu traseiro mesmo sem segundas intenções.

── Não posso culpar você, eu sou mesmo muito gostoso, mas agora vai trocar de roupa e vamos comer antes que esfrie.

Empurro Jake pelos ombros até que ele esteja fora da cozinha, ele me garante que voltará em breve, então me ocupo em arrumar a mesa.

── Isso parece muito bom. ── Ele diz ao voltar para a cozinha, seus braços me envolvem por trás e um beijo é deixado em meu pescoço, sei que ele está sem camisa, já que posso sentir sua pele contra a minha, fecho os olhos me inclinando contra seu corpo, nos moldamos perfeitamente um contra o outro, é incrível como nos completamos.

── Espero que esteja. ── Respondo, seus lábios voltam a tocar meu pescoço e o dedo acariciam minha barriga, mas dura pouco e logo ele se afasta, nos sentamos um de frente para o outro e nos servimos, posso dizer com grande orgulho que está realmente delicioso, as batatas estão macias, a carne suculenta. Depois que fui morar sozinho precisei aprender tudo, mas não foi realmente um obstáculo, já que é algo que eu realmente gosto de fazer.

Sinto o pé de Jake tocar o meu por debaixo da mesa, levanto o olhar do prato e encontro seu olhar, um sorriso se forma em meu rosto sem que eu possa me conter.

── Está maravilhoso, doce. ── Ele diz, o tom de carinho em sua voz faz com que o calor tome conta do meu rosto. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

Começamos a conversar sobre sua manhã, percebo que ele evita o assunto sobre o "programa" com seus amigos de trabalho. Não sei o que pensar sobre isso, eu sei que para ele nossa relação é diferente das outras, que já estamos íntimos demais tão cedo, então me pergunto se é de seu costume levar seus encontros para esse tipo de ocasião. Decido pensar sobre isso depois.

Continuamos com uma conversa trivial, Jake não poupa sons de apreciação e elogios, conto sobre Sam e seu amor por culinária, ele expressa como acha bonita minha relação com meus irmãos e quão próximos somos uns dos outros.

── Não, fique aí. ── Diz ao perceber que levanto para ajudá-lo com a louça. ── Você cozinha, eu limpo.

Vejo Jake ligar o rádio antes de começar a tirar a mesa, apoio os cotovelos na madeira para observá-lo, é bom vê-lo sendo ele mesmo, cantarolar a música que toca. É tão fácil se apaixonar por ele, por essas partes que ele mostra sem ao menos perceber.

Jake adora música, mesmo que sua voz seja linda, não faz mais que cantarolar, algo em mim diz que ele não se sente confiante o suficiente.

── Você canta bem. ── Elogio, ele olha sobre o ombro com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e uma expressão desacreditada. ── Não me olhe assim, estou sendo sincero, você é muito bom.

── Não tão bom assim. ── Murmura voltando o olhar para a louça, algo em mim se aperta com a insegurança que ele mostra sentir. ── Mas obrigado.

Levanto e sigo até ele, desço as mãos por seus ombros, passo por suas costas, então o rodeio com os braços, sinto sua tensão, deixo um beijo em sua nuca e passo a acariciar sua barriga.

── Jake, você já me conhece o suficiente pra saber que eu sou sempre sincero. ── Digo, ele apenas acena em concordância. ── E também que sou muito exigente, o que significa que você não deve duvidar do que estou dizendo.

Jake ri baixinho e vira um pouco para me olhar.

── Você sabe convencer alguém. ── Brinca, aproveito para me esticar e deixar um beijo em seu rosto. ── Obrigado, doce.

Ele volta a lavar a louça, mas não me afasto.

── Eu gosto de música, adoro assistir a musicais, principalmente no teatro, sempre participava nos festivais da escola quando era jovem. ── Jake conta com um ar nostálgico. ── Era uma época boa, sabe? Só me preocupar em me divertir e fazer algo que eu gostava, os caras do time eram um pouco idiotas sobre isso as vezes, mas eu não me importava.

── Entendo bem isso. ── Digo. ── Eu fazia balé, você deve saber como é pra um garoto que faz balé.

Esfrego a bochecha em suas costas como um gato em busca de carinho.

_ Ou que está com fome. _

── Me diga que tem vídeos disso, eu preciso assistir.

── Sinto dizer que não tenho, doce, mas minha mãe tem.

Faço um som que parece mais um choramingo triste antes de me afastar.

── É uma pena seus pais morarem tão longe, adoraria fazer uma noite de cinema com eles. ── Brinco, desvio do pano de prato que Jake joga em mim e sento sobre a mesa. ── Terminou?

Levanto os braços e apoio as mãos em seus ombros quando ele já está perto o suficiente.

── Sim, quer subir? ── Pergunta, sei que ele não dormiu o suficiente durante a noite e eu não me importo em acompanhá-lo agora, então aceno com a cabeça. ── Ótimo.

Um grito vergonhoso sobe por minha garganta quando Jake me joga sobre seu ombro e sai andando para fora da cozinha.

── Vamos então. ── Diz e bate em meu traseiro.

── Você sabe que eu posso andar, não é?

── Mas assim é melhor.

Tudo o que sinto são ondas de felicidade, irradia de mim, sei que qualquer pessoa que me visse agora saberia, sei que Jake vê quando me coloca no chão e seus olhos encontram os meus. Seu indicador para por meu rosto e ele me encara com admiração. Levo uma mão até seu rosto e fecho os olhos, sua respiração bate em meu rosto, sua testa toca na minha, tudo parece ter parado agora, o que importa é apenas nós dois e esse momento que estamos tendo.

── O que você está sentindo? ── Pergunta em um sussurro.

── Felicidade. ── Respondo no mesmo tom. ── É como se eu fosse feito disso.

Abro os olhos e aquele azul me inunda, minha respiração falha e meu corpo formiga, não é mais apenas felicidade o que eu sinto, é toda a paixão que tenho guardada dentro de mim, a paixão que sinto por ele.

Toco meus lábios nos seus, Jake suspira como se quisesse fazer isso por dias, mas não pudesse, me abraça forte pela cintura, seu corpo pressionado contra o meu. É doce e não dura muito, mas é tão bom que eu sei que nunca poderia esquecer. Eu sei, com certeza, que não poderia ser diferente, que eu estaria apaixonado por Jake mesmo que eu tivesse lutado contra.

── Jake… ── Chamo baixinho, ele abre os olhos, seus grandes e bonitos olhos azuis que guardam uma infinidade de sentimentos e pensamentos tão lindos. ── Eu…

Me interrompo não tendo certeza se devo terminar, apoio os calcanhares no chão, nem percebi quando fiquei na ponta dos pés, apoio as duas mãos no peito de Jake, ele me encara atentamente, talvez percebendo a batalha interna que estou travando agora, sinto que seu coração está acelerado como o meu e me pergunto se ele já sabe o que irei falar, é provável que sim, é bem óbvio para qualquer um o que eu sinto.

Jake me puxa para sentar, acabamos lado a lado, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, não consigo deixar de soltar um risinho ao ver como, mesmo não sendo realmente muito menor que Jake, é o que aparenta. Seus pés são maiores e, mesmo que eu tenha coxas grossas, as dele são mais ainda, coxas incríveis e eu não me importaria nem um pouco em ser enforcado com elas.

_ Thomas, seu pervertido. _

Minha mente volta ao acontecido de antes, sobre falar de meus sentimentos para ele, não tenho medo de que ele não os corresponda, algo em mim diz que Jake sente o mesmo que eu, mas não sou o tipo de pessoa que tira conclusões sobre as coisas, principalmente sobre sentimentos de outras pessoas.

── Eu… ── Começo, entrelaço nossos dedos e apoio a cabeça em seu ombro, sinto seu beijo em minha cabeça, sua mão apertando mais a minha. Ele sabe. ── Você sabe que eu estou apaixonado por você, não é?

── Você está? ── Pergunta, o tom de provocação tentando mascarar um pouco de insegurança em sua voz.

── Não foi tão difícil, você é tão… argh.

Ele ri baixo ao meu lado, sua mão, a que não está segurando a minha, chega até meu rosto e o vira em sua direção, Jake está brilhando como o sol, seus lábios esticados em um sorriso que faz os cantos de seus olhos enrugarem. O sorriso que fez eu me apaixonar tão completamente por ele. 

── Você deveria estar me beijando agora. ── Diz, nem penso duas vezes antes de pular em seu colo, sinto seu sorriso contra meus lábios, mas isso não impede que ele me jogue na cama, rolamos entre beijos pequenos e apaixonados, pelo menos até chegarmos ao final do colchão.

── Puta que pariu. ── Murmuro um pouco sem ar, Jake solta um gemido dolorido. ── Não acredito que a gente caiu da cama.

── Não foi tão difícil pra você. ── Jake murmura. ── Amorteci sua queda.

── Você está bem? ── Pergunto preocupado.

── Estou sim. ── Responde, continua deitado no chão e agarra meu braço para que eu deite ao seu lado. ── Você é maravilhoso, doce, não sei se faz ideia do quanto. Eu sabia que estava perdido desde o início, que não poderia resistir a você, aos seus olhos, seu sorriso, mas não imaginei que seria tão intenso.

Ele se interrompe para deixar um beijo breve em meus lábios.

── Eu… você também tem que saber. ── Sussurra.

── Eu sei. ── Respondo com sinceridade. ── Você me deu um crisântemo vermelho, lembra?

Jake ri baixinho e acena com a cabeça, seu corpo se põe sobre o meu, o corpo forte e bonito, ele me encara com surpresa e curiosidade.

── Então você sabe o que significa? ── Pergunta.

── Não quando você me deu, mas eu imaginei que você deveria saber, então eu procurei sobre isso algumas horas atrás. ── Explico e vejo Jake ficar tímido e desviar o olhar do meu.

── Eu queria contar, mas não sabia como.

── Você pode imaginar minha reação quando encontrei o significado. ── Murmuro com humor. ── Eu sei que você gosta de mim, não escondemos que nosso relacionamento, por mais curto que seja, é bastante significativo, mas estar apaixonado é diferente. É forte e intenso… eu não sei sobre você, mas quando eu te olho me sinto imerso em tantos sentimentos bons.

── Eu não tenho mais idade para simplesmente viver aventuras. ── Jake brinca. ── Mas eu não consegui me segurar quando vi você pela primeira vez e, quanto mais te conheci, uma aventura é a última coisa que eu poderia pensar em classificar o que temos. Aventuras acontecem para serem apenas lembradas depois como algo que aconteceu e foi bom, mas não exatamente importante, você é bem mais do que isso, quando eu te vi na praia duas semanas atrás foi como algo em mim acordasse, algo que eu pensei que tivesse se perdido, quanto mais eu olhava para você, quanto mais te conhecia, eu… sentia. Quando percebi que estava apaixonado eu soube que, mesmo que eu tivesse lutado contra, aconteceria de um jeito ou de outro. Nunca seria apenas uma aventura, não entre nós dois.

Enterro os dedos em suas costas e o puxo mais para perto ainda, a necessidade de senti-lo por completo toma conta de todas as células do meu corpo.

── Então, para não existirem mais dúvidas entre nós, eu estou apaixonado por você, por cada pequena parte sua que conheci, por cada uma de suas expressões, pelo seu cheiro, seus beijos, seu sorriso bonito, como você é doce e gentil. ── Ele confessa baixo enquanto acaricia meu rosto com o polegar.

Sei que devo parecer ridiculamente apaixonado, mas não me importo, eu estou. Minha capacidade de formar palavras sumiu completamente e eu estou abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixinho.

── E pela sua bunda gostosa.

Levanto as sobrancelhas indignado, mas Jake apenas ri, um riso bonito, brilhante e feliz. Corto a distância entre nós dois e o beijo, o sorriso que temos nos lábios atrapalha, mas eu não me importo e nem ele.

── Retiro tudo o que eu disse, você é um tarado. ── Murmuro, Jake força uma expressão triste e rola de cima de mim. ── Eu não gosto de você.

── Você ouviu meu coração se partir?

── Não, talvez se eu chegar mais perto.

Me aproximo quando ele estica o braço, deito a cabeça em seu ombro, uma perna entre as suas. O silêncio. Aquele silêncio que já me assustou tantas vezes, mas é confortável e tranquilo com ele.

Estamos apaixonados um pelo outro, completamente e ridiculamente apaixonados e poucas vezes me senti tão certo assim.

── Jake? ── Chamo baixinho. ── Eu vou com você.

── Hun?

── O convite de antes. ── Esclareço. ── Eu estava em dúvida porque… eu não sabia que daríamos esse passo, então fiquei surpreso, um pouco inseguro também.

Passo o indicador pelo peito de Jake fazendo desenhos circulares para tentar relaxar um pouco com o movimento repetitivo.

── E se não gostarem de mim?

Jake me aperta contra seu corpo e deposita um beijo em minha testa.

── Não acho que isso seja possível. ── Responde, mas apenas solto um gemido contrariado e afundo o rosto em seu pescoço. ── Não conheço uma pessoa que não goste de você.

Antes que eu possa responder, ouço seu riso baixo.

── Eu conheço uma, na verdade, mas a opinião não conta.

O humor em sua voz me faz rir, deixo um beijo logo abaixo de sua orelha porque adoro ouvi-lo suspirar.

── Vamos acertar os detalhes depois, tudo bem? ── Sugiro. ── Agora eu acho que você precisa de um cochilo.

── Uma boa ideia para mim, você não me deixou dormir nada a noite. ── Ele diz se pondo sobre mim e me prendendo entre o chão e seu corpo. ── Não que eu esteja reclamando.

Suspiro quando sinto a ponta de sua língua tocar meu lábio inferior, mas ele não me beija, se afasta e sobe na cama, rolo os olhos com carinho, então me jogo ao seu lado, ele está de bruços, o rosto virado para a direção contrária a minha.

── Eu odeio você. ── Murmuro, mas me aproximo e passo um braço sobre seu corpo e ficamos em algo parecido com uma conchinha. ── Durma, meu bem.

**JAKE**

Passo uma mão na cama logo que acordo e a sinto fria, sinal de que Tom não está ali há muito tempo, solto um gemido e sento na cama, meu relógio de pulso indica que dormi por quase duas horas, nunca durmo tanto assim durante a tarde, mas não posso ser culpado, dormi pouco durante a noite. Levanto e estico os braços sobre a cabeça, me sinto completamente descansado.

Saio do quarto e desço as escadas, a casa está silenciosa, ando pelo corredor até a cozinha, mas Tom também não está ali.

── Doce? ── Chamo alto, saio pela porta do quintal e o encontro deitado na rede concentrado lendo um livro da minha coleção. ── Ei.

── Jake, oi. ── Diz sentando na rede. ── Espero que não se importe.

── Fique à vontade. ── Respondo me aproximando. ── Acordei sem você.

── Não queria te incomodar, acordei e você estava dormindo tão bem, então peguei um livro, fiz chá e vim aqui fora, ele é muito bom, estou quase na metade. ── Explica, aceno com a cabeça me sentando ao seu lado, a rede afunda ele praticamente cai sobre mim. ── Jake!

── Desculpe. ── Peço, coloco uma perna de cada lado, meus pés mal tocam no chão, puxo Tom contra mim e ele se acomoda confortável. ── Que tal ir dar uma volta?

── Só andar por aí? ── Pergunta.

── Se você quiser. ── Digo, Tom murmura uma afirmação, mas se enrola contra mim, deixa pequenos beijos em meu pescoço, fecho os olhos sentindo seus lábios macios em minha pele, a lembrança de sua declaração pintando minha mente.

Eu não imaginava que ele fosse fazer isso, suspeitava que meus sentimentos fossem correspondidos, mas não que ele os diria a mim, que apenas ficariam implícitos por nossas ações.

── Você sempre está tão cheiroso. ── Sussurra. ── Acho que devemos levantar ou vamos acabar ficando aqui.

── Levanto depois de você. ── Respondo baixo, mas Tom já estava se movendo e pairando sobre mim, o que acaba sendo uma má ideia. ── Opa, opa, calma aí.

Consigo virá-lo para que ele acabe sentado, mas um gemido sobe por minha garganta ao sentir a dor.

── Desculpa, droga, desculpa. ── Ele diz pulando da rede. ── Você ‘ta bem?

── Eu adoro quando você senta em mim, mas não assim. ── Murmuro, inclino a cabeça para trás e fecho os olhos, preciso de um momento para me recuperar, sinto os dedos de Tom acariciando meu couro cabeludo, então abro os olhos e encontro sua expressão culpada. ── Você poderia me fazer uma massagem.

── Você é um tarado. ── Resmunga, sento na rede e o puxo para perto. ── Vamos, levanta.

── Não sei se posso andar. ── Dramatizo, Tom rola os olhos antes de dar um tapinha em meu ombro. ── Tudo bem, doce, vamos dar uma volta.

Faço uma careta ao levantar e sentir o desconforto entre as pernas, o rosto de Tom cai e ele me encara culpado.

── Desculpe. ── Pede, apoia as duas mãos em meus quadris e deixa um beijo em meu queixo. ── Sei como isso dói.

── Tudo bem. ── Respondo, afago seu rosto com carinho antes de me afastar. ── Vamos entrar.

Tom pega o livro e me segue para dentro, decidimos tomar um banho rápido, mas sei que é apenas porque queremos uma justificativa para nos acariciarmos. Visto uma roupa confortável e sento na cama para observar Tom arrumar o cabelo.

── Vai durar até eu colocar o capacete. ── Ele murmura olhando seus fios perfeitamente alinhados. ── Jake.

── Diga, doce.

Tom caminha até mim e para próximo, minhas mãos descansam em seus quadris enquanto espero que ele continue.

── Você me pediu pra lembrar você da… terapia. ── Ele diz com cuidado, inclino a cabeça para frente e descanso a testa contra a camisa macia de Tom, seus dedos acariciam meus fios de cabelo enquanto lembranças invadem minha mente, lembranças que daria tudo para esquecer. ── Meu bem…

Meus dedos se enterram mais em sua pele por um momento antes que eu perceba que pode estar machucando, então afrouxo o aperto, levanto me afastando dele e vou até a janela, fecho os olhos e respiro fundo,  _ que os deuses me ajudem. _

Viro para Tom e ele está tentando esconder seu nervosismo de mim, o chamo com uma mão, seu corpo se acomoda contra o meu, seus braços me rodeiam e ele descansa a cabeça em meu ombro.

Tom não é um escape, não é minha cura, mas tem uma importância imensa para que eu recupere quem eu sou. Com ele comecei a perceber que não sou errado em nada, que meus gostos e manias são coisas minhas, que minha crença faz parte de mim e não é uma estupidez, que eu sou bonito, que eu mereço coisas boas, que não é um problema sonhar. Não preciso apagar quem eu sou por outra pessoa.

Com esse pensamento eu pego o celular do bolso e faço a ligação, Tom ouve tudo em silêncio, apenas suas mãos acariciando minhas costas e me dando o apoio que ele prometeu que daria. Não é uma conversa longa, mas consigo um horário para a próxima semana.

── Vai dar tudo certo. ── Tom diz quando encerro a ligação, segura meu rosto entre suas mãos e me encara firme. ── Você vai conseguir passar por isso, vai superar, vai encontrar novamente o que você procura, é o primeiro passo, mas o primeiro é sempre o mais difícil, não é?

Aceno com a cabeça sentindo um nó se formar em minha garganta, os sentimentos transbordando dentro de mim, uma avalanche de raiva, tristeza, medo, insegurança. Sentimentos que passei tantos meses enterrando dentro de mim.

── Tudo bem, vem aqui. ── Tom diz me puxando até a cama, me abraça forte enquanto minhas lágrimas mancham sua camisa, me consola por longos minutos, mesmo depois que as lágrimas secam. Eu me sinto leve, sinto que posso respirar novamente, que as lágrimas levaram tantas coisas ruins que estavam me envenenando.

── Você vai ter que trocar a camisa. ── Digo antes de fungar.

── Meu estoque acabou, preciso de uma sua. ── Responde, fecho os olhos ao sentir beijos leves por meu rosto, seus polegares limpando as lágrimas com cuidado. ── Tudo bem?

── Sim, desculpe por isso.

── Não se desculpe.

Encontro seus olhos e vejo sua compreensão, admiração e orgulho.

── Você precisava disso, se fechou por tempo demais, mas você é forte, não esqueça disso.

Aceno com a cabeça e lhe roubo um beijo de agradecimento.

── Ainda quer sair? ── Tom pergunta se aconchegando a mim. ── Podemos ficar aqui e ver um filme.

── Você não quer? ── Pergunto.

── A ideia de ficar aqui com você parece bem mais interessante.

Me afasto para olhar em seu rosto e vejo sinceridade ali, nada de pena.

── Tudo bem, vamos ficar, podemos ir na padaria comprar alguns lanches.

Ele murmura em apreciação e levanta da cama.

── Vou acabar engordando com tanta comida.

Dou risada disso, a padaria foi um dos motivos da minha barriguinha.

── Vamos logo, Thomas.

Depois da tsunami de emoções que acabei de sentir, não imaginei que fosse precisar tanto disso, de apenas estar ali aconchegado no sofá, de sentir carícias em meu cabelo, ver filmes idiotas até que meus olhos estejam pesados, então sentir Tom se enrolar contra mim depois de tomar todo meu fôlego com um beijo.

── Boa noite, Jake.

── Boa noite, Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postado em: 13/01/2021.


	20. Dia 18

**TOM**

Acordo me sentindo completamente revigorado, é como se eu tivesse dormido por um dia inteiro, sei que Jake também está acordado, pois posso sentir seus dedos acariciando minha barriga devagar. Me aconchego mais ainda ao seu corpo quente, minhas costas contra seu peito e nossas pernas entrelaçadas. Eu poderia ficar aqui o dia inteiro.

── Bom dia, Jake. ── Murmuro baixo, seus braços se apertam ainda mais ao meu redor e um beijo é deixado na parte de trás de minha cabeça.

── Bom dia, Thomas. ── Jake responde contra meu ouvido. ── Dormiu bem?

── Poucas vezes dormi tão bem assim. ── Digo, Jake solta um som de apreciação e essa é a única resposta que recebo, fecho os olhos novamente afundando ainda mais o rosto no travesseiro. Sei que não irei mais dormir, estou satisfeito, mas nada me impede de ficar aqui com ele por mais alguns minutos.

Sinto quando seus lábios chegam ao meu pescoço, o cobertor escorrega de meu ombro quando os lábios de Jake chegam até lá. Me permito aproveitar seu carinho, seus pequenos beijos pela minha pele, esse bom e aconchegante momento da manhã.

── O que quer fazer hoje? ── Pergunta, solto um murmúrio pensativo, não tenho planos para hoje. ── Que tal andar por aí como íamos fazer ontem?

── Bom pra mim. ── Respondo virando em sua direção e afundando o rosto em seu peito, o sentimento de segurança e proteção passeando por meu corpo enquanto sinto seus braços me apertando mais forte. ── Foi uma boa noite?

── Sim, acho que acabei me viciando em dormir com você.

Solto um riso com suas palavras, eu me sinto exatamente assim sobre ele, é completamente viciante dormir entre seus braços, sentindo seu calor e seu cheiro, acordar com seus beijos, mas isso me faz pensar no que será quando eu não o tiver mais, como minha cama em Londres vai parecer vazia e fria sem Jake comigo.

── Você é um conquistador, Jake. ── O acuso com humor, seus dentes mordem bem onde meu ombro encontra o pescoço e um suspiro me escapa. Ele conhece todos os meus pontos fracos. ── E sabe disso.

── Você acha, doce? ── Ele pergunta arrastado no meu ouvido, um riso sobe por minha garganta quando sou empurrado contra a cama e Jake sobe sobre mim. ── Eu adoro quando você ri assim.

── Sim? ── Fecho os olhos sentindo seus lábios em meu pescoço, Jake murmura uma afirmação, afasta minhas pernas e se acomoda entre elas, sinto seus beijos descendo até minha clavícula, passeio as mãos por suas costas, seus músculos firmes se movendo sob meus dedos. Jake é uma tentação tão grande pra mim.

── Estou faminto, que tal café? ── Pergunta, antes que eu possa responder meu mamilo esquerdo é sugado me fazendo engasgar um gemido. ── Delicioso.

── Você só vai me provocar. ── O acuso, Jake beija meu peito e se ajoelha, apoia as mãos em meus joelhos e pisca esses seus malditos olhos azuis para mim. ── Eu conheço você o suficiente para dizer que você não é nada inocente, então não adianta olhar assim pra mim.

── Como pode pensar isso de mim, doce? ── Jake pergunta tentando soar escandalizado, mas ele continua com o mesmo sorriso brincalhão, nesse momento meu celular começa a tocar com várias mensagens seguidas, franzo o cenho achando estranho e ficando até um pouco preocupado. ── Acho que alguém quer falar com você.

── Aparentemente eu sou muito solicitado, meu bem. ── Brinco, me estico até o celular e vejo que são mensagens desesperadas de Harry. ── É meu irmão.

── Vou descer e fazer o café enquanto vocês conversam, quer chá?

Aceno com a cabeça e sento na cama, ele se inclina em minha direção para trocarmos um selinho breve, então pula da cama e vai em direção ao banheiro, o acompanho com o olhar sem deixar de admirar seu corpo maravilhoso e quase completamente despido. Antes que meus pensamentos vão para um lado mais atrevido do que deveria eu desbloqueio o celular.

Harry, como meu bom irmão, entrou em surto quando percebeu que está perdidamente caído aos pés de Harrison. Já vi esse mesmo filme anos atrás comigo sendo o protagonista quando descobri que queria beijar meu melhor amigo. O caso de Harry é um pouco diferente, já que ele nunca se sentiu atraído por um cara antes e, bem, ele e Harrison são amigos desde sempre, não tão próximos quanto eu, mas o suficiente para que ele surte.

Lhe dou o melhor conselho que posso, quero estar ao seu lado durante toda essa descoberta, principalmente com os pais que temos.

Harry e Harrison não são um casal que eu teria imaginado antes, mas se for pensar bem agora, até que faz algum sentido. Não sei como as coisas serão entre os dois, mas espero que dê certo, eles podem ser bons um para o outro sem sombra de dúvidas.

Depois de dizer que iria conversar com Harrison e tentar encontrar coragem para chamá-lo para um encontro, nos despedimos por hora, então levanto da cama e vou até o banheiro, vejo a marca dos dentes de Jake em meu pescoço e não posso deixar de sentir um arrepio de excitação subir por minha coluna. Estou apaixonado por tudo em Jake, o que inclui o sexo maravilhoso, realmente maravilhoso. Minha vida sexual iniciou um pouco tarde em comparação aos caras da escola, com dezoito anos, Harrison já conhecia bem mais do que eu, mas ainda foi um bom período de descobertas para nós dois. Nosso relacionamento não durou muito, mesmo que tenha sido o meu mais longo, éramos jovens naquela época e, as vezes, eu me pergunto o que mudou nesses anos que se passaram, como não seríamos mais dois adolescentes ainda aprendendo sobre sexo, mas não que eu tenha algum tipo de desejo por ele nos dias de hoje, por mais bonito que Harrison seja.

Tive muitos encontros de uma noite e outros mais longos do que isso, pessoas diferentes com gostos diferentes, mas nenhum desses é como Jake, nunca foi tão intenso e prazeroso desse jeito antes, ele sabe onde e como tocar, entende o que eu gosto e o que quero sem que eu precise lhe dizer, é um tipo de conexão tão íntima que eu não experimentei com mais ninguém. Isso não é apenas em relação ao sexo, mas em qualquer outra coisa do dia a dia, desde o mais breve e simples carinho. Com ele é tão… natural.

Escovo os dentes, lavo o rosto, mas não me preocupo em vestir um short por cima da cueca, pretendo persuadir Jake a me acompanhar em um banho depois, então apenas pego o celular de cima da cama e desço, da sala posso ouvir a música vinda da cozinha, um sorriso imediatamente surge em meu rosto quando identifico a voz de Jake acompanhando a cantora, a voz grave e bonita quase me faz suspirar, ele é completamente talentoso e é uma pena que ele não se sinta confortável e cantar na frente de outras pessoas, pelo menos não mais pelo que sei, nem posso imaginar que tipo de barbaridades ele ouviu para que ele se sinta inseguro dessa forma, principalmente por que é algo que ele gosta tanto e é tão bom. Entro na cozinha silenciosamente tentando não atrapalhar e porque gostaria de ouvir mais um pouco de sua voz em mais do que sussurros em meu ouvido, o encontro de costas para mim, uma pilha de panquecas na mesa enquanto o cheiro de bacon toma a cozinha, ele também não se vestiu, usa apenas uma samba canção preta, suas costas bonitas ali bem a minha vista. Sim, eu tenho uma coisa pelas costas incríveis de Jake.

──  _ Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi, si tu meurs, que tu sois loin de moi, peu m'importe, si tu m'aimes, car moi je mourrais aussi. _

Claro que é francês e é maravilhoso, céus. Ouvi-lo cantar assim me faz sentir ainda mais apaixonado, uma língua romântica combina perfeitamente com ele.

── Ah, você já desceu. ── Jake diz surpreso ao virar para mim, pega uma caneca e me entrega, é chá, meu peito se aquece com o carinho que sinto com seu ato.

── Obrigado, Jake. ── Digo, rodeio seu pescoço com um braço e lhe dou um selinho demorado. ── Qual é a música?

── Hymne a l'Amour. ── Responde, sinto suas mãos se apoiando em meus quadris e suas pernas roçando nas minhas por conta de nossa proximidade. ──  _ Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer, et la terre peut bien s'écrouler, peu m'importe, si tu m'aimes, je me fous du monde entier. _

_ ──  _ Incrível. ── Sussurro em pura admiração, ele parece até um pouco envergonhado, mas eu quis dizer isso e quero que ele acredite. Tomo um gole do chá e sinto o gosto maravilhoso do chá verde, um dos meus favoritos para tomar pela manhã. ── O que fez pro café?

── Panquecas e bacon.

Aceno com a cabeça já fechando os olhos ao ver seu rosto se aproximando do meu, Jake me beija enquanto sua mão escorrega até meu traseiro e o aperta com força, sei que ele adora essa parte de mim e não é completamente relacionado a sexo, mas eu, claro, também adoro provocá-lo com isso.

── Tarado. ── Murmuro contra seus lábios, mas ele apenas ri baixinho e aperta com mais força, dou um suspiro longo porque mesmo que eu reclame, adoro quando ele faz isso. ── Vá comer.

Jake solta um som sugestivo, não acredito que teremos conversas sujas antes do café.

── As panquecas, Jake, as panquecas.

O empurro com a minha mão livre e ele solta uma gargalhada enquanto se afasta, parece feliz e relaxado, isso me aquece por dentro, o que eu mais quero é que ele se sinta assim. Sento junto a mesa enquanto ele pega o prato com bacon e coloca entre nós dois, prefiro terminar meu chá antes de comer alguma coisa, então o observo comer.

── Seu irmão está bem? ── Pergunta, solto um risinho ao lembrar de nossa conversa, não foi nada difícil convencê-lo a chamar Harrison para um encontro, estou esperando ansioso pelo desenrolar dessa história.

── Sim, ele está bem, só… ele está com algumas coisas em mente agora e queria conversar. ── Explico, Jake faz apenas um barulho de entendimento, termino meu chá e começo a comer, as panquecas estão macias e o bacon frito na medida certa. Continuamos com uma conversa trivial enquanto comemos, ele termina primeiro, mas não levanta, apoia o queixo nas mãos e me espera, seu olhar é suave em direção a mim, um sorriso pequeno e carinhoso em seus lábios.

É mais um dia de nossa rotina recém descoberta, tomar café juntos enquanto conversamos, limpar a cozinha, já é tão natural isso entre nós dois. Faz pouco mais de duas semanas, mas conseguimos construir algo, uma cumplicidade. Nós nos entendemos bem em muitos aspectos, essa rotina boba sendo um deles. Céus, isso me faz corar só de pensar.

── Preciso passar no hotel, colocar uma roupa, meu estoque da sua casa já acabou. ── Digo com humor, Jake me lança uma piscadela antes de concordar, então subimos para o andar de cima. ── E eu tenho tantas roupas suas.

── Eu sei que você dorme com elas quando não está aqui.

Rolo os olhos com carinho, Jake é terrível. Me aproximo dele e apoio as mãos em seu peito, sua expressão amolece e se torna tão carinhosa. Eu me sinto diferente desde que falamos de nossos sentimentos um para o outro, do quão apaixonados estamos, sinto que o receio em demonstrar todo meu carinho e meu apego não é mais necessário, que agora ele pode ver tudo e que posso mostrar tudo a ele.

── Que tal um banho comigo? ── Pergunto, Jake finge ponderar, mas antes de responder, ele começa a andar para trás até sentar na cama e me puxar para seu colo. ── Hun?

── Ainda é cedo. ── Diz, me abraça pela cintura e deixa um beijo em minha clavícula. ── Que tal ficar mais um pouco na cama?

── Você tem boas ideias, Jake.

O beijo brevemente antes de sair de seu colo e me jogar de costas na cama, o chamo com as mãos para que ele se junte a mim, o que ele faz mais calmamente do que eu. Seu corpo se põe sobre o meu, abro mais as pernas para que ele se acomode melhor,  _ e porque eu adoro ter ele aí,  _ seus cotovelos de apoiam na cama, um de cada lado da minha cabeça, o peso de seu corpo quente me prende contra colchão.

── Você é tão lindo, querido. ── Jake diz baixo, a devoção e o carinho em sua voz me faz derreter na cama.  _ Querido,  _ é um termo tão amoroso e carinhoso que me deixa sem fôlego saber que é dirigido a mim. ── Si beau, mon cher.

Sinto os lábios de Jake espalhando beijos por todo meu rosto, sua barba rala arranhando minha pele e trazendo arrepios para minha espinha, seu cheiro tomando nublando meus sentidos. Eu quero tanto que ele me beije, que me aperte contra seu corpo, que me faça esquecer do mundo lá fora. Isso eventualmente acontece, os dentes de Jake beliscando meus lábios antes que ele me beije suavemente, sua boca se moldando contra a minha e suspirando. Sinto seu peso sobre o meu enquanto ele relaxa, uma de suas mãos encontra o caminho para meu cabelo e entrelaça seus dedos entre os fios. Me sinto quase engasgar com um gemido quando sua língua encontra o caminho para dentro da minha boca, me entrego ao beijo quente e lento que ele me leva, sempre me sinto incrível quando sou beijado assim, com tanta reverência e cuidado.

── Eu poderia fazer isso sem parar. ── Jake murmura, mas não me dá espaço para responder, já que me leva para mais um beijo intenso e tão gostoso que só posso me dobrar a ele, o que eu faço alegremente.  _ Eu também poderia beijá-lo até meus pulmões virarem pó. _

── Você não vai fugir de mim agora. ── Digo quando ele se afasta, rolamos na cama até que eu esteja sobre ele, seus braços me apertam com força enquanto ele senta, me estabeleço tão confortavelmente e naturalmente em seu colo, meus dedos firmemente entrelaçado em seus cabelos curtos enquanto nos beijamos, momentos como esse estão entre meus favoritos.

── Você não imagina o quanto eu gosto disso. ── Jake diz se afastando apenas o suficiente para que nossos narizes estejam se tocando. ── Só ficar assim com você.

Sinto o rastro dos lábios quentes de Jake descendo por meu pescoço, colocando pequenos beijos em minha pele, sugando uma marca em minha clavícula, eu quero tanto responder, dizer a ele como gosto desses momentos, mas não sou capaz de formar palavras, apenas sons desconexos passam por meus lábios e isso parece ser o suficiente para ele saiba como me sinto.

── Doce. ── Murmura, procuro seus lábios para nos perdermos em mais um beijo longo e gostoso, seus dedos se enterrando em minhas costas. ── Certo, hummm…

Lhe roubo mais um beijo breve e relaxo em seu colo, suas coxas grossas são confortáveis e ele parece não se incomodar com meu peso.

── Acho que me empolguei, desculpe. ── Jake diz, mas seu tom de voz não é culpado, ele aponta a marca vermelha em minha clavícula, um pequeno chupão que ficará roxo por alguns dias. ── Que tal aquele banho agora?

── Você só quer me ver pelado. ── Acuso, Jake faz um barulho de apreciação e me puxa para mais perto.

── Você é uma bela visão, não me culpe. ── Responde, beija meu queixo antes de afundar o rosto em meu pescoço, suspira profundamente, seu corpo se voltando completamente para o meu, a mão direita descendo e acariciando minha coxa, eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre, apenas sentindo sua respiração contra minha pele, seu corpo quente pressionado contra o meu, posso sentir até as batidas ritmadas de seu coração.

── Cócegas. ── Digo em um riso sentindo sua barba arranhando meu pescoço, Jake ri e esfrega mais seu queixo contra mim. ── Não, Jake…

Tento fugir, mas ele se agarra mais a mim, dou uma risada alta me entregando a suas cócegas.

── Não, não, não… ── Exclamo entre risos, ele parece sentir pena de mim, já que para e apenas me observa enquanto minha risada diminui. ── Ai, eu odeio você.

── Você não me odeia. ── Retruca, rolo os olhos e o empurro pelos ombros até que ele esteja deitado entre os travesseiros. ── Definitivamente não me odeia.

── Odeio. ── Murmuro me inclinando sobre ele e voltando a beijá-lo, o clima parece ter mudado um pouco, Jake aparentemente sentiu o mesmo, já que suas mãos descem e voltam a agarrar minhas nádegas com força, seus quadris se movendo contra os meus, isso me deixa mais quente, o desejo me fazendo estremecer. Jake nos rola na cama ficando sobre mim, volta a mover seu quadril contra o meu me fazendo sentir toda sua extensão, me fazendo endurecer. ── Porra, porra, Jake.

Nem percebi o quão sensível eu estou até que sua mão adentra minha cueca, solto um gemido contra seus lábios quando ele massageia meu membro. Jake desce os beijos por meu pescoço, dentes maltratando minha pele, descendo até meu mamilo direito e o estimulando.

Levo uma mão até ele, acaricio sua extensão o sentindo quente e duro, Jake encontra meus olhos, movo para cima e para baixo devagar, um gemido baixo escapa por seus lábios antes que ele volte a me beijar. É bom, bom pra caralho. Sua boca não deixa a minha, sua mão se move mais rápido conforme meus gemidos vão ficando mais altos, seus dedos as vezes escapam e roçam mais embaixo, me fazendo abrir mais as pernas e quase entrar em combustão. Me sinto arquear sobre a cama quando Jake me leva até meu orgasmo, seus lábios deixando os meus enquanto solto um gemido alto de prazer sem vergonha alguma de saber que ele me observa com deleite, então desabo ofegante, ainda gemendo baixinho enquanto ele move sua mão devagar.

── Humm… Jake? ── Chamo um pouco embolado, ele faz um som de apreciação e me rouba um beijo, abro os olhos e a primeira coisa que vejo é seu sorriso satisfeito, mesmo que eu o sinta duro contra minha coxa. ── Minha vez.

Não lhe dou tempo para responder, o empurro pelos ombros e monto sobre ele já o beijando profundamente, seus dedos se entrelaçando em meu cabelo e os segurando firmemente, me afasto descendo os beijos por seu corpo o ouvindo ofegar pesadamente. Paro logo abaixo de seu umbigo, minha língua traça o caminho sobre o cós de sua samba canção, Jake estreme, suas coxas grossas pressionando mais forte contra meus ombros.

── Thomas…

Subo o olhar, mas ele está de olhos fechados, completamente entregue a mim.

Mordo a parte interna de sua coxa direita, o aperto em meu cabelo fica maior por um momento, então me ajoelho entre suas pernas, puxo sua única peça de roupa até que ela esteja fora de seu corpo, o encaro com um suspiro, ele é tão incrivelmente gostoso e tudo o que eu quero agora é chupar seu pau de um jeito que vou estragá-lo para qualquer outra pessoa.

_ Oh, sim, Jake, quando alguém ousar fazer isso você vai querer que seja eu porque ninguém mais vai fazer tão bem assim. _

Solto um sorriso malicioso antes de me inclinar e beijar sua barriga, subo minha mão direita até seu rosto e passeio os dedos sobre sua boca, meu indicador é sugado completamente e eu preciso me conter para não gemer com isso. Desço os beijos mais e mais, o sentindo estremecer e o ouvindo ofegar, levanto o olhar e sou encarando por entre seus olhos entreabertos, deixo um beijo em sua glande recebendo um gemido baixo em resposta, o encaro por entre os cílios o vendo completamente entregue a mim.

Então faço o que eu mais quero fazer e afundo seu pau em minha boca, um gemido alto sobe por sua garganta e eu poderia sorrir se não estivesse ocupado demais. Faço o meu melhor e vejo com satisfação suas reações, como ele não consegue se conter e se torna uma bagunça sobre a cama, seus dedos indo do meu cabelo para a colcha de cama, apertando e puxando, gemendo alto e pressionando mais suas coxas contra meus ombros. Acho que nunca o vi tão perdido no prazer e tão sem controle antes.

── Thomas, droga, eu…

Eu poderia vir mais uma vez só de ouvi-lo gemer assim, sentindo tanto prazer, é tão malditamente quente.

── Puta merda.

Solto um riso baixo ao ouvir seu xingamento ofegante, limpo seus vestígios de meu queixo com uma mão e me jogo sobre ele, afundo o rosto em seu peito sentindo seu coração bater acelerado.

── Você quer me matar, Thomas? ── Pergunta baixo, sua voz treme ao dizer meu nome.

_ Sim, eu acabei de estragar Jake pra todo mundo e me sinto completamente orgulhoso disso. _

── Prometo que não é minha intenção. ── Respondo, me arrasto para cima e deixo um beijo em seu rosto. ── Hun?

Ouço um gemido antes de ter minhas costas pressionadas contra a cama e minha boca é tomada pela de Jake, ele não parece se importar com seu gosto ainda em minha língua e eu me importo menos ainda com o peso de seu corpo nu sobre o meu.

── Isso foi maravilhoso, doce. ── Ele praticamente ronrona, levanto uma sobrancelha e faço minha melhor expressão petulante. ── Oh, não me olhe assim, você sabe como eu fico.

── Exatamente por isso que eu faço. ── Respondo, Jake rola os olhos, mas beija minha testa longamente. ── Eu não sei se você gosta mais de mim atrevido ou tímido.

── Eu gosto de cada parte de você, cada uma delas. Gosto do seu atrevimento, gosto de ver você desviar o olhar do meu e corar, de sua tranquilidade, da curiosidade, principalmente quando você arregala esses olhos bonitos.

Toda minha tentativa de ser atrevido vai pelo ralo porque a única coisa que consigo ser nesse momento é ridiculamente tímido, com rosto corado e tudo.

── Certo, chega, vamos embora. ── Murmuro sem jeito tentando me desvencilhar dele, mas Jake ri com carinho e me beija no rosto. ── Você é um conquistador.

── Você já disse isso. ── Provoca. ── Não faça beicinho.

── Eu não estou fazendo.

── Você está.

O empurro pelos ombros e pulo da cama, estico os braços sobre a cabeça me sentindo completamente relaxado.

── Pare de olhar pra minha bunda e vamos tomar banho. ── Digo olhando por cima do ombro, ele nem parece envergonhado por ter sido pego encarando. ── Tarado.

── Você adora isso em mim.

Jake desce da cama e bate em minha bunda ao passar por mim em direção ao banheiro.

Vai ser um bom dia

**JAKE**

Tom tem o braço enlaçado ao meu enquanto digita furiosamente no celular e está quase pulando em seus pés de tanta empolgação, lhe lanço um olhar ou outro e tento fazer com que ele não tropece nas coisas ou bata em um poste, me sinto curioso e minha língua coça para que eu pergunte sobre o que é sua conversa.

── Desculpe, Jake, eu já volto pra você. ── Ele murmura de repente, respondo com um ‘tudo bem’ ainda lhe lançando olhares furtivos a cada passo, até que ele guarda o celular no bolso e pula até parar a minha frente. ── Certo, você senta aqui, vou ali comprar uma água de coco e já volto.

Antes que eu possa responder ele sai como um furacão me deixando parcialmente tonto, não consigo resistir ao sorriso idiota antes de sentar no banco, logo depois sinto alguém sentar ao meu lado e quando viro para dizer o quão rápido ele foi, não é exatamente Tom que encontro.

── Oh!

── Oi, Jake!

Claro, eu tenho que morar em uma ilha com um monte de gente que namorei.

── Oi. ── Respondo, os olhos negros de Carmen são calorosos e me lembram o bom tempo que tivemos, o mesmo cabelo cacheado emoldurando seu rosto bonito, a expressão gentil e o sorriso que eu fui tão apaixonado. ── Você não mudou nada.

── Não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você. ── Ela diz, sinto meus ombros caírem, a sensação de surpresa passando por tê-la reencontrado dessa forma depois de tanto tempo. Me inclino para deixar um beijo em seu rosto, ela ainda usa o mesmo perfume desde a última vez que a vi. Sei que ela tem pouco mais de quarenta agora, mas continua tão bonita como era quando eu tinha meus vinte e dois anos. ── Eu vi você por acaso quando atravessei a rua, não resisti e vim lhe dar um 'oi'.

── Fez bem, é bom ver você novamente. ── Digo com sinceridade, alcanço sua mão e sinto o gelado de sua aliança de casamento contra minha pele, não esqueço a felicidade que senti quando a vi tão feliz em suas fotos de casamento, também não esqueço da pequena dorzinha que havia sentido por não ser eu ali. Uma dor que não existe mais hoje em dia. ── Como está sua vida?

── Vai muito bem, a Hima está me deixando mais orgulhosa a cada dia e o Koji continua o mesmo marido incrível. ── Ela responde, posso sentir o amor puro envolvendo suas palavras. ── Você deve nos visitar algum dia.

── Claro, eu adoraria. ── Respondo, Carmen tem uma família linda e esse foi o principal motivo que me fez aceitar, anos atrás, que não éramos almas gêmeas. ── Mas você costuma sumir.

── Você tem meu número, Benjamin. ── Ela retruca, rolo os olhos ao ouvir meu segundo nome, mas isso só a faz rir. ── Eu preciso ir, tenho uma amiga esperando, parei apenas para lhe cumprimentar.

── Jake? ── A voz de Tom chama atrás de mim me despertando da minha conversa com Carmen, viro para ele e o encontro me encarando com curiosidade, um coco em cada mão, bato ao meu lado no banco e ele senta, sua coxa pressionada contra a minha como ele sempre adora fazer, eu aprecio da mesma maneira estar o tocando mesmo dessa forma inocente.

── Oi, doce. ── Digo, ele me estende um coco e, só após sugar um longo gole, percebo como estava com sede, solto um suspiro e me inclino para beijar seu rosto, ele me lança um sorriso tímido e suas bochechas adquirem um tom maravilhoso de rosa. ── Obrigado, querido.

Lembro de Carmen e viro para encará-la, ela tem uma expressão divertida no rosto, um olhar malicioso junto com sua sobrancelha arqueada, posso imaginar o que ela está pensando agora e lhe lanço um olhar suplicante. Uma de suas principais características é falar o que pensa, mas sei que Tom ficará sem graça se ouvir sobre o que se passa por sua mente agora.

── Tom, essa é a Carmen. ── Praticamente balbucio, eu nunca sei como fazer esse tipo de apresentação entre pessoas que tive esse tipo de relação, mas tenho sorte de Tom e Carmen me conhecerem bem o suficiente para ignorar minha bagunça.

── É um prazer conhecê-la. ── Tom diz com sua voz educada, mas sei que ele está sendo sincero, aperta a mão delicada de Carmen e lança um de seus sorrisos que sempre me fazem derreter, vejo a mulher piscar encantada e abrir um sorriso em resposta.

_ Claro que ele conquistou ela sem esforço algum. _

── O prazer é meu. ── Carmen responde, ela olha de Tom para mim e me lança um sorriso conhecedor, sei que terei que saciar sua enorme curiosidade em um momento mais oportuno. ── Uma pena não podermos conversar mais, preciso ir, mas foi ótimo rever você, Jake e é um prazer conhecer você, Tom.

── Tudo bem, ligue pra mim e não suma mais. ── Digo, ela acena com a cabeça e sei que receberei dezenas de mensagens mais tarde, mas confesso que adoro isso entre nós dois, como passamos semanas, meses e até anos sem nos ver, mas nada muda. Ela se despede de mim com um aperto em meu ombro, então se despede de Tom e sai tão rápido quanto chegou.

── Hum, parece uma ex namorada. ── Tom diz tentando soar casual, passo um braço ao redor de seu ombro e deixo um beijo no canto de sua boca.

── Eu e ela namoramos por um tempo no final da faculdade, ela é professora. ── Conto, Tom me encara curioso com essa informação e só então percebo como isso pode ter soado. ── Não, ela não foi minha professora, eu a conheci por acaso, ela é física, havia acabado de terminar o doutorado quando nos conhecemos.

── E você foi charmoso o suficiente pra conseguir conquistar uma doutora quando mal tinha barba. ── Ele provoca.

── Bem, eu tinha vinte e dois mas não foi fácil, ela tinha receio por ser bem mais velha do que eu, mas eu sei ser perseverante e ela não resistiu aos meus olhos bonitos. Foi muito bom, mas ela ia morar no Japão por mais de um ano, nós terminamos em bons termos e continuamos amigos, ela voltou para se tornar professora aqui, trouxe um marido japonês muito bonito.

── Você ainda a ama?

Vejo que não tem ciúme ou insegurança em sua voz, é apenas uma pergunta genuína e curiosa.

── Eu não estou mais apaixonado há muito tempo, mas nunca deixei de amá-la, eu não poderia, nós somos muito diferentes um do outro, mas ela é maravilhosa, você entenderia se a conhecesse de verdade. eu a amo como a uma amiga, sem toda a paixão e o desejo.

Tom me dá um sorriso compreensivo, se aconchega mais a mim e apoia a cabeça em meu ombro.

── Ela é muito bonita.

── Agora você sabe que eu tenho um tipo, pessoas bonitas.

Tom ri baixinho e deixa um tapa em meu joelho.

── Você é ridículo, Jake. ── Ele responde. ── O jeito que ela olhou pra você…

── Sim, como quem sabe o que estávamos fazendo hoje pela manhã.

Tom bufa e se afasta de mim, a cor sobe por seu pescoço e se instala em seu rosto.  _ Adorável! _

Tomo o restante da água de coco e penso um pouco sobre onde o levarei depois dali.

── Me dê aqui, eu já volto. ── Ele diz pegando o coco da minha mão e levantando, volta logo em seguida e estende a mão para mim. ── Vamos caminhar mais.

Agarro sua mão e levanto, entrelaço nossos dedos e voltamos a caminhar tranquilamente.

── O Harry, meu irmão, acabou se descobrindo tão hétero quanto você e não resistiu ao Harrison e-

── Tão hétero quanto eu? Hum… muito hétero então.

── Jake, há poucas horas atrás essa sua mão estava no meu pau.

Arregalo os olhos para ele antes de dar uma gargalhada.

── Continuando de onde você me interrompeu. ── Murmura. ── Ele estava um pouco desesperado com essa sua recém descoberta, então precisava conversar, o convenci a chamar o Harrison para um encontro, o que ele fez, já que o Harrison me enviou outras mensagens desesperadas.

— Eles também são amigos, certo? — Pergunto, podendo finalmente saciar toda a minha curiosidade. — Você me disse que cresceram juntos.

— Sim, desde sempre. — Responde. — Só que… bem, é um arranjo novo pro Harry, sentir esse tipo de coisa por um cara, principalmente alguém que ele conhece tão bem e tem a questão de eu e o Harrison termos namorado antes, ele precisava saber se eu estava bem com isso.

── E você está?

Tom sorri para o nada, encolhe os ombros e aperta mais os dedos entre os meus.

── Eu estou. Nosso namoro foi bom, mas éramos mais amigos do que namorados, nossa amizade não mudou, então, claro, eu estou bem. Só tenho uma ou outra preocupação.

Paramos antes de atravessar a rua esperando o fluxo de carros diminuir.

── O Harry não é de namorar e o Harrison não namora desde… ── Tom se interrompe e suas sobrancelhas se franzem em uma expressão triste, aproveito para guiá-lo até o outro lado da rua. ── Eu não quero que eles se magoem.

Tom expressa suas preocupações, mas não há muito o que fazer além de poder ficar de olho e dar conselhos sobre os dois serem sinceros um com o outro e estarem sempre na mesma página, Tom parece satisfeito com isso e concorda em conversar com os dois quando for oportuno. Ele é um bom amigo e irmão.

── Eles vão ficar bem juntos. ── Ele conclui com um sorriso, pisca seus olhos bonitos para mim e só consigo me inclinar em sua direção e lhe roubar um beijo breve, seu rosto cora deliciosamente e ele desvia o olhar do meu, sua timidez não dura muito, já que ele me puxa pela mão até um estabelecimento que não reconheço.

── Tom? ── Pergunto confuso, então olho em volta e percebo onde exatamente estamos.

_ É a porra de um sex shop. _

Olho surpreso para Tom, mas ele parece particularmente empolgado.

── Parece o seu. ── Diz pegando um pênis de borracha, pisco ainda sem saber o que responder. ── Não faça essa cara, se divirta.

── Você é terrível, Thomas. ── Respondo com carinho, começo a segui-lo pela loja enquanto somos observados pelas vendedoras, mas Tom não parece se importar, decido ignorar a pontinha de constrangimento em meu estômago e, já que estamos aqui, posso comprar uma coisa ou outra.

Olho em volta e decido pegar lubrificantes com sabores e sensações diferentes, quando Tom brota ao meu lado com várias coisas nas mãos, ergo as sobrancelhas para ele, que apenas me lança um sorriso inocente.

── Você está aprontando alguma coisa, Thomas. ── O acuso, ele se aproxima mais de mim e deixa um beijo em meu queixo. ── Você planeja me seduzir?

── Acho que você já está completamente seduzido. ── Ele responde baixo, suspiro fingindo estar contrariado, mas não posso negar que isso seja verdade, principalmente ao vê-lo morder seu lábio inferior. ── Não pense coisas, metade é pro Harrison, estou tentando ignorar o fato de que ele provavelmente vá usar com meu irmão.

── Você está comprando coisas pro seu amigo no Havaí? ── Pergunto aos risos.

── Jake, ele vai ficar saltitante quando souber o que comprei, o Harrison adora essas coisas como o tarado que é. ── Tom responde, pega um par de algemas com pelúcias e balança na frente do meu rosto. ── Acho que isso você não tem.

── Não sabia que você gostava disso, Thomas. ── Provoco, ele suspira e coloca o par de algemas na minha cestinha, me lança uma piscadela antes de se concentrar na prateleira.

Ele vai me deixar maluco.

Decido dar mais uma olhada e,  _ pelos deuses, isso é uma coleira? _

── Ficaria bem em você. ── Digo a Tom.

── Eu faria você usar e ainda colocaria meu nome bem aqui. ── Responde batendo na pequena placa de metal. ── Não se preocupe, você só usaria quando não estivesse no trabalho.

Sim, maluco.

Decido pagar e encontro algo bem interessante no caminho para o caixa, Tom aparece pouco depois e está curiosamente corado, me pergunto o que ele encontrou que o deixou assim. Saímos e decidimos ir até o carro deixar as sacolas antes de continuar, é um caminho um pouco mais longo do que o esperado, isso me fez perceber o quanto já andamos desde que chegamos aqui.

── Está com fome? ── Pergunto, Tom nega com a cabeça e apoia as costas contra o carro. ── Vamos pra outro lugar?

── Vamos. ── Tom responde, me puxa pela camisa até que eu esteja perto o suficiente para que ele possa sussurrar. ── Um lugar com menos gente e que eu possa te beijar.

── Humm… ── Murmuro pensativo, coloco uma mão em sua nuca e deixo um beijo em sua testa, então alcanço a chave do carro no bolso e balanço entre nós dois. ── Você dirige.

Tom parece surpreso por um momento, então me lança um sorriso brilhante e pega a chave da minha mão.

── Me diga o caminho. ── Tom diz se afastando de mim e abrindo a porta do passageiro para que eu entre, faço um aceno agradecido com a cabeça e entro no carro, a porta se fecha enquanto eu coloco o cinto e logo Tom está no banco do motorista. ── Certo, pra onde?

Lhe dou as direções enquanto ele vai dirigindo, relaxo no banco e passo a observá-lo, a primeira coisa que vem a minha cabeça é o quanto Tom é quente enquanto dirige, o rosto sério e concentrado na rua. Tom é uma pessoa bonita, com todos esses traços harmoniosos, a charmosa sobrancelha bagunçada, olhos castanhos tão brilhantes, um sorriso bonito sendo emoldurado por essa boca rosada e gostosa, o corpo incrível com um tanquinho que eu adoro passar a língua, mas não é apenas isso, Tom é uma das pessoas mais doces e gentis que já conheci. Ele não julga, é compreensivo e carinhoso, tem o coração tão bom, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu com ele. Não foi difícil eu me apaixonar, pareceu bem certo, na verdade. Parece que o universo conspirou para que nos encontrássemos, não sei o porque, mas acho que devo agradecer por ter o privilégio de conhecê-lo, por poder ser dele, mesmo que o tempo que temos juntos seja curto.

── Você está encarando. ── Tom murmura desviando o olhar para mim brevemente, levo uma mão até seu rosto e acaricio sua bochecha com os dedos, vejo o sorriso bobo que surge em seus lábios. ── Jake…

── Só estou pensando em você. ── Respondo, Tom bufa, mas o sorriso ainda está em seus lábios. ── Entre na próxima direita.

── Você vai me levar onde, Jake? ── Pergunta curioso e um pouco ansioso.

── Você que está dirigindo. ── Respondo, Tom rola os olhos e dá um tapinha em minha coxa. ── Um lugar em que podemos ficar sozinhos.

Tom acaricia minha coxa, coloco minha mão sobre a dele e aperto, ele continua dirigindo em silêncio enquanto eu me divido em observá-lo e olhar a estrada, nossos dedos entrelaçados e tento não parecer um idiota emocionado, mesmo que eu seja. Solto um suspiro apaixonado sem ao menos perceber.

Ficamos na estrada por mais alguns minutos antes que cheguemos ao nosso destino, Tom suspira ao olhar o mar no horizonte, então desvia o olhar para mim e me lança um de seus sorrisos mais brilhantes.

── E então? ── Pergunto.

── Você sabe surpreender, Jake.

Tiro o cinto e me inclino em sua direção para lhe beijar, Tom me recebe suspirando contra meus lábios, seus dedos encontrando minha nuca e acariciando, seu cheiro invade e nubla meus sentidos. Dura tanto quando possível, mas eu queria que durasse mais, porque beijar Tom é como flutuar entre as nuvens.

As vezes eu penso em como pensei que já havia sentindo tudo, que já conhecia todo tipo de relacionamento, então Tom apareceu e me mostrou que eu estava errado. Eu já me apaixonei com rapidez, já tive relacionamentos de verão como esse, mas nada se compara ao que eu e Tom temos, na paixão e companheirismo, nesse vínculo tão forte que criamos. Não é como o que eu já vivi.

── Não me olhe assim. ── Ele murmura, acaricio seu rosto com carinho, sei que meus olhos mostram tudo o que eu sinto por ele, eu quero que ele veja, que saiba toda a imensidão de sentimentos que tenho por ele. ── Jake…

── Eu estou apaixonado por você,  _ querido,  _ só quero que você saiba o quanto.

Tom morde o lábio inferior e desvia o olhar do meu, aproveito para beijar sua testa, depois sua têmpora, desço para sua bochecha, então beijo a ponta de seu nariz, ele solta um risinho baixo, volta a me olhar nos olhos e posso ver seus olhos transbordando de tanto carinho e paixão.

── Se for como eu estou por você. ── Ele responde, vejo seu olhar de dúvida por um momento antes de se mover até estar sentado em meu colo, ajusta o banco até que ele esteja inclinado para trás e aproxima seu rosto do meu. ── Me mostre sua paixão, Jake.

Só posso sorrir maliciosamente ao ouvir seu tom de voz travesso, então logo seus lábios estão nos meus, não é tão confortável por, mesmo que eu sempre diga o contrário, Tom ser grande, mas o prazer de estar aqui com ele e podermos nos beijar e acariciar sem reservas compensa tudo.

── Essa sua mão boba. ── Tom murmura a provocação contra meus lábios, aproveito para apertar ainda mais seu traseiro. ── Tarado.

Dou um suspiro dolorido ao senti-lo morder meu lábio inferior, mas seu beijo me faz esquecer no momento seguinte. Subo uma mão para sua nuca e entrelaço os dedos entre seus fios de cabelo, desço os beijos por seu queixo, para o pescoço, resisto a vontade de marcar sua pele.

── Você vai começar a tirar minha roupa? ── Tom pergunta, pego a barra de sua camisa e a puxo para cima, a jogo no banco do motorista e enterro os dedos em sua pele, ele suspira contra meus lábios. Nos beijamos até estarmos sem fôlego, nos afastamos devagar um do outro, Tom beija meu rosto e descansa a testa na minha, suspira relaxado. ── Quer ir lá pra fora?

── Vamos. ── Respondo simplesmente, ainda consigo lhe roubar um beijo antes que ele abra a porta do carro e pule para fora, só consigo observar carinhosamente sua empolgação, como ele parece encantado com a vista tão natural. Desço do carro e vou até ele, sua mão agarra a minha e beija meus dedos.

── Aqui é tão bonito. ── Diz baixo, aproveito esse momento para abraçá-lo por trás e descansar o queixo em seu ombro. ── Jake?

── Diga, doce.

Tom se contorce entre meus braços e vira em minha direção, não consigo identificar o que tem em seus olhos, mas posso admirar o quão bonitos eles ficam sob a luz do sol, sua pele bronzeada brilha e é macia sob meus dedos.

── Tudo o que eu vivi aqui, o que estou vivendo… eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer. Você, principalmente, eu nunca vou consegui te esquecer. ── Ele declara, sinto meu coração acelerar no peito, o aperto mais entre meus braços e deixo um beijo em sua testa. ── Eu nunca tive algo assim com alguém, nunca me apaixonei dessa forma por outra pessoa como sou apaixonado por você. Eu não sabia o quanto precisava viver algo assim, acabei conhecendo partes de mim que eu não sabia que existiam.

Tom faz uma pausa se inclinando para deixar um beijo em meu pescoço.

── Se eu for listar todas as coisas boas que aconteceram até agora, você está presente em quase todas elas. ── Ele sussurra, seus dedos agarram a frente da minha camisa e ele praticamente cai sobre mim. ── Desculpa, eu acabei ficando sentimental demais.

── Você está bem? ── Pergunto, ele acena com a cabeça e beija novamente meu pescoço. ── Doce, você talvez não faça ideia do quão importante se tornou para mim. Eu já vivi muito, como você bem sabe, mas o que estamos vivendo, tudo isso, a amizade e o companheirismo, todos os nossos momentos juntos, de apenas estar em sua presença ou quando está na minha cama.

Tom solta um gemido envergonhado, o que me faz rir baixinho.

── Tudo o que eu sinto em cada momento com você também é novo para mim. ── Continuo. ── Mas é bom e, mesmo que nosso tempo seja curto, eu quero vivê-lo intensamente.

Levanto seu queixo e o faço me encarar.

── Eu sou mais que grato por tudo o que você está me proporcionando.

Lhe beijo com cuidado, minhas mãos enredando em seu cabelo, Tom suspira contra mim, sua boca se movendo junto com a minha, seu gosto me invade, seu cheiro me envolve e tudo o que eu consigo pensar é ele, no calor de seu corpo junto ao meu e em seus dedos enterrados firmemente em minhas costas. Nos beijamos até estarmos sem fôlego, mas não posso me afastar dele, não ainda, não depois das palavras que trocamos, então deixo beijos doces por seu rosto, por sua mandíbula e seu pescoço, Tom se entrega para mim sem pestanejar.

── O que você faz comigo, Thomas? ── Murmuro contra sua pele, então me afasto e o encaro, seus olhos estão brilhantes e tão apaixonados, eu sei que pareço da mesma forma. ── Lindo.

── Sou, não é? ── Brinca, bagunço seu cabelo e ele me empurra tentando fugir de mim, mas quase cai para trás, o agarro pelas mãos e o ajudo a se equilibrar novamente. ── Ta vendo? Você me deixa assim.

Nós somos um casal de adolescentes idiotas e apaixonados, eu tenho absoluta certeza disso, eu me sinto assim, como se estivesse descobrindo o que é se apaixonar, ter a primeira paixão, querer minhas mãos nele o tempo inteiro. Eu sei que é perigoso de certa forma e, depois de tudo, é difícil tentar não desenvolver algum tipo de dependência dele, de nosso relacionamento, principalmente pela maneira como Tom age comigo, com todos os seus carinhos e sua atenção, mas o pensamento, por mais trite que seja, de que ele vai embora em alguns dias, me mantêm ciente de que existe uma linha que não pode ser cruzada por nenhum de nós dois.

Ficamos ali por um tempo, admirando o mar e aproveitando a companhia um do outro, é bom sem todas as pessoas por perto, apenas nós dois, nossa conversa boba e nossos pensamentos. Eu gosto de momentos assim, são esses que me permitem conhecer ele mais ainda, cada pequeno pensamento e ideia, saber a profundidade que ele é. Tom e eu somos mais diferentes do que eu imaginava que fôssemos, mas descobri que isso não é algo ruim. Me permito também mostrar e contar coisas que outras pessoas não conhecem sobre mim, mostrando toda a confiança e respeito que tenho por ele.

Decidimos ir embora quando ficamos com fome demais para ignorar, paramos em um lugar, pedimos comida para viagem e comemos no carro, Tom não pestaneja antes de sentar de lado no banco e colocar os pés sobre minhas coxas, relaxa contra a porta enquanto comemos comida chinesa e falamos sobre qualquer coisa que vem a mente. Eu nunca tiro os olhos dele, não posso, não quando ele está tão lindo e tão feliz assim.

Eu sei que é bobo, de certa forma, mas eu não consigo me conter em relação a ele, algo em Tom sempre parece me puxar para perto, é magnético, ele parece estar parcialmente ciente disso, mesmo que ele se divida entre me lançar olhares convencidos e ficar adoravelmente tímido. O mundo parece ter cores mais vivas sempre que ele sorri para mim, isso faz meus dedos formigarem com a vontade de poder eternizá-lo, talvez eu possa fazer isso, mas não hoje. Ainda não.

Meu celular toca algumas vezes com o som de várias mensagens e eu o pego do bolso, solto um risinho ao ver as mensagens de Anne em nosso grupo.

── Quer me acompanhar até a casa da Anne? ── Pergunto, Tom me olha curioso, mas acena com a cabeça em concordância, pega nosso lixo e sai do carro a procura de uma lixeira, volta em poucos minutos. ── Vamos só passar em um lugar antes.

Eu estou dirigindo agora, então procuro o supermercado mais próximo, descemos do carro e Tom segue ainda curioso atrás de mim, pelo menos até chegarmos no corredor que procurava, então pego o telefone e ligo para minha amiga.

── Oi, você precisa me dizer qual é. ── Digo.

──  _ É um azul, tem ‘suave’ na embalagem.  _ ── Ela responde, vasculho entre as prateleiras até encontrar o que ela pede.

── Certo, mais alguma coisa? ── Pergunto.

──  _ Pegue meu útero pra você.  _ ── Ela resmunga, engulo o risinho e prometo que logo estarei em sua casa.

── Uma emergência, então. ── Tom diz parado ao meu lado, aceno com a cabeça antes de rodear seu ombro com um braço e voltarmos a andar pelo corredor. ── A Zen se entope de sorvete, porque você não leva?

É uma boa ideia, então pego sorvete de baunilha e mais algumas besteiras que eu sei que Anne gosta, pago rapidamente e voltamos para o carro, sua casa não fica tão longe e sei que a porta está aberta, então entro sem cerimônias, Tom segue um pouco sem jeito atrás de mim.

── Anne. ── Grito, logo ouço passos saindo da cozinha e ela aparece, joga os braços ao meu redor e deixa um beijo em meu rosto, então faz o mesmo com Tom.

── Obrigada. ── Ela diz depois que eu entrego sacolas a ela. ── Sorvete, eu amo vocês.

Anne some novamente pelo corredor e Tom apenas me lança um sorriso um pouco confuso, o puxo para sentarmos no sofá desviando de vários esmaltes pelo chão, percebo que ela assiste a um musical na televisão, um que eu não conheço.

── Ai. ── Tom murmura levantando, havia sentado sobre uma pinça de sobrancelha, ele a pega, então olha para mim com um sorriso inocente.

── Nem pensar. ── Digo já prevendo o que ele pediria.

── Por favor. ── Pede se aproximando de mim e roçando o nariz em minha bochecha. ── Não vai doer.

Me afasto dele e nego com a cabeça, mas isso só faz com que ele me encare ansioso, nego com a cabeça novamente, Tom volta a se aproximar de mim e deixa um beijo no canto da minha boca.

── Por favor.

O encaro longamente antes de suspirar e acenar com a cabeça.

── Eu nunca consigo negar nada a você. ── Resmungo, ele aperta meu rosto entre o indicado e o polegar, então me dá um selinho demorado.

Sento no chão entre suas pernas e inclino a cabeça para trás, resmungo uma coisa ou outra enquanto Tom puxa os pelinhos da minha sobrancelha. Ouço quando Anne volta para a sala, sua conversa com Tom sobre o musical da televisão e o pequeno milagre que é eu estar fazendo as sobrancelhas.

── Eu só pedi por favor.

Ele sabe que não nego nada a ele e adora usar isso contra mim.

_ Maldito turista! _

Ficamos por mais um tempo, mas decidimos voltar para casa e descansar, desabamos um contra o outro no sofá e suspiramos.

── Que tal um cochilo? ── Sugiro.

── Eu posso querer um banho primeiro. ── Tom responde, concordo com a cabeça porque também adoraria um banho, o dia está quente até para os padrões normais.

Subimos para o quarto e vamos direto para o banheiro, Tom me abraça debaixo do chuveiro e beija meu queixo, me inclino para lhe roubar um beijo simples, mas ele parece não compartilhar dos meus planos, me empurra contra a parede e ataca meus lábios com os seus, me sinto tonto por um momento até o pressionar contra mim e devolver seu beijo a altura. Seus beijos descem por meu pescoço, os lábios macios sugando levemente a carne, suas mãos descendo por meu corpo e acariciando, quase me sinto tonto com a rapidez com que o clima se transformou. Subo uma mão para seu cabelo e entrelaço o dedos entre os fios, a outra agarra seu traseiro e o aperto com força, um gemido necessitado escapa por entre nossas bocas, mas não sei se vem dele ou de mim.

── Thomas… ── Murmuro. ── De onde vem isso?

── Desculpe, eu não resisti quando vi você assim. ── Ele responde, inclina a cabeça para trás e deixa a água bater em seu rosto, mas suas mãos não me deixam, seguram meus ombros com firmeza e só posso admirar a visão dele a minha frente, a curva suave de seus lábios, o nariz arrebitado e as maçãs do rosto acentuadas. ── Você está encarando.

── Você está me banqueteando com uma vista maravilhosa. ── Tom ri e desliga o chuveiro, suas mãos deslizam por minha nuca e seus braços logo estão ao redor do meu pescoço, se estica na ponta dos pés para chegar a minha altura e volta a me beijar, sua língua abre caminho para minha boca, o empurro contra a parede e agarro sua coxa direita, ela se enlaça em meu quadril. ── Cama?

── Por favor.

Puxo Tom para fora do banheiro e o jogo na cama.

── Nós vamos molhar tudo. ── Ele diz, mas não parece ser contra quando deito sobre ele.

── Eu não me importo com isso agora.

Começo a beijá-lo, meu corpo ficando quente a medida que nos envolvemos mais no momento, Tom roça as pernas nas minhas e suas unhas passam por minhas costas. Sempre parece melhor, como se a cada vez que estamos na cama eu pudesse descobrir algo novo em seu corpo. É tudo tão forte e intenso mesmo que ainda não tenhamos passado de beijos, não posso deixar de gemer quando ele rola os quadris contra os meus ou puxa meus cabelos.

── Tom? ── Chamo quebrando o beijo, ele me encara, os olhos escuros de desejo, a respiração ofegante, o rosto corado, mas não pela timidez, como é de costume. ── Que tal ficar por cima hoje?

Ele parece surpreso por um momento, mas logo esse sentimento se esvai e um sorriso malicioso aparece em seus lábios quando ele acena com a cabeça, foi muito bom quando fizemos isso pela primeira vez, sei que vai ser melhor ainda agora, o nervosismo que vi nele dias atrás não aparece mais. Tom volta a me beijar com vigor, sua mão aperta minha nádega direita e consigo ouvir seu gemido de apreciação. Me pergunto a quanto tempo ele quer isso e tem vergonha de perguntar, podemos conversar sobre isso depois.

_ Bem depois. _

──────────────────

── Mas você não parece sentir ciúme. ── Digo, Tom bufa e rola os olhos.

── Lembra quando a gente encontrou aquela sua ex namorada na praia? ── Ele pergunta, sei que não é sobre Carmen, então me lembro de Shirley e aceno com a cabeça. ── Eu estava com ciúmes quando vi você conversando com ela, quando vi você conversando com a Carmen hoje e as pessoas dão em cima de você o tempo inteiro, mas ciúmes não é algo que eu goste de sentir, então tento resolver isso comigo mesmo, não quero ser uma pessoa que sente ciúme irracional.

── Eu entendo você. ── Digo pensativo enquanto passeio os dedos por suas coxas. ── Um pouquinho de ciúme é normal em um relacionamento, mas existe um limite até onde ele é saudável. Eu posso ser muito ciumento as vezes, mas não permito que isso tire o melhor de mim.

Tom solta um murmúrio de concordância. Estamos meio deitados na cama, ele está deitado com a cabeça em meu ombro e uma perna sobre as minhas, usamos apenas cueca, depois de finalmente tomarmos banho e trocarmos os lençóis úmidos.

── Já conheci três de seus ex, pelo menos que eu sei, não é? ── Tom brinca, dou um tapa em sua coxa e ele se contorce contra mim. ── Não começa, Jake.

── Apenas três, mas eu te aviso se encontramos mais. ── Provoco, ele belisca meu quadril e quase me faz pular da cama. ── Não seja malvado.

── Pare de me provocar. ── Tom murmura, subo a mão de sua coxa para o rosto e o trago para mim, lhe dou um selinho demorado, então outro e mais outro, ele solta um risinho bobo e se enrola mais contra mim. ── Você é um conquistador.

── Você adora. ── Respondo, deixo um beijo em sua testa e volto a acariciar sua coxa. ── Quer sair mais tarde?

── Eu poderia ficar aqui com você. ── Diz, concordo com ele porque não estou afim de sair hoje. ── Quero ligar para meu irmão mais tarde também.

── Então vamos ficar aqui.

Tom rola para cima de mim e enfia o rosto no meu pescoço, desço mais na cama e me acomodo entre os travesseiros, o rodeio com os braços e fecho os olhos, posso sentir sua respiração contra meu pescoço, os batimentos ritmados de seu coração e seu corpo quente. Não sinto sono, mas essa tranquilidade me faz querer ficar na cama para sempre.

Começo a cantarolar uma música qualquer, Tom passa a deixar pequenos beijos por minha clavícula. Isso parece o céu para mim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postado em: 01/02/2021


	21. Dia 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, desculpem a demora, estou tão atolada com coisas da faculdade que só consegui tirar alguns minutos de tempos em tempos para escrever e ontem consegui concluir o capítulo.  
> Espero, sinceramente, que gostem.  
> O início é um pouco sensível por conta do relacionamento de Tom com os pais, leiam com cuidado.

**JAKE**

Acordo e não vejo Tom na cama, onde ele normalmente dorme está frio, o que indica que ele levantou há muito tempo, sinto preocupação rolar em meu estômago e levanto, escovo os dentes e desço para a cozinha, ele está ali, uma xícara do que desconfio ser chá entre suas mãos e o corpo curvado para a frente, seu olhar desvia para mim assim que nota minha presença, ele tenta sorrir, o que faz meu peito afundar ainda mais. Eu odeio tanto vê-lo assim. 

— Bom dia, Jake. — Ele diz baixo, contorno a mesa e vou até ele, acaricio seu cabelo bagunçado e deixo um beijo entre os fios, arrumo a camisa que está torta em seu corpo, ele toma um gole do seu chá e descansa a caneca na mesa.

— Bom dia, querido. — Respondo, ele inclina a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos e aproveito para beijar sua testa, Tom suspira, apoia a cabeça em minha barriga, eu nunca o vi tão quietinho e magoado dessa forma antes. — Melhor?

— Não realmente. — Murmura. — Mas eu vou ficar.

Ficamos em casa durante a noite como havíamos combinado, Tom estava ansioso para falar com seu irmão mais novo, então esperou amanhecer em Londres e ligou para ele, o que lhe rendeu uma série de resmungos por ainda ser cedo, tentei não prestar muita atenção e lhe dar privacidade ao conversar mesmo que ele estivesse deitado com a cabeça em minha barriga e não parecesse se importar que eu ouvisse. Não percebi logo no momento em que a conversa mudou, estava distraído acariciando seu cabelo e pensando em mil e uma coisas, até que senti uma movimentação na cama e Tom se afastar de mim, quando abri os olhos ele estava sentado na cama, olhava para o celular com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, a expressão assustada e magoada. Ainda não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, evitei fazer muitas perguntas ao ver que elas apenas o deixavam mais chateado, mas sei que envolve seus pais, o que é sempre um assunto delicado para ele.

Precisei conter meu desespero e ficar calmo enquanto ele chorava baixinho em meu ombro até dormir.

— Eu fiz o café. — Ele avisa, aceno com a cabeça e sento, como devagar, lhe lanço olhares preocupados de tempos em tempos, mas ele parece não notar, está completamente distraído olhando para a mesa, os pensamentos perdidos, provavelmente repassando o que aconteceu durante a ligação. Vou até ele quando termino de comer e seguro sua mão, Tom me olha confuso, mas parece entender quando o puxo para levantar, ele me acompanha em silêncio até o andar de cima, afasto os lençóis, subo na cama e ele deita, nos cubro até o pescoço e o abraço perto. — Desculpe por isso.

— Não peça desculpas. — Digo baixo. — Eu estou aqui com você, doce.

Sinto quando ele acena com a cabeça, mas não fala nada por um tempo, eu sei que ele deve estar muito chateado, então decido apenas ficar aqui e esperar pelo seu tempo, não quero pressioná-lo a desabafar e acabar piorando as coisas. Demora um pouco até que ele comece a falar.

— O Paddy é meu irmão mais novo, você sabe, não é? Ontem eu soube que ele tem uma namorada, não é como antes, é o primeiro relacionamento sério dele, até nossos pais já sabem, então eu queria conversar com ele. Sempre fui muito próximo dos meus irmãos e nós falamos sobre essas coisas abertamente, mas é a primeira vez dele em um namoro sério assim. Eu sei que garotos falam sobre muitas coisas com seus amigos e que o Paddy não é nem um leigo no assunto, mas eu também sei como uma conversa séria sobre relacionamentos e o que acontece entre parceiros faz falta, eu nunca tive isso com meus pais, sei que meus irmãos também não tiveram, então, como irmão mais velho, iria ter esse tipo de conversa com ele. — Tom conta. — Não é como garotos de dezesseis falam sobre garotas e sexo, era uma conversa séria e, por mais que eu nunca tenha tido qualquer tipo de relacionamento com mulheres, eu sei como funciona. Por mais constrangedor que poderia ser, é uma conversa necessária e ele estava muito atento, mesmo que eu soubesse que estava morrendo de vergonha. Eu acho que ele é muito jovem pra algumas coisas, mas isso nunca impede um garoto cheio de hormônios.

Tom se interrompe para soltar um risinho baixo, se afasta um pouco de mim para me olhar nos olhos antes de continuar a conversa, aproveito para limpar as marcas de lágrimas recém derramadas de seu rosto.

— Mas meus pais acabaram ouvindo pela porta do quarto que ele estava falando comigo, eu estava perguntando sobre os sentimentos dele em relação à namorada, ele respondeu ‘eu gosto dela, Tom’, nessa hora eu ouvi quando eles perguntaram com quem ele estava falando, o Paddy respondeu que era comigo, nossos pais tomaram o celular dele, disseram que eu não devia mais ligar para envenenar a cabeça dele com minhas coisas ruins e… eu ouvi quando eles disseram pro meu irmão ‘não falar com a aberração’.

Tom respira fundo e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, tudo o que eu quero é tirar essa dor de dentro dele e pegar para mim, ninguém deveria passar por isso, principalmente o Tom, uma pessoa que é tão maravilhosa assim.

— Com o Sam e o Harry não é tão complicado, eles já são mais independentes, mas com o Paddy é diferente, eles acham que eu vou influenciá-lo de alguma forma, então não gostam de quando saímos juntos, na maioria das vezes nós inventamos uma desculpa e não deixamos o Paddy saber que não pode ir conosco para algum passeio porque nossos pais proíbem, não queremos que a relação entre ele e eles tenha mais mágoa. — Tom conta. — Mas depois de agora eu não sei como as coisas vão ficar, ele não devia ter ouvido nada disso.

Tom soluça e eu o trago novamente para um abraço, ele pressiona o rosto contra meu peito, digo palavras de conforto para ele até que sua respiração se acalme e ele durma novamente. Eu não sei como é isso, meus pais não foram os mais compreensíveis, mas nunca foi assim, não com tanta raiva e decepção. Eu não conheço os pais de Tom, não sei que tipo de criação eles tiveram, mas nada justifica esse tipo de reação, pois acima de tudo ele é filho, alguém que deve ser amado incondicionalmente por eles, não ser desprezado dessa maneira. Eu nunca vou conseguir entender coisas assim. Nunca.

Não muito tempo depois seu celular toca, mas ele não se mexe entre meus braços, vejo que é Harry, seu irmão, quando toca pela segunda vez eu decido tentar acordá-lo já que pode ser importante, mas Tom só faz suspirar e se aconchegar mais a mim, deve estar exausto depois da noite sem dormir. Eu sei que não devia fazer isso, é uma invasão de privacidade enorme, mas ele deve estar preocupado, então, quando o celular toca pela terceira vez, eu o atendo. 

— Alô. — Digo.

—  _ Oi? Tom? _ — Ele pergunta, talvez percebendo que aquela não era a voz de Tom. —  _ É você? _

— Não, é o Jake, desculpe atender, é que ele está dormindo. — Digo devagar e sem graça. — Você é irmão dele, certo?

_ — E você é aquele Jake. _ — Ele diz meio desconfiado. —  _ O Tom 'ta mesmo dormindo? _

— Sim, acabou de dormir. — Respondo, ouço o suspiro do outro lado da linha. — Eu posso acordar ele e digo que você ligou.

_ — Não, deixe ele dormir só… ele 'ta bem? _

Encaro Tom com o rosto inchado na cama, sua expressão tão triste mesmo que estivesse dormindo, meu coração se parte mais um pouco ao vê-lo assim.

— Sinceramente? — Pergunto, ele murmura uma concordância. Eu não daria detalhes, eles conversariam depois entre irmãos. — Ele está mal, Harry, muito.

—  _ Ele te falou? _ — Harry pergunta. —  _ Claro que falou… só diga que eu liguei e, eu sei que não nos conhecemos, mas ele confia em você, então eu acho que posso pedir que você cuide dele. _

_ —  _ Eu vou. — Respondo. — Ele não dormiu nada durante a noite, então vou deixá-lo dormir, mas eu aviso que você ligou quando ele acordar.

—  _ Obrigado, Jake. _

Ouço seu suspiro preocupado do outro lado da linha

—  _ Obrigado por estar aí com ele, vocês parecem se dar bem. _

— Você é irmão dele e o conhece melhor que qualquer pessoa, então sabe que é impossível não se encantar por ele. — Digo, ouço uma risadinha do outro lado da linha e acaricio o cabelo de Tom. — Não fale pra ele que eu disse isso pra você, ele vai morrer de vergonha.

—  _ Nosso segredo _ . — Ele responde. —  _ Obrigado mais uma vez, Jake. _

Então encerramos a ligação e eu deixo o celular onde estava antes, abraço Tom o sentindo se acomodar contra mim, mesmo que eu não esteja com sono, fecho os olhos e decido velar seu sono.

———————————

— Jake? — Ouço Tom murmurar ainda sonolento, o encaro e ele está com os olhos entreabertos. — Acabei dormindo, desculpe.

— Como você está? — Pergunto, ele se acomoda a mim e beijo sua cabeça.

— Um pouco melhor. — Ele responde abafado contra meu peito.

— Seu irmão Harry ligou, eu tentei te acordar, mas acho que você estava esgotado. — Digo, ele se desvencilha de mim e me encara ainda um pouco confuso pelo sono. — Eu acabei atendendo, desculpe, ele poderia ficar preocupado se não conseguisse notícias suas.

— Tudo bem. — Ele murmura. — O que ele falou?

— Queria notícias suas, eu disse que você dormia, mas ele quis saber se… você estava bem. — Respondo.

— Você fez certo, obrigado por isso, ele iria estar arrancando os cabelos agora. — Tom diz, se afasta e senta na cama.

Tom suspira e me encara, abraça os joelhos contra o peito parecendo pensar.

— Ele disse mais algo?

— Pediu pra você ligar assim que acordasse. — Digo, ele assente e pega o celular, mas parece indeciso por um momento antes de iniciar a ligação.

Eu tento não prestar muita atenção no que Tom conversa, é privado, mas percebo quando ele parece relaxar, a sombra de um sorriso surge em seus lábios, tomo a liberdade de deitar a cabeça em seu colo e fechar os olhos, ele acaricia meu cabelo curto por um longo tempo, tanto que já estou quase cochilando quando o ouço chamar meu nome.

— O Harry ‘tá mandando um ‘oi’ pra você.

— Oi pra ele. — Digo tentando não rir de como Tom parece sem graça.

— Não faça isso… Harry, não… Harry.

Ele afasta o celular do ouvido e vê que a ligação havia sido encerrada, então geme contrariado e me encara.

— O ignore se ele encontrar alguma rede social sua. — Tom resmunga.

Então era isso, eu não consigo deixar de rir com a expressão de Tom, seus olhos pareciam menos tristes depois de falar com o irmão.

— Sobre o que vocês conversaram? — Tom pergunta em um murmúrio desconfiado.

— Só o que eu contei. — Respondo, ele me encara descrente e cerra os olhos. — Como você se sente?

— Mudança de assunto é um clássico. — Tom resmunga. — Estou preocupado ainda, o Harry disse que o Paddy brigou com nossos pais e se trancou no quarto, mas vai me ligar mais tarde quando nossos pais saírem pra eu conversar com ele.

Tom narra o restante da conversa para mim.

— Eu sei que vocês trocaram figurinhas. — Ele diz me olhando desconfiado. — Vamos, pode me dizer.

— Eu só disse que você é encantador. — Confesso, ele geme envergonhado e afunda o rosto em suas mãos. — Você que perguntou.

— Ele vai me encher o saco. — Tom murmura, mas ri em seguida. — Ele gostou de você.

— Eu também sei ser encantador. — Respondo, sinto seus dentes em meu ombro e solto um falso gemido de dor. — Ok, senhor tubarão.

Tom ri e joga os braços para cima, é bom vê-lo confortável novamente.

— Obrigado por tudo, Jake. — Ele sussurra, sento na cama e deixo com que ele me abrace.

— Tudo bem, doce, tudo bem. — Respondo, desabamos deitados em uma bagunça de pernas, isso faz com que Tom dê um risinho baixo, beijo seu rosto longamente e ele suspira em apreciação.

— Jake? — Ele chama após alguns minutos em silêncio. — Hoje tem o jantar com seus amigos, não é?

— Hummm… eu tinha esquecido completamente. — Respondo pensativo. — Ainda quer ir? Vou entender se não quiser.

— Acho que vai ser bom. — Ele responde, então se levanta sob o cotovelo e me encara. — Eu só não sei o que vestir.

— Podemos ver isso depois. — Digo, ele acena com a cabeça e deixa um beijo em meus lábios. — Quer comer fora? Ou podemos cozinhar juntos.

— Vamos cozinhar, se estiver tudo bem pra você.

Aceno com a cabeça e o puxo para mim, acaricio a lateral de seu rosto, seus olhos ainda estão vermelhos e suas linhas de expressão estão marcadas, sinal claro de sua preocupação, sei que isso irá melhorar apenas depois que ele e seu irmão Paddy conversarem. 

— Eu vou ficar bem, só… só preciso de algum tempo. — Ele diz baixo. — E conversar com o Paddy. Obrigado por ficar comigo, sei que não foi a noite que você tinha programado quando decidimos ficar em casa.

— Não me agradeça por isso, ok? Vem aqui comigo.

O rolo para cima de mim e o prendo com minhas pernas, ele solta um risinho, o mais feliz depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

— Eu estarei aqui sempre que você precisar. — Digo. — Você estava para mim, lembra?

Ele acena com a cabeça e se inclina em minha direção, beija a ponta do meu nariz antes de descansar a cabeça em meu ombro, solto minhas pernas de sua cintura, mas o abraço contra mim.

— Acho que devemos ir preparar o almoço. — Tom murmura. — Ou vamos acabar tarde.

— O que você quer comer? — Pergunto. — Sei que não chego aos pés daquele seu almoço incrível, mas sei fazer uma coisa ou outra.

— Nem começa, você cozinha bem que eu sei. — Tom responde se erguendo e me encarando. — Que tal aquele risoto com abacaxi e presunto?

— Hummmm, boa ideia, mesmo que você sempre tenha fortes objeções contra abacaxi. — O provoco.

— Eu gosto de abacaxi, mas na pizza já é demais pra mim. — Ele resmunga, levanto uma sobrancelha, mas ele apenas rola os olhos para mim. — Vamos logo, Jacob.

Tom pula da cama, pega o celular e sai do quarto como um furacão, fico um pouco atordoado, mas isso mostra que ele está se sentindo melhor. Desço da cama e sigo para a cozinha, ele já está vasculhando a geladeira em busca de algumas coisas que vamos precisar, abro os armários e faço a mesma coisa, cozinhamos em uma sincronia fácil, com algumas brincadeiras e provocações, percebo como Tom se anima conforme os minutos passam, mais ainda depois que recebe a ligação de Paddy, eles conversam por longos minutos, vejo algumas lágrimas de alívio descerem por seu rosto.

— Ele me fez prometer que vai passar alguns dias comigo quando eu estiver de volta, sei que todo mundo vai acabar indo pra lá também.

Ele me dá um de seus sorrisos mais brilhantes antes de pular sobre mim e me roubar um beijo, então se afasta e volta a mexer na panela.

Se eu estou sorrindo igual a um idiota apaixonado não é algo que ele precise saber.

———————————

— Vamos lá, nem doeu. — Tom provoca, coloco as mãos na cintura e cerro os olhos para ele, mas só obtenho mais um sorriso provocativo. — Não me olhe assim.

— Você não vai me dizer que gosta de fazer sobrancelha, eu estava quase chorando. — Murmuro.

— Eu não faço, apenas uma vez ou outra quando sou obrigado, além do mais, eu sei que você acha minha sobrancelha rebelde um charme. — Responde, rolo os olhos porque ele está completamente certo em sua colocação. — Eu teria parado, você sabe, né?

— Eu sei, querido. — Respondo achando doce sua preocupação, seu ar provocativo some e ele cora ao ouvir o nome carinhoso que lhe chamo. — Ficou bem em mim.

— E o que não fica? — Pergunta tentando soar mal humorado. — Eu odeio você, tudo sempre fica tão bem.

— Sabe o que fica bem? — Pergunto o puxando pela camisa para mais perto.

— Você não vai me agarrar no meio da rua. — Protesta colocando as mãos em meus ombros, mas não parece realmente muito negativo a minha ideia.

— Só um beijinho.

Tom rola os olhos antes de se esticar e plantar um beijo breve em seus lábios, tudo o que quero agora é o agarrar pela cintura e lhe dar um beijo como ele merece, mas sei que as circunstâncias não são as ideais e ele ainda está fragilizado pelo que aconteceu com sua família, ouvir resmungos de pessoas da rua sobre nossas carícias pode deixá-lo triste novamente, então me contento em acariciar sua bochecha de maneira breve, ele suspira e inclina o rosto contra minha mão, um sorriso suave em seus lábios e os olhos brilhando. Nunca vou cansar de como ele é lindo.

— Não me olhe assim. — Ele pede, a timidez tomando conta de seu rosto, suspiro longamente para conter a vontade de beijá-lo e sussurrar contra seus lábios o quão lindo ele é. — Vamos ser um casal clichê, me pague um sorvete.

Acho graça de sua tentativa de mudar minha atenção, mas concordo, adoro ser um casal bobo e apenas aproveitar o que temos, então beijo sua testa e lhe ofereço meu braço, recebo um de seus sorrisos mais brilhantes antes que ele entrelace o seu ao meu e saímos caminhando, encontramos uma barraquinha de sorvete e, ao contrário do que ele imaginou que eu faria, não peço de abacaxi.

— Já é uma evolução. — Brinca, percebo que o sorveteiro nos olha desconfiado e decido puxar Tom para longe dali. — Precisamos ir no hotel.

— Sim, vamos ver uma roupa pra você ir a noite. — Digo pensativo, nunca cheguei a levar um acompanhante quando vou a esse tipo de reunião com meus colegas de trabalho, não posso esquecer de suas expressões de surpresa quando disse que levaria alguém, é provável que eles saibam quem é por conta de algumas coisas que postei com Tom no instagram, mas ainda estou esperando ansioso para ver suas reações com minha adorável e encantadora companhia.

— Sobre o que você ‘tá pensando? Você sempre ‘tá pensando em aprontar alguma coisa quando faz essa cara.

Encaro Tom com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e ele está com os olhos cerrados em minha direção, não posso dizer que sua colocação está errada, pela sua experiência comigo é a realidade.

— Nada demais. — Desconverso, mas ele apenas faz aquele bico contrariado adorável e eu preciso de tudo de mim para não agarrá-lo no meio da rua como um adolescente cheio de hormônios. — Você está fazendo biquinho.

— Não estou. — Retruca, solto um riso pelo nariz antes de lamber o sorvete que escorrega pela casquinha, seus olhos seguem minha ação e ele engole em seco.  _ Tom é insaciável.  _ Passo a língua por meus lábios apenas para provocá-lo ainda mais, seu rosto cora e ele desvia o olhar para o chão.

Eu sei o que é ser desejado, sei que sou um homem bonito, mas a maneira como Tom parece me querer a todo momento me deixa extasiado, como é óbvio que não sou apenas eu que sinto meu corpo ferver. Ele me quer e me deseja tanto quanto eu o quero e o desejo.

— Você está, querido, e é completamente encantador. — Respondo, sua reação continua a mesma sempre que o chamo assim, o que adoro, já que ver seu rosto brilhar em timidez e carinho é maravilhoso. — Vamos terminar o sorvete e ir ao seu quarto, se eu tiver sorte posso ver você experimentando suas roupas.

— Você é um tarado, Jake Gyllenhaal. — Murmura, mas agarra minha mão e entrelaça nossos dedos. — Um tarado.

————————————

— Relaxe, doce, não é realmente nada demais, vamos apenas nos reunir para jantar e conversar. — Garanto, ele suspira e encolhe os ombros antes de acenar com a cabeça, meu coração se parte ao ver como Tom é inseguro em conhecer pessoas, aconteceu o mesmo com meus amigos, meus pais e agora meus colegas de trabalho. Ele parece ter medo de não conseguir aprovação e aceitação, sei que isso pode ser consequência de sua relação com seus pais, o fato de não ser aceito por quem mais deve amá-lo o fez temer que o mesmo aconteça com outras pessoas. — Eu deveria ficar preocupado, você sabe.

— Porque? — Ele pergunta curioso, o chamo para perto de mim e ele para em pé a minha frente.

— Você consegue encantar todo mundo, minha família, meus amigos até minhas ex namoradas, vai conseguir encantar meus colegas, tenho medo de que alguém consiga roubar você de mim.

Tom rola os olhos em divertimento, em seguida se inclina e deixa um beijo breve em meus lábios.

— Então sorte sua que eu goste mesmo de você.

Tom me empurra para que eu caia de costas na cama e se afasta para voltar a arrumar suas coisas.

— Amanhã termina meu pacote com o hotel, preciso ir ver como vão ficar as diárias até o dia que eu for embora. — Ele murmura pensativo, parece mais estar falando consigo mesmo do que comigo.

— Pensei que fosse pro mês inteiro. — Digo, ele olha brevemente para mim e nega com a cabeça.

— Não, só até amanhã.

Olho para o teto e peso minha decisão, não é uma má ideia e não é como se fosse alterar nossa rotina de alguma forma.

— Você poderia ficar comigo. — Sugiro, não perco o olhar surpreso que Tom me lança. — Estou sendo sério, doce.

— Eu… hum… não sei. — Ele murmura. — Não quero atrapalhar ou tirar sua privacidade.

Rolo os olhos e levanto da cama indo até ele.

— Eu já disse que você nunca atrapalha, não é? — Digo. — Você já passa quase todo o seu dia lá, dorme todas as noites e eu adoro ter você na minha casa, não é um problema para mim, muito pelo contrário, mas você pode recusar se realmente não quiser.

Tom me encara por um momento antes de bufar e se inclinar para frente apoiando a testa em meu ombro.

— Você sabe que eu não posso negar nada quando você me olha assim. — Responde. — Eu também vou adorar ficar com você.

Passo os braços ao redor dos ombros de Tom e essa é uma deixa para que ele levante a cabeça, me inclino para capturar seus lábios em um beijo, meus braços se movem até que eu esteja segurando sua nuca, meus polegares roçando em suas maçãs do rosto, seus dedos se agarram a minha camisa na altura do peito e ele se abre para mim, me deixando beijá-lo como eu sei que ele gosta, lenta e profundamente, deslizando minha língua sobre a dele e saboreando seu gosto. Mordo seu lábio inferior e o ouço gemer baixinho, o som faz um arrepio descer por minha coluna, a vontade de levá-lo para a cama e tomá-lo até que ele esteja tremendo e ofegando de prazer me invade, mas sei que seus sentimentos estão bagunçados e ele ainda está fragilizado, então fico mais do que satisfeito em beijá-lo com todo o cuidado e paixão que possuo e a visão de Tom como uma completa bagunça e tão satisfeito após nossos beijos é recompensa mais que suficiente.

— Você… já tinha me convencido. — Tom murmura ofegante, mas isso só faz com que eu me incline e roube mais um selinho demorado de seus lábios perfeitos.

— Você está tão lindo, querido. — Elogio, volto a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e afundo o rosto em seus cabelos. — Como eu poderia não querer você perto?

— Não sei. — Tom murmura abafado contra meu pescoço. — Eu sou um pouco pegajoso demais.

— Por favor, continue sendo pegajoso, eu adoro isso. — Respondo, ele se apoia mais em mim, o que me faz cambalear um pouco, isso lhe arranca uma risada. — Tudo bem, amanhã vamos vir pegar suas coisas.

Tom se afasta e acena com a cabeça, então arruma sua roupa na mochila e saímos do quarto.

**TOM**

Me olho no espelho me sentindo satisfeito com minha aparência, a calça jeans preta e a camisa azul escuro, posso ver Jake me olhando enquanto termina de abotoar a blusa branca, então viro para ele e coloco as mãos na cintura.

— Você está encarando, como sempre. — Acuso, ele ri baixinho e se aproxima.

— Você está tão bonito, doce. — Ele diz, rodeia minha cintura com os dois braços e se inclina para suspirar contra meu pescoço. — E cheiroso.

— Você acha que eles vão mesmo gostar de mim? — Pergunto, claro que vou me sentir inseguro, eu e Jake nem ao menos conversamos sobre como agir.

— Eles vão adorar você, pode ter certeza. — Jake responde. — Meu medo é você não gostar deles, um bando de professores chatos.

Solto um risinho e balanço as sobrancelhas, Jake me puxa mais para perto e deixa um beijo em meus lábios.

— Não se preocupe, doce, vai ser uma boa noite, você precisa se distrair depois do que aconteceu, mas se você não se sentir confortável, é só me avisar que voltamos para casa, tudo bem?

Aceno com a cabeça e me afasto para calçar os sapatos, Jake me disse que não é nada formal, é um jantar entre amigos em um lugar tranquilo, nada de restaurantes chiques, o que eu agradeço internamente. Arrumo o cabelo, pego o celular e a carteira, Jake já está pronto e tão lindo que eu tenho que me conter para não convencê-lo a ficarmos em casa. Sua camisa branca está apertando os lugares certos e sua calça acentua ainda mais suas coxas maravilhosas.

Eu realmente me sinto completamente orgulhoso e vaidoso por tê-lo encontrado e conquistado.

— Sente bem perto de mim. — Brinco, o puxo pela gola de sua camisa lhe dou um beijo longo e profundo, Jake pisca um pouco atordoado quando me afasto, seus olhos bonitos me encaram intensamente e não resisto, lhe roubando mais um beijo curto, mas ele suspira contra meus lábios como se fosse o melhor beijo que trocamos. — Não flerte com ninguém.

— Só com você, doce. — Ele responde, se inclina em minha direção e afasta a gola da minha camisa, morde meu ombro e deixa um beijo leve, eu sei que vai ficar a marca de seus dentes e, quando precisar tirar a camisa, vai ser bem óbvio, mas não me importo, eu gosto que saibam que sou dele.

— Não sabia que você gostava de marcar território. — Provoco, ele balança as sobrancelhas e passa os dedos por cima da camisa bem onde havia mordido, ainda está dolorido, mas é uma boa sensação e, confesso, eu não sabia como gostava disso, de como a dor na medida certa pode ser prazerosa, esse tempo aqui também me ajudou a descobrir mais um pouco sobre mim mesmo. — Vamos? Estamos quase atrasados.

Jake acena com a cabeça, mas não se afasta de mim, seu olhar se torna suave enquanto ele acaricia meu rosto, inclino a cabeça contra sua mão para aproveitar melhor o carinho, uma onda de sentimentos bons invade meu corpo. Eu não tenho mais medo do que sinto por ele, de todo esse sentimento intenso, dessa paixão, dessa vontade de estar a todo momento com minhas mãos nele, sei que tudo isso é correspondido, de nossos sentimentos mais doces aos mais, bem… eu sei que parecemos dois tarados as vezes.

— Eu gostaria de perguntar algo a você antes de irmos. — Jake diz, vejo um misto de sentimentos passando pelos seus olhos, esperança, carinho, insegurança, ansiedade e isso me faz ficar curioso. Acho que nunca vou me acostumar em como todo seu rosto, principalmente seus olhos, mostram tudo o que ele sente e ele não tem receio de mostrar tudo isso para mim.

— Pergunte, meu bem. — Respondo, Jake respira fundo e a insegurança turva seus olhos, isso me deixa ansioso. Apoio as mãos em seus quadris e encosto minha testa na sua, seus olhos se fecham e ele respira fundo mais uma vez, sua postura, que eu nem percebi que estava rígida, relaxa. Nossa ligação forte ainda me surpreende as vezes, como podemos acalmar um ao outro com tanta facilidade.

Jake parece satisfeito após um momento e se afasta, mas não antes de beijar minha testa com carinho e eu, como o bobo apaixonado que sou, me derreto completamente.

— Eu… eu sei como nosso relacionamento funciona, que temos um tempo limitado juntos, mas eu quero viver tudo o que eu puder com você, doce. — Ele começa, um pensamento rápido passa por minha cabeça e eu me sinto sem fôlego ao imaginar sobre o que ele vai me perguntar.  _ Deus do céu. _ — Eu gostaria de apresentar você como meu namorado, se você também quiser. Eu pensei sobre isso e não consegui pensar em nada que pudesse me impedir de querer isso. Você vai embora em alguns dias, eu sei, mesmo que tente esquecer, mas eu ainda queria ter essa honra de namorar você e saber que eu fui seu… assim. Meus sentimentos são claros para você, o quanto eu lhe aprecio e estou apaixonado, você só os corresponder só me fez ter mais certeza ainda do meu pedido.

Sinto o indicador de Jake descer por meu rosto até o queixo, seu olhar quente e amoroso, as palavras completamente perdidas entre meus lábios.

— Você gostaria de namorar comigo, doce?

Pisco ainda um pouco atordoado, minha voz parece ter sumido e tudo o que posso ouvir são meus batimentos cardíacos acelerado, então aceno com a cabeça com veemência antes de jogar os braços ao seu redor e lhe roubar um beijo demorado, meus pés deixam o chão enquanto ele me abraça contra seu corpo, nossos dentes batem um contra o outro por não conseguirmos deixar de sorrir. Eu sinto como se pudesse explodir de felicidade nesse momento.

_ Namorado… _

Céus, estou namorando um professor de francês surfista que conheço há apenas alguns dias.

— Eu queria fazer isso de maneira mais romântica. — Jake sussurra próximo ao meu rosto.

— Foi perfeito pra mim, Jake. — Respondo, lhe beijo novamente, mais apaixonadamente ainda do que o beijo anterior, ele me aperta contra si e posso sentir meus pés deixando o chão novamente, as borboletas parecem estar fazendo festa em meu estômago. — Eu também quero viver com você tudo o que eu puder, quero te namorar mesmo que seja por poucos dias, porque eu sei que o que temos, o que sentimos, é tão intenso que tudo vai parecer uma vida inteira.

— Você sabe onde está se metendo, não é? — Ele pergunta. — Em toda a bagunça que eu sou.

— Não pense tão mal de si, meu bem, eu me apaixonei por você todo.

Se demoramos mais que o esperado pra sair, não é culpa minha, é única e exclusiva de Jake por me olhar de um jeito tão bonito e apaixonado assim, por me dar um beijo tão gostoso e arruinar meu topete.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante eu já estou balançando a perna para cima e para baixo de ansiedade, Jake desliga o carro e aperta minha mão entre as suas.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, querido, mas lembre que basta uma palavra que voltaremos para casa.

Aceno com a cabeça e deixo com que ele me roube um beijo, então saímos do carro e vamos em direção ao restaurante. É simples e aconchegante, uma música suave toma o ambiente, uma árvore está no meio do restaurante, as mesas de madeira escura, a pouca iluminação deixa tudo mais aconchegante e íntimo. Jake me olha buscando aprovação e eu aceno com a cabeça, é um lugar maravilhoso. Sou guiado para a mesa mais afastada do lugar, posso ver que algumas pessoas já estão ali.

— Pronto? — Jake pergunta baixo.

— Sim. — Respondo simplesmente.

Percebo logo que os amigos de Jake tem uma grande variação de idade, alguns de sua idade, outros na casa dos cinquenta, sei que nem todos são professores, mesmo que tenha sido apresentado a todos, confesso que tenho dificuldade para lembrar seus nomes, mas espero mudar isso até o final da noite. Ainda me sinto um pouco sem graça de me inserir nas conversas, eles são amigos e se conhecem há tanto tempo, mesmo os acompanhantes parecem se conhecer e eu sou o único estranho ali, são momento assim que mais odeio minha timidez.

— Me diga, Thomas, o Jake lhe disse que nunca trouxe um acompanhante para nossas reuniões? — Um de seus colegas pergunta, é um homem bonito com um ar gentil e inteligente e cabelos um pouco grisalhos, eu fico um pouco surpreso porque, até onde estava prestando atenção, o assunto era completamente diferente.

— Ele esqueceu de me informar sobre isso. — Respondo com humor, desvio o olhar para Jake e levanto uma sobrancelha, meu, não acredito ainda por mais que tenha acontecido há meia hora atrás, namorado apenas me lança um sorriso inocente e pisca seus malditos olhos azuis para mim. — É isso mesmo, Jake?

— Você me conhece, doce, tudo para você. — Ele responde, pisca um olho para mim em um flerte claro e eu preciso me conter com tudo de mim para não corar, Jake percebe isso e o sorriso que ele tem nos lábios aumenta, rolo os olhos e desvio o olhar do seu para encarar a madeira da mesa, recebo um tapinha discreto na perna e contenho o sorriso bobo, ouço algumas exclamações na mesa após nossa interação e só consigo corar. — Não atormentem meu namorado, se ele terminar comigo por culpa de vocês…

— Ele vai ser inteligente. — Uma mulher loira retruca, acredito que seja Anna seu nome, solto uma risadinha em sua direção e ela pisca para mim, mas não como um flerte e sim uma brincadeira, ouço uma risada na mesa vinda dos demais e um bufo vindo de Jake. — Então, Thomas, nos conte sobre você, Jake foi muito misterioso sobre quem seria seu acompanhante.

— Espero estar dentro das expectativas. — Brinco um pouco nervosamente, saber que a atenção de todos está sobre mim acaba me oprimindo de certa forma.

— Robert chegou. — Jake diz de repente ao meu lado, agradeço internamente por ele ter desviado a atenção de todos de mim, é uma boa noite até agora, mas nunca gostei de ser o centro das atenções assim. _ Maldita timidez.  _ — E veio sozinho.

— Eu sei que você adora minha esposa e ela, não sei porque, também adora você, mas infelizmente não está na ilha e não pode nos agraciar com sua presença nessa noite. — Robert responde.

_ Robert _ …

Sinto meu rosto corar quando concluo que o barco que usamos na pescaria era dele, barco esse em que transamos por um longo tempo e como Jake adorou me fazer implorar, e que eu o tive pela primeira vez, o ouvi gemer meu nome enquanto se tornava uma bagunça e-

— Tom…?

— Hun? Ah, oi! — Gaguejo. — Acabei me perdendo aqui.

Jake me dá seu olhar conhecedor de quem sabe exatamente por onde meus pensamentos estavam indo, dou um tapinha discreto em sua coxa, mas isso só o faz rir baixinho, ele é terrível e vai me atormentar com isso mais tarde.

— Tudo bem, querido. — Jake diz. — Então, Tom, esse é o Robert.

Robert me olha por cima dos óculos e eu lhe lanço meu melhor sorriso inocente, nos cumprimentamos brevemente, mas ele me lança uma piscadela antes de sentar, Jake entrelaça os dedos aos meus por debaixo da mesa, relaxo na cadeira e não é mais difícil participar da conversa, brinco entre sussurros com Jake como professores podem ser interessantes, ele me olha indignado.

— Você namora um professor agora, lembra? — Ele sussurra de volta, pisco um olho para ele em provocação e,  _ oh porra… _

Jake quer tanto me beijar agora.

Levanto uma sobrancelha antes de me afastar e posso ouvi-lo suspirar baixinho, agradeço internamente por ninguém ali ter notado nossa interação, Jake aperta mais minha mão e sei que irei pagar por isso quando chegar em casa. 

Na casa dele, Thomas, não ‘em casa’, não seja emocionado.

A comida é boa, vou perdendo a timidez e fazendo mais parte da conversa conforme o tempo passa, percebo que uma ou outra pessoa não é tão aberta comigo e com Jake, mas por mais triste que seja dizer isso, já estou acostumado, então ignoro, mesmo que grande parte de mim queira gritar na cara deles coisas não muito educadas. Fora isso, é uma boa noite.

— Então? — Jake pergunta enquanto caminhamos para seu carro, nos separamos de seus amigos na saída do restaurante, mesmo que eu ainda possa vê-los transitando pelo estacionamento. — Horrível?

— Oh? Não, eu gostei bastante da noite, na verdade. — Respondo, apoio as costas no carro e o encaro. — Eles são legais.

— Eles gostaram de você. — Ele diz com aquele seu sorriso idiota provocativo.

— Eu posso ser charmoso. — Brinco, Jake rola os olhos antes de se inclinar em minha direção e me roubar um selinho. — Mas, me diz uma coisa, porque você nunca levou ninguém em ocasiões assim?

Jake dá de ombros.

— Não sei, eu já estive em relacionamentos quando fazemos programas assim, mas acho que nunca foi nada sério o suficiente e você sabe como eu sou com essas coisas, só abro toda a minha vida quando sei que é verdadeiro.

Engulo em seco com sua resposta e me sinto corar, sei que estou com um sorriso idiota no rosto por saber que o que temos é tão importante assim para ele.

— Vamos? Está um pouco tarde e amanhã vamos pegar suas coisas. — Ele diz parecendo não perceber meu estado, abre a porta para mim e eu entro com as pernas um pouco trêmulas. Percebo, enquanto Jake dirige para sua casa, que já conheço mais dele do que imaginei que poderia. Conheço as pessoas importantes em sua vida, sei seus gostos e o que ele odeia, suas manias, seus medos e muitos de seus fantasmas. É muito, mas nunca poderia ser demais para mim.

Seu aperto em minha coxa me faz despertar, encontro seus olhos e ele está curioso, eu sei que mal falei e já estamos próximos de sua casa.

— Tudo bem? — Pergunta, aceno com a cabeça e apoio minha mão sobre a sua, nossos dedos se entrelaçam e se encaixam tão perfeitamente que me faz lembrar da primeira vez, de sua mão deslizando por meu braço e seu pedido silencioso de permissão para segurá-la.

— Só estava pensando em uma coisa ou outra e um pouco cansado. — Respondo, ele desvia o olhar do meu ao ouvir uma buzina e percebe que o sinal abriu, então acelera o carro. — Mas estou bem.

— Foi um dia longo. — Ele murmura. — Muitas emoções para você, então precisa descansar.

Tudo o que eu quero é estar em sua cama e sentir seus braços ao meu redor.

Subimos as escadas de sua casa em silêncio, Jake apenas tira sua roupa e fica de cueca antes de ir para o banheiro escovar os dentes, eu procuro uma de suas camisas esticadas e, curiosamente, cheias de manchas de tinta, passo sobre a cabeça e o tecido é macio e aconchegante contra meu corpo, a melhor parte é que tem seu cheiro. Vou até o banheiro e escovo os dentes, Jake termina antes de mim e já o encontro escondido sob os cobertores quando volto para o quarto, os empurra para o lado assim que me vê, desligo a luz e me aconchego na cama, próximo o suficiente para que nossos narizes estejam quase se tocando.

— Jake… — Sussurro, sua mão chega ao meu rosto e fecho os olhos brevemente ao sentir sua carícia. — Obrigado por hoje, por cuidar de mim e ficar ao meu lado, pela noite incrível e… e por ser meu namorado.

Jake não responde, mas o beijo que recebo na testa é tudo o que eu preciso, ele parece saber disso, sua mão desliza por meu ombro e minhas costas, adentra minha camisa e me puxa para mais perto ainda, afundo o rosto em seu peito e fecho os olhos, o calor de seu corpo me envolve e eu estou quase dormindo quando lembro que não avisei meus amigos sobre seu pedido de namoro.

— Eu preciso… humm. — Murmuro me desvencilhando e procurando meu celular.

— Hun?

— Eu não contei sobre… nós. — Respondo, solto um risinho ao pensar que todos os estão acordados a essa hora, mas eu não estou com a mínima vontade de fazer algo além de apenas avisá-los. — Se eu esperar até amanhã vou acabar esquecendo e por consequência perdendo as bolas.

— Então avise, eu gosto muito delas pra que você fique sem. — Jake brinca, balanço as sobrancelhas para ele e preciso conter a gargalhada.  _ Eu já disse que ele é terrível? _

_ “Jake me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei. _

_ Estou indo dormir, nos falamos amanhã. _

_ Não queria deixar vocês sem saber. _

_ Boa noite!” _

— Você sabe que eles vão te encher de mensagens, não é? — Ele aponta quando bloqueio o celular e o deixo na mesa de cabeceira. — Eu faria o mesmo, mas meus amigos devem estar dormindo.

Meu celular começa a tocar desesperadamente com várias mensagens, mas eu apenas rolo em direção a Jake e me agarro a ele.

— Amanhã eu falo com eles e você conta para seus amigos que está namorando esse cara maravilhoso. — Digo, me inclino em sua direção lhe beijando, seus dedos da mão direita se entrelaçam aos fios de cabelo da minha nuca enquanto sua esquerda está, claro, apertando minha bunda. — Boa noite, amor.

Jake solta um risonho baixo quando enfio uma perna entre as suas e o rosto em seu pescoço, é quente, confortável e oficialmente meu.

— Boa noite, meu amor. — Sussurra, beija meus cabelos antes de apagar a luz do abajur e me acompanhar para o mundo dos sonhos.

**Author's Note:**

> E aqui ficamos com o primeiro capítulo, é apenas um teste, por isso está curto, então me digam o que acharam.  
> O que esqueci de falar:  
> Tom tem 22 anos, idade real que ele tinha quando comecei a escrever a au, Jake tem 30, mais novo que o real, mas eu não sei realmente escrever pessoas mais velhas, então decidi deixar o mais novo possível haha.  
> Obrigada a quem chegou aqui e até o próximo.


End file.
